Impossible love
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: When Jushiro Ukitake left soul society on a simple mission he thought it was going to be exactly that simple, only when he meets a human girl things no longer become simple.... warning, there will be yaoi couples in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach(or any of the bleach characters), however Keiko and Ash are mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach(or any of the bleach characters), however Keiko and Ash are mine

Chapter 1  
The meeting

"Ash!" a woman called, "Ash! Where are you!!" she called again.

The woman was roughly twenty, she had a slim body that was curved in the right spots. Her hair was a deep purple black and rests at her hips. Her skin is a snow white, though doesn't look pasty or ghostlike. Her eyes are a light violet and match her light pink lips.

She was wearing a black singlet dress that ends just above her ankles with a pair of black high heels. Running across the bottom of the dress was an ivy design, the dress made her look as though she was going out someplace exquisite.

"Ash!! Please come back!" She cried, tears building in her eyes as she ran down the sunny streets of Karakura.

'Let me out and I'll find the kid!' a smug female voice said from the corners of the woman's mind.

"NO! You're not coming out!" The woman yelled allowed before freezing and looking around her and noticing the strange looks she was receiving from the people on the other side of the road. She could hear the smug female's laughter echoing in the back of her subconscious.

She laughed nervously before running off down another street, all the while calling out for her younger brother Ash.

"ASH!!" She damn near screamed as she ran forward, her eyes closed as she attempted to hold back her tears. She then heard that familiar dark chuckle in the back of her mind and just as she was about to question the owner of the voice she collided with something firm and fell backwards, landing on her bottom.

Jushiro Ukitake looked down at the woman. He had come to the human world to meet with Urahara over the increase in hollow activity. Despite the fact that the war with Aizen was over, it seemed as though there were more hollows that before.

"Ugh…" the woman said as she looked up to see what she had ran into. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she saw the handsome captain standing in front of her.

Her eyes raked up and down his figure. And she couldn't help but blush, she liked what she saw! Though she had to admit despite his good looks she found what he was wearing strange, though she decided not to think on it.

'Feudal era clothes work for him…' she mused as her eyes scanned his figure again until her violet eyes met with his copper.

Jushiro stared at her confused. Could she see him?

"Um… I'm sorry…" She said softly as she pushed herself up.

Jushiro didn't respond. He was stunned that she could see him. He wasn't wearing a gigi so how could she see him? He sensed her spiritual pressure, it was immense. More than one would feel from any regular human. Perhaps that was the reason she could see him? It wasn't as tough things like that hadn't happened before.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked, his voice concerned, though he couldn't help but notice how her body swayed as she mover around to brush the dirt off herself. He also couldn't help but notice the cleavage that showed as she leaned forward a little to straighten her dress.

'What am I thinking…?' he berated himself as several lecherous thoughts flowed into his mind. 'I am not like Kyouraku!'

"Yes, thank you." She said politely before giving him a bow, not noticing the strange looks she was getting from people passing by who couldn't see thirteenth division captain standing there.

Jushiro opened his mouth to reply but stopped when the expression on the woman's face changed to worry and fear. 'What could be wrong?' he wondered.

"Goodbye!" The woman suddenly spoke, her voice crackling. She then maneuvered past him and continued her search, "Ash!" she called desperately.

'I wonder who she could be searching for.' He thought. The woman had caught his interest, firstly because of her immense spiritual pressure and her ability to see him. And secondly because she seemed to be distressed, something he didn't like seeing in people, especially women.

"Ash!" She called as she began walking down a dark alleyway.

'God where is he!!" she thought panicking, though despite her state of panic she couldn't get the image of the pale man she had bumped into out of her mind.

'Why am I thinking of him!? My only brother is missing and all I can think of is some guy I'll probably never see again!?' she mentally yelled at herself.

'Awww... now Keiko… you must admit he was handsome?' that smug female voice in the back of her mind drawled.

Keiko clenched her fists, 'Shut up Leone!!' she inwardly spat, 'Just leave me alone you stupid hollow!' she growled at her 'other'

Her hollow merely chuckled darkly before disappearing into Keiko's subconscious.

She sighed and called her brothers name again, and again, and again. And just when she was beginning to loose hope she heard a soft groan from next to a large dumpster.

"Ash!" she cried as she ran to the side of the dumpster and gasped at what she saw.

Lying on the ground was a young boy barely the age of ten. His short brow hair was messed and parts were covered with slowly drying blood. His slightly tanned face had several bruises and cuts on it.  
He was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans with a pair of black runners that were covered with dirt and traces of his own blood.

"Sister…" He croaked while looking up, his green eyes just visible through his bangs.

"Oh god… ASH!!" Keiko cried wrapping her arms around the boy's small form and holding him close to her chest.

'He did it to you again didn't he?' she thought as she felt her dress absorb Ash's hot tears. 'Don't worry Ash I won't let it happen again.' She silently promised.

A voice suddenly broke her train of thought. "Excuse me but… What happened?"

Keiko looked to up to the side of her and saw the white haired man from earlier staring down at her. His copper eyes filled with concern and worry.

"My… My brother…"

Jushiro's eyes widened as he saw the boy in the woman's arms. He saw the blood all over the boy and noticed the small cuts and burns on the boys hands that looked as thought they went all the way up the boys arm.

"We have to get some medical assistance!" Jushiro stated as he moved to help her up.

"No!" Keiko yelled moving away from him.

His eyes widened and he stared at her stunned. Didn't she want her brother to be treated? He opened his mouth to protest but remained silent as he watched her lay the boy down on the ground and place her hands over his heart.

'What is she doing?' he asked himself confused as he watched her close her eyes and mutter unintelligible words under her breath as though in a trance.

Suddenly her hands began to emit a blue light which crackled with energy. The blue light seeped over Ash's body and the wounds he bared just disappeared.

Jushiro nearly gasped as he saw this. 'What is this?' he asked himself as he watched the light dissipate as she removed her hands and passed out, collapsing on top of her younger brother.

He knelt down in front of her and lifted her, holding her close to his chest with his left arm while he did the same with young boy with his right arm. He then stood slowly so that he didn't drop the pair.

'Where can I take them so they can rest?' he pondered before flash stepping to Urahara's where the pair could rest and when they awoke he could get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Keiko and Ash… but do I own Bleach

Disclaimer: I own Keiko and Ash… but do I own Bleach? Hahaha…no…

Chapter 2  
Wake up

"Father no! Leave him alone!!" A twelve year old Keiko yelled as she watched a brutish man lift her younger brother by his hair.

The brutish man grunted and threw the young boy onto the couch of the dingy, small and dirty house that they were in.

The man then reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a single cigarette and a match. He held them with one hand while he ran the other through his thick greasy black hair.

"Heh…" He laughed bitterly, "Think you can tell me watta do? Do ya?" he sneered.

The young Keiko gulped and her hands gripped tightly on her white and blue flower dress. "S-Sorry f-father…" She stammered, her violet eyes brimmed with tears.

The man fixed one of the straps of his stained wife-beater singlet and took a step closer to the trembling girl, his thick, black leather work boots making an echoing sound through the room as he continued to step closer.

"F-Father…" she continued to stammer as he stood in front of her, his large form looming over her and his eyes covered by his large round sunglasses that reflected the light off them as he looked down at her.

"What did you call me?" he asked coldly while throwing the match an cigarette off somewhere to the side.

She gulped. "F-Father…" she answered trying to sound calm.

The next thing she knew she was thrust against the concrete wall with his one of his large muscular greasy hands wrapped around her neck.

"Don't. you. Ever. Call. Me. father." He said emphasizing each word by slamming her into the wall.

"S-Sorry… f-father…" She croaked as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and felt blood trickle down the back of her neck.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!" he roared slamming her into the wall again.

"I'M SORRY!!" she cried and hot tears rolled down her face.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" He growled slamming her into the wall again, this time leaving some blood on the wall.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed as he pressed her against the wall and began to continuously slam his fist into her chest.

Keiko shot up with a start. Her breathing harsh and her head aching and a thick sheen of sweat covering her body.  
She gasped and reached for the back of her head and only felt her hair and scalp. She then felt her chest and felt no breaks.

"Just a dream…" She breathed.

"So the princess is awake now?" Came a smooth cheerful voice from behind her.

Keiko jumped and turned her torso to the side where her eyes met with the shadowed ones of Kisuke Urahara.

"U-Urahara?" She questioned as she wondered how she got there, on the floor of Urahara's store with a blanket covering her.

'The last thing I remember is Ash…' she thought before realizing. "ASH!"

"He's fine." A soft voice from behind answered to her cry.

She scooted around, making the blanket pool at the knees, and her eyes met with familiar copper ones.

'It's him…' she thought as she remembered the man she had bumped into.

'Still as attractive as ever.' Her hollow commented from her subconscious.

Keiko's cheeks heated as she heard her hollows comment. 'Shut up you stupid hollow!' she mentally roared, but couldn't help but silently agree with the hollow.

'HA! So you think it too! Hahahahahahaha!!' Leone laughed before vanishing into Keiko's subconscious, she did say one more thing before she left though, 'Don't tell me you don't want to just jump his bones right now.' And with that she was gone.

Keiko's face went redder at her hollows comment before almost instantly becoming pale as she remembered her younger brother.

"Where is Ash?" she asked with panic, looking worried at Jushiro who was sitting cross-legged a few meters away from her.

He gave her a soft smile, "He is resting in one of Kisuke's spare rooms."

Keiko nodded and looked back at Urahara, who was smiling and fanning himself off, his eyes no longer covered by shadows.

"Is he alright?" Keiko asked her eyes wide with worry.

Urahara nodded with and gave her a soft smile before ginning and continuing to fan himself off.

'Why is he always grinning? It gets kind of creepy…' she thought as a frown appeared on her face.

She heard Leone chuckle but decided to ignore the hollow as Jushiro spoke. "You can see me?"

'Huh?' she asked herself while staring at him dumbly. Of course she could see him… why wouldn't she be able to see him? She could see him perfectly and as much as her hollow will taunt her for it she couldn't help but like what she saw.

"Y-Yes I can see you…" She replied, continuing to star dumbly at him.

He stared at her for a few moments as though examining her before a warm smile appeared on his face and he lowered his head in a slight bow, "In that case…" he began, "I am Jushiro Ukitake, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss?"

"Keiko…" she paused for a moment and a frown appeared on her face. 'What name should I give… the name of the father who raised me or the name of my birth father…?' she asked herself.

'Neither of them are your father. You should know that by know…' Leone stated, her voice sounding somewhat sad.

"My name is Keiko Nezia." She continued deciding to use the last name of her birth father.

Urahara stopped fanning himself for a split second as his eyes widened and his mouth opened with a small gape, but this only lasted a few seconds before a small grin graced his face and he went back to fanning himself.

Ukiatake frowned then paused for a moment and thought over why that name was sending triggers off in his mind; however he could not think of any reasons why her last name should trigger such warnings off in his head so he dismissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Keiko." Jushiro said his smile returning to his face.

Keiko nodded in response and a silence befell the three before Jushiro suddenly spoke. "So how do you know Kisuke?"

Urahara grinned.

Keiko paused for a moment as she tried to remember how she met Urahara.  
She tapped her finger on her cheek before speaking. "I believe we met through Ichigo and Grimmjow…" she turned and looked at Urahara, "Did we not…?"

"Why yes we did!" Urahara agreed in his cheerful tone.

Jushiro nodded in acceptance as he remembered Ichigo kurosaki from there several meetings he had had with the teenager. He also knew of Grimmjow as he was one of the Espada who had defied Aizen and aided Ichigo in defeating the self proclaimed god. He had also overheard the 6th squad lieutenant, Abarai Renji, who was very drunk at the time mind you, telling Ikkaku Madarame about how Ichigo and Grimmjow were lovers.

'How does she know Ichigo and Grimmjow?' he asked himself as two questions formed in his head.

One: Ho did she meet the substitute shinigami and the Espada.

And Two: What was that she did back when he found her and her brother.

He opted to ask the second one at the moment as it had been annoying him for some time.

"Miss Keiko." He spoke.

Keiko looked at him, "Please just call me Keiko." She said.

Jushiro nodded. "Keiko then. Do you mind telling me what that was you did back there? When you healed your brother?" he asked kindly. He had seen healing Kido before and he had also seen Orihime's healing fairies but he had yet to see something like that.

Urahara's grin broadened as though he knew something. Though he didn't say anything and just continued to fan himself down.

Keiko sighed. "I'm not quiet sure what it is… I've been able to do it for five years now…" She answered before a frown appeared on her face.

She had never thought of her abilities before today she had just woken up one morning five years ago to find that she had a hollow and these strange powers and no memory of the day beforehand.

'What happened five years ago?' she asked herself and Leone.

Leone was eerily silent.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember just what had happened five years ago. 'What happened!' she mentally cried as her spiritual pressure flared violently, energy crackling off her like fireworks.

Urahara and Jushiro jumped from there seated positions as Keiko gripped the sides of her head and screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground and passing out.

A/N: I don't want to sound like a review whore but a reviewing would be nice. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sighs If I owned Bleach do you think that Szayel would have been killed off

Disclaimer: sighs Do I seriously look like I own bleach…?

Chapter 3

The Seme and the Uke

'Keiko…' Leone's voice echoed through Keiko's mind, 'Keiko… wake up…'

'Five more minutes…' Keiko's retorted, her inner voice sounded whiney and groggy like a small child who had just been woken up to go to school.

Leone sighed. She was going to have to use her 'trump card' it wasn't something she used very often as despite what people thought of hollows there were some things that she believed were private. Though if it was going to wake the princess up… well that's a different story…

'You asked for this…' Leone sighed before chuckling darkly.

'Huh?' was all Keiko could think before a scene flashed before her eyes.

A completely naked, pure white version of Keiko was pushed against a tree with her legs wrapped around the waist of an equally naked, pure white version of Ichigo who was thrusting into the female with inhuman speed.

"GAH!!" Keiko yelled as her eyes shot open and her body shot up and she viciously shook her head to remove images that she really did not wish to see.

'Leone you stupid hollow!! I do NOT need to see what you and Hichigo do in your inner worlds!!' Keiko mentally screamed at her hollow.

Leone merely chuckled and waved her hand dismissively, 'Relax princess,' she said calmly, humor lacing her voice, 'It COULD have been worse, you know.'

'I don't want to know! Okay!' Keiko shot back, still trying to erase her mind of those images. She really didn't care what her hollow did with her 'mate' in the inner world as long as she didn't have to see, or hear, it.

Though she did have to admit she was curious as to how hey got to each others Inner worlds.

Leone chuckled.

She was also even more curious as to how she ended up with Leone. All she could remember was waking up that morning five years ago with Leone in her head talking to her. At first she thought she was going insane and had panicked to the point where she was about to commit suicide but when that was about to happen Leone materialized in front of her and stopped her, after that the pair had a long conversation and after that Keiko found herself liking Leone… the hollow was now something of a guardian or sister to her.

Keiko went to say something else to her hollow but a gruff voice broke her from the mind link. "The princess awake, eh?"

Keiko paused for a moment before turning her torso around to see the owner of said voice. While absentmindedly noticing that she was still in Urahara's shop with the same blanket from earlier pooling at her waist.

She continued to turn until her violet eyes met with blue. A blue she knew all to well. "Grimmjow…" she said softly, a light smile appearing on her face.

The ex-Espada grinned, "Princess." He replied with a nod.

Grimmjow was sitting cross legged by a wall of Urahara's shop watching her with a grin. He was wearing his usual white attire with his mask and hole fully visible.

Keiko grinned back and her gaze moved to the orange haired Vizard sitting next to Grimmjow, "Berry…" she said, her grin widening.

Ichigo who was sitting next to Grimmjow, wearing his shinigami clothes gave her a soft glare before growling as Grimmjow slid an arm around his waist. He then turned his head to the side and gave Grimmjow a full glare. "Grimm-" he was cut off as the ex-Espada placed his lips onto his.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a second as he struggled against Grimmjow's firm hold, though as the ex-Espada deepened the kiss the Vizard relaxed in his arms and began to return the kiss with equal fire.

Keiko's cheeks went red as she watched the pair. Although she had seen this numerous times every time she saw the pair locking lips she couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed.

The sound of someone coughing lightly made the two men split apart. Ichigo scratching his head sheepishly while Grimmjow growled in annoyance of not being able to continue with his berry.

The three of them turned there heads to the left side of the room to see Urahara staring at them with a humorous gleam in his shadow covered eyes.

"Eh-hem… Grimmjow, Ichigo perhaps you could save such activities for later? Hmm? I don't think Keiko or my floor would very much appreciate it if you were to go any further with such activities." Urahara stated smugly.

Grimmjow growled at the ex-Shinigami captain.

Ichigo went red.

Keiko also went red.

Urahara grinned and went back to fanning himself.

"Umm… Grimm." Keiko spoke gaining the Ex-Espada's attention. Once she had it she continued. "How did you and Grimmjow end up together?" she had been wondering that for a while as she found it strange that the pair would be a couple considering the way the acted together.

"Eh?" Grimmjow grunted scratching his head. He then looked over to Ichigo who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know how it exactly happened…" Ichigo trailed off as he began to think about it. "I remember that one minute we were fighting… the next I was pressed against a wall with that bastard practically gnawing my face off!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Heh… you liked it… otherwise you wouldn't have started it the second time we met."

Ichigo growled lightly but blushed, what could he say? Grimmjow was right.

Keiko stared at them and nodded deciding not to ask anymore. It was probably better she didn't know.

She then looked around the room in search of the man, Jushiro, whom she had spoken with earlier. When she looked around the room and found no sign of him she looked back to Urahara with a confused look. He merely smiled and said.

"He is checking on something for me."

Keiko nodded and looked back at Grimmjow. It was now that she noticed the mask on his cheek and the hole where his stomach should be.

She stared at the two abnormalities on Grimmjow before noticing Ichigo's strange attire. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen them like this before it was just she had seen them looking regular as well and now that she thought about it how could one second a person have a giant hole and creepy jaw thingy while wearing strange clothes and the next second look perfectly normal again?

She had never really paid attention before but now… she wanted to know.

"Umm… Grimmjow?" she said somewhat hesitatively.

"Eh? What?" Grimmjow growled, a little meaner than he intended but he was still angry about being told he couldn't kiss his berry.

She hesitatively rose her hand and pointed at the mask on his face, "What is that…?" she asked before pointing down to the hole in his gut, "and that… I mean I've seen you without them… so… I was just wondering…" she trailed off towards the end of her sentence.

Ichigo and Grimmjow blinked at her.

"Wait…" Ichigo said, "You mean you don't know about us?"

It was Keiko's turn to blink, "What do you mean? I know all about your relationship… you're the uke and Gimm's the seme…" she stated thinking that Ichigo was referring to he and Grimmjow's relationship.

Leone laughed at her host while thinking how much of an idiot the princess could be at times.

Grimmjow chuckled and gave his berry a look that was anything but pure.

Ichigo groaned and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on.

"That's not what I meant…" Ichigo sighed.

"So you were talking about your strange appearances?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded then began to explain to her about Shinigami, Vizards and hollows.

One hour and a half later…

"So… you are a Shinigami that can also be classed as a Vizard…" Keiko said slowly looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded with an annoyed expression on his face. It had been a long explanation. And he still couldn't believe that she was never informed about how Shinigami and hollows were not visible to normal human eyes. He also couldn't believe she had no idea what a Shinigami was… honestly you would think someone with a hollow living inside them would know these things…

"And while you are in 'Shinigami' form people can't see you…?" Keiko continued.

Ichigo's eye twitched but again he nodded.

Urahara chuckled and fanned himself.

Grimmjow looked as though he wanted to murder the 'princess'

"And Grimmjow here… is an Espada… a form of hollow, and the hole in his stomach and the mask on his face represent this…?" She said slowly.

Again Ichigo's eye twitched but he nodded.

"And people can't see you when you're in this form…" Keiko said softly before her eyes went wide and she suddenly covered her face in her hands, "OH GODS!!" she damn near sobbed.

The three men stared at her with wide eyes. "W-What's w-wrong!" the three stuttered simultaneously.

"All those times!!" she groaned into her hands, "All those times I spoke to you when you looked like that… all those times I spoke to spirits… all those times I spoke to Leone while she was materialized in front of me… OH GOD! I've been making an idiot of myself…" She began to shed tears.

The three men froze, they had no real experience in this department and weren't sure what to do…

"No you haven't." Came the voice of Jushiro as he walked into the room from the door that led into the other parts of the shop.

"Really?" Keiko took her hands away from her face and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

He nodded and walked over to her. He then knelt down next to her and cupping her chin with one and brining her eyes to meet his said, "You were never informed so how could you have known the difference between us and regular humans?"

"Your right." She agreed with a nod before her aura suddenly flared an angry red as she realized something, "Ichigo…" She said in a deathly calm voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Keiko and Ash are mine… but do I own Bleach

A/N: A new chapter, I'm going to go back and edit some of my other chapters but I thought id add this chapter! Hope you all like it

Disclaimer: Keiko and Ash are mine… but do I own Bleach? No…

Chapter 4  
Fear

Ichigo slowly scooted backwards as Keiko rose from her seated position. She turned to him, her eyes gleaming dangerously, "Ichigo…" She said, her voice far too innocent.

Ichigo gulped and looked at Grimmjow and Urahara for support, they simply gave him a look that said, 'You're on your own.' They didn't want to be in the way of an angry female's wrath.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked looking wearily at Keiko.

"How long have we known eachother?" She asked calmly, her tall figure looming over him and her shadow covering him in darkness.

Ichigo paused for a moment as thought about how long he known her. "About six months…" He said as he remembered when he met her; it was when he and Grimmjow had saved her and Ash from a hollow.

Flashback

"Ash get behind me!" Keiko yelled as she pushed her brother behind her.

Keiko and Ash were standing in the middle of an empty park in Karakura, it was almost six and the sun was setting.

Keiko was wearing a plain pair of blue jeans with a tight black shirt and black sneakers. Ash was wearing a pair of white cargo pants with a red jumper and black runners.

"Sister… What is that…?" Ash asked pointing at the centipede-like hollow that loomed above them, looking down at them as though they were fine pieces of meat.

"I-I don't know…" Keiko stammered, clenching her fists standing in a fighting pose, sure she would probably die, but she wasn't going to let her younger brother get hurt.

'Stupid human.' Leone snorted from her subconscious.

'Shut up Leone! Do you have any idea as to what that is!?' Keiko mentally yelled.

Leone snorted, 'Do you honestly think I wouldn't know one of my own species?' her voice was smug with the hint of annoyance.

The centipede hollow growled and inched closer to them, the grin on its mask seemed to increase.

'That's a hollow…?' Keiko asked, even her inner voice crackling, 'B-But it looks nothing like you…'

Leone's eye twitched, 'That's because it's a LOW-CLASS hollow!'

She was too entranced with her argument with her inner hollow she didn't notice that the hollow had raised its claws and was about to attack until she heard a voice shout, "What the fuck are you doing idiot!"

She jumped and drew her attention to the hollow in front of her, eyes widening at what she saw.

Two men were fighting off the hollow, one had bright orange hair and was wearing a grayish clothes while the other had teal hair and was wearing a strange white outfit.

"Who- Who are you two?" She stammered, watching in awe as the pair worked in perfect sync and killed the creature, its remains disappearing into oblivion.

"What the fuck woman?" The teal haired one yelled as he stomped towards her gruffly.

Keiko stared wide-eyed at the man and pushed her younger brother further behind her.

'W-Who are they?' she asked herself.

Leone chuckled but said nothing.

"Grimmjow leave 'em alone!" The red haired one yelled annoyed, "It's not as thought they can see us!"

Grimmjow turned his head and gave the red head a glare, "Of course she saw the damn thing!"

"She did not! If she did she would have ran for it." the red head retorted before crossing his arms and giving Grimmjow a smug look, "Why do you care so much anyway? Don't tell me the 'Almighty' Grimmjow actually cares for human lives now?"

Grimmjow huffed and glared at his partner, "Of course I don't give a shit what happens to humans; it just so happens this one got in my way." He retorted.

"Sure." The red head teased.

Just as Grimmjow was about to respond Keiko spoke, "Excuse me, I can see you… and," she gave them a bow, "Thank you for saving me and my brother from that hollow."

"Okay then… You're welcome, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied while thinking, 'She can see us and she knows what hollows are… guess I won't need to explain anything to her then.'

Ichigo then pointed to Grimmjow, "And this git is Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

Grimmjow growled at the berry.

Keiko smiled and nodded, "I am Keiko Nezia… or Hiwatari…whichever you prefer," she frowned for a moment then pointed to her young brother who was standing behind her looking wearily at the two men, "And this is my younger brother Ash Hiwatari."

End flashback

Back then Ichigo didn't think whether or not she was aware that hollows and such couldn't be seen by normal people as when he had heard her mention the hollow and that she could see them he just assumed she knew.

'Perhaps I should have told her back then…' Ichigo mused as he looked at the haunting glare he was receiving from Keiko.

He heard Hichigo chuckle from his inner world.

"Ichigo… we've known eachother six months yet you never saw fit to inform me with this information?" Keiko asked in a way that sounded more like a statement.

"Well uh… about that…heh…" Ichigo laughed nervously.

Keiko suddenly froze. Her entire body tensed and her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a pain filled groan.

"Keiko?" Ichigo enquired.

Ukitake moved around so that he could get a look at her.

Urahara fanned himself down as though nothing was happening.

Grimmjow smirked.

Keiko's eyes then shot open, only they weren't her eyes. These eyes were a deep golden colour with black around the iris.

"Leone…" Ichigo greeted, a bit relieved it wasn't Keiko in control anymore. Despite the fact that Keiko was a lot nicer that the hollow whenever Keiko was that angry he would much rather her hollow to her. Keiko could be scary when mad…

'Does Keiko have a hollow like Kurosaki…?' Jushiro asked himself as he took a seat next to Urahara.

"What brings you out?" Ichigo enquired.

Leone chuckled, her golden eyes filled with amusement as she looked over each of them before answering Ichigo's question, "I'm here firstly to give the princess some time to blow off steam."

She inspected her nails for a moment before continuing, "Secondly I am here to apologize for the princesses behavior, she's a bit stressed with worry over her brother…" she chuckled and looked at Ichigo, "Though you three not informing her of anything really didn't help her stress…"

Leone flicked some hair out of her face, "But if you ask my opinion on this matter, I think all her stress comes from the fact that in her twenty years of living she hasn't once got laid…" She shook her head, "Poor thing…"

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, "I'll agree with ya, twenty years without sex would do that to ya."

Ichigo glared at the ex-Espada who was giving him an impure look, "I don't think that's the reason. I'd say it's her brother… and maybe because we didn't tell her…"

Urahara chuckled.

"I believe she is agitated due to her concern for her young brother." Jushiro stated his voice somewhat defensive.

Leone waved her hand dismissively, "Yeh, yeh… what-" Leone paused as the door that led to the other parts of the store opened and in walked Ash.

Leone's eyes suddenly changed back into Keiko's as Keiko took control of her body again, "ASH!" She called as she ran to her younger brother and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Sister…" Ash replied with a small smile as he returned the embrace.

After a few moments the brother and sister broke their embrace and took seats across from Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"How are you feeling?" Keiko asked looking down at her sibling.

Ash gave a shaky nod and looked up at his sister, his eyes slightly watery, "I am f-fine sister." he said shakily.

Grimmjow and Ichigo narrowed there eyes at the boy.

Urahara put his fan away and watched the boy intently.

Jushiro studied the boy. There was something wrong with him, but what? 'Perhaps this has something to do with his injuries… where did he receive them?' Jushiro pondered as he stared at the slightly scared boy.

"I'm f-fine…" Ash answered Keiko's question.

"What happened to ya brat?" Grimmjow asked gruffly, though there was a softer side to his voice. To tell the truth he had grown attached to the 'brat' over the time he had known him.

Ichigo, Urahara and Jushiro watched the young boy intently.

Keiko looked at her brother sadly.

Ash fidgeted nervously, "I-I was-" he began to say but was cut off by Keiko.

"He was attacked by school bullies." She said staring at the three men and her brother.

Ash looked at his sister wide-eyed for a few moments before receiving a strange look from her. A look that made his eye grow larger for a few seconds before he looked back at the others and nodded franticly. "Y-Yes bullies…"

Grimmjow and Ichigo narrowed their eyes at the obvious lie.

Urahara's eyes became shadowed.

'They are lying… Why…?' Jushiro thought as he sensed the lie and saw their pained expressions.

"Sister…" Ash spoke softly, "Can you stay her with me today?" His eyes were so wide and so very innocent.

An emotion flashed through Keiko's eyes, fear, before she spoke, "I wish I could honey but there is somewhere I MUST be…" her body visibly trembled as she spoke.

Jushiro felt somewhat angry to see such a beautiful girl in such a state of fear.

Ash's eyes swelled, "B-But… sister…"

Keiko looked into her younger brothers wide almost tear ridden eyes before sighing in defeat, "I'll see what I can do… just please… do not get your hopes up…"

She rose from her seated position and ignoring the chants of 'sucker!' from her subconscious reached into the area between her breast, ignoring the looks she received from the men, mainly Ukitake and Urahara, and pulled out a black mobile phone from between her breasts.

She held the mobile in her hand and looked down at her brother, "Just give me a second." She smiled reassuringly, "I'll see what I can do…" She then walked out of the shop and slid the door behind her, leaving only her silhouette visible.

The sound of her dialing a number could be heard and they watched as she placed the phone to her ear and began to pace backwards and forwards.

There were a few moments of silence before she spoke, indicating that she got through to who she was calling. "Hello."

"Umm… I know I'm late…" she said after another long pause. "I'm very sorry…"

There was another long pause and they could see her twitching as though she was nervous or being yelled at.

"I'm really, really sorry but I won't be able to make it for our date…" she spoke very nervously.

There was another long pause and although none of the men could hear anything it seemed as though she was being yelled at.

"I'm really sorry but my brother needs me!!" she cried into the phone, her body visibly trembling.

Jushiro's heart ached for the girl. She seemed to be in so much pain and misery from just talking to this one person. He hadn't even met the person Keiko was speaking with but he knew he wouldn't like them.

"Alright…" Keiko spoke softly, so softly the eavesdropping men almost didn't hear her, "I'll be there soon… five minutes, 'kay?" There was another long pause before she spoke again, "See you then……………… Love you too…" she seemed almost reluctant to speak those last words.

'Was that her lover…?' Jushiro asked himself as he watched her place the phone back from where she got it and came back into the room, a solemn look on her face.

"Sister?" Ash asked softly, his eyes wide and filled with innocence.

She shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry Ash… but… I can't miss this appointment…"

"I understand…" Ash's voice fell as he spoke.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the shop for a few seconds. Then Keiko looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo and suddenly an idea formed in her head! She grinned and looked at the pair then back at her brother.

"Hey Ash… How would you like to spend the day with Uncle Grimmjow and Auntie Ichigo?" She asked with a sly smile.

Ichigo scowled at the nickname.

Grimmjow grinned and wrapped an arm around the scowling teens shoulder, "I don't think we would mind, would we AUNTIE Ichigo?" Grimmjow's voice was filled with humor as he spoke.

Ash's eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked, his eyes wide and filled with hope.

Ichigo sighed in defeat and nodded.

"YAY!!" Ash cheered running to Grimmjow and Latching onto his neck.

"Gah!" The ex-espada growled as he tried to detach the young boy from his neck.

Keiko smiled softly before looking over to Jushiro and giving a small bow, "It was nice meeting you, I hope we can meet again…" she then looked over to Ichigo, "I'll pick him up after my… date…"

Ichigo nodded but narrowed his eyes at the look of dread on Keiko's face.

Jushiro noticed as well.

Grimmjow was too busy trying to detach the ecstatic boy from his neck.

Keiko then looked over to Urahara and gave him a nod, Urahara merely nodded and continued to fan himself.

Keiko then gave her young brother a fleeting glance then left the shop.

'Something tells me I should follow…' Jushiro thought to himself. He hardly knew the girl and yet he felt a strange urge to protect her… whether it was because it was because he did not like to see women in pain or not he did not know. All he knew was that he felt the need to protect her.

He gave Urahara a glance, the man fanning himself gave him a nod and with that Jushiro flash stepped from the shop after the girl.

A/N: Well there's chapter 4 hope you all liked it!

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… But I do own Keiko, Leone and Ash!

Chapter 5  
Sakura blossom

Renji sighed and looked into the office that would usually have his stoic captain sitting in it doing paperwork. Only today the captain was not there.

Renji sighed again and sat back at his station where the 6th division paperwork awaited him. He sighed again and started on the paperwork. His mind wondering from the work as he began to think of his captain.

Captain Kuchiki hadn't been in his office lately, oddly enough the stoic captain had spent most of his time sitting outside, under a Sakura tree with that ex-Espada Ulquiorra.

A low growl escaped Renji's mouth as he thought of the ex-Espada. The amount of time his captain spent with the Espada was making him feel almost jealous… 'Oh god…' Renji thought. A feeling of dread forming in his stomach. He was jealous… of his captain… and an ex-Espada.

'NO!' he inwardly shouted as he felt the urge to beat his head repeatedly against his desk.

'The captain wouldn't want one of those hollows!' He chanted over and over again, before a thought crept into his chant, 'Would he?'

It was all these thoughts that made him think something he really didn't want to. 'Do I love my captain?' The thought was so stupid, so unimaginable… it may be true…

'OH GOD I LOVE HI- NO RENJI STOP THINKING RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!!' He mentally screamed/ reasoned with himself before looking at the paperwork he needed to do. 'Now what did I have to do… oh yeh…' he thought looking down at the blank paper. He had to write a report on the Espada who had betrayed Aizen.

'Well let's see who's first… Ichimaru Gin…' Renji sighed and began thinking about Gin.

The former third division captain had turned against Aizen at the last minute and had helped them all out by taking the wounded out of the room where the battle was taking place, he had also aided them by fighting and killing Tousen.

After the battle he had claimed, while in near tears, that he was terribly sorry for everything he had done and the only reason he had joined forces with Aizen was so that those people he cared about would not be harmed, mainly Izuru Kira and his 'beloved' Matsumoto Rangiku. Naturally no one believed him and he was taken into custody, that is, until the twelfth division captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri invented what he called a 'truth serum'.

So they tied Gin to a chair and gave him the green concoction, though Renji had to admit the look on Gin's face as he swallowed the liquid made him feel slightly sorry for the former Captain.  
Once Gin had swallowed the liquid the interrogation began and they found out that he was actually telling the truth about everything… much to Renji's horror.

Kira took it well but claims that it will take a while before he can trust his captain again.

Rangiku, however had been ecstatic that Gin was telling the truth and pretty soon the pair became lovers, then fiancé's. The pair are almost inseparable and even after Gin was reinstated as the third division captain the pair still remained inseparable.

Renji shuttered as he remembered walking in on the pair being 'intimate' Gin's third division office when he was sent to deliver a message. 'Not something I want to remember. Or witness again…' Renji thought.

'Okay who's next?' he thought before groaning and rubbing his temples, he hadn't even started the report yet but he knew he would have a hard time completing it. 'So who's next…? Szayel… Aporro… Grantz…'

Renji Shivered at the thought of that scientist. Yes Szayel had aided them in Aizen's defeat but that didn't mean that Renji would ever feel anything other than contempt for the scientist, maybe fear… just a bit.

Anyway… Szayel had decided to fight against Aizen after a short fight with Captain Kurotsuchi. The two Scientists had just stopped mid battle when they realized that Renji, Ishida Uryuu and Kurotsuchi Nemu were just sitting there watching them. Szayel had grinned at Uryuu and said something along the lines of, 'Just wait Quincy for once I am done with the Shinigami I'm going to have fun dissecting you.'

Renji is still unsure of how it happened but after that comment Kurotsuchi and Szayel ended up having a conversation, in the middle of the battlefield, on the anatomy of Quincy's…

Renji would have passed out from shock at that moment were it not for the Quincy, Uryuu, who was clutching onto his arm for dear life as the two scientist discussed dissecting and experimenting on Quincy's.

Renji shuttered, he had to admit he felt sorry for Uryuu…

Anyway after the pair's discussuion Szayel suddenly decided that he wanted to help them out and join them in the fight against Aizen claiming that science was more important than working for the self proclaimed god.

He had also agreed to supply Kurotsuchi with some arrancar for him to study so long as he was allowed to look over Kurotsuchi's Quincy research as well as be allowed to do some research on some Shinigami. And Kurotsuchi not caring about the members of his squad agreed…

Since then Szayel has been working in the twelfth division and helping with the 'experiments' they conducted.

'Experiments…' Renji snorted, 'There's no way in hell that's experimenting… MORE LIKE TORTURE!' Renji shivered lightly as images flashed through his head of exactly what those two called 'experimenting'

Renji looked down at the still blank scroll that was awaiting him to begin the report. He groaned, "Still have to start this thing…" he said feeling a headache coming on.

'Well at least I how I'm going to start it…' he scratched the side of his head, 'know… who else is going in this report?' he pondered before another name flowed into his name… Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

Grimmjow had apparently been Ichigo's lover for several months before the final attack with Aizen in Huco Mondo. Something that disturbed Renji greatly. Not because Ichigo was gay… no he didn't much care about that though he did care that Ichigo was having a relationship with a hollow! And he hadn't even the decency to tell him until AFTER defeating Aizen!

Anyway Grimmjow DID help fight Aizen so Renji grudgingly accepted the ex-Espada, though he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the look on Grimmjow's face as he too was forced to drink the truth serum after the battle.

Grimmjow now lives with Ichigo and his family as he didn't want to go back to the barren Huco Mondo and would also feel very uncomfortable in Soul society so Grimmjow said that he was going to 'live with his lover!' Naturally Ichigo had protested but it didn't take much convincing on Grimmjow's part and surely enough the vizard gave in and Grimmjow has been living with him since.

Renji sighed, 'Who else has to go into this thing?' he asked himself, 'Oh that's right… that creepy guy whose smile is almost as disturbed as Gin's… Jiruga Nnoitra…'

Nnoitra after attempting to kill Grimmjow had ended up in a fight with Zaraki Kenpachi. From what Renji had heard from Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nell, Yachiru and Orihime the fight was something to behold.

Though by the end of the battle Kenpachi had managed to bring Nnoitra to the brink of death and just as he was about to land the final blow, Nell transformed into her 'larger' form and had leapt onto Nnoitra, holding onto him for dear life and looking up at Kenpachi with tear filled eyes had begged Kenpachi to spare the man she loved.

Nnoitra had stared at her with a look that was filled with shock, horror, anger and love.

After a few minutes of watching Nell sob in the injured Nnoitra's chest Kenpachi had snorted then said, "It would be a waste of a good fighter… But don't think your getting away! We will fight again." he had then gave them a nod and waltzed off to fight the next enemy.

Nnoitra, after this event, had decided to protect his Nell... of course Nell had to heal him first.

After the battle with Aizen somehow Nell fixed her hollow mask and was able to remain in her adult form, she and Nnoitra now live in Huco Mondo.

Renji sighed for the umpteenth time that day. 'Who else is there that needs to go in this report?' A low growl erupted from Renji's throat as he realized the final name. Schiffer Ulquiorra…

No one really knows why Ulquiorra turned against his master. All that is known is that when Aizen set his sights on Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra stepped in and stopped the attack.

After that he had helped by fighting with them, though he would only fight if it looked as though Orihime was going to be harmed.

After the fight he allowed himself to be taken into custody and when he was given the serum, for some reason the only answer they could get from him was, 'I was ordered to protect the woman.'

It took quite a bit of convincing on Orihime's part but eventually General Yamamoto gave his consent and Ulquiorra was allowed to stay in Soul Society.

Renji clenched his fists, 'That son of a bitch spends too much time with my captain!' he inwardly growled as he thought of Ulquiorra and the amount of time he spent with HIS captain.

'They can't be having a relationship could they…?' he asked himself again and again, and again… until he snapped. "That's it stop thinking like this Renji! They can't be having a relationship! Now do your work before you really have something to worry about!!" he yelled so loud that the whole of Soul Society probably heard him.

He quickly covered his mouth and while mentally berating himself looked down at the work he had yet to even start. 'Guess I better start this work or else Captain Kuchiki will Zenbon Sakura my ass…'

And with that Renji began his work…

Byakuya slid the door to the squad six office and gracefully walked in, a small Sakura blossom in his hand.  
He had been sitting outside under a Sakura tree with Ulquiorra and having a quiet discussion with the ex-Espada.

He and the ex-Espada had developed a friendship of sorts, though neither spoke a lot, the few words they did speak told exactly what they had to say so the time spent was usually very quiet but a calm and relaxing quiet. Something Byakuya found he needed after the war.

Byakuya looked over to Renji's desk and saw his lieutenant sleeping on the desk murmuring something about 'bastard Espada' in his sleep. Byakuya raised a delicate brow and quietly walked closer to the sleeping man.

'Renji…' he thought a rare smile gracing his face.

Byakuya was half tempted to wake Renji and have him do laps for falling asleep on the job he didn't because Renji looked so peaceful in his sleep, but it was also because he too should be doing his work.

Byakuya raised his hand and traced Renji's cheek with the blossom. Renji smiled in his sleep and leaned into the touch. Byakuya then placed the blossom next to the sleeping mans head and lifting the paperwork that needed to be done walked into his office.

A few moments after Renji woke and instantly saw that his work was gone. He instantly shot up to see where his work had gone, that was when he noticed the Sakura blossom resting on his desk.

His eyes widened for a moment before his lips curved into a small smile and he looked towards his Captains office. Perhaps there was hope for him after all…

A/N: The end of another chapter just so you all know this chapter does actually have something to do with the storyline and isnt something i just randomly did, so yer... hope you all enjoyed

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 6

Beaten comfort

Keiko rushed down the practically empty streets of Karakura as she got closer to her destination. Her feet ached from running in her high shoes, but she ignored the pain, she had to get there and soon.

'I don't see why you put up with this bullshit Keiko…' Leone stated from her inner world.

'Please, not today Leone, I don't need it.' Keiko mentally panted as she turned a corner and ran down another empty street.

'Look I'll say this one more time princess, so please listen to me.' Leone said softly.

Keiko froze in the middle of the footpath and stared blankly at the curb. Leone had sounded almost sad… it was something Keiko was not very used to and knew whenever she spoke like this she was serious.

'I'm listening.' She mentally nodded.

Leone sighed. 'Look that man will never love you… just like your 'father' so please just end whatever the fuck it is you have with him…' as soon as she finished she cut the link between them and vanished into the inner world.

'Leone…' Keiko thought sadly. She knew Leone was right… but she still went to him… and the worst part was she didn't even know why.

He didn't give her the feeling of love and security. He treated her like crap, beat her, on occasions, and he was always trying to find some way to sleep with her. Though she had to admit she had a fair idea as to why she always went back to him… fear.

She was afraid of him, simple as that.

Keiko sighed. "I'd better hurry…" she breathed before taking off again.

Jushiro watched as Keiko ran down another street and ran after her, but kept his distance so not to have her spot him.

'Where is she going?' he asked himself as he stood behind a tree and poking his head to the side watched as she stood by a small shop and waited patiently for whomever she was meeting.

"There you are woman." A gruff voice said from Keiko's side.

Keiko jumped lightly and her body trembled lightly as she slowly turned. Her eyes locking with the dark brown ones of the man she was waiting for.

The man was tall and very muscular. His face was square shaped. His eyes are a dark brown and match his brown shaggy hair that rests above his shoulders.

He wears a light brown trench coat with a white shirt underneath with a pair of brown baggy pants and brown boots.

"H-Hello Kenshi…" She said with a slight stutter.

The man merely grunted in response before gripping her shoulders in a vice like grip, making her cry out in pain. But before she could voice any protest he slammed his rough lips against hers in a rough, harsh kiss.

Jushiro watched wide-eyed as the Keiko struggled in the man's grip for a few moments before submitting and letting him control her.

'Why is she just letting him do that to her?' he thought confused as he saw Kenshi's grip on her increase and the area around his fingers go white.

Kenshi pulled back from the kiss but didn't let go of her arms. "Where the fuck were you?" he asked with a growl.

Keiko trembled and looked downward as she answered, "M-My brother was i-ill…"

Jushiro watched wide eyed as Kenshi gripped her arm even tighter and dragged her down the street. She let out a cry of pain and staggered behind him.

"Kenshi! Please!" Keiko cried as he threw her into a dark alleyway. She let out a cry of pain as the back of her head hit a dumpster, some of the bin juices slid down from the lid and ran into her hair.

Kenshi snorted and wrapped one of his muscular hands around her slender neck and lifter her up roughly. "Bitch." He spat before slamming her into one of the alleyways brick walls.

Keiko cried out in pain as she hit the wall and his grip on her neck tightened.

Kenshi then moved his head next to hers and whispered harshly into her ear, "When I tell you to meet me at a certain time, you get there at that time, do you understand?"

Keiko, who was on the verge of tears, nodded in response to his words.

"Good." He said before kissing her ear lightly then moving his head away and looking into her frightened eyes.

The next thing Keiko knew Kenshi had tightened his grip on her neck again and his lips were crushed against hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue then tore her lips apart and claimed her mouth.

Keiko gasped and struggled in his hard grip. She was running out of air…

She placed her hands on his hard chest and attempted to push him away but it was in vain and only served in making him tighten his grip again.

As she felt her lungs begging for air she felt his other hand begin to slide up her leg and pull her dress up.

Keiko continued to struggle as her lungs now screamed for air. 'Some one help!!' she mentally screamed as his hand reached her thigh.

Then in a flash he was gone. His hand was no longer on her thigh and the hand on her neck was gone, making her fall on her hands and knees to the ground. 'w-what?' her mind panicked as her mouth forced itself open so she could gush in much needed air.

When she heard a loud 'thump' she looked up and saw Jushiro standing there looking down at her with eyes that were filled with concern and worry. Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at him.

He knelt down in front of her and gently cupped her face with his soft, warm hands. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Keiko shook her head before launching herself into his arms where she continued to spill her hot salty tears into his captain's haori.

Jushiro remained still from the shock of her embracing him for a few moments before gently hushing her and wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"Gah! Will ya get off me brat!?" Grimmjow growled as Ash climbed onto his shoulders and began to poke at Grimmjow's hollow mask.

Ichigo and Urahara snickered and Grimmjow sent them glares.

Ash climbed down and gave his 'uncle' an apologetic look, "Sorry Uncle Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeh whatever, just don't do it again." His voice was slightly softer as he spoke to the little boy.

Ash nodded. "I promise I won't!" Ash stated firmly puffing his chest and giving Grimmjow a salute.

Grimmjow chuckled lightly knowing full well the brat would find another way to annoy him.

Ash then ran to Urahara. "Mr. Urahara, could I have some chocolate milk?" he asked with a smile.

Urahara stopped fanning himself and returned the child's smile, "Why of course you can!!" He exclaimed cheerfully before standing up and leading Ash off to the other parts of the store to find Tessai who would be making the chocolate milk.

Once Urahara and Ash were gone Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo who was staring at him with a soft smile. 'What's with him?' He thought as he raised an eyebrow at the teen. "What's with the look?" he asked gruffly.

Ichigo continued to smile at him as he answered, "I was just thinking about something…"

Grimmjow stared at him, now clearly interested. "'bout what?" he asked.

Ichigo's smile softened even more as did his eyes. "Well…" he scratched his head trying to think of a way too say it while also trying to ignore the cackling laughter from the inside of his subconscious.

"Well… just from watching you with Ash… I just thought that well…" Ichigo looked into his lover's eyes, "That well… you'd make a great father…"

Grimmjow smirked and crawled over to Ichigo. "Really…?" he whispered huskily into the Vizards ear.

Ichigo nodded and wrapped his arms around the arrancar's neck and moving his lips to Grimmjow's. "Yes…" he breathed against Grimmjow's lips.

A low growl erupted from Grimmjow before he captured the vizards lips with his. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow traced his lips with his tongue.

"ICHIGO! GRIMMJOW! DON'T GO MESSING MY FLOOR!!" Urahara's voice echoed through the room.

The pair groaned and broke apart. "I swear he has camera's in here somewhere…" Ichigo murmured annoyed.

A/N: The end of another chapter! I hope you all liked it.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 7

Auntie?

"Are you alright?" Jushiro asked. He was seated on the cold floor of the alleyway with a sobbing Keiko in his lap.

Keiko did not answer but continued to sob in his chest and hold onto him for dear life, her breathing was ragged and harsh.

"Shhh…" Jushiro soothed as he held her tighter and protectively. He glanced over to the unconscious body of Kenshi and nearly growled at the thought of what the man was going to do to Keiko.

'Why do I feel so protective of this woman?' he asked himself as he returned his gaze to the woman who fit so perfectly in his embrace. He felt something warm clutch at his chest, at first he thought it was his sickness attacking him but when no coughing came he was left to wonder. 'What is this… it couldn't be… could it…?'

He inwardly shook his head. 'No that cannot be it… I have barely known her a day… and besides it is forbidden…' his mind reasoned.

With those thoughts in the back of his mind he loosened his grip on her and gently cupped her chin, brining her eyes to meet his. "We need to get you to a healer to take a look at your neck." He said softly as his eyes noticed the purple bruising that was beginning to show.

She shook her head and placed one of her hands against her neck. The next thing Jushiro knew, a blue light burst from her hand and seeped around her neck, completely healing the wound.

"See… no need for a doctor…" she croaked.

Jushiro stared at her blankly for a few moments before he noticed the dirt covering her, the gashes on her elbows and legs from when she had been thrown and the messiness of her hair and felt terrible for the girl. "Is there a place where you can get cleaned up?" He asked softly, studying her face.

Keiko, even with her puffy eyes and flushed face still looked beautiful and he couldn't stop the few lecherous thoughts that flew into his mind. 'Ugh… I'm NOT kyoraku!!' He mentally berated himself.

"AACHOOOO!!" the eighth division captain sneezed.

"Captain?" The eighth Division lieutenant, Ise Nanao, asked walking into the dimly lit office that had several empty sake bottle's scattered across the floor and the eighth division captain lying in the middle. "Are you alright?"

Kyoraku Shunsui wiped his nose lightly then looked up at his lieutenant, a large smile appeared on his face as well as a cheerful gleam in his eyes the moment he saw her. "MY NANAO!!" He cheered.

She gave him a soft glare and a nod before repeating her question. "Are you alright Captain?"

"Why yes!" he answered cheerfully while pouring himself a cup of sake. "I've just been sneezing lately!" He took a sip of his drink.

Nanao narrowed her eyes at her captain. "Perhaps you are ill? Perhaps you should have Captain Unohana check you?" Nanao pressed with the smallest hint of concern in her voice.

The next thing she knew her captain's face was close to hers and her delicate hands had been cupped with his larger, slightly calloused ones. "Is my Nanao worried??" he asked sweetly with a twinkle in his eyes.

She gave him a glare he knew all to well but before he had the chance to move away she had wrenched her hands free and with a small 'thump' had hit his hands with her fan.

He gave her a childish pout as he rubbed his hands. "I love it when you're rough with me." for this statement he received another hit from her fan.

"Is there a place where we can get you cleaned up?" Jushiro asked again, this time a little firmer.

Keiko nodded. "M-My house isn't that f-far from here…"

He nodded and then while still holding her in his arms he rose into a standing position. He then looked down at the girl in his arms and in that moment he didn't want to let her go. He pushed a stray strand of hair from her face and tilted his head slightly.

It seemed as though she too was stuck under the spell as she lifted her head and moved her face closer to his.

'Now it gets interesting…' Leone thought from Keiko's subconscious as she watched the two.

The pair stared into eachother's eyes as their lips drew closer and closer, and just as their lips were about to touch something small and black passed between their eyes.

Keiko's eyes went wide. "W-What was that?" she asked almost dumbly.

Jushiro blinked, breaking from his stupor and gently helped Keiko to stand.

Once he had done this he drew his attention to the hell butterfly that was fluttering around his head. He held his finger out and allowed the black butterfly to land on it. He then placed the butterfly near his ear and listened as it played back a message only he could hear.

Keiko watched as he listened to the butterfly intently. He then whispered something to the butterfly and once he had finished it flew off into the distance.

"What type of butterfly was that…?" She asked staring at him.

"It was a hell butterfly. They deliver messages in soul society." He explained.

Keiko nodded in understanding. She had heard Ichigo mention soul society in his explanation of Shinigami so she didn't need to ask what it was.

"Where is your home?" Jushiro asked, returning to the original topic.

Keiko blushed before pointing west. "It's that way…" She answered softly.

He nodded and placing a hand on the small of her back led her out of the alleyway where the proceeded in the direction of Keiko's home. Neither bothering to look back at the unconscious body of Kenshi.

"Fuck'n hell…" A woman groaned as she rubbed her eyes and walked up a set of wooden steps that led out of her dark basement.

The woman was thirty-four but looked in her early twenties. She was tall with a slim body. She has long black hair with two purple strands that helped shape her beautifully pale face. Her eyes are a light purple, almost pink, colour.

She was wearing a pair of white pajama's that had an unruly love heart pattern on them with a pair of pink fluffy slippers.

She opened the door and walked out of the dark basement and into a bright living room with gray carpet and white walls. There was a light pink sofa in the middle of the room with two matching chairs on either side of it.

In front of the sofa was an oak coffee table and in front of that was a large plasma T.V with a large set of speakers. To the left of the T.V was a bookcase filled with various DVD's and CD's.

The woman hissed as light beamed into her eyes from the several windows in the room. "Too fucking bright…" She grumbled walking out of the living room and into the kitchen/ Dining room which was not separated from the living room.

She crept across the tiled floor until she reached the wooden cupboard and pulled out a tin of instant coffee from it, after she had moved all of the other products out of the way that is.

"This feels too light to be full…" she grumbled before pulling the tin's lid off to see if there was any coffee left, but alas, there was not. "Fuck…" the woman groaned. "All I wanted was some goddamn coffee."

She placed the empty tin on the wooden counter and walked to her fridge. She opened the fridge's door and inspected the fridges contents. "There better at least be some cola soda in here… need caffeine…" She murmured.

A vein nearly popped in her head when she found that she had no soda… or anything that contained caffeine… "FUCK!!" echoed through the house.

'All I wanted was my morin-' she glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, it read 5:30. 'My nighttime caffeine and do I get it? Nooooo….' She thought angrily.

The sound of a knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "Who the hell would be here now?" she mumbled before walking out of the kitchen, through the living room until she reached a hallway that had two ends. Too the woman's left was a staircase that led to the second floor of the house and to her right was the front door.

She rubbed her groggy eyes and turned the keys that had been left in the doorknob, unlocking the door with a 'click'. She then opened the door and saw Keiko and Jushiro standing there.

"Keiko…" She said her voice still a bit groggy. "Let me guess you forgot your keys?"

Keiko went red with embarrassment before nodding shyly. "Y-Yes Auntie Tiana…"

A/N: Hope you all liked it.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow this chapter was finished quickly! I was just on a roll… wish I could say the same for my other story… anyway I hope you all like this. Oh! By the way there is a spoiler in this chapter, if you haven't seen the movie Ninja scroll this will probably ruin the ending for you. (If you haven't seen it I recommend it!)

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own bleach…

Chapter 8

Seven days of sexual tension (Part 1)

"How in the world did you leave your keys in the door…?" Tiana questioned as she made hot chocolate for, Keiko, Jushiro and Herself. "Geeze Keiko… you've only lived here what? Four years? You think you'd remember the keys…"

Keiko (who had had a quick shower before this little meeting in the kitchen) blushed and glanced at Jushiro, who was sitting across from her, through the corner of her eyes. She then looked back at her aunt and replied with, "I was worried about Ash… I didn't think straight… sorry…"

Keiko's eyes looked downward and she twiddled her fingers.

Jushiro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tiana stared at the pair quizzically for a few moments. Her lips formed a small smirk as she watched the pair, that is, before it turned into a scowl as she processed Keiko's words.

"The asshole hurt him again, eh?" She said gruffly, her hands tightening their grip on the poor spoon she was using to stir the chocolate through. "Next time he so much as thinks of doing it just come straight to me."

'So my suspicions were right… it wasn't school bullies... who was it then?' Jushiro thought as he watched the pained expression on Keiko's face and gave her arm a gently rub with his thumb.

Keiko merely nodded and didn't say anything.

Tiana walked into the dining room and passed Keiko a mug of hot chocolate. Jushiro couldn't help but notice the design of two 'lamps' on the mug. 'Those do NOT look like lamps…' he thought before berating himself for yet again, thinking like Kyoraku.

"Thanks…" Keiko murmured before taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Welcome…" Tiana responded before reaching into the breast pocket of her pajama's and pulling out a pair of glasses that had rectangular lenses and thin black frames.

She put her glasses on and glanced at Jushiro. "Do you take anything special with your hot chocolate? Marshmallows? Sprinkles?" she asked.

Jushiro nodded his head. "I would like some marshmallows if that's not too much trouble?" he responded with a small smile while absentmindedly wondering if every member of Keiko's family could see him without a gigi.

"No trouble at all." Tiana responded cheerfully before walking back to the kitchen where she proceeded in making Jushiro's drink.

Keiko looked at Jushiro. "Umm Jushiro?" she asked.

'Ooooo… there on a first name basis…' Tiana smirked before she began thinking about using the person who had hurt Ash in one of the 'experiments' she was about to conduct down in her basement which was actually a small but adequate laboratory.

'That would be too good for the bastard…' she thought as images of what she could do to the 'bastard' who hurt her nephew.

"Yes Keiko?" Jushiro replied to her question.

She took another sip of her drink before speaking. "I was just wondering where you were staying while you are here?" She asked in a way that sounded more like a statement.

Jushiro paused for a moment as though in thought before answering. "I'm not very sure. I was led to assume I was staying with Kisuke."

"I-If you like you c-can stay here?" Keiko stuttered nervously.

Tiana giggled. Her niece could be so cute at times.

Jushiro blinked. 'Stay here?' he asked himself. 'She has barely known me a day and yet she is offering me a place to stay in her home? He gave her a quizzical look. 'Perhaps she is offering me this because I saved her'

He smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor to stay here… however I don't wish to be an inconvenience-"

"Don't worry about that!" Tiana said dismissively. "We have a spare room… I think it's between mine and Keiko's rooms…" Tiana walked over to Jushiro and handed him his hot chocolate, which he gratefully accepted.

She then tapped her chin with her index finger. "You know I'm not sure where the spare room is… I haven't been upstairs in the longest time…" She mused.

"It's the room between ours." Keiko confirmed.

"Are you sure I won't be an inconvenience?" Jushiro asked glancing between the two women.

Tiana waved her hand dismissively again. "As long as you don't bother my work it's fine." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Your work?" he couldn't help but ask.

Keiko took another sip of her drink.

Tiana grinned broadly. "I'd show you but…" her face became filled with fake sadness. "Law says I can't use live subjects in my experiments anymore…"

Jushiro stared at her and all he could think was. 'There's a female Mayuri…'

"That's not funny Tiana!" Keiko chastised the chuckling Tiana.

"But seriously." She said as she stopped chuckling. "There's no problem with you staying just don't interfere with my research or go into the basement without my knowledge…" She shot a look at Keiko, "It has taken me four years to get back to where I was and I DO NOT wish to have to start again."

Keiko gulped and sent her aunt and apologetic look.

Tiana nodded and went back into the kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate.

"I must go to Kisuke's to collect some things. Would you care to accompany me?" Jushiro asked Keiko.

Keiko smiled an nodded. "Of course." And with that they rose from their seats and walked into the living room. "We'll be back soon!" Keiko called back to Tiana.

Jushiro gave Tiana a small bow. "Thank you for this."

Tiana nodded and proceeded in making her drink. "It's alright honest…" She paused for a brief moment before her eyes went wide and she glanced at Keiko who was just about to walk to the front door. "OH KEIKO!"

Keiko looked back. "Yes?"

"The lug Grimmjow called… Said that he and his 'berry' were going to bring Ash back tomorrow night… then he said something about the movie night you planned with the berry a few days ago for tomorrow?" She replied in one rush. Tiana had gotten to know Grimmjow and Ichigo fairly well after the pair had saved Keiko and Ash.

Keiko nodded. "Thank you."

Jushiro couldn't help but ask. "Movie night?"

Keiko grinned. "If you want you can join us?" She walked to the front door and unlocked it with her keys that were still in the knob. "Come on."

Jushiro smiled and nodding followed after her.

Once the pair had left Tiana finished preparing her drink and taking a sip from it thought. 'I think this is going to be an interesting week.'

XXX Day one XXX

Grimmjow twitched as he stared at Tiana who was sitting in the chair next to him as they watched the third of the night, Ninja scroll. They were up to the part where the ninja girl dies and Tiana was in tears. It seemed in all the movies they had watched Tiana would end up in tears. He was ready to either kill her or blast the D.V.D player to oblivion.

He knew Ichigo would probably have a go at him if he were to do something like that. However, taking a glance at the berry that was leaning against him on the couch they were sharing, he saw the expression on his face and realized that his berry was having similar thoughts.

"Why did she have to die!!" Tiana, who was in her pajama's, wailed hysterically as she watched the screen.

"Why does she do this every time…?" Ichigo whispered into his lover's ear.

Grimmjow smirked and wrapping an arm around Ichigo pulled him closer. "I could destroy the T.V you know?" he suggested under his breath so only Ichigo could hear him.

Ichigo chuckled. "You could but remember the last time you did that?" he stated before resting his head on the ex-Espada's shoulder.

Grimmjow nearly shuttered at the thought of said 'last time'.

Tiana blew her nose on a tissue from the box of tissues sitting in her lap. "Why did she have to die? Why do they kill all the good characters in this movie? First the blind man now her!" she sobbed into the tissue.

Jushiro who was sitting cross legged next to Keiko on some cushions on the floor blinked at Tiana's antics. He had spent the day getting to know the two women he would be staying with and from what he had noticed in Tiana was that she was indeed a female Mayuri, the only difference being that she didn't see every breathing this as a 'test' subject… she was pretty close though.

So seeing her there balling her eyes out was something he wasn't expecting from the 'female Mayuri'

"Is your aunt alright?" Jushiro asked Keiko quietly but only got a soft whimpering sound as a response.

"Keiko?" he said softly looking at her face and seeing her eyes rimmed with tears. "Are you alright?"

"S-She died…" Keiko sobbed softly.

Jushiro, not liking to see her crying put his arms around her and pulling her into his lap rubbed soothing circles on her back and soon she had calmed down and had relaxed in his warm hold and continued to sit in his lap.

"Are you alright now?" he asked softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

She turned her head around so that her face was facing his. "Yes…" she breathed, her face flushed and her lips a few inches away from his.

"Good…" he murmured their lips drawing closer with each passing second and just as their lips were about to touch a coughing sound made Keiko jump off him and scamper back to her spot on the mat. Her face beet red.

Jushiro looked in the direction of the cough and saw Ichigo and Grimmjow giving them a suggestive look.

Jushiro coughed lightly and went back to watching the film while trying to ignore Tiana's crying and the suggestive looks he continued to receive from Ichigo and Grimmjow.

By the end of the film Tiana had practically filled the garbage bin with her tissues.

"Goodnight everyone!" She said loudly. "Should you need anything my room is the one on the right, but do be mindful of Ash he's staying in my room as well." And with that she waltzed up the stairs and into her room.

"Well I think its time we went to bed as well Ichi." Grimmjow proclaimed sending his berry a less than pure look. "Keiko we're taking the spare room, right? Right." Before anyone could respond Grimmjow had flung Ichigo over his shoulder and was walking up the stairs.

"HEY!!" Ichigo shouted punching the arrancar's back. "LET ME DOWN!!"

Grimmjow merely patted the Vizards bottom and proceeded into the spare room with the complaining Vizard on his shoulder.

"Keiko?" Jushiro spoke drawing the attention of Keiko who blushed when she looked at him. "Perhaps we should do something about Ichigo? He didn't seem all too willing…"

Keiko smiled. "Don't worry. This is how it always is… give it a few moments…"

And she was right for a few moments later a pleasure filled groan, that was obviously Ichigo's, echoed throughout the house.

"See?" Keiko stated. "It's just the way they interact… They do love eachother… they just…won't ever… EVER admit it."

"I see…" Jushiro replied before realizing something. 'They took the room I was staying in.'

"Umm… Keiko… where will I be staying? I believe Kurosaki and Grimmjow are occupying the room I was staying in…" he questioned in a way that sounded like a statement.

Keiko went bright red. "I suppose you could stay in m-my room if you like?" she suggested nervously.

Jushiro, even if he tried, could not stop the lecherous thoughts that popped into his head at her suggestion. "Your room?" he choked.

She went a deeper shade of red. "Well there isn't really anywhere else you could stay… but we would need to share a bed…" she drifted off.

Leone broke out into a fit of laughter from her subconscious.

"I suppose… If it's only for tonight…" Jushiro said slowly as he processed the thought of sharing a bed with the very attractive woman in front of him.

"Ummm… well… c-come on…" Keiko said as she rose from her seated position and headed towards the stairs.

Jushiro followed her suit, the only thought running through his mind being. 'This is going to be a long night…'

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. If any of you didn't understand the mug thing, here's small explanation.

The lamps on the mug are pressed together making a shape like boobs. Its kinda a take off from Final fantasy six where you walk into this gallery and there's a painting of two lamps that look like breasts.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: sighs I own Keiko, Ash and Tiana bit do I own bleach

A/N: Its been a while since I last updated. I hope you all like the chapter. I'll warn you know, there will be a man-preg in this story.

Disclaimer: sighs I own Keiko, Ash and Tiana but do I own bleach? No I do not…

Chapter 9

Seven days of sexual tension (part 2)

XXX Day two XXX

The sound of the headboard banging against the wall in the next room accompanied by the cries of pleasure woke Jushiro instantly.

'I see those two don't waist any time…' He thought groggily he opened his eyes and noticed the mass purple black hair in his line of sight. 'What…?' was all he thought before his eyes widened in realization.

He inched back as far as he could and lifting his head looked down. Keiko was half draped across his half naked body, having removed his shirts the following night, and although he could not really see her due to the blanket he could feel her just fine.

One of her legs was draped over his hips making her thigh rest at his crotch and the rest of her leg rests at his side. Her chest was half on his and half on the bed. One of her arms was wrapped around his waist and her face was nestled in the crook of his neck.

He sighed. As if he hadn't had a hard enough time trying to sleep with Keiko sleeping beside him accompanied by the sound of Grimmjow and Ichigo's 'activities' he also had to wake up to the same sounds and this time with Keiko asleep across his body!

'What do I do?' he asked himself as he tried to think of ways he could get out of this situation. That is until Keiko began to move in her sleep and the silk of her nightgown began to rub against his chest. He could also feel her hardened nipples rub against his chest, which didn't do much for his situation.

She let out a moan in her sleep and unconsciously began to shift her hips forward. Her moans becoming louder with each thrust.

'Oh god…' Was all he could think as her thigh rubbed against his clothed manhood.

His head fell back onto the pillow, his eyes closed and his mouth opened with a small gasp as she increased the speed of her thrusts. Then without warning she stopped. 'Huh?' Jushiro thought coming out of his haze.

His head shot to the side as he heard laughter and his copper eyes met with a gold and black pair. "Who?" He asked stunned while trying to ignore the hardness that was nagging at him for completion.

Leone, who was wearing clothes exactly like Keiko's, grinned and stared down at the stunned and aroused Shinigami captain. "I'm Leone." She spoke cockily. "I'm the princess here's-" she pointed to Keiko, "Hollow."

Jushiro blinked. 'So that's Keiko's hollow…' he thought before speaking. "How are you out of Keiko's body?" he asked.

Her grin widened and she flicked a stray strand of her white hair from her face before replying. "You know how your Shinigami sword spirit things can materialize and have a pleasant chat with you?" She asked amused.

He nodded.

"Well I can do it too!" She said all too cheerfully. "And Hichigo can do it too-" she was cut off as the sound of someone knocking on the door echoed through the room.

"Speak of the devil!" She spoke happily, and then something happened that Jushiro had never seen before with any hollow happen. Her lips curved into a real smile. Not the 'I'm going to kill you smile' nor was it a malicious smile, it was a real and loving smile.

Leone gave Jushiro a small nod before she walked to the door and opened it, revealing Hichigo who was standing there with a smile that was very similar to Leone's. "The bathroom?" he asked.

She nodded and just as she was about to leave with him she turned back and glanced at Jushiro, the mischievous gleam was back in her eyes. "Can you do me a favor and not tell her about me taking over her body and teasing you like that? Thanks." Before he could respond she was gone.

'That was her?' Jushiro questioned himself, before his thoughts went back to the woman beside him and the noise coming from the room beside him. 'Gods help me…'

XXX

"F-Fuck Grimm…" Ichigo panted as he regained his breath.

Grimmjow smirked and wrapped an arm around his berry and holding him close to his chest buried his face in the teen's hair, reveling in his scent. "Yes Ichi, I believe that's what we just did." He chuckled against the teen's neck.

"Shut up…" Ichigo growled weakly.

Grimmjow merely chuckled and nuzzled his face in the teen's hair.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighing contently inched closer to his lover's warm body. His eye's shot open as he felt a something rising in his throat and acting on instinct he leapt from the bed, stole the blanket and wrapping it around himself ran out of the room with his hand over his mouth.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow blinked before he realized two things. One: His berry had stolen the blanket. Two: Said berry was running off to vomit.

"Oi, Berry!" He growled leaping out of the bed. "Get your ass back here! I can't be that sickening!" With that said he chased after his berry not caring that he had no clothes on.

XXX

"I wonder what's wrong with Ichigo?" Leone mused as she stared blankly at the door that was next to Tiana's room. It was the door led to the bathroom and Ichigo had just pushed the pair out of the way so that he could run into it and proceed to vomit into the toilet.

Hichigo grinned as though he knew something.

Leone noticed the look on her lover's face and was about to question him but her mind went blank as a naked Grimmjow shot passed her, while yelling a sting of small curses that mainly contained 'get back here fucken berry', and ran into the bathroom as well.

"Uhh…" Leone blinked.

Hichigo chuckled and looked down at her. "Well now, since the bathroom's taken shall we take the spare room?" he asked seductively.

She immediately jumped from her stupor and nodding the pair went off to the room that Grimmjow and Ichigo had previously shared.

XXX

"Oi, Ichi you okay?" Grimmjow asked concern he wouldn't normally show was laced in his voice.

Ichigo grunted lightly before using the basin to rinse his mouth of the horrid taste.

"Geeze berry you could at least flush the toilet when you're done…" Grimmjow murmured as he flushed the toilet and by doing so got rid of Ichigo's vomit. "So what the hell's wrong with ya?" he asked glancing back at his berry.

Ichigo spat into the basin then wiped his mouth clean with the back of his wrist. "I don't know… probably something I ate last night…" He scratched the back of his head as he answered.

Grimmjow nodded and walked over to the rather large shower and while turning the water on said with a mischievous tone. "Well may as well have a shower."

Ichigo could only shake his head and chuckle lightly in response.

XXX

"Mmmmm… It's really…. Mmm… warm this morning…" Keiko spoke sleepily as she opened her eyes lightly, everything was still hazy so she didn't notice Jushiro… or her death grip on him…

She moved her hand slightly and instantly stiffened as her hand brushed over his slightly hardened nipple. She slowly lifted her head and looked up an inch, her eyes meeting with his.

Her face went bright red as she realized that her body was practically covering his. "Jushiro…" She said softly and uneasily.

He offered her a soft smile while absentmindedly wondering why she wasn't moving away. "Yes...?" he asked just as softly.

"S-Sorry…" She breathed, referring to the fact that she was practically on top of him. Her face inched forward and her lips drew closer to his.

"It's fine…" He whispered. His eyes fixed on hers and he lifted his head to meet hers. Just as their lips were about to meet Keiko jumped back she fell on the ground, stunned, as the sound of the headboard hitting the wall in the next room echoed through the room.

Jushiro sat up and looked at the stunned woman. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She laughed nervously and while rubbing her lower back stood up. "Y-Yes… they j-just startled me…" She answered shakily.

She went red as she saw Jushiro's naked chest. 'He's so handsome…' she thought before berating herself. 'Stop thinking like that Keiko! He wouldn't like you like that!'

She took an uneasy step back and twirled her fingers. "Umm… I think I'll have a shower… Umm if you need anything you know where the bathroom and umm… kitchen are…." With that said she gave him a small bow and scampered off to the small bathroom that was attached to her bedroom.

He remained in the bed for a few moments until he heard the sound of running water. He sighed. 'Well this has been an interesting morning…' He then jumped out of the bed then swiftly made it.

Once he had made the bed he walked over to the wooden desk in the room where he had left his shirts. Once he had put his shirts on he left the room.

'What should I do?' he asked himself as he glanced at the main bathroom. He could hear the sounds emitting from it where he stood. 'I don't think that I will be having a shower any time soon…' he mused. 'I suppose I could make myself a coffee…'

He nodded lightly to himself and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Tiana standing by the kettle, a mug in her hand, as she waited patiently for the kettle to heat the water.

"Good morning." She greeted as she adjusted her glasses and looked at him.

He gave a nod. "Good morning."

"You want some?" she asked pointing at the coffee she had gone and bought the previous day.

"Would you happen to have any decaffeinated?" He enquired.

Tiana chocked on air. "D-Decaf? God I don't think I've had decaf in this house in at least twenty one years…" She trailed off towards the end.

"Then a glass of water please, if it's not too much trouble." He asked taking a seat at the table.

She smiled. "No trouble at all." She then reached into the cupboard above her and took out a glass and placed it on the counter. She then walked over to the refrigerator and opening it took out a jug of cold water then used the jug to fill the glass.

"Here." She said handing him the glass, which he gratefully accepted.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." She replied while putting the jug back in the fridge.

He took a sip of his drink before looking at Tiana as she prepared her morning coffee. There was something that had been bothering him since he had found out that Keiko lived her aunt and he realized that Tiana was probably one of the people who could answer his question

"Miss Tiana? Why is it that Keiko lives with you and not with her parents?" He asked politely.

Tiana stiffened for a few moments before she turned and taking a long sip of her drink before answering. "She… About four years ago she came to me… She had no where else to go… her step father wanted her gone… I wasn't about to turn down a girl who is like a daughter to me."

Jushio's eyes widened at hearing this. "Why would her step father do that? Why didn't her mother step in and do something?" The words seemed to burst from his mouth before he could think.

Tiana smiled. She was grateful someone cared about Keiko. She took another sip of her drink before answering. "Her step father's a child beating fucker who deserves to burn in hell. And Keiko's mother… well she's become very dependant on having a male companion since Keiko's father left…"

Jushiro nodded slowly in understanding. "What happened to her father?" he asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Tiana laughed lightly and her lips curved into a soft smile. "He was… one of the nicest men I have had the pleasure of meeting… he was so very kind… to me and my sister…" there was something in her voice that told Jushiro that Tiana had cared somewhat deeply for Keiko's father.

"What happened to him?" He asked again.

Tiana sighed and took another sip of her hot drink. "He left… once he found out that my sister was pregnant… he said that she was cheating… that it was impossible for him to get a woman pregnant… so he left her…" her voice was filled with sorrow as was the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Jushiro spoke softly.

Tiana nodded and took another sip of her drink.

There was a silence between the two before Keiko walked into the room and greeted the pair with a "Good morning."

Jushiro gave her a nod and a smile and replied with a "Good morning."

Keiko was wearing clothing that Jushiro couldn't help but run his eyes across. She was wearing a black halter-neck dress that shows the perfect curves of her body and rested above her knees with a pair of black high heels. Her hair was tied in a low tie revealing her slender neck.

Jushiro shifted as he felt himself harden at the sight of her.

Tiana suddenly grinned as an idea popped into her head. "So Keiko what do you have planned for the day.

Keiko tilted her head to the side as she thought about Tiana's question for a few moments. "I'm not sure…" She finally answered.

Tiana's grin widened. "Well then… why don't you take Jushiro out clothes shopping?" She suggested.

Keiko blushed. "Well… I suppose… If he doesn't mind?" She asked in a way that sounded like a statement as she looked at Jushiro.

"I wouldn't mind at all…" He spoke kindly with a nod. However on the inside he was thinking about how long the day was going to be…

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no own bleach…

Chapter 10

Seven days of sexual tension (part 3)

XXX Day two con XXX

Keiko twitched as she and Jushiro walked together through the large shopping centre. She twitched again as she noticed the seductive looks Jushiro was receiving from the women in the centre and couldn't help but feel the pang of jealously and anger that came over her when she realized that half the women that were looking at him were drop dead gorgeous and would be the obvious choice if a man had to choose between her and one of them.

Though she had to agree with these women, Jushiro did look gorgeous in the clothing that Tiana had leant him, claiming they were from a previous boyfriend who was practically the same size as Jushiro.

Jushiro, who was using the gigi he had got from Urahara's, was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that fit just right with a tight black shirt, that outlined his chest, and a black jacket with a pair of black runners and his hair was tied back in a pony tail which surprisingly suited him and made him look even more gorgeous, if that were possible…

Keiko lowered her gaze and fidgeted with the seven bags that contained clothing she had bought for Jushiro as she remembered an earlier event in a clothing store.

XXX flashback XXX

"How does this look…?" Jushiro asked as he slid the curtains of one of the changing room stalls open and stepped out an inch.

Keiko, who was sitting on the wooden bench in front of the stalls, nearly drooled at the sight of him.

The clothing that he was trying on was a regular black suit but he had failed to put the tie on and left the first two buttons of his white shirt undone revealing the hint of his chest. The black jacket of the suit only added to his attractiveness.

"Keiko…?" Jushiro asked noticing the slightly dazed look in her eyes.

Leone, who had returned to Keiko's body earlier, chuckled hysterically as the princess.

"Hu?" Keiko said in her daze.

"How does this look?" Jushiro asked with a small chuckle.

Keiko blushed when she realized that she had been in a small daze. She looked up and down Jushiro's form for a few moments before unconsciously licking her lips and answering. "Y-You look… very handsome…"

He gave her a smile before glancing at himself in the mirror that was attached to the stall wall. He had to admit he did look very good in what he was wearing.

"Do you need any help doll?" The shopkeeper asked. The shopkeeper was a thin woman of medium height with long wavy hair that was an unholy shade of yellow and was wearing a tight black skirt with a white shirt that was so tight it seemed as though the buttons were about to burst, especially around the breasts that had to be fake. And to top the woman's image off the makeup on her face was done in a way that made her look like a drag queen or transvestite.

Keiko and Jushiro glanced at the woman who gave Keiko a death glare and Jushiro a sweet, far too innocent smile.

Jushiro smiled at the woman and replied with. "No I was just wondering how this outfit looks."

The woman, who according to her name tag was called 'Jill', smiled and took a step closer to him. "You look fine in this doll. However this is another way this suit can be worn that would make you look even better." She stated.

'Yeh, with your blood all over it.' Leone growled from Keiko's subconscious.

Keiko, even if she tried, couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face at that comment.

"Really?" Jushiro asked in response to the shopkeeper's statement.

"Yep, yep, doll." The shopkeeper replied with a wink and a step closer to him. "Now just hold your arms out." She commanded.

He nodded and did so. She then took a hold of the ends of the sleeves and began to roll them up a few inches. Once she had finished with the first sleeve she moved to the next.

Although Jushiro seemed to be oblivious, Keiko noticed the way the shop keep's hands would brush against his and or would linger in a spot for longer than needed.

"And now for the shoulder pads…" Jill breathed as she slid her hands up Jushiro's chest to under the jacket so that she could remove the shoulder pads.

Keiko could not control the jealous look that came to her face at the sight of this. 'Am I even here anymore?' she mentally asked as it seemed as though they both were ignoring her presence.

'Look Keiko if you want the man you need to be a little more forceful.' Leone stated. 'Like that woman for example-' she said referring to 'Jill' 'just do what a hollow would do and beat her, hurt her, torture her… maim her…' Leone trailed off towards the end as she imagined herself doing that to Jill.

'Shut up Leone!' Keiko mentally screamed.

Jushiro glanced at Keiko and saw the pained expression that was crossing her face. 'Is she alright?' he wondered before detaching the shopkeeper from himself an kneeling down in front of Keiko whose mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Keiko, are you alright?" He asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice but gave him a smile when she looked up and saw the concern in his eyes. "Yes… just getting a bit of a headache is all…"

The concern on his face grew and he placed the back of his hand on her forehead to test her temperature. "You're a bit warm…" he commented. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Jill placed a hand on Jushiro's back and spoke. "Now doll there are many other ways you can wear this outfit you know…" as she finished the sentence her hand began to slide downwards towards his bottom.

Jushiro's eyes widened a fraction as he realized what she was getting at. He quickly rose and pushed the wandering hand away while saying calmly but with a hint of annoyance. "I don not need any more assistance and if I do I believe Keiko here's assistance will be more than sufficient."

'Well that's a nice way of saying fuck off…' Leone mused with a chuckle.

The shopkeeper scowled at Keiko who just shrugged it off and smiled at Leone's words and at Jushiro.

XXX

Keiko smiled at the memory. That had never happened to her before, her ex-boyfriend Kenshi, would have just gone along with the girls advances so to have someone stand up for her like that made her feel special.

"Keiko what time is it?" Jushiro suddenly asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh umm… hang on…" Keiko said before placing the bags on the tiled ground and reaching into the area between her breasts where she pulled her phone out and flipped it open to read the time.

"It's… five thirty…" she said putting her phone back from where she got it. Not noticing the lusty look she was receiving from Jushiro.

'Ugh… I didn't think Kyoraku could rub off on me…' Jushiro mentally groaned. "Perhaps we should head back to your home?" he asked in a voice that wouldn't show that fact that he was slightly annoyed with himself.

Keiko picked up her bags and nodded. "Yes lets."

Day three

Tiana sighed and slumping down on the couch closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep as it was nearly six at night she had been working on a really important experiment all day today.

She let out another long sigh and just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a loud 'thump' and a growl of "Fucking hell!"

'What in the name of fuck…' She inwardly grumbled as she rose off the couch and headed upstairs to where she had heard the sound. Once she reached the top of the stairs she couldn't help but laugh at what she saw.

Lying flat on his stomach was an extremely annoyed Grimmjow with and ecstatic Ash on his back who had a death grip on the back of Grimmjow's collar while swinging his legs and cheering "Horsy! Horsy!!"

Ichigo who was standing next to Keiko and Jushiro a few meters away from the scene chuckled lightly at the scene.

"Shut the fuck up berry." Grimmjow growled at his berry.

Ichigo's chuckling increased.

As much as Tiana found this scene hilarious she was in a somewhat foul mood so she sent Ichigo a small glare and said annoyed. "Don't you have a home?"

Ichigo stopped chuckling and replied with. "Yeh, but me and Gimm are hunting for hollows tonight and we came here to get Jushiro as he wanted to join us so he can asses the hollow activity." There was a certain smugness to the teens voice.

Before anyone could say or do anything Tiana had Ichigo head locked in a head-lock while harshly rubbing her free fist on the top of his head, giving Ichigo a 'noogie'.

"You trying to be smug with me brat?" Tiana growled increasing the pressure of her fist.

"Gah! L-Leave m-me alone!" Ichigo growled as he struggled against Tiana's grip.

Ash stopped his bouncing and joined Grimmjow in laughing at the berry.

Keiko chuckled before shuttering as she remembered how painful Tiana's 'noogie's' could be. 'That's something I don't EVER want to experience again.' She mentally shuttered.

Leone could only chuckle in response.

Jushiro blinked at the event. Sure he found it amusing but he still couldn't understand why Ichigo couldn't break free. Tiana didn't have a strong spiritual pressure nor did she seem to have very strong physical strength so then how..?

'GAH! This woman's worse than Kukaku!' Ichigo mentally screamed. 'Wait… I take that back… at least with Tiana I don't have a pair of massive boobs blocking my breathing…' He went back to struggling with that thought in mind.

The very amusing event was bought to a close however when the sound of the door bell ringing echoed through the house.

"Argh… Who the fuck is this…" Tiana grumbled before releasing Ichigo and walking off down the stairs to the front door.

Keiko studied her aunt and couldn't help but notice that Tiana was extremely cranky today. 'I wonder what's wrong with her?' she mused.

'She's probably on 'er rags.' Leone casually stated.

Keiko went red and ran off after Tiana. 'Shut up Leone!'

Leone continued to laugh from her subconscious.

Ash jumped off his 'uncle's' back and followed Keiko's suit.

Grimmjow, Ichigo and Jushiro all glanced at each other for a few moments before also going down stairs.

"Who the fuck…" Tiana grumbled. She REALLY wasn't in the mood for this and she could feel a vein popping somewhere on her head.

Grumbling the scientist reached into the pocket of the pajama's she seemed to be forever wearing and took out her house keys. She then unlocked the door and opened it. On her face was a look of fake happiness that she would put on whenever she was angry and had to greet whoever had knocked on the door.

The fake smile instantly fell, however, when she realized just who was knocking at the door. "Hello sister…"

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me? Own bleach? Hahahhahahaha…

Chapter 11

Seven days of Sexual tension (part 4)

XXX Day three con XXX

"Hello Emilla, hello Atagra." Tiana greeted somewhat bitterly as she let the pair in.

"Hello sister…" Emilla said softly as she held her husbands large hand.

Emilla was a small woman. She was very thin and a ghastly shade of pale which seemed to match her grey eyes. Her long black hair was wiry and oily and tied back in a low tie. She wears a baggy white shirt with a pair of tight black pants and navy blue slip on sneakers.

Keiko, who was standing next to Jushiro and Ash a few meters behind Tiana, eyes widened at the sight of her mother and the step father who so very often haunted her dreams.

"What brings you both here?" Tiana asked giving Atagra a small glare before turning her attention back to her older sister.

Grimmjow and Ichigo came down the stairs, Grimmjow's expression becoming a dark glare as he looked at Atagra. 'fucken ass hole.' He thought with a low growl.

"Were here to p-pick u-up A-Ash…" Emilla stuttered clutching her husbands hand tighter.

"Where is he?" Atagra asked, his voice gruff.

Ash suddenly ran to Grimmjow and clutched his arm with a near death grip.

'Damn guys scaring the brat.' Grimmjow growled again and gently pushed the kid behind him.

Ichigo couldn't stop his lips from curving into a smile at the thought and sight of Grimmjow being protective of the child. 'He really would make a good father…' he thought.

In his inner world Hichigo was rolling around on the ground in a fit of laughter. His king really was an oblivious idiot.

Jushiro glanced at Atagra, whom he'd only just met and had a feeling he would hate him, then at Keiko and noticed how she was practically shaking with fear. 'What did this man do to her?'

He scooted closer to her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder whispered into her ear. "Keiko… are you alright?"

Keiko didn't answer verbally but she practically answered his question physically when she moved so close to him there bodies were touching and held onto his arm for dear life.

"Ash, come here dear." Tiana ordered softly.

Ash shakily let go of Grimmjow's arm and with his head hung low walked to his aunt.

Emilla knelt down in front of her son. "How was your time with Auntie Tiana and you big sister Keiko?"

Ash's face lit up with a smile. "It was fun!" he cheered. "I even got to play horsy with Uncle Grimmjow!"

Emilla smiled weakly and nodded. Before looking up and scanning the room for this 'Uncle Grimmjow' However all she saw was Keiko, Tiana and Jushiro as Grimmjow wasn't in his gigi and Ichigo had exited his body before coming to the house.

So naturally since she had never met Grimmjow, only heard of him from Ash, she assumed that Jushiro was Grimmjow. "A-Are you the Grimmjow I have heard so much a-about?" She asked the captain.

Keiko couldn't help it. She laughed. She clutched onto the blue sweater Jushiro was wearing and laughed. The thought of Jushiro being Grimmjow was just too funny in her opinion.

Atagra narrowed his eyes dangerously at Keiko.

"W-What's s-so funny d-dear?" Emilla asked her daughter.

Keiko automatically stopped her laughter at the sound her mother calling her dear, especially after everything her mother had, or HADN'T, done.

It was Ash who answered Emilla's question. "That's not Uncle Gimmjow! That's big brother Jushiro!"

The room went silent.

Jushiro blinked. 'He sees me as a big brother?' he thought. Something clenched in his heart at that thought, he felt happy, he had never been considered a brother before, unless you were to count Shunsui… maybe Hitsugaya… MAYBE.

Keiko smiled at her younger brother and slid her hand down Jushiro's arm until she her hand met his and her delicate hand unconsciously brushed against his.

Emilla noticed and smiled at her daughter while Atarga glared at her.

"Uncle Grimmjow left earlier which reminds me shouldn't the both of you be leaving?" Tiana stated in a serious tone as she gave Atagra a glare.

Atagra snorted lightly before letting out a gruff. "Woman, Kid, we're leaving." He then turned and left the house.

Emilla sighed, rose and took her sons hand. "G-Goodbye…"

Keiko gave a slight nod but said nothing as did Jushiro.

Tiana didn't even give her sister a glance as she looked down at Ash. "You take care kid, okay? Next time we'll play make-up with Uncle Grimmjow." She winked at her nephew.

Ichigo bit his hand to hold back the laughter as he envisioned Tiana and Ash putting make up on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow paled at the mere thought of it.

Jushiro smirked and chuckled lightly while Keiko giggled.

"YAY!!" Ash cheered before waving goodbye to them all and following his mother out of the house.

The room broke into a few moments of silence before Tiana suddenly stated in a far too cheerful voice. "Well I'm going to go for a walk!" She moved to the door and opened it.

"But your still in your pajama's…" Keiko commented.

Tiana looked back at her and grinned. "Your point?" was all she said before taking her keys from the door and leaving the house to go off on her own escapade.

"Perhaps we should go to then?" Ichigo suggested to Grimmjow and Jushiro.

"Yeh, whatever, I'll be waiting out the front." Grimmjow grunted before walking out of the house to wait out the front.

Jushiro moved his hand from Keiko's and moved to the stairs. "I shall be back in a few moments." He said before going to the spare room to get out of his gigi.

Keiko shifted uncomfortably and looked at Ichigo who was holding his sword Zangetsu that had seemed to appear from nowhere. "When will you be back?" she asked.

He moved his gaze from Zangetsu to her. "I don't know… probably not that long." He gave her a smile when he noticed the worried look on her face. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

She returned the smile and nodded in a silent gratitude for his words. It was then that she noticed something about Ichigo, he seemed to be… glowing? She stepped closer to get a closer look. Indeed there seemed to be a certain glow about him but it wasn't a bright glow it was a different type of glow.

'He has a strange glow? What that mean?' She asked herself.

Leone cackled from her subconscious.

"Ichigo?" Keiko spoke stepping another step closer to the teen. "Are you feeling alright? You have a certain glow about you…"

Ichigo blinked. "What are you-" Ichigo was about to ask Keiko something but stopped when Jushiro came walking down the stairs in his Shinigami clothes indicating that he was out of his gigi.

"Kay, lets go." Ichigo said before flinging Zangetsu over his shoulder and going out to where Grimmjow was waiting.

"Are you going to be alright?" Keiko asked.

Jushiro smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, are you going to be okay by yourself?" he turned her question back at her.

She nodded. "Yeh… I'll find something to do."

He nodded and gave her one last glance before going after Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Keiko sighed and locked the front door. 'What to do now?" she asked herself.

She went around her house looking for something to do and after half an hour of having nothing to do boredom set in and she ended up doing what most people in her position would do. She raided Tiana's liquor cabinet and got drunk.

XXX

Tiana sighed and walked up the stairs that led to her house. 'That was a nice walk.' She giggled to herself before digging her keys from her pockets.

"Hurry up woman!" Came the gruff command from Grimmjow.

"Well gimme a min-" she cut herself off when she blinked and looked behind her.

Standing behind her was an annoyed looking Grimmjow with Orihime, who looked as though she had been attacked, asleep in his arms. Next to him was Ichigo and Jushiro.

She smirked. "You boys looked like you had fun."

Ichigo interrupted before Grimmjow could reply with a snide comment. "Can you please let us in? Orihime was attacked by the hollow and we need a place to let her rest."

Tiana nodded and opened the door and just as they all entered the room something blue flashed past them.

"What?" Tiana blinked.

Before anyone could say anything else Keiko ran to in front of them wearing nothing but a blue dressing gown. "I am the lizard queen!!" She cheered before opening the dressing gown to make it look like she had wings, not caring that she was naked underneath.

Tiana stared, her face seemed as though she was trying to figure out whether to laugh, be mad or both.

Grimmjow nearly dropped Orihime at the sight.

Ichigo just gaped.

Jushiro's eyes widened at the sight of her naked body and he could feel his member coming to life at the sight. That is, until she swayed and fell forward, he only just caught her.

"Bwahahaha…" She slurred in his arms.

"Perhaps you should take her to bed…" Tiana suggested in an extremely calm voice. That is, until her eyes went wide as she realized something. "Oh no she didn't!!" was all she yelled before bolting up the stairs into her room.

"MY BOOZE!!" echoed through the house.

Ichigo and Grimmjow broke out of their stupor and chuckled as they walked up to Tiana's room where they were going to put Orihime seeing as though Tiana has two beds in her room, why she has two beds though? They'll never know…

"You have nice hair…" Keiko slurred while twirling one of Jushiro's white strands.

Jushiro sighed and moved Keiko away a few inches so that he could fix her clothes so that she was covered. He then lifted her gently and made his way to her room while trying to ignore her groping.

'Is this how Nanao feels when Shunsui gets drunk?' He mentally asked himself as walked into her room and managed to turn the light on with her in his arms.

He then placed her on the bed and put the covers over her and just as he was about to leave to go to his room he felt something tugging at his captains haori. He glanced back and saw Keiko looking at him with the ultimate puppy dog look.

"Please stay Jushiro?" She asked attempting to sound sweet but her voice was slurring badly and she sounded very tired.

He let out a long sigh and just as he was going to politely decline the sound of a pleasure filled cry from the next room hit his ears. 'I guess I have no choice…' he thought with another sigh.

And with that he went into his gigi and walked into the bathroom to change into the pair of light blue pajama's he had got shopping the other day.

Once he had changed he went back into Keiko's room where he saw her out of her bed attempting to put a sleeping gown on. But because of her drunkenness was doing poorly.

He smiled lightly at her before walking over to her and assisted her. His hands gently brushing down her sides as he slid the silk into place on her body.

Once he had fixed the dress he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She in turn wrapped her arms around her neck and standing on the tips of her toes moved her face closer to his.

Before their lips touched her head fell back and a light snoring sound filled the room.

Jushiro sighed. 'I should have saw that coming…' he thought before lifting Keiko and putting her back into the bed.

He then laid next to her and felt her wrap her arms around him in her sleep. He let out a sigh, 'This is going to be another long night…'

A/N: This chapter was pretty easy to write… hope you all liked it


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach.

Chapter12

Seven days of sexual tension (part 5)

XXX Day four XXX

Jushiro sighed and rested his arm on the arm of the sofa in the living room. It was seven at night now and he and the two women were about to watch a movie. As he noticed the girls had yet to pick one he decided to think back on what had happened today.

Orihime had woken up and after thanking him, Grimmjow, Ichigo and Tiana had left so that she could go home and get ready for school.

Grimmjow and Ichigo, after a spout of morning sex, also left. Ichigo went home so that he too could get ready to go to school, Grimmjow left to go wherever he went when the berry was at school, or in his words, "That fucking shit hole."

Jushiro had spent most of the day writing up some of his report. He had been left alone for most of the day with the exclusion of when Tiana came into the living room telling him she was leaving to 'get more booze' and when Keiko had woken up and came down looking as though she had never slept a day in her life.

His thoughts went back to that event.

XXX flashback XXX

"Ugh…" Keiko groaned as she staggered down the stairs and rubbed her temples gently in an attempt to calm the hammering pain in her head.

Jushiro looked up from his papers and stared at Keiko. She looked like crap. She had rings under her eyes and her face was a ghostly pale and her eyes were red and watery. She was wearing a plain blue dress and her hair was wet indicating she had just had a shower.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She looked at him with her bloodshot eyes and nodded softly. "I think I'll… Ugh… be okay… just need to rest… perhaps take a painkiller… yes painkiller." She trailed off toward end as she walked off to the kitchen.

Jushiro smiled, he remembered seeing Shunsui like this on several occasions. He also remembered that on one particular occasion Nanao, who will forever deny it, had taken very good care of her captain and had even held his head in her lap as well as gave him a massage. However this event was a long time ago and if it were ever mentioned Nanao would more than likely murder the one who mentioned it.

Jushiro shivered lightly. Nanao could be scary sometimes.

Keiko walked back into the living room and sat next to him on the sofa and proceeded in rubbing her temples. "Ugh… I don't want to touch that stuff again…" she murmured referring to Tiana's alcohol. "Wonder what she adds to that stuff…"

Jushiro remembered that when Nanao had given Shunsui the massage the eighth division captain had felt a lot better and his headache had practically dissipated. An idea suddenly formed in his head.

He placed his papers on the coffee table that was next to the couch then glance at Keiko who was muttering something about Tiana's liquor. "Keiko?" He asked quietly mindful of the fact her ears were most likely very sensitive.

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes?" she replied.

"Sit cross-legged on the sofa with your back facing me." he stated with a smile.

She stared at him for a few moments before nodding and did as she was asked. "Like this?" she said when she was in the position.

"Yes." He answered. "Now relax." He lifted his hands and placed them on her shoulders.

Keiko flinched and tensed when she felt his hands on her shoulders as if she was expecting him to attack her or something. When nothing happened she relaxed.

'Why would she flinch?' Jushiro asked himself before he began to massage her shoulders. At first Keiko was still a little tense but after a few moments of his hands movements she let out a small pleasure filled sigh and scooted closer to him.

'This feels lovely…' Keiko mentally thought.

'You think that feels good, wait 'til you get laid.' Leone commented.

'Shut up hollow.' Keiko retorted before scooting closer to Jushiro and closing her eyes rolled her head back as the pleasant sensation grew.

Jushiro felt himself harden at the sight of her exposed neck, the pleasurable look on her face and the small groans of pleasure she let out as he continued with the massage.

'Oh god… the sight of her is so…' he thought as he licked his lips lightly. He suddenly realized what he was thinking and shook his head. 'Stop this Jushiro its not allowed. It's not allowed.' He chanted in his mind like a mantra.

Keiko sighed in pleasure before slowly opening her eyes and glancing at Jushiro, her cheeks tinted pink as his copper eyes met with her light violet.

Neither spoke as they feared it would ruin the moment. Keiko's face moved up a few inches upwards and Jushiro's moved downwards. Everything moved in slow motion as their lips drew closer, and closer and-

"Finally got my booze, Keiko you'd better not steal it!" Tiana, who yes was in her pajama's, ranted as she waltzed into the house.

Keiko and Jushiro jumped lightly and instantly moved to opposite sides of the couch.

"You guys here?" Tiana questioned as she placed the bags on the ground and closed the front door.

"Y-Yes…" Keiko stammered turning her head so that she could look at her aunt.

Jushiro looked back at Tiana. 'How many pairs of those does she have?' he asked himself as he looked at her pajamas.

"Okay…" Tiana replied to Keiko's words as she picked up her bags and looked at the pair. She noticed the flushed looks on their faces and gave them a knowing nod. "Uh-Hu" She said giving them a sly look before going upstairs to restock her liquor.

XXX End flashback XXX

Jushiro sighed at the memory. He knew that Tiana suspected something but he wasn't sure why she hadn't said anything yet. 'Perhaps she's waiting for the opportune moment?' he mused.

Jushiro looked at the two woman and noticed they had yet to pick one so his mind went to another event from today.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Okay guy's I need you all to leave for a few hours I'm adding things to my booze so I need silence and everything needs to be dark and it will take a few hours so go." Tiana explained in one big rush.

Keiko, who had taken a LOT of painkillers since earlier this morning, blinked. So did Jushiro.

"Well go on!" Tiana shooed them out of the house and before either knew what was happening the door was slammed behind them and they were left standing at the front door.

"Umm… well… that was different…" Keiko spoke still partially stunned.

Jushiro looked at her. "If I may ask… what do you wish to do for the time Tiana has well… thrown us out temporarily?"

Keiko looked up at him and pursed her lips as though in thought. 'What could we do…?' she asked herself.

'Go see a movie!!' Leone chimed. 'One of them horrors!'

Keiko actually agreed with her hollow. 'We're not seeing a horror though.' with a nod looked up at Jushiro. "How about we see a movie?" she suggested.

Jushiro nodded. "Okay."

When they reached the cinema they found that the horrors were the only films that had tickets left. Much to Keiko's horror and Leone's pleasure.

XXX

"Oh god!!" Keiko jumped as in the movie a monster leaped out of nowhere and ripped some poor woman's eyes out.

'This isn't a good horror… there should be more blood and violence and plot…' Leone groaned as she watched the film from Keiko's subconscious.

Jushiro looked at Keiko who was trembling at the film. 'I don't understand this… she has a hollow and laughs at Grimmjow and yet this scares her…' he wanted to do something to calm her but he wasn't sure what he could do.

"Eeek!!" Keiko suddenly screamed. Then without warning her arms flung around Jushiro and she clutched onto him tightly, her face buried in his chest.

"Keiko…" Jushiro breathed into her ear. His arms coming to wrap around her and hold her in a warm protective embrace. "Are you alright?" he then asked.

She shook her head and held him closer.

Jushiro held her tighter to let her know without words that it was okay and that it was only a movie. Soon enough Keiko relaxed and went back to watching the film. Not noticing that she was still holding onto Jushiro.

XXX End flashback XXX

"Okay we picked one!" Tiana cheered, breaking Jushiro from his thoughts. She then took her spot on her chair.

Keiko smiled at her aunt and sat next to Jushiro before the three of them proceeded in watching the movie. Howls Moving Castle.

And if you were wondering, yes Tiana did cry in it.

XXX

Byakuya sighed inaudibly and walked into the sixth division offices. He had had a captains meeting today concerning the fate of a certain prisoner that was currently residing in the sixth division prison cells.

But the meeting was also about Captain Ukitake who should have sent at least one report in by now.

"Captain." Renji greeted looking up from his desk and saw Byakuya give him a small nod before walking off into his own office.

'Man Byakuya looks tired.' Renji thought as he rose from his seated position to walk into the captains office.

Byakuya sighed and sat cross-legged in front of his desk. Today's meeting had been very long and Byakuya didn't even want to think of the glances he kept receiving from Kenpachi and Mayuri who seemed to know something that concerned him only he didn't know what.

"Ya alright Byakuya?" Renji asked as he walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

After the Sakura blossom incident Byakuya and Renji began a relationship. However they can only act like it when they are alone as to not gain any unwanted attention. Heavens forbid someone like Kenpachi or Rangiku hear of it.

"Hn…" Was all Byakuya replied with before looking at the pile of paperwork that was awaiting him, the pile may have been small but he still didn't want to touch it right now.

Renji moved behind his captain and knelt down so that his torso faced his captains back. "You look so tense…" He breathed in his lovers ear.

Byakuya shivered at the huskiness of Renji's voice and the coolness of his breath against his neck. "Renji…" he breathed rolling his head back onto Renji's shoulder.

Renji smiled lightly. He loved seeing Byakuya like this and the fact that it was him who was getting this reaction from the stoic noble only added to his glee.

"Ya need to relax more… what could have been in the meeting that was so bad that it got ya all tense?" Renji asked wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and gently nuzzling his neck.

Byakuya placed his hands over Renji's and scooted closer to his lover's firm chest. "The captains meeting was rather… tiring…" He explained.

"Ah…" Renji replied lifting his head from his captain/ lover's neck and maneuvered his head so that he could look into Byakuya's deep blue eyes. "What's happened?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed. "Captain Ukitake has been in the human world for several days now and has not turned in any reports… If we don't receive any word from him in another two days someone may have to be sent in to investigate." Byakuya didn't mention anything about the prisoner because there was no need as nothing had changed since he had last spoken to Renji about it.

"Mmmhmmm…" Renji murmured before detaching one of his hands and bringing it up to Byakuya''s cheek. He then gently moved his captain's head to the side so that their lips almost touched.

"Renji…" Byakuya murmured before Renji bought his lips down upon Byakuya's.

XXX Day 5 XXX

Jushiro groggily opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed and he could tell it was morning by the light that was shining in through the small cracks of the curtains of his room.

'I suppose I'd better get up and continue working on my report.' He thought with a small sigh before going to move. It was then he realized he could not due to something or someone that was lying on his arm and gripping onto him.

'What?' he thought before looking to the side and seeing Keiko sleeping peacefully beside him. 'What….?' was the only thing his mind could process as Keiko moved in her sleep and the silk of her nightgown brushed against his bare chest.

'I assume this was done by Leone…' he thought with a sigh. 'I had better wake her up.'

He lifted his spare hand and gently shook her. "Keiko…" He said softly in her ear.

Keiko twitched but didn't wake.

"Keiko." He said a little louder while continuing to shake her.

Keiko groggily opened her eyes. "Huh?" she groaned removing her arms from Jushiro and rubbed her eyes.

Once she removed her hands from her eyes she looked up and her light violet eyes met with Jushiro's copper ones. She went bright red. "Uh…. Ehehehe… Hi…" she laughed nervously.

"Hi." He replied offering her a small smile.

"I'm sorry!" She stammered leaping out of the bed. She then swiftly turned to run off only to trip on part of the blanket and fall back into Jushiro's arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered in reply while scooting in his lap so that she could sit up.

He bit back a gasp at the feel of her scooting in his lap.

She looked at him again. "T-Thanks f-for catching me…" her face was extremely close as she spoke.

"That's alright…" he replied softly. Their faces then began to get closer and just as their lips touched.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!!" Tiana yelled as she slammed the door open.

Keiko jumped off him and standing in the middle of the room looked at her aunt. "What's happened?" she asked thinking there was something wrong.

Tiana smirked. "Nothing's wrong just made you guys some breakfast so come on!" she informed before waltzing off to another part of the house.

Keiko nodded and after sending Jushiro one last glance scurried off.

Once the girls were gone Jushiro fell back onto the softness of the bed. His thoughts went back to the times where he and Keiko had nearly kissed. 'If this keeps happening I think I'm going to go mad…'

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter.

I want to thank wisdom-jewel for your help with giving me ideas they really do help

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Disclaimer: (I don't own bleach) This chapter was bought to you today by the letter 'K'

Chapter 13

Seven days of sexual tension part 6- The snapping point.

XXX Day six XXX

"Ash I don't think Grimmjow appreciates that!" Tiana, who was in her pajama's, yelled from the park table that her, Ichigo, Keiko and Jushiro were sitting at.

Ash merely laughed in his childish way and continued to chase Grimmjow with his water pistol. For a child he wasn't a bad aim. He had already hit Grimmjow in the face twice and the crotch at least five times.

"Ha! Ha! Uncle Grimmjow peed his pants!" The young boy laughed as he squirted Grimmjow in the crotch.

Grimmjow, who was wearing plain black pants with a tight black shirt and runners, growled before lunging forward and gripping the small plastic gun in his hands. "It's mine now brat!" he yelled tugging the gun from the kids hands.

"Nuh-uh!" Ash retorted holding the gun tightly and tugging the gun in his direction. It kind of looked as though they were playing tug-of-war with the gun.

Grimmjow, however, was much stronger than the small boy so he snatched the gun away from the boy with ease. "Hah! Who's in control now!" He laughed aiming the gun at the boy.

"Their both so immature." Keiko, who was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans and black sneakers, laughed as she watched Grimmjow cackle as he squirted the boy.

Jushiro, who was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt, a black jacket with black sneakers, smiled and took a sip from his bottle of water. "I think it's nice to see an ex-Espada behaving like this." He stated glancing at the pair.

"I think Grimmjow is good with kids…" Ichigo stated almost… dreamily as he watched the event.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at the teen who was sitting next to her.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything else Leone and Hichigo materialized . "Yo." They said simultaneously as they stared at eachother.

"What are you two doing out!?" Ichigo growled glaring at his hollow. Ichigo was wearing his usual tight jeans with a shirt and sneakers.

Keiko nodded in agreement.

Leone grinned. "Relax people cant see us and besides it's not as though we're going to do anything…"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the hollows. There was no way in hell they weren't going to do anything.

"So were just going to go over there." Leone said pointing to a spot behind a thick tree. She then took Hichigo's hand and dragged him off to the spot where they proceeded in doing 'nothing'

"Relax Ichigo." Keiko said waving her hand dismissively. "Let them have their fun they don't get it very often." She giggled lightly as she began to think of things that contradicted what she had just said.

Jushiro noticed that Keiko seemed to be more carefree and relaxed today. He liked this side of her.

Ichigo opened his mouth to contradict Keiko's words but Tiana cut in. "Ichigo…" she began gaining the teens attention. "Is it just me or is your stomach getting larger?"

"W-What!" the teen stammered. His face going red, whether from anger or embarrassment was unknown. "Why the hell would you ask that!" he yelled at Tiana.

The sound of Leone and Hichigo's laughter sounded through the park as though they had heard Tiana's question.

Tiana studied the looks she was receiving from everyone before turning her attention back to Ichigo and answered his question. "I just noticed it and it has led me to the conclusion that you are getting fat and if you are getting fat that makes you unfit and if your unfit you wont be able to adequately protect my niece and nephew." Tiana explained. Her voice sounding like a true scientist but there was something in her eyes that told Jushiro and Keiko that she was holding something back.

'That's not all you're thinking…' Keiko thought studying her aunt.

Ichigo sighed in acceptance to Tiana's words. "I dunno what's wrong with me." He stated before taking a sip out of his bottle of water. "Perhaps there's something wrong with me I mean look at me!" To put emphasis he pointed at his stomach that had a slight bulge. "I don't even eat as much as Renji and I'm the one getting fat!"

Jushiro had to smile at Ichigo's comment about the sixth division lieutenant as it was pretty accurate. However he had to cast Ichigo a look of sympathy when he noticed the slightly scared look in the teens eyes.

"Hmm…" Tiana rubbed her chin lightly. She suddenly grinned darkly and leapt from her seat. "Ichigo! Come on let's go to my lab and see what's wrong with you!" she stated far too cheerfully.

Both Ichigo and Jushiro shuddered at that thought. Ichigo because he had heard the horror stories of what went on in Tiana's 'Lab' Jushiro because after so many years of knowing Mayuri had learned that if you were invited to go into a scientists lab the smart thing to do would be run… and run fast.

"Tiana? Shouldn't you do this another time?" Keiko questioned sensing Ichigo's uneasiness.

Tiana merely shook her head at her niece. "Nonsense now come on Ichi." She took Ichigo's arm and proceeded in dragging the teen off back to her house which was only about a block away.

"Oi! What the fuck you doing with my berry!" Grimmjow yelled as he dropped the water gun and chased after Tiana and said berry.

"Hey don't leave!" Ash whined as he chased after Grimmjow.

That left Keiko and Jushiro alone if you didn't include Hichigo and Leone who were doing 'nothing' behind the nearby tree.

"Should we perhaps help Ichigo?" Jushiro suggested glancing in the direction the teen had been dragged off in.

Keiko smiled lightly. "I don't think we need to worry about him Tiana likes him so she wouldn't do much to hurt him." she took a sip from her bottle.

"I suppose…" Jushiro nodded his head in small agreement. "And I am somewhat curious about what is wrong with Ichigo." Once he said that he looked at Keiko through the corner of his eye and noticed how shiny and beautiful her hair looked in the sunlight.

Keiko placed her bottle back on the bench and turned her head around a few fractions so that her eyes met with his.

Jushiro noticed a small stray leaf in Keiko's hair. "Keiko…" he breathed turning his torso around so that he could look, and reach, her at a better angle.

"Yes…?" she asked just as quiet.

He lifted his hand and gently pulled out the brownish green leaf that had gotten itself stuck in her dark violet tresses. "There…" he said gently flicking the leaf away. He then placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Jushiro…" she breathed inching closer to him, there faces drawing nearer.

"Keiko…" he murmured and just as their lips were about to touch a light coughing sound made them jump and break apart.

Jushiro twitched lightly and sent a dark look to Hichigo and Leone who were standing there grinning totally unaffected by the fact that one of the nicest men in all of soul society was glaring daggers at them.

Keiko also had a slightly annoyed look on her face though it was more embarrassment than anger.

"It's getting late." Leone stated placing a hand on her hip.

"I have to go, see ya." Hichigo grinned and after placing a small kiss on his lover's cheek was gone in a flash.

Leone smiled sweetly for a few moments before disappearing back into Keiko's subconscious.

There were a few moments of silence between the pair before Keiko sighed. "May as well get back."

XXX

"I wonder what that sound is?" Keiko said as her and Jushiro reached the door to her house and heard, what sounded like, furniture being thrown around the house. What was obvious though, was that someone was very angry due to the string of obscenities that could be heard.

Jushiro nodded in agreement before preparing himself to either fight or defend. He could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure and it seemed very angry annoyed and… fearful?

"Well let's see shall we?" Keiko said uneasily as she opened the front door and froze at what she and Jushiro saw.

"You bastard!! YOU did this to me!!" Ichigo damn near screamed as he threw one of Tiana's chairs at the ex-Espada who was giving Ichigo a pleading look that even Keiko thought looked strange on him.

"Now Ichi-" Grimmjow began to reason but was interrupted by the teen.

"Don't you Ichi me!!" Ichigo yelled before pointing at his stomach. "THIS LOOK AT THIS!! YOU!" he pointed to Grimmjow. "YOU DID THIS!!"

Keiko and Jushiro watched the event with stunned looks on their faces.

Leone cackled hysterically from Keiko's subconscious.

At that moment Tiana and Ash walked out of the basement. Ash automatically ran to Keiko while cheering at the top of his lungs. "Aunt Ichigo is going to be a mommy!!"

Jushiro's eyes widened.

Keiko choked on air. "W-What?" she gasped through her chokes.

Leone continued to cackle.

Ichigo's angry face faltered and he looked away, a red tint forming on his cheeks.

"Yes it would seem Ichigo is pregnant. With twins if I may add." Tiana informed them confirming Ash's statement.

"Twins!" Ichigo yelled at Tiana his eyes as wide as saucers.

A loud thump was heard and everyone looked to the side of the room where they saw Grimmjow passed out.

Ash ran over to Grimmjow and proceeded in poking him to try to wake him.

"TWINS!!" a voice that made Ichigo's eyes go even wider echoed through the room.

Keiko and Jushiro looked in-between them and saw Isshin standing there with one of the dreamiest looks on his face. Isshin had originally come to Tiana's in search of his son who said he would be home hours ago only to hear that his son was pregnant.

Tiana sighed and began to make her way to the kitchen. "Coffee anyone?" she asked before entering the kitchen.

Tiana's question went unnoticed as everyone was too busy watching Isshin who was hugging Keiko while cheering. "My son's going to be a mommy!!" with starry eyes.

Isshin then released Keiko and turned to Jushiro. "JUSHIRO!!" he cheered before wrapping his arms around the captain. "MY SON'S GOING TO BE A MOMMY!!" dreamy tears formed in Isshin's eyes.

Jushiro smiled lightly and patted Isshin's back. "Congratulations." He then said.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and jumped as he saw Ash's face directly in front of his. "Yay! Uncle Grimmjow's awake!" the child cheered as he moved away allowing Grimmjow to sit up.

"Where is the father of my son's babies!" Isshin stated releasing Jushiro from the hug. The man then scanned the room and grinned broadly as he saw Grimmjow look up at him.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he saw Issin or, 'the crazed lunatic' as he had dubbed him, spot him. He shot up and tried to get away but the Captain class shinigami was too fast for him and wrapping his arms around Grimmjow Isshin pulled him into a large hug.

"Gah! Get off me!" Grimmjow yelled as he struggled in Isshin's grip.

"My son has such a strong lover My darling Masaki!" Isshin sobbed to his deceased wife while looking up at the ceiling as though he could see her there. "And soon our son will be a wife and a mother."

"Wait! I'm not marrying him!!" Ichigo ranted as he understood his father's words.

Keiko sighed and took Ash's hand and began to make her way to the kitchen. "I think I'll have one of those coffee's…" she called out to her aunt.

Even though Jushiro had a number of questions he wanted to ask mainly, 'How can Ichigo get pregnant?' he decided to remain silent until the three males had calmed down a little. Glancing at Keiko he decided he wanted some coffee as well so he followed after her.

"Since when are we getting married?!" Grimmjow yelled at 'the crazed lunatic'.

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Isshin turned to Grimmjow. "You're getting married so that Ichigo isn't left alone with your darling children and besides," Isshin grinned one of the most maniacal grins Ichigo had ever seen. "Don't you want to make it so that Ichigo remains yours and only yours forever?"

Ichigo's eyes widened of all the things his father had to say he had to say the one thing that would, without a doubt, sway Grimmjow.

Grimmjow remained silent for a few moments as he pondered Isshin's words. He really wouldn't mind having Ichigo all to himself, not that he practically didn't already. He smirked at the idea and suddenly images of his little berry wearing far too tight and high wedding dresses flashed in his mind making him almost drool.

"I think…" He said still in his daze. "A wedding would be nice…"

"Then it's settled!" Isshin said in his cheerful voice.

"W-Wait!" Ichigo stammered deciding to steep into his fathers plotting of his life. "W-We're not getting married!"

"Too late he's already organized and planned it!" Came the all too cheerful voice of Urahara who poked his head in through the front door. Urahara had originally come to Tiana's with the intent of visiting the woman who just happened to be an old friend of his but as soon as he heard what was happening, he well couldn't help but put his input in… even if it wasn't entirely true…

"W-What!" Ichigo gasped staring wide-eyed at his father and Urahara.

'Go for it King!' Hichigo laughed. 'I know you want to.'

Grimmjow was still off in his Ichigo induced fantasy.

Tiana was drinking tea calmly while Keiko and Jushiro watched the scene.

Isshin smiled smugly realizing what Urahara was doing. "Yep." He said answering Ichigo's question. "You'll be having it in about two weeks at Urahara's!" Isshin's eyes went starry again as he envisioned the wedding and his son in a puffy white wedding dress waltzing down the isle to his husband, the usual scowl on his face completely gone for this day.

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Fine… we'll have the… wedding…" though Ichigo sounded reluctant on the inside where not even his hollow could get to he was silently looking forward to his wedding.

Tiana looked out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw Urahara standing there grinning and fanning himself. "Kisuke!" she said in a cheerful voice that was scarily similar to Isshin's. "Perhaps you can help me discover how Ichigo is pregnant?"

XXX Day seven- The snapping point XXX

Byakuya sighed as he walked out of a portal into the human world. 'Why am I doing this again?' he thought to himself with an almost sarcastic tone. 'Oh wait that's why.' He answered his question as he remembered why he had volunteered to go to the human world to find Jushiro.

He had found out the reason why he was receiving such strange looks from Kenpachi, Mayuri, Shunsui and well practically the entire of the soul society.

Apparently the night after he and Renji had confessed how they felt and spent a night filled with multiple sexual acts. Renji, had apparently gotten drunk with Rangiku and had told her everything. So naturally the next day everyone knew.

Byakuya sighed and resisted the urge to rub his temples, his Renji could be such an idiot at times. But then again he had to secretly admit he wouldn't change a thing about his lieutenant. His lover…

Byakuya sighed again. If he had received one more haunting grin from Kenpachi and Mayuri, one more nudge accompanied by a knowing nod from Shunsui and if he had found just one more deranged woman trying to get photo's of he and Renji together he was going to unleash Senbon Zakura on them all. So when the opportunity to leave soul society to find and collect Jushiro Ukitake came up he was more than willing to volunteer himself, if not for his on sanity but the safety of others.

'Where would captain Ukitake be…?' he asked himself. He was considering going to Urahara and begin his search there but he realized he didn't need to when he saw exactly who he was searching for turn into the very same street he was standing in.

Byakuya quickly hid in the shadows of the alleyway behind him as he noticed that Jushiro was not alone. 'Who is that?' he mused as he noticed that the girl in question was holding Jushiro's hand.

XXX

"What's wrong Jushiro?" Keiko asked as she noticed Jushiro looking around the street as though looking for something.

"Nothing…" Jushiro replied looking at Keiko and smiling before continuing to walk with her. 'I can feel someone watching us…' he thought.

Once Jushiro and Keiko had walked far enough away Byakuya stepped from the alleyway and watched the pairs back walk off to the distance. 'I think it would be best if I followed them… for now…' he thought before following the pair.

"Jushiro what was it Tiana wanted from the shops again?" Keiko asked as she tried to remember what her aunt had asked them to get.

"One butchers knife. Two rolls of wire. Two rolls of fishing wire. Some duct tape. And a banana." He answered while wondering what the hell she would want with those items.

"I wonder what she wants with them…?" Keiko mused.

'I can think of a few things I could do with those things…' Leone commented from Keiko's subconscious.

Keiko went bright red as she understood the implications in that statement.

"Keiko, are you alright?" Jushiro asked as he noticed the woman's beet red face.

Keiko shook her head to remove the mental images she was getting before looking up at Jushiro and replying with. "I'm fine."

Jushiro raised a brow but said nothing assuming it was something Leone had said. If only he knew how right he was.

Keiko suddenly tensed and gripped his hand to the almost painful extent. "Keiko?" he asked looking down at her distressed face.

"K-Kenshi…" Keiko stammered as she saw her former boyfriend across the street though he had yet to see her.

Jushiro looked across the street and saw the exact same thing she saw and he felt this flash of anger hit him and in that moment all he wanted to do was go over there and beat the man to a pulp. A bloody pulp.

Before he could say or do anything though Keiko had gripped his hand and dragged them both into one of Karakura's many alleyways.

Jushiro couldn't help but suck in a breath when he realized their position.

Keiko was pressed against the fence with Jushiro pressed against her. It was a very… compromising… position.

Keiko was breathing heavily, whether it was from fear or not was debatable.

Jushiro placed his hands on the fence to help hold himself up. He pushed himself back a few inches and looked down at the girl beneath him. She was biting on her lips and breathing heavily through her nostrils.

As he watched her bite her lips he noticed the way it made her look so innocent and he couldn't help the urges that were awakening in him from just watching her.

"Keiko…" he whispered huskily.

Keiko looked up at him, her eyes wide making her look even more innocent.

He smiled lightly and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Keiko lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. It was in that instant that something in Jushiro snapped and he could not stop himself from placing a hand at the back of her head and forcing her lips to his. When his lips touched hers his eyes slipped shut at the feeling that overwhelmed him at the feeling of his lips on hers. It felt so right… so… perfect.

Keiko's eyes went wide when she felt his lips on hers but after a few moments a pleasant feeling seeped through her and closing her eyes she returned the kiss, her hands moving to wrap themselves around his neck.

The kiss soon became heated, hands touching everywhere as a fiery passion erupted between the pair. A fiery passion which was ended when they heard a sound. The sound of someone clearing there throat.

Jushiro's eyes went wide as he slowly removed his lips from Keiko's. The pair then slowly turned there heads and watched wide eyed as Byakuya Kuchiki walked slowly and gracefully into the alleyway.

"Ukitake Jushiro." He said in his calm, deep, stoic voice.

"Byakuya." Jushiro murmured as he released Keiko from his hold but still kept her somewhat close. "What brings you here? Has something happened?" he asked trying to sound calm.

'Who is that?' Keiko asked as she looked at the noble. She couldn't help but feel insignificant in comparison to him.

Byakuya shook his head. "No. you had yet to file a report we assumed that perhaps something had happened so I was sent." He explained noticing the look of relief that passed his old friends face.

Jushiro laughed nervously. "Sorry I caused you trouble."

"There was no trouble at all." Byakuya replied truthfully. He then looked between Keiko and Jushiro an emotion that was almost pity passed his eyes before he stated calmly. "When I arrived in the human realm I found you and you apologized for the delay and said you would be returning the next day to make the report in person."

Jushiro looked at Byakuya confused before glancing at Keiko. A flash of understanding crossed his face, he bowed his head to Byakuya. "Thank you, Byakuya."

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last chapter I sure as heck don't own it now….

Chapter 14

The truths of five years ago

"Who are these women Jushiro?" Byakuya questioned as he and Jushiro sat in Tiana's living room. Jushiro on the sofa and Byakuya on the chair.

Tiana was in the shower and Keiko was making tea for them all.

Jushiro smiled lightly as he stared at Byakuya. "Tiana is Keiko's aunt, she owns this house and from what I have gathered is a good friend of Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kisuke and Isshin." Jushiro explained before adding. "You'll meet her soon."

"And Keiko well… is just Keiko…" Jushiro Grinned lightly as he remembered that Keiko had managed to get Byakuya to come back to the house to stay as he looked 'tired, exhausted and in need of rest' how Keiko is able to sway even the most stoic of people will forever amaze Jushiro.

Byakuya raised a brow. "After what I saw I am inclined to believe she is more than 'Just Keiko'." He said in an almost joking way.

Jushiro looked away as a small tint of red shaded his cheeks. Byakuya ignored it and continued. "You do understand that it's forbidden…" Byakuya said that sentence in a low voice so that Keiko didn't hear.

A sad look took Jushiro as he thought over Byakuya's words. He knew it was forbidden but he couldn't stop himself from feeling the way he did for her. He had never met someone like her before and he didn't know if he could go back to life without her as, yes, she had grown to mean something to him.

There was still one thing though, still one thing that plagued the back of his mind, something he needed to tell her about… his illness…

He was amazed he hadn't had an attack yet. In soul society he would usually have one once or twice every two to three days so he was shocked he had yet to have one but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He also knew he was going to have to tell Keiko but he didn't know how he was going to break that to her.

He was bought out of his thoughts when he heard Keiko's voice right next to him say. "Jushiro? Here's your tea."

He looked up to her and smiled lightly. "Thank you." He said taking the tea from her hands.

Keiko nodded and sat next to him on the couch. She then leaned forward lightly to pick up her cup of tea. Once she sat up her eyes widened as though she remembered something. She then looked at Jushiro and said. "Oh! By the way Tiana told me to tell you that the water we have been using in your tea and coffee's is something she invented supposed to 'work against throat and lung ailments' why she would give you that is beyond me but yer…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. 'So he hasn't told her…' he thought before taking a sip of his tea.

Jushiro narrowed his eyes. 'Does Tiana know? She never showed any signs of knowing… I don't think she would poison me… no…' He slowly took a sip of his drink not feeling any different he dismissed the small part of his that was crying 'It's poison! It's poison!'

"So Miss Keiko how did you meet Captain Ukitake?" Byakuya asked deciding to make some conversation.

Keiko opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when she heard, Tiana who was walking down the stairs in her pajama's, say very loudly. "Just give the fucker a rimjob!"

Jushiro choked on his drink.

Byakuya raised a brow seeming more interested than anything else.

Leone cackled loudly.

Keiko choked on air and looked up to see her aunt talking on the phone to someone.

"Look you want him? Well your gunna have to do something to please him." Tiana walked across the room with the cordless phone pressed to her ear.

The others remained silent as Tiana went on.

"You could always suck him off? I've yet to meet a man who didn't like that… hmm I guess if you really wanted I could send you my latest invention… makes you irresistible to the one who drinks it." Tiana leaned against the wall and inspected her nails not even noticing that there were people in the living room.

"No? Oh well… anyway have you sent those tickets?" There was a pause before she continued. "Good! Thank you so much! Well anyway it's getting late over here so I'll talk to you later? 'kay bye!" Once she had finished she turned the phone off and walking into the kitchen placed it on the counter.

"Keiko? Did you get the tools I asked for?" she called out from the kitchen.

Keiko's eyes widened as she remembered the reason she and Jushiro had gone down the street. "Oh god I forgot!" she yelled in a panicky voice.

Tiana chuckled and walked into the living room, still not noticing Byakuya. She looked at Keiko and laughed lightly. "Oh well I'll just have to go myself I have plenty of time to get them I mean Ichigo and Grimmjow's wedding isn't for another two weeks so yer…" she trailed off towards the end.

'Ichigo's having a wedding?' Byakuya thought with wide eyes.

'That was their wedding gift!!' Jushiro and Keiko thought simultaneously.

'I can see how they would use them…' Leone commented making Keiko go several shades of red.

Tiana not noticing her nieces uncomfortable-ness continued. "By the way that was purple haired thief on the phone. He says hi."

A faint blush appeared on Keiko's face that did not go unnoticed by Jushiro. "Really? How is he?" Keiko asked trying to hide her now slightly flustered state.

"He's as charming as usual." Tiana replied with a smirk. "Only this time it's not a woman he's after, it's that homicidal blonde he always hated… God what was his name…?" Tiana placed her hand to her chin deep in though before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter I always called him hunter… poor Purple head doesn't even notice the hunter loves him already…" Tiana trailed off again.

Tiana then shook her head. "Anyway Purple hair is sending me some tickets to visit him in Las Vegas in America… they should get here soon… hopefully…" She trailed off yet again.

Keiko nodded before taking a sip of her drink.

Jushiro continued to drink his drink.

Byakuya wondered when the woman, Tiana, was going to notice him.

Tiana looked up and it was then that she noticed Byakuya. "Hello." She greeted. "Who are you and how do you keep your hair so shiny?" she questioned.

Jushiro and Keiko laughed lightly.

Byakuya wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Let me guess you're that head of the Kuchiki clan… Byakuya?" Tiana questioned.

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. But pray tell how would you know that?" he enquired of her.

Tiana grinned but instead of answering decided to change the subject. "So how long will you be staying?" She then glanced at Jushiro and Keiko. "If he is staying the night you're going to have to sleep in Keiko's bed Jushiro."

"I was invited by Miss. Keiko to stay however if it will be any trouble I have no qualms in leaving…" Byakuya stated calmly before taking a sip of his tea.

Tiana shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "No need to leave. Those two can share a bed wouldn't be the first time." She grinned as she noticed the red tinges that highlighted the pairs cheeks. "So you can stay. By the way what do you want for dinner?"

XXX Later that night XXX

Keiko and Jushiro began to walk up the stairs together to go to bed it was getting late.

Byakuya had already gone to the spare room to sleep an hour earlier.

"Goodnight Tiana." Keiko said looking back at her aunt who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Jushiro gave Tiana a small bow. "Goodnight." He said with a smile.

Tiana grinned and nodded at the pair. "Night." She replied as she watched the pair go into Keiko's room.

'Those two are so-' Tiana was bought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock, more of a loud banging, at the door. "Who the fuck could that be…?" Tiana murmured glancing at the clock which read, 11:39pm.

The banging got louder so with a sigh Tiana opened the front door where she saw a very distraught looking Ichigo. "Ichigo?" Tiana said stunned as the teen practically bolted into her house. "Ichigo? What the hell's wrong?" she asked shutting the front door.

Ichigo shuddered. "Grimmjow… goat chin… looking through wedding dress magazines… PINK WEDDING DRESSES!!" Ichigo seemed hysterical though Tiana assumed that to be the hormones of his pregnancy.

Tiana then realized what Ichigo had said and burst into laughter. "Pink wedding dresses!? Hahahahahaha!!" she clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall as she envisioned Ichigo in a bright pink wedding dress.

Ichigo flushed red. "Shut up!" he growled. "I need your help…"

"S-So what do you need?" she asked trying to control her laughter.

Ichigo sighed, walked into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. He then sighed and replied to Tiana's question. "I need a place to stay for the night… just one night… away from those two…" he began to murmur towards the end.

"It's fine though you do understand you're going to have to share the room with our other guest." Tiana stated coming to sit next to Ichigo.

"That's fine." Ichigo nodded thinking that the 'guest' was Jushiro.

Tiana grinned before speaking. "So Ichi looks like you're going to be a pink bride. At least there won't be any deception at your wedding." Her statement was referring to the fact that white usually meant innocent.

Ichigo went red. "Shut up!" he snapped.

Tiana chuckled and leaned back in the couch. "Relax look on the bright side, you as the bride get the privilege of selecting the dresses for your…" she paused for a moment before grinning on of the most evil grins Ichigo had ever seen. "Your… bridesmaids…"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at her confused.

Tiana sighed and shook her head before replying. "Ichigo who are your closest male friends?" she asked.

"Uhh… Uryuu… err… Renji… Ikkaku… Chad-" he paused mid-sentence as he realized what Tiana was suggesting. A grin, much similar to Tiana's formed on his face.

"If I have to suffer a dress then so shall they!!" He yelled with glee.

XXX

Uryuu who was training his Quincy powers by the river suddenly shivered causing his arrow to miss its target.

"What the?" he said aloud. He didn't feel cold so why was he shivering?

XXX

Chad who was preparing to go to sleep shivered something that made him slightly paranoid considering he had the heaters on…

XXX

Renji who was finishing up some of his paperwork shivered causing him spill ink all over his work.

Once Renji finished shivering he looked down to see his work covered in ink. "Damn!" he growled. "Now I have to start this again!"

XXX

Ikkaku suddenly shivered. He simply assumed it meant that he was cold so he pulled more of his blanket around him. 'there.' He thought as he began to warm up.

"Ikkaku…" a voice whined from behind to him.

"What?" Ikkaku grumbled wanting to go back to sleep. Having spent most of his day chasing after Yachiru he was quite exhausted.

A naked Yumichika poked his head over Ikkaku's shoulder and whined in an octave voice. "You stole the blanket." He pointed at the blanket that was wrapped around Ikkaku to put emphasis on his point.

Ikkaku grumbled and rolled around so he could face the fifth seat. Yumichika scooted back as Ikkaku lifted the blanket. "Well stop whining and get under." Ikkaku grumbled.

Yumichika pouted and as he crawled under the covers he murmured. "I was NOT whining… to whine is so unattractive…"

Ikkaku chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

XXX

Tiana chuckled at Ichigo before stepping towards the stairs. "Come on its getting late and I personally want to be up bright and early to start on my research." With that she began to walk up the stairs.

Ichigo nodded and turning the living room light off followed her up the stairs.

"Ichigo there's another bed under the bed!" Tiana called out before walking into her room.

Ichigo nodded and walked into the room. He didn't notice Byakuya sitting on the spare bed until after he had closed the door and turned.

"B-Byakuya!?" He stammered.

Byakuya didn't look up from the parchment he was reading. "Kurosaki I heard what Tiana had said so please just get the bed out from under this one so we can both get some rest." His voice was calm yet there was something in it that spoke that Byakuya was tired. Another thing that told this was the fact that Byakuya hadn't bothered to reprimand Ichigo for using his name.

Ichigo nodded as he too didn't want to get into an argument with the captain. He then proceeded in getting his bed ready.

XXX

"How does this look?" Keiko asked as she walked out of the bathroom in the black lace nightgown she had bought the other day.

Jushiro smiled as she came to stand by him. "You look beautiful." He stated simply before cupping her face and placing his lips against hers.

Keiko moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around Jushiro's neck.

Jushiro placed his hands on her hips and while not breaking the kiss moved towards the bed. He then gently laid her down on the bed. He then broke the kiss making Keiko gasp for air, her chest rising quickly as she breathed.

He then began to trail kisses down her face and to her neck. One of his hands held him up while the other began to gently slide her dress up.

Keiko panted and her hands flew up to grip ant his white locks.

Jushiro's hot mouth trailed downwards towards her breasts while his hand continued upwards.

As his hand brushed against her thigh Keiko suddenly went tense and her hands gripped his hair painfully. "No…" she breathed her voice filled with pain.

Jushiro stopped what he was doing and looked at her pained face. "Keiko?"

Keiko's hands released his hair and moved to his chest. Her face became more pained and her hands pressed against his chest pushing him away. "No!" she cried as she began to toss as though trapped in a nightmare.

"Keiko? Are you alright?" Jushiro asked panicking as Keiko continued to thrash around. "Keiko!"

The thrashing stopped and Keiko rose to a seated position. Her head turned to meet his, her eyes opened only it wasn't her eyes Jushiro met with, it was Leone's.

"Leone…" Jushiro said softly. "What is wrong with Keiko?" he asked.

Leone looked away sadly. "I had hoped I had erased the memories…" she looked back at Jushiro. "But it would seem as though her blood… her emotions… her soul still remembers the event… that is why she acted like that… she has yet to get over what happened… even if she does not remember it…"

Jushiro's eyes widened as a thought popped into his head and he was praying to what ever god existed that his thought was wrong.

Leone noticed the look in Jushiro's eyes and nodded. "Yes… she… she was raped… five years ago… by her step father."

Jushiro's eyes widened even further and the only word his mouth could form was. "W-What?"

Leone nodded. "It was the night I was born…" she then began to tell Jushiro the events of five years ago.

"It was late… Keiko had just got back from school her mother and brother were out for the night so that just left her and her step father alone in the house." Leone sighed bitterly and continued.

"She went straight to her bedroom to study for a test. She knew that would be the best thing to do as she could smell the smell of booze and smokes from the living room and knew that it would be unwise to be near him that night." Leone clenched her fists.

"She stayed in her room studying until she heard her door slam open. She turned and was frightened by the sight of her intoxicated step father blocking the doorway. The smell of booze hit her nose and in that moment more than any other she truly feared for her life." Leone looked away from Jushiro as a look of disgust took her face.

"After that he locked her bedroom door and beat her… he beat her and took her… it was rough hard and savage the way he did it and no matter how many times she screamed for help none came…" Leone clenched her fists tightly as though holding back her anger or tears…

"By the eighth time he took her something in her snapped. All the anger she should have felt over the years… all the feelings of hate she kept locked away snapped and fused together creating one being… me…" Leone smiled bitterly as she thought of how she came to be.

"I awoke and took over Keiko… I don't fully remember what I did to the man in that moment but I do know it was what led Keiko being forced to move in with Tiana… anyway… once I had dealt with that bastard I didn't want Keiko to have to live with those memories so I erased them… or at least I thought I did but it seems a part of Keiko still has them…" A tear rolled down Leone's face as she spoke.

XXX

"Keiko…" Ichigo, who had been listening to the story through the wall, breathed.

'That poor girl…' Byakuya thought. He felt truly bad for the girl.

XXX

"T-That… that bastard…" Jushiro said under his breath. His hands were clenched so tightly the knuckles were white and his hand was trembling lightly.

Leone looked up at him. "Please don't go do anything rash… as much as I want you to… Keiko needs you…" With that Leone went back into Keiko's subconscious and Keiko who had heard the whole thing was given control of her body.

She looked up at Jushiro with tear filled eyes. "Jushiro…" she croaked as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh god Keiko…" Jushiro murmured before gathering the girl in his arms and holding her tightly as she cried over the memories that were once long forgotten but now restored.

A/N: will Jushiro leave Keiko to go back to soul society? find out next chapter...

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own Ash, Tiana, Leone, Atagra, Emilla and Keiko but do I own bleach? I tell you now I do not.

Chapter 15

Just tell them you kidnapped me…?

Jushiro, who was out of his gigi, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Tiana sitting at the table drinking some coffee.

"Hello…" Tiana spoke not taking her eyes off the table. There was something different about Tiana this morning she seemed sadder than usual and her spiritual pressure was radiating with sorrow and anger.

"Tiana…" Jushiro said softly his mind wondering what was wrong with her. After a few moments he clicked though. "How long have you known?" he asked knowing she would know exactly what he was talking about.

Tiana snorted bitterly. "I've known since before she moved in." It was after she said that she looked up to meet Jushiro's eyes. Jushiro's eyes widened a fraction as he noticed through Tiana's glasses the red tinge to Tiana's eyes. She had been crying?

Anger suddenly flared though Jushiro as he realized something. Anger flared in his eyes and clenching his fists tightly he ground out. "You've known about what happened to her all this time and you did nothing!? She's your niece for heavens sake!" he punched the table in anger.

"Don't you think I would have done something if I could have?!" Tiana shot back rising from her seat to defend herself. "I love that girl!" she yelled referring to Keiko. "She's the closest thing I have to a daughter!!"

"Then why not do anything?!" he retorted. "If you care about her so much why didn't you do anything! Why DON'T you do anything?" his voice was filled with rage now, something that would horrify someone from soul society.

"You really think I didn't want to do anything did you?" Tiana growled, her voice and eyes filled with anger. "What could I have done? She doesn't remember a thing and there were no witnesses." Her voice became softer and she looked away from Jushiro. "There was nothing I could do…" she looked back up at him. "The only thing I could do was take her into my home as soon as I could." A tear rolled down her face as she finished speaking.

"Tiana…" Jushiro said softly, not knowing what to say. Then it came to him. "She is aware now…"

Tiana's eyes widened and she locked eyes with Jushiro. "How?" she asked.

Jushiro sighed lightly and sat down at the table. After all the yelling he could feel a migraine setting in. "Leone she told me the story… Keiko listened from her inner world and the memories came back…" he nearly winced as he remembered the expression on Keiko's face as she cried in his arms.

Tiana nodded before sitting back at the table and taking a rather long sip of her coffee. "This shit needs more caffeine… and booze…" Tiana murmured in a way that almost sounded like a sob.

Tiana's head suddenly shot up as she remembered something. "Your friend Byakuya left earlier this morning. Said to tell you 'be back today to make your report' or something like that." She informed.

Jushiro nodded. "I see…"

"Good morning…" Ichigo said softly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning…" Tiana mumbled before reaching into the area between her breasts and pulled out a silver alcohol flask. She then poured some of the alcohol into her coffee.

"Needs more caffeine…" she grumbled after taking a sip of her drink.

Jushiro looked at Ichigo. "Good morning Ichigo, when did you arrive?" he asked.

Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Last night… I had to get away… pink dresses…" he trailed off into his own little world as he remembered the pink dress Grimmjow and the goat chin were looking at.

Jushiro stopped himself from laughing at the teens antics and sent him a sympathetic look.

Ichigo shuddered and walked to the fridge where he began looking for some breakfast.

"Ichi I don't know if it's safe to eat the cheese in the fridge… or the chicken…" Tiana stated looking back at the teen, her glasses sliding down her nose so that her eyes were more visible. "I need to go shopping so just stay away from the poultry… and dairy products…"

Ichigo shuddered as he looked at the cheese that was a vibrant green colour. 'What the fuck is that?' he asked himself.

'Taste it and find out.' Hichigo replied to his question.

Ichigo scowled at his hollow.

"I'm going to check on Keiko, excuse me." Jushiro stated before giving the pair a nod walking off.

Tiana smiled lightly. 'If those two don't get together I'll kill them, then bring them back and do that continuously until they do.' She chuckled lightly before looking back at Ichigo. Speaking of people getting together…

"Ichi," she began looking back at the teen. "I am invited to your wedding aren't I?" she couldn't help but ask.

Ichigo, who was still looking through the fridge for something to eat, nodded. "Yeh, though I think you're gunna be sitting in the grooms side."

Tiana chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XXX

Jushiro sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the slumbering Keiko. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.' He thought as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Keiko made a noise in her sleep and leaned into the touch.

'I wish I could do something to help ease her inner pain…' he thought to himself as he looked down at the girl with a sad look.

He was bought out of his musings when he heard and felt and heard Keiko stir. Light violet eyes shot open and looked up and into Jushiro's copper ones. "Jushiro?" she murmured.

He nodded and offered her a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Keiko smiled lightly and sat up. "A lot better than I was last night thank you." She said softy.

'Why is she acting so calmly after what she learned and remembered last night one would think she would be more distraught than this.' He thought with narrowed eyes as he looked at the girl.

Keiko looked at him and seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She smiled sadly. "Don't worry about me…" there were tears in her eyes as she spoke and Jushiro wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and ensure she would be forever protected.

There was a moments silence before Keiko continued. "I don't want to be sad… If it never happened then the good things that have happened since may not have happened…" she laughed lightly. "I may not have moved in with Tiana. I may not have met Grimmjow, Ichigo, Kisuke, Isshin..." she looked away from him as she said the final part. "Or you…"

"Keiko…" he said softly knowing he had to break the news that he had to leave to her. With a deep breath he spoke. "I have to go back to soul society today…"

Keiko's head shot up and she looked at him wide eyed. "What?" she asked more tears forming in her eyes.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go back today… but I will try to be back as soon as I can…" he almost regretted saying that last bit as if his feelings for her were discovered… he shuddered at the thought.

"Jushiro…" Keiko spoke softly.

"Yes?" he replied not knowing what else to say.

Keiko looked into his eyes for a few moments before speaking. "Can I please send you off?"

Jushiro remained silent for a few moments. 'I suppose it couldn't hurt…' he thought before nodding.

XXX

Jushiro and Keiko stood in an alleyway. Keiko was quietly watching Jushiro who was whispering something to a hell butterfly.

As soon as he had finished whispering the butterfly flew off a few inches and with an explosion of a white light turned into a portal to soul society.

Jushiro looked back to Keiko. "I suppose this is goodbye for now…" he said softly.

Keiko nodded not saying anything, as she was afraid her voice would betray her.

Jushiro was a little hurt that Keiko hadn't replied to his words but he said nothing on it and returned his attention back to the portal.

'He's leaving…' Keiko mentally sobbed.

A miniature Leone suddenly materialized on her shoulder and laughed lightly and said. 'Just run in.' Jushiro couldn't hear or see Leone which was a good thing considering what she had just said.

'What!?' Keiko yelled at her hollow.

'You heard me.' Leone retorted. 'Just run past him and jump into the portal.' She grinned evilly. 'Just think of me as yer conscience telling you what to do.' She added.

'I can't do that! He'd be so angry at me!' Keiko mentally yelled at her hollow before adding. 'If you're my conscience then your most defiantly the evil one so what happened to the good one?' she couldn't help but ask.

'I killed her now just go through that portal NOW!' the hollow half explained half ordered.

'I can't… even if I do want to see his world…' Keiko tried to reason with herself.

Something suddenly burst in Keiko, it was a mixture of exhilaration and excitement. She didn't know if Leone was the cause of it all she knew was that it felt incredible and was the cause for her following her hollow's orders. With a flash she bolted past Jushiro and ran through the portal and into soul society.

It took Jushiro a few moments to comprehend what had happened. "Keiko!!" he yelled chasing after her the portal closing behind him.

When Jushiro stepped out of the portal he saw Keiko inspecting the area of soul society in which they were in.

"Keiko what did you think you were doing!" He enquired trying not to sound angry though it didn't work as well as he would have liked as he could hear the anger in his voice. "You just ran through the portal what were you thinking?"

Keiko looked up and down one of the white walls and giggled lightly before looking back at Jushiro. "I wanted to see you're world." She replied with a giggle.

"This is just great." He murmured to himself. "I can't send her back as I need clearance to open the portals… what do I do…"

He looked up and watched Keiko who was thoroughly inspecting everything she could see and smiled lightly at her curiosity. 'She's so adorable.'

His smile dissipated and he let out a groan of frustration when he realized that he was going to have to explain this to everyone... especially Shunsui… he let out another groan. "How am I supposed to explain this to everyone…" he asked aloud. "How am I supposed to explain that a human girl just ran past me into the portal? Shunsui's going to have a field day…"

Keiko's head shot up and she answered his question with a. "Just tell them you kidnapped me."

He stared at her blankly. "Why would I kidnap you?" he asked calmly not knowing whether to laugh at her statement or not.

She placed her hand to her chin as though in thought for a few moments before answering. "Well… you could just say I'm a suspect with your hollow case and you Kidnapped me for questioning." Scarily, Keiko reminded him of Tiana in that moment.

Jushiro raised his brow as he thought on Keiko's words. 'Its not that much of a bad idea actually…wait… what am I thinking! Of course it's a bad idea, I don't even want to think about what could happen if Keiko were suspected of aiding Hollows…' he thought to himself.

He let out a sigh and sagged his shoulders. "I suppose I'll just have to tell them the truth…"

Keiko stopped what she was doing and walked over to Jushiro. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said softly. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I'm really sorry…" she looked away from him as she finished.

He smiled lightly at her. "It's fine. Just next time, let me know when you're going to do something like that."

As soon as she heard him say 'next time' her eyes widened and a bright smile graced her face. The without warning she flung her arms around his waist and embraced him tightly. "I promise I'll let you know next time!"

Jushiro returned the embrace while in his mind thinking. 'Should not have said 'next time' It's forbidden. Should not have said-'

"Captain Ukitake!!" stammered a shocked female voice.

Jushiro's eyes widened and he felt Keiko stiffen in his arms. Slowly he lifted his head until his eyes met with those of Kuchiki Rukia. He let out a sigh of relief he didn't want to imagine what may have happened were it Kiyone and Sentaro that found him like this…

"Hello Rukia." Jushiro said with a smile while releasing Keiko. "What brings you here?"

Rukia glanced at the blushing Keiko for a few seconds before looking back at her captain, her lips forming a small smirk.

Jushiro narrowed his eyes at her.

Rukia then coughed lightly before speaking. "I was sent by Sentaro and Kiyone to see that you made it back alright. Sentaro and Kiyone send their apologies on not being able to make it here they had somewhere they needed to be…"

There was a pause before Rukia continued. "I was also told to inform you that your meeting with General Yamamoto is scheduled to be in the next three hours giving you time to get prepared… or relax…" she said that last part looking at Keiko.

Jushiro nodded trying to ignore the suggestiveness in Rukia's voice. "Thank you Rukia you are dismissed."

Rukia nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Keiko called running to Rukia.

Rukia turned and looked at Keiko. "Yes?" she asked.

Keiko put her hand out. "I'm Keiko, It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

Rukia smiled at Keiko and shook her hand. "Rukia Kuchiki, its nice to meet you." She said kindly. Though her kindness turned to uncomfortable ness as she noticed Keiko looking at her ears closely. "Uhhh… what is it?" she asked confused.

"Are those limited edition Don Kanoji earings?" Keiko said her head moving closer to the side of Rukia's head. "They are! How did you get those!!" she questioned moving back.

Rukia smirked. "Last time I was in the human world. Do you like the Don?" she asked.

Keiko Laughed. "Do I?" She then stood back another step and crossed her arms over her chest in the perfect Don position then laughed. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Rukia grinned then stood next to her with her arms placed in the same way. The two then did the 'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' together.

Jushiro's eye twitched as he watched the pair, never before had he heard something so annoying, he didn't know this Don Kanoji person and he didn't think he wanted to.

After a few moments the two girls stopped their laughter. "Hee hee, I hope we can be friends." Keiko laughed.

Rukia nodded. "So do I." She then bowed to Jushiro and Keiko. "I must be off, goodbye." She then left with a flash.

When Rukia was gone Keiko turned back to Jushiro and said with a smile. "She seems nice enough."

Jushiro nodded. "Yes Rukia is a very kind person."

Keiko nodded before stepping closer to Jushiro. "So… how about you take me on a tour of this place?"

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 16

Wedding plans

"Grimmjow we cant seat Szayel next to Uryuu!" Ichigo growled at his fiancé as they planned the seating plans for the weddings reception.

"And why the hell not?" Grimmjow retorted wanting nothing more than to blow the seating plan to oblivion.

"Umm… Does anyone want anything to drink..?" Yuzu asked hesitantly poking her head out from the kitchen and glancing into the living room where Ichigo and Grimmjow were planning.

Ichigo shook his head indicating that they didn't want anything. He then turned his attention back to Grimmjow. "If we seat them next to eachother we will end up with a situation. Uryuu will be continuously jumpy out of fear that Szayel may dissect him and Szayel will most likely be trying to dissect him!" he explained with a huff.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue. "Tsk, fine, we'll put Quincy boy with that red head, Renji, and that prude, Byakuya." He moved the little name tags around to fit that order.

"Oh and don't forget to put Uryuu's girlfriend next to him!" Ichigo stated suddenly remembering that Uryuu had a girlfriend, something that amazed him as he was always under the impression that Uryuu was gay, and as far as he knew so did everyone else.

"That woman's fuck'n creepy…" Grimmjow murmured as he moved the little name tag.

"Well if you grew up with a father like that you'd be creepy too." Ichigo retorted deciding to defend the woman.

Grimmjow huffed but said nothing.

"Put Yoruichi next to Sandal hat." Ichigo stated referring to Urahara.

"What the fucks with them? Are they lovers or what?" Grimmjow questioned as he moved another name tag.

Ichigo shrugged. "I dunno… probably… all I know is that they'd probably murder me if I didn't seat 'em together." He explained looking at the plan.

"I think we should take a break from planning…" Ichigo groaned leaning back on the couch. "By the way putting Toshiru and Gin on the same table is idiotic Grimm, they'll get into a fight and blow the place up." He explained closing his eyes.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before glancing at his berry who looked extremely tempting at the moment.

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he felt movement on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak only to have it covered by the hot mouth of his lovers.

After a few moments of shock Ichigo relaxed and returned the kiss, his hands coming to rest at the back of Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow growled and plunged his tongue into Ichigo's mouth making the teen moan loudly.

"Will you two do that in your own room!!" Karin yelled throwing her soccer ball that the pair's heads.

The pair broke apart instantly. Ichigo was beet red and Grimmjow scowling because his time with his berry was interrupted.

"Eh-he… sorry Karin…" Ichigo laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"If you don't want to see it then don't watch." Grimmjow informed his lover's younger sister smugly.

Karin huffed and threw her ball at Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow growled at the girl though there was a hint of humor in his voice. Karin simply smirked in response, picked up her ball and left the house to out for a while.

"My darling Karin! Where are you going!!" Isshin sang leaping to his daughter only to hit the door which she had slammed in his face.

Ichigo shook his head at his fathers antics. What did he do in a past life to deserve that lunatic for a father?

Grimmjow shook his head before looking back at his berry. "By the way who yer having for yer… 'Bridesmaids'?" he asked with a grin deciding to get back to the wedding discussion.

Ichigo went red and glared at his partner, crossing his arms he huffed. "Uryuu, Renji, Ikkaku and Chad. You got a problem with that? Who are you having for your 'best men'?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I dunno…" he paused for a moment as if in thought before continuing. "The brat, Ash I guess. Emo clown Ulquiorra… Transvestite Szayel… and finally the spoon Nnoitra..." there was a light chuckle in his voice as he finished.

Ichigo sat up properly and looked at his lover. 'I can understand Ash but I thought he hated those others…?' he mused before deciding to voice his thoughts.

"Hey Grimm, I can understand Ash, but I thought you hated those other three." He really wanted to know as he had always assumed they hated eachother and considering the fact that Nnoitra had attempted to kill Grimmjow he had a reason to think so.

Grimmjow shrugged. "We don't care about that shit." He said simply.

"So after all that crap, after all the times you fought with them you simply forget it?" before he could stop himself it had burst from his mouth.

Grimmjow grinned wickedly. "Are you worried about me? heh no need we're all over that bullshit." He gave his berry a seductive look. "And besides your one to talk. Considering your being fucked by a man who's tried to kill both you and your friends."

Ichigo's face went red and he crossed his arms giving Grimmjow a pout that looked absolutely adorable. "Shut up that's different." He grumbled.

Grimmjow smirked. "How so?" he asked as he began creeping on top of his berry. "How so?" he whispered huskily into the berry's ear.

Ichigo went bright red and shivered. "IT JUST IS!" he growled.

Grimmjow's smirk widened. He knew what his berry wasn't saying and he was going to get those words out of him. "That's not an answer." He nibbled on Ichigo's ear lightly.

Ichigo growled lightly before he suddenly, without warning, pushed Grimmjow off him and onto the floor with a 'thump' he then bolted to the door. "Lets go see Chad about the wedding!" he stated far too cheerfully before stepping on his father, who was still lying on the ground from his earlier impact with the door, and left the house.

Grimmjow growled and followed after his berry. He too stepping on Isshin on the way out.

XXX

Ichigo knocked on the door to Chad's house. He waited a few moments but there was no response.

Grimmjow twitched. He really detested waiting. He didn't even know why he was going with Ichigo anyway but he figured the quicker this was over the quicker he was getting some 'alone' time with his berry.

Ichigo knocked again. Still no response.

Grimmjow twitched, yet again.

Ichigo's eyes twitched lightly and he knocked. Again, no response.

Ichigo raised his hand to knock again only to have his hand swatted away by a very annoyed Arrancar who rammed his side into the door forcing it open.

"Grimm what the fuck did you do that for!?" Ichigo growled at his lover.

Grimmjow stepped into the house. "Got sick of waiting." He said simply before taking notice of the feel of the spiritual pressure in the room. It felt as though… Grimmjow barked a laugh and marched towards the bedroom. This was going to be fun!

Ichigo went red as he felt the spiritual pressure of the room before his eyes widened as he felt the presence of an Arrancar, and not the one with teal hair that was sneaking towards Chad's bedroom.

'Chad must be in trouble.' Ichigo thought in slight panic. He then ignored his hollows laughter and bolted towards the room to make sure Chad was alright.

The door to Chad's room as thrust open by Ichigo who was yelling. "Chad! I sensed an Arrancar! Are you alright." Though just after the words fell from his mouth he froze and went red at the sight before him.

Grimmjow stepped next to his berry and smirked at the sight before them.

There was Chad lying on his back, naked, on his bed with his arms and feet bound to each of the four posts. With a blonde haired woman with green eyes and massive breasts sitting on his waist.

The pairs heads shot up and they stared at Ichigo and Grimmjow with wide eyes.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realized just who it was with Chad. "Halibel?" he choked, he had thought she to be dead so seeing her there was something of a shock to him.

"Grimmjow…" Halibel stated emotionlessly as though she didn't even care that they'd just caught her with Chad.

Ichigo was rendered speechless. He had just walked in on Chad… he went red at the thought. "Uhh…. Sorry… Chad…" he said nervously trying to avert his eyes from the scene.

"Ichigo… can you go to the living room please…?" Chad replied trying to remain calm.

Ichigo nodded and dragged Grimmjow off to the living room where they waited in silence for the pair.

Chad looked at his lover. "Can you please remove these?" he asked indicating the bounds.

Halibel smirked lightly and brushed her lips against Chad's. She was in a gigi she and Chad had got from Urahara secretly so her hollow mask wasn't visible.

When the pair finally made themselves decent, Chad wearing a shirt and jeans, Halibel wearing practically the same thing. They walked out of the room and into the living room where they saw Grimmjow and Ichigo sitting there in silence.

They all stared at eachother, none of them not quite knowing what to say to eachother.

Ichigo hesitantly broke the silence. "When did this happen?" he wanted to know how Chad ended up with the ex-Espada, though another thing that was confusing him is how he managed to keep something like this a secret.

Chad and Halibel looked at eachother through the corners of their eyes and Halibel nodded to him lightly. "Ichigo come with me for a moment." Chad then requested.

Ichigo nodded in an almost dumb way and followed Chad off to the backyard of the house.

That left Grimmjow and Halibel.

"How did you live?" Grimmjow asked seriously.

Halibel let out an uncharacteristic sigh and sat next to Grimmjow. "He let me live…" she said in a soft voice.

"Chad?" he asked.

She nodded. "He let me stay with him after the war… I was badly injured… at first I only stayed with him due to my injuries but after my second week with him things began to change." Her voice was still the same cold voice it normally was though there was something softer and kinder in it now.

Grimmjow nodded in acceptance to her words. "So now your screwing the kid?"

Halibel only stared at him in response.

XXX

"Chad how did this happen? And why did you keep it a secret?" Ichigo questioned his generally quiet friend.

Chad let out a sigh. "We met in Huco Mondo she was wounded…" he let out a sigh as he remembered the event. "I didn't want to fight someone who was wounded but I couldn't just leave her there so I took her back here…" He leaned against the wall of his house.

"Urahara organized a Gigi for her so that she wouldn't be found, at least until she was healed and we could deal with her properly… however over time… things happened…" Chad trailed off towards the end.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, after all he was with Grimmjow so he understood where Chad was coming from.

Ichigo and Chad's eyes met for a moment and in that moment an unspoken question passed from Chad to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded then said softly. "I won't tell. I'm glad you found someone…" he stated before thinking. 'and they do seem similar so I think they'll be fine.'

"By the way Ichigo…" Chad began. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

Ichigo went red lightly as he remembered the reason he came to Chad's. "Umm… yer…." He said scratching his head. "I was wondering if you'd…" he paused not quite knowing how to word what he wanted to say.

Chad raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen Ichigo like this for a while.

"I was wondering if you'd be my 'bridesmaid' at my wedding!" he asked in one big rush.

Chad's eyes went wide. 'Ichigo's getting married to Grimmjow?' was the only thought his mind could comprehend.

There was a long stretch of silence between the pair before Chad finally spoke. "I'd… be honored…" he said with a smile feeling proud his friend would want him as a 'bridesmaid'.

Ichigo smiled brightly. "Thank you Chad!" he said with cheer.

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I wish I owned bleach… but I don't….

Chapter 17  
Meeting the squads: Part one

XXX Squad twelve XXX

"So what's this place?" Keiko asked as she and Jushiro stood out front of the entrance to the squad twelve building, her voice was filled with curiosity.

"These are the squad twelve buildings." Jushiro replied. "Squad twelve is the science division of the Gotei thirteen, their Captain is Kurotsuchi Mayuri." He explained to her.

Keiko nodded. "So is that Mayuri person a scientist like Tiana?" she then asked curiously.

Jushiro nodded. 'Though Tiana is less murderous… and psychotic…' he thought to himself.

Keiko nodded again and took his hand. "Well take me in! I wanna see the squads and meet new people!" She cheered while tugging on his hand.

'I'm not too sure Mayuri's exactly human…' he inwardly groaned as he nodded to the girl and led her into the science division.

"Why isn't this thing working!!" Mayuri growled as he looked at his latest experiment. A strange purple powder that rested in a beaker being heated from a small flame below.

"Perhaps it still needs something?" Szayel mused coming to stand next to the captain.

Mayuri opened his mouth to retort only to shut it again as the door to the lab opened and in walked one of his squad members. "What do you want!!" he growled at the squad member who practically trembling at his captain.

"Umm… C-Captain… Ukitake a-and a-a g-girl are here… t-to see you…" The squad member explained before running out of the room.

Mayuri inwardly growled. He wasn't in the mood for visitors, especially the overly happy Ukitake.

"Hello Captain Kurotsuchi." Jushiro said with a smile as he and Keiko walked into the room.

"Captain Ukitake." Mayuri said attempting to sound a nice as physically possible for him.

"This is Keiko." Jushiro introduced Keiko to the captain.

Mayuri stared at the girl for a few moments before going back to his research.

Szayel looked at the girl, his eyes widened for a moment before he smirked. "Szayel Aporro Grantz, it's a pleasure." He gave her a slight bow as he finished speaking.

Keiko glanced at Mayuri who was ignoring her before glancing back at Szayel and giving the pink haired man a smile said. "Keiko Nezia, nice to meet you."

Mayuri's head shot up and he sent the girl a look before shaking his head as though dismissing something. He then went back to his work.

Szayel's eyes widened for a split second before his grin widened. "So what brings you here, miss Nezia?" he asked.

"Please call me Keiko." She stated and after seeing him nod she continued. "I'm here because…" she glanced up at Jushiro.

Jushiro sighed. "She's here because she ran into the portal right before I even knew what was happening…" he explained swallowing his pride.

Szayel bit back a chuckle.

Mayuri glanced up from his work before going back to it seeming uninterested.

Jushiro sighed grateful they didn't make any snide comments about it.

"Grrr… I need iron!!" Mayuri suddenly growled. "Lieutenant Gtantz, watch the experiment!" he then waltzed out of the room to go get said iron.

Once the captain had left the room Jushiro turned to Szayel and asked him the question that popped in his head as soon as he heard the term 'Lieutenant Grantz'. "Szayel if I may ask, what happened to Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?" He asked praying that Mayuri hadn't murdered his daughter.

Szayel chuckled knowing exactly what was going through the captains mind. "She's living with Quincy boy." He answered with a smirk, a look of relief crossed Jushiro's face.

"I see." Jushiro said softly.

Szayel ran his fingers through his hair before continuing to speak. "Yes, I believe it was about two weeks ago…" he tapped a gloved finger against his cheek. "The pair got close after the war, very close, either way, they 'fell in love'" Szayel shook his head at the sound of the cliché.

"They came to Mayuri two weeks ago and the Quincy practically ordered Mayuri to allow the young Nemu to leave with him- it was quite a sight to behold." Szayel chuckled again and flicked a strand of his pink hair out of his face.

'Why does he have pink hair?' Keiko asked herself as she stared, fascinated, at his hair.

'Is he a borderline transvestite?' Leone asked as, she too, stared at the ex-Espada.

"Anyway, Mayuri refused to even look at the Quincy as he dragged his daughter of to another part of the building, the Quincy was in a slight state of panic because of this, need I explain why?" he continued.

"Lucky for Quincy boy I had, at an earlier time, found the hidden camera's the previous Captain had placed in all of the rooms, so we were able to see the entire exchange between the father and daughter." Szayel chuckled at the memory.

"What we saw was… not quite what we were expecting… Mayuri said something to his daughter and she nodded in return then the next thing we knew Mayuri had wrapped his arms around her daughter and was embracing her…" Szayel shivered lightly at the memory, seeing Mayuri like that was extremely disturbing and the memory of it was just the same, though not as bad.

"So now the young Quincy and Nemu are living together." Szayel finished.

Jushiro's mouth fell open in a gape. 'Kurotsuchi… can… care?' his lips curved into a soft smile as he realized the squad twelve captain wasn't such a jerk.

"That's so sweet." Keiko said cheerfully not knowing why it was such a big deal. 'Maybe he's overprotective or something.' she mused.

The door to the room suddenly swung open and in walked Mayuri who was holding a small phial that had a pale sand like substance in it. "What?" he snapped when he noticed everyone was watching him with a strange look on their faces.

They shook their head as if to say 'nothing' Mayuri narrowed his golden eyes at them before grunting lightly and walking over to his experiment and poured the contents of the phial into the beaker.

He then increased the temperature of the flame and stirred the powdered contents for a few moments. After that he took a close look at the powder with a magnifier. "It's not working!!" he growled.

"What's wrong with it?" Szayel enquired.

"In order for the re-growing of limbs the cells, nutrients and Minerals need to work in harmony and join together-" he pointed to the powder. "They aren't joining!!"

Szayel put his hand to his chin in thought.

Jushiro began to think that it would be best if they left.

Keiko's eyes flashed with recognition. Then without warning she grabbed the beaker, completely ignoring the heat of the glass, and rushed to the nearest tap. She then half filled the beaker with some water.

"What do you think you're doing woman!!" Mayuri damn near roared. How dare she ruin his experiments!

Szayel and Jushiro remained silent as they watched Keiko return the experiment to the flame. "Stir the contents." She said simply.

Mayuri growled. First the woman steals his experiment and messes with it and now she's ordering him what to do. He just wanted to beat her for her behavior however considering the fact that Jushiro was there he decided against it and with a growl did as the girl said.

The mixture went a strange purple color as Mayuri stirred. After a few moments of stirring he removed the stirrer and inspected the mixture and found that the cells, minerals and nutrients had, in fact, joined.

He looked up at Keiko. "How did you know what the experiment needed?" he asked her, his voice had softened considerably.

Szayel watched her intently.

'Perhaps she learned it from Tiana?' Jushiro mused.

Keiko shrugged. "Your base for the mixture was correct though it lacked the one thing every body needs to sustain itself, water." She explained, her voice becoming scarily like a scientists. "I knew you lacked the essential ingredient by merely looking at the stuff but the reason I knew what was needed was because my auntie has done the exact same experiment."

'So I was right…' Jushiro thought.

"And how do you know the experiment will work?" Mayuri questioned. "Have you tested it? If so did it work?"

"You tell me…" Keiko said calmly. She then placed her right hand on the sleeve of her left arm and rolled the sleeve up until the material was past her elbow. She then held her arm out to show them. "You tell me." she repeated.

Jushiro paled at the implications in her statement and actions. "Keiko…" he spoke not quite knowing what to say.

Mayuri huffed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him so that he could inspect her arm.

"Mayuri must you be so rough? Honestly you have no care for delicate things." Szayel chastised before swatting Mayuri's hands away and held Keiko's arm with his hands.

He moved his head closer to her elbow and couldn't see any lines or indications that the arm was regenerated, except for one tiny difference in the skin tone. "This is impressive work. If I may… how did you loose your arm?" Szayel questioned releasing her arm.

Jushiro stepped closer to Keiko and placed a hand on her shoulder, something was telling him that she needed some support.

Keiko looked at the ground as she answered. "I was seven… my step father was in the tool shed using one of those saw spinning circular saw things that are attached to a table. I was jumping around him in a cheer. He was getting annoyed and told me to leave him or else I would get hurt…"

Szayel and Mayuri backed away slightly as they saw a murderous look appear in Jushiro's eyes. It was slightly unnerving to see the kind man have such a dark gleam in those copper eyes of his.

'If that bastard hurt her I swear I'll…' Jushiro inwardly growled.

Keiko chuckled lightly, not noticing the look on Jushiro's face. "Naturally I, like most kids, didn't listen and continued playing in the shed." Her hand unconsciously slid up to rest on Jushiro's. "I slid on some of the saw dust from the wood he was sawing. My arm flew right onto the saw… Where it not for Tiana I probably wouldn't have this arm."

Jushiro placed his other hand on top of hers in a comforting gesture.

Keiko smiled lightly and leaned closer to Jushiro.

Szayel smirked at the pair while inwardly thinking. 'I wonder if I would be able to meet this aunt of hers, I would very much like to see her research.'

Mayuri pulled a face at the affection between the pair and with a snort went back to his work.

Keiko then looked at Szayel and suddenly an idea formed in her mind. "Umm… Szayel… Mr. Kurotsuchi…" the ex-Espada and the captain looked up at her. "If you like one of you could come back to the human world with me when I go home and I could introduce you to Tiana and you could probably ask her for some of her research notes or something… I don't think she would mind…" Keiko suggested nervously.

Mayuri huffed, he didn't need help with his work! However he wouldn't mind having a read of the research notes… in a strange way he was morbidly curious about the work a human woman could do…

"I can't go." Mayuri informed. "I have work to do." He sent a look to Szayel.

Szayel let out a small sigh. "I shall go." He then said. "When will you be leaving?"

Keiko looked back at Jushiro asking him a silent question. "I'll take you home tomorrow." He answered offering her a smile.

Keiko frowned lightly at his response but didn't say anything about it. "So you'll meet us tomorrow?" she asked Szayel.

Szayel nodded and glanced at Mayuri who was still working.

Keiko then turned to Jushiro. "Well come on! You're still giving me the tour right?" she asked him.

He nodded and after saying their goodbyes the pair turned to leave. Though just as Keiko was about to reach the door she slid on something and in order to keep her balance she had to press her hand down on the closest thing to her, which just happened to be one of Mayuri's electronic computer-like device things.

"What are you doing woman!" Mayuri growled before glancing at where her hand was. 'The DNA scanner…' he thought before looking up at the screen where he saw a bunch of numbers and codes form on it.

His eyes widened for a moment as he red the code. He then looked over to Szayel who seemed more calm about the results than him.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes at Szayel. 'What does he know?' he asked himself. He then turned his attention to Jushiro who was trying to, and failing, to read the code. "Captain Ukitake," he began gaining the captains attention. "Perhaps you should take your friend for a visit to the sixth division cells, I think it would be quite a sight for her." There was a grin on his face that would have scared Keiko had she not seen it on her aunt so many times.

Jushiro stared at Mayuri. 'Why would he want me to take her there?' he asked himself. He then looked up at the screen. 'Could it have something to do with that?'

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…TT

Chapter 18

Meet the squads- part 2

XXX Squad 11 XXX

"So what Squad is this?" Keiko asked as they stood out the front of the squad eleven building.

Jushiro smiled at Keiko before replying. "This is squad eleven, their captain is Zaraki Kenpachi." He explained.

Keiko nodded and took Jushiro's hand. "Well come on!" she cheered with a smile.

Jushiro nodded and led her into the building.

XXX

Kenpachi sat in his office having a conversation with the fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu. Running around the room was his lieutenant/ adoptive daughter Yachiru who was being as hyperactive as usual.

Sitting at a desk nearby was Ikkaku who was glaring at his paperwork while scratching his bald head with the end of his calligraphy brush.

Sitting next to him was Yumichika who was inspecting his hair.

"Captain!" A squad member stated as he stepped into the office.

Kenpachi looked up with a look in his eye that said. 'Out with it!'

"Captain Ukitake and a woman are here!" The squad member explained before leaving to allow Jushiro and Keiko to enter the room.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow when he saw Keiko walk in with Jushiro, a small smirk formed on his lips when he saw them holding hands. 'Well now… wonder what's with them two?' he thought, his smirk widening. "Captain Ukitake." He greeted.

Retsu stared at the pair for a while before smiling in her motherly way. She gave Jushiro a nod. "Captain Ukitake." She said. She then gave Keiko a nod.

Ikkaku looked up before standing swiftly and gave Jushiro a bow. "Captain." He then said before sitting back down. Yumichika did the same thing.

'She's very beautiful.' Yumichika thought looking at Keiko.

"Hello Lady." Yachiru greeted cheerfully suddenly appearing on Keiko's shoulder. "Who are you?"

Keiko jumped at the sound of the girls voice. She looked over and saw Yachiru perched on her shoulder in a way very similar to how she sits on Kenpachi's. Keiko smiled lightly at the girl. "Hello, I'm Keiko Nezia, who are you?"

Retsu's eyes widened momentarily before she swiftly took a sip of her tea that rested on Kenpachi's desk.

"I'm Yachiru!" Yachiru replied with a smile.

Keiko smiled at the girl and couldn't help but be reminded of Ash. 'She's so cute.' She thought.

'A tad creepy…' Leone commented.

"Hello Miss Keiko. I'm Yumichika." Yumichika said melodiously.

"Ikkaku, Miss." Ikkaku greeted.

"Retsu Unohana." Retsu greeted with a nod.

"Zaraki Kenpachi." Kepachi said with his grin.

Keiko nodded to them all with a nod. "Kiki would you be Yachiru's mommy?" Yachiru suddenly asked, dubbing Keiko 'Kiki'.

Keiko's eyes widened to the size of saucers as did everyone else in the room's. Keiko's mouth fell open to a gape and she made a strange sound to show she had no idea just what to say. Though after a few moments she heard Yachiru giggling in a tone so low only she could hear it. Confusion struck her until she noticed the pained and jealous look that had appeared in the squad four captains face, and suddenly she caught onto what the little girl was trying to do.

"I'd love to be your mom." She replied with a smile. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Jushiro's mouths all fell open in a gape. More hurt flashed in Retsu's eyes and Kenpachi had paled.

Yachiru cheered and hugged Keiko. "Though I think we need to talk about it with Mr. Kenpachi," Keiko began. "As much as I would love to be your mom I don't know if it would be fair if I became your mom and Kenpachi had someone else in mind for your mom." Keiko had no idea whether or not Kenpachi and Yachiru were father and daughter she just had the feeling they were.

Yumichika and Jushiro hid grins as they realized what Yachiru was doing. Ikkaku remained stunned.

Keiko and Yachiru looked over to Kenpachi for an answer.

Kenpachi paled significantly and looked over to Retsu for aid only to see that she two was giving him a look, though hers was more one a woman would pull if she was waiting for her man to commit himself, which was exactly how the fourth division caption felt.

Kenpachi opened his mouth only know sound came out as he had no idea what to say. Thankfully something happened that 'saved his ass', a series of white envelopes shot through the room as though they had a mind of their own. One card flew into Kenpachi's hands, one to Retsu, one to Ikkaku , one to Yumichika, one to Jushiro and one to Keiko.

"Eh? What the fuck is this?" Kenpachi said blankly as he went to open the envelop. Yachiru, wanting to see what was inside the letter ran off Keiko's shoulder and perched herself on her regular place on Kepanchi's shoulder.

"What does it say Kenny?" she chirped.

Kenpachi opened the letter before reading aloud what it said. "Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru, the two of you are invited to the wedding of Kurosaki Ichigo and Jaggerjack Grimmjow-" that was as far as Kenpachi could make it into the letter before breaking out into an insane fit of laughter. "T-The k-kids g-gett'n m-married!!" he choked out.

Ikkaku and Yumichika eyes went wide and they suddenly opened their letters in a haste to see whether or not they had an invitation to this 'wedding'

"We're invited Ikkaku!!" Yumichika cheered putting an arm around the bald man.

Ikkaku ignored his lover as he read the invite. "Apparently Ichigo wants to meet me in a few days… I wonder why…?" Ikkaku said calmly.

"It would seem I am invited as well…" Retsu said with a soft smile as she read the invite.

Jushiro and Keiko then opened theirs. 'I wonder if Tiana got an invite…' Keiko thought.

'Of course she did.' Leone retorted. 'You honestly think Tiana would allow them to live if she wasn't invited?' Keiko had to agree with her hollows words.

'This should be an interesting event.' Jushiro thought with a smile. 'I wonder who else is invited…'

"So will you all be going?" Keiko suddenly asked them all.

Kenpachi chuckled. "'course we'll be going. Cant wait to see the kid in his wedding dress." Kenpachi chuckled again.

Yachiru jumped up and down happily on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Hee hee! I want to see Ichi get married to blue-bell!" Keiko nearly laughed at Grimmjow's nickname 'blue-bell' how Yachiru thought of that she didn't want to know.

"Heh I should leave soon to see what Ichigo wants…" Ikkaku stated.

"I'm so excited about the wedding!" Yumichika said ecstatic. "I cant wait to make my hair look more beautiful than it is! If that's even possible!" There was a starry look in Yumichika's eyes.

Ikkaku shook his head at his lovers antics.

Keiko laughed lightly, she had a feeling she was going to like these people.

XXX Squad ten XXX

"Where is Matsumoto? And why isn't she doing her work?" Toshiro Hitsugaya grumbled as he sat at his desk doing his work. 'Why do I even bother wondering?' he then asked himself. 'I know perfectly well that's she's probably with that bastard Gin…'

Toshiro let out a sigh before going back to his work that was due later that day.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he heard a knocking at his office door that was interrupted him from his work. "Yes?" he called.

One of his subordinates walked in and like the other two squads subordinates informed his captain of the arrival of the two. "Captain Ukitake and a woman are here."

Toshiro nodded. "Very well."

The subordinate nodded and left the room. Almost instantly after Keiko and Jushiro entered the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Jushiro smiled as he entered the room with Keiko.

Hitsugaya nodded at the older captain. "Captain Ukitake." He then looked to Keiko. "Hello, may I ask your name Miss?" he spoke to Keiko.

Keiko gave the young captain a small bow. "Keiko Nezia." She smiled at the captain. 'He's so cute!' she thought to herself as she looked at the young captain.

'Heh… I didn't know they allowed kids that age to be captains.' Leone added with a smirk.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." He introduced himself. Keiko nodded to him in return.

"Captain Ukitake, if I may ask." Toshiro began gaining the captains attention. "What was it that kept you gone for such a great length of time?" he questioned.

Jushiro laughed lightly. "I was held back by certain events and hollows." He explained with a smile.

Toshiro nodded clearly not believing it but accepted what he said. "Who is your friend?" he then asked looking at Keiko who seemed to be inspecting him and his office with her eyes.

Jushiro laughed lightly at Keiko before answering Toshiro's question. "She's a girl I met in the human world…" he scratched his head lightly as he laughed nervously. "I guess you want to know why's she's here?" he asked.

When Toshiro nodded he continued. "She uh… kinda ran into the portal… before I could stop her…"

Toshiro could only sweatdrop in response.

Keiko laughed lightly and patted Jushiro on the back before looking at the young captain. Suddenly she had an urge. It was an urge she had never had before she moved closer to the young captain. "Toshiro?" she spoke softly.

Toshiro twitched at the use of his name and looked up at the girl who had a strange gleam in her eyes. "Yes?" he asked feeling slightly unnerved.

She then reached into the area between her breasts. "Do you like…" she began.

Jushiro's eyes widened as he saw her reaching between her breasts. 'What is she doing!!' he thought to himself.

Toshiro remained still as he watched her.

"Candy!" Keiko finished with a cheerful call as she pulled out a giant bag of candy from the area between her breasts and thrust the bag in front of Toshiro.

Toshiro twitched as he looked at the candy in front of him, it was then that he realized something. 'This woman is a female Jushiro…' he shuddered at that thought, not because he didn't like Jushiro because he did it was just he really didn't need another person thrusting candy in his face.

Jushiro smiled and the next thing Toshiro knew Jushiro had also pulled out a bag of candy from nowhere and was trying to give it to the young captain. "Here's some candy to lighten you spirits!" he laughed.

Toshiro groaned. 'There's two of them…" Was all he could think.

XXX

After visiting squad ten they went to squad nine where she met Shuuhei Hisagi but other than that it wasn't really much of a visit.

They then went to squad eight where Jushiro wanted to introduce her to Nanao and Shunsui only to find that apparently the eighth division captain had 'dragged' his lieutenant off to take her on a short vacation so he would have to wait until later to introduce Keiko to his best friend.

They then went to squad seven where she got to meet the captain, though other than that it wasn't really and interesting visit though Keiko did seem to get along with the squad seven Captain.

So now the pair are going to squad six.

Review?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 19

Don't you just HATE fillers?

Ichigo and Grimmjow knocked on the door of Uryuu's house and waited for a response.

"Hope the prissy boy's girlfriend isn't there, bitch gives me the creeps." Grimmjow informed his fiancé under his breath.

Ichigo sent his lover a glare. "Just shut up right there!" he growled under his breath. "Uryuu cares for her so just keep your fat mouth shut!" It was that moment that the door opened revealing the woman the pair had just been murmuring about. Nemu.

Nemu was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her ankles, it was obviously designed by Uryuu as it didn't seem like something Nemu would pick out, plus Ichigo had seen Uryuu working on it a while ago.

"Mr. Ichigo, Mr. Grimmjow." Nemu greeted in her monotone voice though there was something softer and more loving to it now, perhaps because for the first time in her life she was being treated like a person and not a tool for research?

"Hello Nemu." Ichigo smiled to the woman. "We're here to see Uryuu, is he here?" he asked.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and waited patiently though all he want to do was go home and screw his berry's brains out. But does he get to do that? No. instead he has to follow said berry around until he has done everything he needs to.

Nemu nodded. "He's inside." She stepped back and gestured to the inside of the house. "Please, come in…"

Ichigo nodded and stepped in. Grimmjow followed after.

XXX

"Fuck am I bored…" Tiana grumbled as she sat on the couch of her living room. She let out a long sigh. "Perhaps I should get pissed…" She suggested to herself before she felt something land in her lap.

'The fuck?' she thought before looking down and seeing a white envelop sitting in her lap. 'I'm gunna assume this is one of Kisuke's experiments.' She thought before lifting the letter up and inspecting it. 'Yup defiantly something of Kisuke's.'

She then slowly opened the envelop and unfolding the letter inside read it. When she finished reading she broke out into a small fit of giggles. "They're getting married soon, I'd better get them their present and perhaps a nice dress for me to wear…" she paused then continued. "Tomorrow… today I don't feel much like shopping…"

'This is probably why I have nothing to eat in my fridge.' She mused.

She then let out a sigh and looked down at the envelop. 'Perhaps I should pay Kisuke a visit…' she thought. After a few moments of pondering she leaped off her couch. "I'll go pay the fucker a visit!" She grinned before leaving her house.

XXX

"Hey Uryuu!" Ichigo stated as he walked into the sewing room of the house.

Uryuu's eyes widened for a moment and his shot away from what he was doing and he looked up and to the side where he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow staring at him. 'I was so entranced in what I was doing I didn't sense him…' Uryuu thought.

"Hello Ichigo… what brings you here?" he asked calmly trying to keep eye contact with Ichigo but his eyes kept moving to Nemu who was looking at his latest project.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Well actually there was something I wanted to ask you." He laughed again and scratched the back of his head.

That got the Quincy's attention instantly. 'Ichigo wants to ask me something?' he thought knowing it had to be something important considering the teen would rarely ask Uryuu for anything. "What is it?" he asked.

Ichigo continued to scratch the back of his head not quite knowing how exactly to word what he wanted to say.

"Out with it bloody berry." Grimmjow growled annoyed.

Ichigo sent his lover a glare before looking back at Uryuu. "Umm… I was just wondering if…" he bit his lip before finally shouting. "If you'd be my 'bridesmaid' at my wedding!"

Uryuu blinked. Blinked twice. Then a third time. 'Ichigo is getting married!!' his mind screamed. It was in that moment a little flying envelop landed in his lap. He slowly looked down at it and knew instantly what it was. He then looked back up at Ichigo and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ichigo… I don't know what to say… you want me to be your… bridesmaid…?" He licked his dry lips. "I'd be… honored…" he finally said.

A bright smile instantly formed on Ichigo's face. "Thank you so much Uryuu!!" he cheered.

XXX

Tiana knocked on the door of Urahara's shop. 'Hopefully the bastards home.' She thought. 'Wait what the hell am I thinking that man practically never leaves his home.' She chuckled lightly.

"What is so funny?" a melodious voice questioned.

Tiana jumped from her thoughts and looked up only to meet the shaded eyes of Urahara. "Hello Kisuke." She said with a smirk.

Urahara returned her smirk. "Hello, whatever brings you here?" he asked.

"Can't I pay an old friend a visit? Now move and let me in." She stated though it sounded more like a command.

Urahara's smirk widened and he moved aside. "Come in."

Tiana chuckled lightly and walked in. she then took a place on one of the mats on the ground. "So how you been?" she questioned looking up at Urahara with a smile.

Urahara returned the smile and sat on anther mat near her. "I'm fine, yourself?" he replied.

Tiana smirked and flicked a strand of her hair away from her face and adjusted her glasses. "I'm bored what with Keiko gone and all… but other than that I'm quite good thank you." She replied her smirk widening.

Urahara magically pulled a fan out of nowhere and began to fan himself down. "Keiko?" he began. "Where could she have gone off to?"

Tiana chuckled and adjusted her glasses again. "She's off in that soul society place with her 'lover' Jushiro." She explained.

Although Tiana couldn't see it she knew Urahara had raised a brow at that. "So are they lovers?" he asked sounding amused but also concerned at the same time.

Tiana flicked an invisible speck of dust off her pajama's pants before speaking. "I'm not too sure if their lovers or not, I personally hope they are as they seem so adorable." She giggled lightly as she finished.

Urahara stopped fanning himself and placed the fan down on the ground beside her. "You do understand that a relationship between a Shinigami and a human is forbidden." He stated sounding concerned.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Of course they're allowed to have relationships with eachother, I mean look at Ichigo and Grimmjow." She sounded somewhat smug as she finished her sentence.

Urahara's eyes became un-shaded and he looked at her with almost humor in his eyes. "Grimmjow is an arrancar not a Shinigami. The Shinigami and arrancar have found a form of peace though the arrancar don't have to follow by the Shinigami's laws." A small grin formed on his lips and in his eyes was a look that showed that he was challenging her.

Tiana narrowed her eyes at him before smirking a smirk that spoke victory. "What about the Shinigami girl Nemu who lives with that Quincy boy Uryuu?" She grinned knowing she had got him.

Urahara picked up his fan and laughed lightly at Tiana. "Nemu is human." He chuckled knowing he was going to win this debate. "Mayuri never told the rest of the Soul society but she is indeed human." He chuckled again. "The only reason people believed she was a Shingami was because he made a few 'adjustments' to her body structure." If his grin could get any bigger it would.

Tiana inwardly growled. She hated it when Urahara acted like a smug bastard. A grin suddenly formed on her lips as she suddenly thought of something that would win the argument. "What about Isshin? He a former CAPTAIN married a human woman and had three children." She crossed her arms over her chest with a smug expression on her face.

"Oh and before I forget there was another case where a Shingami fell in love with a human. They had a lovely daughter if I remember correctly." She quickly added.

Urahara began to fan himself down the smirk never leaving his face. "Isshin ran away from Soul society to marry his beloved Masaki." He paused fanning himself. "He covered his spiritual pressure so he could not be found out, it was working very well until Ichigo was found to be his child, by then they were in Ichigo's debt though so they couldn't do anything about Isshin breaking the law and besides, the gigi I gave Isshin practically makes him human."

Tiana scowled at the shopkeeper before grinning. "What about the other case I mentioned?"

Urahara grinned and went back to fanning himself. "That case was never discovered. It has remained secret for a long time. You weren't even aware of it until roughly four years ago." He chuckled. "So that doesn't count my dear as it was never discovered."

Tiana scowled at him again. "So your telling me that if they became a couple and it was discovered-"

"It would not end well for them, yes." He finished for her.

Tiana frowned for a moment before grinning. "Well let's hope they don't get caught then." She then adjusted her glasses.

Urahara chuckled lightly at Tiana's antics before deciding to change the subject. "Did you receive an invite to Ichigo's wedding?"

Tiana chuckled at his change of topic. "Why yes, I did." She replied.

"So what are you getting the lovers?" he asked.

She chuckled lightly. "One butchers knife. Two rolls of wire. Two rolls of fishing wire, some duct tape and one banana." She laughed at the expression on Urahara's face as she finished telling him what she was giving the pair.

"Do I want to know why you're getting them that?" he asked breaking out of his stupor.

She grinned. "Use your imagination." She said simply.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I would be at the risk of a rather severe nosebleed if I were to use my imagination." He stated with a suggestive tone to his voice.

Tiana chuckled. "Pervert."

XXX

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered huskily into his berry's ear as he climbed on top of said berry that was sprawled out on his bed.

Ichigo shuddered at the sound of his voice and the way his breathe sent chills down his spine. "Grimm…" he breathed tangling his hands in his lover's hair.

Grimmjow growled approvingly and lowered his neck so that he could nibble on his lover's neck. Ichigo cried out at the sensation. "Grimm!"

Grimmjow chuckled lightly and his cool hands began to peel away Ichigo's shirt, his cool hands lightly grazing the teens chest making Ichigo shiver.

There alone time was ruined however when the window of Ichigo's room flung open.

"Oi Ichigo! Your note said you wanted to see me so here I- OH GOD SORRY!!" Ikkaku went red and covered his eyes at the sight of Grimmjow and Ichigo making out.

Grimmjow looked up and growled lightly because his alone time with Ichigo was once again interrupted.

Ichigo went bright red. "Hello… I-Ikkaku…" he stammered.

"H-Hey… Ichigo…" Ikkaku replied still covering his eyes.

Grimmjow growled and moved off Ichigo the pair then sat on Ichigo's bed.

"You can look now." Grimmjow grumbled.

Ikkaku took his hand off his eyes and turned to the pair. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they weren't still making out.

"Why are you here Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked. "And have you ever heard of knocking?" he added after a brief pause.

Ikkaku scratched his bald head. "Sorry 'bout that Ichigo." He laughed nervously. "I came here because in you wedding invite you stated that you wanted me to come see you A.S.A.P… so here I am… what's up?"

Ichigo blinked for a moment before remembering the reason that he wanted Ikkaku to visit him. "Oh yeah… Umm… Ikkaku I was wondering if…"

"If what?" Ikkaku asked confused.

"If you'd be my bridesmaid." He said quickly.

Ikkaku twitched once. Twice and three times before breaking into a fit of laughter. "You want me?" he asked between laughs.

Ichigo stared at him confused before nodding slowly.

As soon as Ikkaku stopped laughing he answered Ichigo's question. "Of 'course I'll be you bridesmaid." He chuckled again.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at eachother with expressions that said 'why is he laughing?' but they weren't going to ask. Ikkaku was from squad eleven so this was probably normal behavior for him.

Ichigo smiled at Ikkaku. "Thanks." He then said.

Review?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I thought we went through this last chapter… I don't own bleach…

Chapter 20  
Meet the squads- part three

XXX Squad six XXX

"So which squad is this?" Keiko asked as she as Jushiro stood out the front of the squad six building.

Jushiro stared at the building for a few moments before looking at Keiko with a soft smile. 'She seems so interested in this stuff..' he thought before answering her question. "This is squad six. I believe you've met their Captain."

Keiko paused for a moment before placing her finger to her lips as though in thought. After a few moments of thinking her eyes widened. "Byakuya?" she asked Jushiro.

Jushiro nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets pay him a visit!" she cheered grabbing his hand and half walked, half dragged Jushiro into the building.

XXX

"Renji have you done the paperwork?" Byakuya asked as he walked into the office. They pair had started calling eachother by their names when no one was around.

Renji looked up from his work and laughed nervously. "Well you see… Uhhh…" he scratched the back of his head.

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

Renji gulped. He may be Byakuya's lover but he didn't think that was going to be enough when it came to Byakuya's temper when he was in a mood. "Well uhh… I DID do it but umm… for some reason I shivered and ummm… spilled ink all over it." he put his hands up in a pleading position. "Please don't kill me captain!"

IF and only IF Byakuya was the laughing type he would be… well… laughing his ass off. The expression on Renji's face was just too priceless, however Byakuya wasn't the laughing type so he remained silent and gave his lieutenant a soft glare. "Get it done by the end of the day." He said firmly.

Renji saluted. "Yes Captain!" it was that moment a knock was heard at the door to the offices.

"Yes?" Byakuya said.

The door slid open and in walked one of the squad six subordinates. "Captain." The subordinate bowed. "Captain Ukitake and a woman are here." The subordinate then left. (A/N: man that is getting repetitive…)

Almost instantly after Keiko and Jushiro walked into the room.

"Byakuya!" Keiko beamed as she saw the Captain. Jushiro came to stand next to her.

Renji blinked at Keiko. 'Who is she? And why does she call Byakuya by name?' Renji became slightly paranoid and uncomfortable as thoughts of his captain having an affair flooded into his mind. Though those thoughts were put to rest when he noticed that the woman was holding Jushiro's hand.

'That's a human girl isn't it?' he thought to himself. 'If they're together…? Is that even allowed? I'll have to ask 'kuya'

"Captain Ukitake." Byakuya looked to Jushiro then to Keiko. "Keiko…" His voice was slightly cooler as he spoke to her.

Keiko smiled and waved at the captain. "It's good to see you again Byakuya." Her smile widened. "You look relaxed that's good to see."

'Keiko he looks the relaxed ya look when ya get laid… he probably had a quickie with the red head when he got back.' She chuckled lightly before adding. 'Or did it to himself, whichever you fancy.'

Jushiro, Renji and Byakuya all stared at Keiko whose face was now a red that was similar to Renji's hair.

"Keiko are you alright?" Jushiro asked placing a hand on her forehead to see if she was running a fever. "You're warm… but not hot…"

"I-I'm o-okay." She stammered. She ignored the questioning looks she was receiving and turned her attention to Renji. "Hello, I'm Keiko, who are you?"

"Uh…" Renji blinked before answering. "Renji ma'am." He then answered.

"Just call me Keiko." She smiled trying her hardest to ignore the little comments her hollow was making. 'Just shut up! Who cares if their lovers? And how do you know they are anyway?' she couldn't believe her hollow would just assume things about people.

'Trust me love, those have aura's that just scream 'We're a couple!!'' Leone explained to Keiko.

'So you can read aura's now?' Keiko questioned humorously.

She received no answer to that comment.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked looking at Keiko an indication that his question was aimed at her.

Keiko jumped from her thoughts and looked at Byakuya wide eyed. "Huh?" she said stunned.

Jushiro chuckled lightly at Keiko knowing that it was probably Leone who had distracted her.

Renji and Byakuya narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Keiko they had seen Ichigo space out like that several times and they knew it had something to do with his hollow so could it be similar with Keiko?

Keiko laughed nervously as she realized what Byakuya had said. "S-Sorry…" she stammered. "I'm here because I kinda umm…. ran through the portal thingy before Jushiro had a chance to stop me… heh heh…"

Jushiro scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Renji bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter he couldn't believe that someone could just run past a captain into a portal and get away with it. He wished he could have seen it.

Byakuya raised a delicate brow. 'That wasn't quite what I was expecting.' He thought before nodding to Keiko's statement.

Keiko laughed lightly again trying not to sound nervous and failing miserably.

Before anyone could say anything else two white envelops flew into the room, one landing in Byakuya's hand on in Renji's.

"The fuck…?" Renji cursed looking at the envelop in his hands. He then looked up at Byakuya who was giving him a glare. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for the language…" he apologized laughing nervously.

Byakuya eyed him for a few moments before drawing his attention back to the letter in his hands. He quirked and eyebrow at it then went to open it with his delicate fingers.

Keiko suddenly giggled as she realized what the letter was.

Renji eyed the girl for a moment before opening the letter and reading it slowly. His face remained surprisingly calm as he read its contents. Once he was finished he all too calmly folded the letter up and placed it on his desk. Once he had done this he remained silent for several seconds, the only indication that he was alive was his blinking then after what seemed like an eternity his lips twitched and he burst into a loud fit of laughter. "T-T-They're g-g-getting m-married!!" he laughed harder.

Byakuya's brow rose higher as he stared at Renji. He shook his head lightly and proceeded in reading his invite. "So it would seem Renji."

Renji instantly calmed at the sound of his captain/lover's voice. "S-Sorry about the outburst captain." He apologized.

Keiko almost felt sorry Renji. 'He's not even allowed to laugh… poor guy.' She thought.

'I kinda feel sorry for Mr. Byakuya… I mean even if they aren't lovers… it'd be murder having that lunatic for a lieutenant.' Leone stated as she watched the scene from the inner world.

Byakuya sighed inaudibly. He wasn't angry with Renji over his outburst. In fact, he wasn't even angry… why must Renji always think he was angry?

"So will the pair of you be attending?" Jushiro spoke suddenly.

Byakuya and Renji looked up at the captain. "Of course." Byakuya said smoothly.

Renji grinned. "I cant wait to see the kid get married. Knowing the husband Ichi will probably get stuck in a dress.." he let out a chuckle before adding. "Though I'd better pay the kid a visit soon… that letter says he wants to see me…"

Byakuya stared at Renji for a moment before speaking. "You may leave once your work is finished."

Renji looked up at his captain. "Thank you… Captain…" he sent Byakuya a sweet smile.

Jushiro looked at the pair and how they interacted and couldn't help but smile. 'It would seem they are indeed lovers now. I never thought Byakuya would ever be happy again… especially after Hisana.' He thought as he watched the two with a knowing look in his eyes.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the look in Jushiro's eyes. He knew that look, he had been receiving it practically the entire week and he'd be dammed if he was going to receive it from Jushiro. "Captain Ukitake. Keiko." He said calmly gaining the pairs attention.

"Yes?" they said simultaneously, they blushed lightly when they realized this.

"Would you two care to join us for some tea?" he asked referring to him and Renji when he said 'us'.

Renji's mouth fell open in a gape. Had Byakuya really just included him in his having tea with his longtime friend Jushiro. "Captain…?" he began.

Byakuya turned to him with a look that told him the answer he needed.

Jushiro smiled at the two and nodded. "We'd love to." He then said.

XXX

"When is your meeting with General Yamamoto scheduled for?" Byakuya asked Jushiro as he poured the captain some tea.

Jushiro who was sitting next to Keiko at the table they sat at looked upwards as though in thought before speaking. "I believe that I have roughly another hour and a half before I have to meet with the general."

Byakuya nodded before pouring Renji some tea. Renji stared at his captain. Was it just him or was Byakuya acting freakishly strange? Considering Byakuya usually always got someone else like a servant or something to pour the tea…

Keiko looked at Jushiro. "Do you think that would be enough time to finish the tour?" she asked not wanting her tour to interrupt with his work.

Jushiro gave her one of his kind smiles. "It's not going to interrupt at all."

Keiko nodded and when Jushiro turned his attention back to Byakuya and Renji she decided to look around the room they were sitting in. It was a plain room though something in it kept pulling her attention to it. A door.

She stared at the door. She couldn't figure out what it was but she felt this pull to it, something inside her was telling her to go into that room the feeling was strong and starting to scare her a little.

"Would you like a peach Keiko?" Jushiro asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Keiko jumped before looking at Jushiro who was holding a peach out to her. She suddenly let out a shiver. "No thanks…" she said disdainfully.

Jushiro raised a brow, he had never heard her use that tone before. "Are you alright Keiko?" he asked.

Keiko nodded but continued to glare at the peach. "I'm fine… just hate peaches…" She let out a small laugh. "Which is strange considering everyone in my family loves them…"

Jushiro nodded that was strange though it could come from her father which was very likely considering that she didn't know him. "Would you like anything else then?" he offered.

She shook her head. "No thanks but umm… if its not too much trouble could you tell me umm… where… umm…" She shifted uncomfortably as she tried to think of how to word what she wanted to say.

Luckily Jushiro seemed to understand exactly what she wanted to say and he pointed to the door Keiko had just been looking in. "Just through there, ther first door to the left."

Byakuya and Renji suddenly realized what she was asking for.

Keiko went bright red and gave Jushiro a small bow before excusing herself so that she could go to the bathroom.

XXX

Once she had finished with the bathroom she stepped out into the dark hallway. She turned to walk back into the room where Jushiro and the other's were having their tea but something stopped her. The pull she had felt earlier was back. She turned in the direction of the pull and saw a door at the end of the hallway. Something inside her was telling her to go there, to see what was behind that door.

'What do I do?' she asked herself unsure of what to do.

'Just go.' Leone stated calmly though there was something in her voice that hinted to Keiko that her hollow knew more than she was letting on.

'I dunno…' Keiko began fiddling with her fingers in a nervous gesture. 'What if I get in trouble for wandering. Or get Jushiro in trouble?'

Leone sent her host a bored stare. 'Thank you Keiko. You just answered the question of why humans are weaklings.'

'What?' Keiko asked stunned.

'You humans never take any risks. NOW. GO. IN. THAT. ROOM.' She let out a growl of frustration in the end.

Keiko jumped lightly at the tone of her hollows voice and she was half tempted to ask Leone why she was so forceful when it came to this topic but she remained silent and followed her hollows order. Leone hadn't led her in the wrong way yet so why would she start now?

With a nod she walked towards that door and what was behind it.

XXX

"When will you be taking Keiko back?" Byakuya questioned Jushiro before taking a sip of his tea.

Renji held back a yawn, their conversations were so boring, he wished he could be filling out his paperwork but he didn't say anything. If being there made Byakuya happy he would make his captain/ lover happy.

'I wonder where that Keiko lady is?' He thought to himself looking at her empty seat.

"I will be taking Keiko back tomorrow." Jushiro replied to Byakuya's words.

Byakuya nodded and took a sip of his drink deciding not to bring up the topic especially when he saw the slightly sad look in Jushiro's eyes.

XXX

Keiko slowly slid open the door to the dimly lit room. She felt a shiver run down her spin at the cool air of the room. She took a deep breath to hold back her rising fear and closing her eyes crept into the room sliding the door behind her.

When she opened her eyes she was met with the scenery of the sixth division cells. Well actually in this room there was only one dark cell. Keiko couldn't see much in the cell she could see outlines of what she assumed to be furniture in the cell. There was a lit area though but that area was small and only lit through the light that beamed through the small barred window.

Keiko jumped as she heard movement in the rather large cell. "H-Hello…?" she stammered.

Leone let out a chuckle from her subconscious. Keiko jumped again despite the fact that it was only Leone.

"Hello?" she repeated. "I-Is anybody h-here?" she fidgeted nervously and scanned the room again.

She jumped again as she saw movement in the cell. An obviously male figure rose from what she assumed to be a bed and began to step towards the light. "Hello… Keiko…" Came the man's smooth masculine voice as he stepped from the shadows.

XXX

"Miss Keiko has been gone for quite some time, has she not?" Byakuya questioned Jushiro.

Jushiro nodded and a concerned look formed on his face. "Perhaps I should check on her in a few moments?" he mused.

XXX

"H-How d-do y-you k-know m-me? W-Who a-are –y-you?" Keiko stammered looking at the man clad in white before her. She had no idea who the man was, ha she known of him and the deeds he had committed she may be more fearful than she was now. Her fear came from his appearance and the fact that he was in a dark cell.

The man in the cell was none other than Aizen Sosuke. His face was paler from the lack of light and he was a lot thinner than he used to be due to lack of proper food. His hair was no longer slicked back and was hanging raggedly like a shaggy mane. Around his neck was a black collar that was a spiritual pressure suppressor.

Sosuke smiled lightly. Not one of his dark smiles, this one was bitter and slightly sad. "I know all about you Keiko. You're mother, Emilla. Your Grandmother, Emmy. Your Aunt, Tiana and your father." His eyes poured into hers a series of emotions passing through them, the main one being sadness.

Keiko gulped and stepped closer to the cell. "Y-You K-Know my f-father?  
Who are you!?" she asked watching him intently.

Sosuke stared at Keiko for a few moments. His eyes crossing over her as though he was studying her. His eyes then met hers and he looked as though he was going to either laugh or cry Keiko couldn't tell which.

"I am Aizen Sosuke…" he paused for a moment. "I am not sure if you would have heard of me though, and yes, I do know your father." He explained.

'Sosuke?' she thought. 'Why does that sound somewhat familiar?'

Leone gave her no response.

"How do you know my father? Who was he? What was his name?" she asked him as the only thing she knew of her birth father was his last name nothing more.

Sosuke let out a sigh and stretched his hands out through the bars so that his hand could brush lightly against her cheek/ he then brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. If Keiko knew Sosuke the way others did she probably would have a heart attack from his actions but instead she merely watched him uncomfortably.

He then removed his hand and answered her question. "I know your father all too well. His name was Nezia Sosuke. He was a man who made many mistakes in his lifetime but wouldn't change anything were he given the chance to."

Keiko's eyes widened as realization hit her. Aizen Sosuke. Nezia Sosuke. Nezia is Aizen… then he is… her mouth went dry and so opened her mouth to speak but no sound came from her lips.

Sosuke seemed to know what exactly was going through her mind. He nodded slowly. "Yes Keiko… I am your father…"

Keiko's eyes widened as she processed the man in front of her words. 'I am your father…' ran through her mind over and over again.

"W-What…?" was the only word she could speak as her throat went dry. Her father was a criminal?

"Keiko? What are you doing in here?" a soft voice said from behind her.

Both Keiko and Sosuke jumped lightly at the voice and they both turned to the door where they saw Jushiro standing there staring at Keiko with wide eyes.

Jushiro noticed how pale Keiko looked and became instantly worried. "Keiko? Are you alright?"

Keiko shook her head viciously before looking back up at Jushiro with a smile. Though both men in the room could tell it was fake. "I'm fine… can we go back to Byakuya now?" she asked.

Jushiro nodded slowly, suspicious of her behavior but saying nothing on it. He then gave Sosuke one last glance before leading Keiko out of the room.

Once both Keiko and Jushiro had left the room Sosuke let out an almost sad sigh and walked off into the darkness of his cell.

Review…?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 21

Meeting the squads- part four

XXX Squad six continued XXX

"Keiko are you alright?" Byakuya asked the tiniest hint of concern in his voice. "You were gone for some time? Are you well?" Byakuya could see how pale Keiko was so he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Renji smiled at the concern his captain had. Since the Rukia incident it seemed as though he was trying to open up and show his emotions more, something that made Renji feel very happy.

Keiko, who was still extremely pale from her experience with Sosuke, looked up at Byakuya. Her eyes were dull and almost void of any emotion. Byakuya nearly shivered as he looked into them.

Jushiro placed a hand on Keiko's shoulder and sent her a sympathetic look assuming the Sosuke had said something to frighten her. He then answered for her. "Keiko met the prisoner…"

Byakuya's eye's widened and his head snapped back so that he could glare down at Renji. "Why was there no guard?" he asked icily.

Renji gulped. "I-I thought t-there was… C-Captain…" he slowly inched back not wanting to be near his captain at that moment as he looked as though he was going to murder him.

"There should have been a guard Renji." Byakuya's voice was like ice as he spoke. He then turned fully so that he could face his lieutenant. Renji gulped again.

"I-I didn't know… C-Captain… A-As far as I was a-aware there w-was a guard." Stuttering wasn't something that Renji did regularly but the look he was receiving from Byakuya was scaring him slightly.

"Renji." Byakuya said calmly though Renji could tell that his captain was furious. "Go and stand in front of the prisoners cell now. You are not to leave that post under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

Renji gulped then nodded before scampering off to the cell where he would watch said prisoner, there was no way in hell he was going to stay to piss Byakuya off further.

Byakuya then turned back to Jushiro and Keiko. "I apologize…" he spoke slowly which was an indication that he didn't apologize very often. "I assumed there was a guard stationed there… if there was you would not have had to meet him… I apologize." Were Keiko any other person he would have still punished Renji but he would have also asked the person what the hell they were doing in the cell with Aizen. However since Keiko was new here and had no real idea of anything he let it slide.

"It's fine…" Keiko said her voice soft and seemed as though she was in a daze or something.

"Keiko? Are you alright? Did he say something to you?" he asked his voice was filled with concern and worry. If he were to find out that Sosuke had said something that had offended or scared her… he wasn't sure what he would do but it most likely wouldn't be pretty.

His words seemed to break from her spell for she jumped lightly at them. She looked at Byakuya and Jushiro, a smile formed on her lips though it was hard to tell if it was fake or not. Shaking her head she said. "I'm fine… he said nothing…"

Jushiro nodded in acceptance to her words though he couldn't rid the feeling in his stomach that told him there was indeed something wrong with her, he was unable to question her further though as she silenced any questions of his with one of her own.

"So… where to next?"

XXX

The pair then went to squad five where nothing really interesting happened, unless you counted viewing large numbers of squad member running around like headless chickens.

After Squad five they went to squad four where Jushiro couldn't help but notice the Keiko seemed very dazed and distracted as she didn't have anything to really comment or talk about when they went to squad four or when they were in squad five.

She also didn't even make a comment when they walked in on the squad four lieutenant making out with the squad nine lieutenant.

Now the pair are on their way to squad three.

XXX Squad three XXX

"I wonder where all of the squad three members are?" Jushiro mused as they walked into the empty squad three building.

"Who is the captain of this squad?" Keiko asked, her voice sounding more pleasant than it had been but still held that emptiness to it.

Jushiro looked down at Keiko and wished he knew what was wrong with her as she just seemed so distracted and so sad almost and he knew it had something to do with Sosuke.

"This is squad three, their captain is Ichimaru Gin." He explained.

"I see." She replied as the pair continued to walk through the seemingly empty halls of the third squad building.

They soon reached a door and when they opened it they realized just why the squad was gone. In the captains office was Gin and Rangiku, naked and well… for lack of a better term, going at it like rabbits.

Keiko froze her eyes widening at the sight before her. Her face becoming a vibrant shade of red. Well on a bright note at least her mind was no longer occupied with thoughts of Sosuke.

Jushiro's eyes widened and he stared not quite knowing what to do. He had heard of people walking in on these two but now that it was him who was in the position he had no idea what to do.

Gin and Rangiku froze as they realized that there was someone standing in the doorway. Their eyes widened and their heads shot to the side where they saw Jushiro and Keiko frozen and staring at them stunned.

Both parties stared at each other for what seemed hours until Jushiro broke from the stupor and coughing lightly. "Captain Ichimaru." He said trying to sound as calm as he could.

"C-Captain U-Ukitake." Gin replied in a voice very similar to Jushiro's.

Jushiro coughed again and placed his arm around Keiko who was still standing there not knowing how to act or what to say. She hadn't even walked in on Grimmjow and Ichigo! "We will wait for you two in the other room." Jushiro said calmly as he led Keiko out of the room.

'I see now why the members of squad three are gone.' Jushiro thought shutting the door behind him. 'They didn't want to witness or hear that.'

XXX

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" Gin laughed nervously as he and Rangiku exited his office and walked into the room where Keiko and Jushiro were standing and waiting for them. "So how can I help ya?" he asked, his voice becoming cheerful again.

Jushiro and Keiko turned to them and Jushiro smiled as he heard Keiko let out a sigh of relief when she realized that they were clothed. He then turned his attentions back to Gin. "I was just showing Keiko around… something of a tour."

Rangiku smiled at the girl who was with Jushiro. 'They look so right together!' She inwardly squealed a bright smile forming on her lips.

"Keiko, eh?" Gin's eyes cracked open sot that his crimson orbs could upon the woman properly. As soon as he had looked over her figure properly his eyes widened significantly before he choked on air lightly.

"Gin! Are you alright?" Rangiku asked patting his back to help him breathe. Keiko couldn't help but notice how THEY bounced as she patted her lover on the back.

'Well those are um…' Keiko thought as her eyes couldn't stop themselves from noticing her breasts.

'Hichi would have a field day.' Leone stated sounding spiteful and slightly dark. The tone in her voice made Keiko slightly fearful.

"Are you alright Gin?" Jushiro asked concerned, he leaned forward to get a closer look at the captain.

Gin then sat up with his grin firmly in place, not looking as though he had been coughing. "I'm fine, just choked on air. Hahaha." He laughed at himself.

Keiko smiled at the man. Although he seemed strange he also seemed nice and she had a feeling she was going to like him a lot.

"So Miss Keiko. Jushiro may have told ya who I am but just in case I'm Ichimaru Gin, the squad three captain." He nodded his head lightly in a sort of bow. Jushiro and Gin called eachother by their first names as they had developed a friendship that was better than the one that they had before Gin left. It was strange how that worked but neither questioned it.

Keiko smiled and returned the bow.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!" Rangiku chirped one of her giant smiles on her face. Keiko could tell why those two were together, they were both very happy and cheerful people.

'She's human isn't she?' Rangiku thought as she felt Keiko's spiritual pressure.

"It's nice to meet you all." Keiko then said, her smile still in place, something that made Jushiro happy as he didn't like seeing Keiko the way she had been earlier.

"So how long will ya be 'ere for?" Gin asked.

"Jushiro's taking me home tomorrow." She said simply, though neither Gin or Rangiku missed the look of sorrow in her eyes that told them she didn't really want to leave.

"That so?" Gin spoke. "Well if ya ever come back yeh welcome to visit me." he offered.

Keiko nodded. "I'd like that.

XXX

"So what do you think of Gin?" Jushiro asked Keiko as they left the Squad three building.

Keiko smiled as she thought Gin. "He seems really nice. I like him."

Jushiro nodded and decided not to tell her about Gin's past with Aizen as he didn't want her kind thoughts of Gin to diminish, even though he had a feeling that Keiko would still like Gin regardless.

Keiko took his hand and tugged it lightly. "So where to next?"

XXX

They went to squad two next which Jushiro knew wasn't a very good event for Keiko as unlike the other squads the ones in squad two would either treat her with disrespect if she spoke to them or just plainly ignore her. Even the Captain Soi Fon treated her poorly, while he was in the room as well! It was as if they didn't even care that she was his guest, they just treated her poorly.

So almost as soon as they got there they left and as they left Jushiro realized something. It was time for him to go to his meeting with General Yamamoto.

XXX

"Keiko." He spoke looking down at the girl whose expression was so sad it was hurting him. Why did the people in squad two have to treat her so poorly?

"Hmmm?" She hummed looking up at him. 'Why were they so mean? What did I do?' she thought.

'Just let me out and I'll teach the whores.' Leone huffed feeling very murderous today.

"I have to go to my meeting now… would you like me to take you to my squad where you can wait for me or would you like to go back to another squad for a while?" he asked her, though personally he wanted to show her his squad when he had time so he was silently hoping that she would go to another squad.

Keiko paused and seemed to think on it for a while before smiling. "I think… maybe I'll visit Kenpachi and Yachiru for a while."

Jushiro nodded and led her back to squad eleven.

Review?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 22

Jushiro's meeting and Nanashi, the sword spirit

"Come on in Nanao! The water's great!" Shunsui called Nanao as he swam in a great blue lake. He was topless but much to Nanao's relief he still had pants on.

"Captain you forced me to come here and I have but I will not stray from my work." Nanao calmly as she sat by a tree, still fully clothed, and worked on her and her captain's paperwork.

"Aww… but my little Nanao that's no fun!" he pouted before swimming close to the edge of the lake so he could get closer to 'his' Nanao.

Nanao eyed him suspiciously for a moment before shaking off that gut feeling that told her he was up to something and went back to her work.

"Nanaoooo." He whined coming to rest at the edge of the lake. "Please join me…" he gave the woman a pleading look.

"No." Nanao said sternly not even looking up from her work.

"Pleeeease?" he whined again, this time his voice more whiny. "I'll take you back tomorrow if you come in with me." he resorted to bargaining and begging.

Nanao eyed her captain for a moment, she was beginning to falter. That offer was tempting and although she would never admit it she secretly wanted to go in with him. "If…" she began. "If and only IF I agree to swim with you, you promise to take me back tomorrow?"

Shunsui's expression faltered as he wanted to stay with her here for another week like he had planned but if she really wanted to go back he would take her. He nodded. "I promise Nanao, please come in with me?"

Nanao looked down at her captain. He was giving her the ultimate of puppy dog looks. His eyes were wide and watery, his lips were pouted and he looked just adorable. How could she deny him?

She let out a sigh. "Fine." He grinned. "But you have to take me back tomorrow."

Shunsui smiled it may not have be much but he was going to get some real time with his little Nanao. 'My little Nanao…' he inwardly sighed.

"I'm NOT your little Nanao!" Nanao yelled hitting over the hand with her fan.

Shunsui flinched at the stinging feeling on his hand. He hadn't said that aloud had he?

XXX

"Captain Ukitake it is good to see you back unharmed." General Yamamoto greeted as Jushiro slowly entered the room where the captains meetings were held on occasion. Yamamoto was sitting on his chair and standing next to him was his lieutenant and the ex-Espada Ulquiorra.

One of the conditions of Ulquiorra being allowed to stay alive was that he had to be watched at all times for at least three months before he would be fully trusted. He was usually in either Byakuya or Gin's company but today it seemed that the General was watching him.

It was strange though considering that Ulquiorra had basically proved his loyalty in the first week but the General continued to think that he needed to be watched.

"General Yamamoto." Jushiro said with a small bow.

The general nodded and gestured for Jushiro to step before him. "Why is it that you have been gone for such a period of time and not sent in one report?" He questioned Jushiro, his voice calm yet held a certain coldness to it. It was the tone Jushiro only really heard the captain take if he was annoyed or angry.

"Circumstances made it difficult to file a report but I am willing to give it now." Jushiro replied.

Yamamoto nodded and began to question Jushiro on the events of his visit to the human world.

XXX

"Hello Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika and Retsu." Keiko greeted as she walked into the squad eleven office.

Kenpachi looked up and grunted a hello. Retsu smiled and nodded. Yumichika smiled sweetly and went back to reading whatever it was he was reading. Ikkaku was still off in the human world.

"Hiya!" Yachiru cheered as she rode on the back of a…. black, white and green… rabbit…

Keiko stared at the rabbit that looked well… adorable. It had large eyes, floppy ears and a large adorable nose. Its fur was black on the back and white on the stomach and each of the rabbits paws were green.

"That's cute." Keiko said with a smile pointing at the rabbit. "Is it yours Yachiru?" she enquired.

Yachiru halted the rabbits trip around the room and answered Keiko's question. "Nope. It's Kenny's!" with that she went back to riding on the back of the rabbit, who didn't seem to mind Yachiru one bit.

Keiko looked up at Kenpachi. 'That rabbit belongs to him?' she asked herself. 'but look at him… he's… such as masculine man… what would he be doing with a rabbit? And such a cute one…?'

In her inner world Leone's eyes widened. 'I think I know what that is…' she grinned. 'Though I have to admit I'm surprised that such a muscular man would have such an adorable spirit…'

'What are you talking about Leone?' Keiko asked but received no answer. She was really beginning to get annoyed with Leone for continuously not answering her.

Keiko inwardly huffed at her hollow. If she wouldn't answer her she'd get her answers from Kenpachi. "Umm… Kenpachi?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Eh?" he looked at her.

"Umm… Where did you get such an adorable rabbit?" She asked.

Yumichika had to hold back laughter as he looked at the expression on his captain's face. He still couldn't believe that that rabbit was Kenpachi's, but then again looking at Yachiru it wasn't that hard to believe.

"That," Kenpachi began pointing at the cheerful looking rabbit. "Is my swords spirit. Nanashi."

'Sword spirit…' she thought. She had vaguely got the idea of what a sword spirit was from Ichigo but she had to admit she wasn't expecting such a cute thing to be affiliated with someone looking like Kenpachi in any way shape or form.

"You mean the rabbit, Nanashi, is like the heart of your sword?" she then asked.

Kenpachi nodded. He noticed the unbelieving look on Keiko's face. He had to admit it did sound ridiculous. To think HIM, THE Zaraki Kenpachi would have such a well… cute sword spirit. It wasn't what he was expecting and he remembered the event he learned his swords name and met his sword spirit.

XXX Flashback XXX

"You've gotta be fucking shitting me…" Kenpachi growled as he, Ichigo, Yachiru and the others looked over a hill in Huco Mondo where they saw thousands of hollows and Espada's.

"You can't tell me you weren't expecting something like this." Grimmjow growled as he stood next to Ichigo and stared at the scene before them.

"It's only what a couple thousand?" Nnoitra added. "It won't be that hard."

"Oh I disagree." Szayel, who along with Mayuri, Renji and Uryuu had joined them at this point, chimed. "You see I was the one who worked on the genetics of these Espada and hollows. I made them a lot stronger than they originally were…" he ran his fingers through his pink hair. "I do not believe it will be that difficult to defeat them however, if we are all in our released or bankai forms." He then added.

Kenpachi opened his mouth to say something only to freeze as a name echoed through the depths of his mind. '_Nanashi…'_

"Eh? You say something brat?" he looked at Yachiru who shook her head.

The voice in his head spoke again. '_Nanashi…'_

"Eh? Nanashi?" Kenpachi spoke aloud, an action which made the others stare at him strangely. However the moment the name 'Nanashi' was spoke from his lips his sword began to glow a strange yellow- golden colour.

"The fuck?" Kenpachi spoke stunned as the colour seeped around his sword. The energy from the radiating from his sword was immense and forced several of the party members to step back as the force hit them.

Kenpachi stared at his sword his visible eye was wide and the name 'Nanashi' continued to echo in his mind. "Nanashi?" he then said to his sword.

The sword seemed to hum with pleasure before the energy radiating from the sword shot forward and materialized into the rabbit. It looked up at them all with its large and cute eyes. Everything went scarily silent.

Yachiru was the first to break the silence. "It's a rabbit Kenny!" she cheered.

The others who were beginning to realize just what that rabbit was suddenly felt very weak as though they were going to faint. With the exclusion of Mayuri who was grinning like a madman… more so than usual…

Kenpachi stared at the rabbit. "Who… or what are you…?" he asked slowly.

The rabbit looked up at him. His eyes wide and filled with cheer. "I'm Nanashi!" he cheered, his voice high pitched and sounding absolutely adorable. "Your sword spirit!"

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nnoitra remained still… their eyes twitching lightly.

Mayuri and Szayel stood there grinning like the madman's they are.

Nemu seemed really calm about the situation while both Renji and Uryuu looked as though they were going to pass out.

Nel and Orihime looked as though they were going to glomp the rabbit.

Kenpachi paled. "This is a joke aint it?" he muttered calmly. However that was the calm before the storm as he snapped. "We're going into battle and I have a goddamn fucking rabbit as a sword spirit!!"

"If you don't want him Kenny I'll have him." Yachiru suggested as she stared at the rabbit with joy.

XXX End flashback XXX

Kenpachi chuckled at that memory. Sure at the time he may not have been too keen on his sword spirit but after seeing it in Bankai… well… he was far more than keen on it now.

"Yep," Kenpachi began. "He may not look like much but he's a strong little fucker." He explained with a grin. "And he loves the stabbing part." He added after a pause.

'The stabbing part? Hehahahahaha!!' Leone cackled.

Keiko nodded and smiled. "Sometimes ones appearance them misleading…" she spoke her thoughts aloud, ignoring her hollows cackle.

Unohana nodded in understanding.

"Kiki play with me!" Yachiru cheered as she rode on Nanashi's back.

XXX

"What is the hollow activity in the human world?" Yamamoto questioned watching Jushiro intently.

Jushiro paused for a moment as he thought about what he had witnessed in the human world. "The hollow activity though Larger than usual seems to be normal, however," he paused for a moment as he tried to figure out how he was going to word it.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and waited patiently for Jushiro to continue.

"However, it seemed to me that there was a plan to their attacks..." Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the sound of that. Jushiro continued. "They seemed to only attack certain people. When I was hunting hollows with Ichigo and Grimmjow, it seemed that the hollows would only attack Grimmjow… then when they realized that they couldn't get to Grimmjow, they went after Orihime…"

Jushiro noticed how Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction and a dangerous, deadly gleam appeared in them.

"They were attacking only certain people?" Yamamoto enquired finding this strange. The last time something like this happened was the Aizen incident so now he was slightly concerned.

Jushiro nodded. "The hollow attacked Orihime though it was unable to do great damage as we killed it before it could her." he paused for a moment as he remembered another part of the evening.

"When…" he began. "When we were on our way back to Tiana's home we saw another hollow and this one seemed as though it was going to attack Tiana's house… We killed it but the hollow behaved strangely as it died… it seemed to growl something along the lines of 'I'll kill his child.' I wanted to question it but before I was given a chance Grimmjow killed it."

A flash of understanding crossed Ulquiorra's eyes. No one saw it however.

"Who is this Tiana?" Yamamoto questioned.

"She's a human woman, I stayed at her home with her niece while I was in the human world. It made things easier as the house was close to Ichigo Kurosaki's and it seems as though she and her niece are close friends with the Kurosaki's and Urahara Kisuke." Sure that wasn't entirely the reason why he was at her house but he wasn't lying.

"I see…" Yamamoto spoke convinced but not at the same time. "There is one more thing Captain Ukitake." He added after a pause.

"Yes?" Jushiro asked slightly unnerved at the tone the General was taking.

"It has come to my attention that there is human girl with you. Why is that?" he questioned, his voice sounding somewhat annoyed.

Jushiro went silent. He had no answer for that. He couldn't very well tell them that the girl ran past him and into the portal. The General would have his head! then suddenly a thought popped into his head. 'Just tell them you kidnapped me.' Keiko's words gave him an idea.

"I am doing a test." He spoke making Yamamoto raise a brow. He hurried to explain. "I'm seeing whether or not the hollows will attack her house again if she is not in it. as if they don't then we can assume that perhaps there is someone controlling the hollows and having them attack certain people." It was a total lie and Jushiro felt terrible for lying but while he could handle whatever the General would punish him with he didn't want Keiko involved in any way shape or form.

Yamamoto eyed him for a moment before accepting what Jushiro had said. Though it was obvious that he just barely accepted it. "Very well.." he spoke. "When will you be returning to the human world…?" he asked.

"I will be taking her back tomorrow, however I will probably stay there another night to monitor the hollow activity." Jushiro answered swiftly.

"I will go too." Ulquiorra spoke emotionlessly.

Yamamoto eyed the ex-Espada for a few moments before nodding. "Jushiro you are to watch Ulquiorra." He then ordered.

Jushiro nodded and with a bow left the room so that he could go and collect Keiko from squad eleven.

Review?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… wait, does a bottle of bleach count? No… well then I don't own Bleach.

WARNINIG!!: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN CHAPTER!

Chapter 23

Three times lucky

"Hee hee look at the pretty dots on my pajamas… hee hee." Giggled a very drunk Tiana.

"They're so pink and pink and round!" A drunk Urahara laughed. If one were to walk in on them in this moment one would think them to be high, but they were in fact drunk.

"Hee hee, hic, we are so drunk…" Tiana laughed pouring herself another drink of sake.

"No- no, I-I'm n-not." Urahara protested his voice slurring. "I-I'm still sober!" he tried to pull off a proud, sophisticated voice and failed miserably due to his slurring. "Its y-you who is drunk!" he pointed at her accusingly but his hand swayed lightly before falling back into his lap.

Tiana laughed lightly and took a sip of her drink. "H-How long have we known e-eachother?" she asked, her voice slurring.

Urahara stared at her for a few moments before pouring himself another drink. "F-Fifteen y-years I t-think." He scratched his chin in thought. "Yer… fifteen years."

He took another sip of his drink before speaking again. "Y-You came into my shop looking for some banana's to b-buy… Honestly does this look like a place where you can get banana's!" he waved his arms around at the end of sentence to put emphasis on his point.

Tiana knelt down in front of his and swayed lightly as the sake's affect increased. "I got my banana's though, didn't I?" she crossed her arms and inched forward, their faces almost touching. "And besides after that I-I came to visit you m-more and m-more…" she laughed lightly in her drunkenness.

"And w-we got to know eachother better…" Urahara slurred inching back so that he could take a sip of his drink. "Soon enough y-you p-practically l-lived here."

Tiana giggled. "Where else would I learn spiritual science?" although she was drunk and her voice was slurred her words were serious and it sounded as though she was sober even though she was far from it.

Urahara chuckled again before taking a sip of his drink. He then looked up at Tiana and stared at the purple in her hair. As he watched it intently he began to envision another woman with purple he knew. And suddenly Tiana's face became that of Yoruichi's. His drunken eyes became glazed with lust and his face moved forward. Closing the distance between him and 'Yoruichi'

Tiana moaned and dropping her sake cup she moved forward and came to rest in his lap. She let out another moan as his hips thrust up to meet hers.

"Kisuke…" she panted as the pair broke for air.

Urahara let out a lusty groan and taking hold of her shoulders he flipped her over so that she was on her back on the ground with his straddling her hips.

"Kisuke!" she gasped as his mouth attacked her neck.

XXX

Tessai went to open the door to the main room of the shop but stopped as the sound of moan and groans filled his ears. He froze for a few moments before turning heel and walking away. There was no way in HELL he was going in there tonight.

XXX

"See ya Ikkaku!" Ichigo said as Ikkaku ran through the portal to go back to soul society.

"See ya!" Ikkaku waved before running off into the portal and disappearing.

"Well all that's left is Renji." Ichigo murmured as he thought of the three he had talked to about being his 'bridesmaid' Though he had yet to talk to them about what exactly they would be wearing as his bridesmaid.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered lustily into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shivered and closing his eyes leaned against Grimmjow's firm body. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow chuckled and latched onto his lovers neck, sucking on it so hard it will leave a mark.

Ichigo shivered again and raising his arm buried his hand in his lovers teal hair. "Grimm!" he panted as Grimmjow began rubbing against him.

"Heh heh. We're doing this and if we're interrupted I'll murder the fucker who does it." He breathed into his lover's ear before licking the outer shell making Ichigo squirm.

"D-Don't d-do t-that!" he growled trying to push himself away from his lover. He really didn't like that, and Grimmjow knew it!

Grimmjow chuckled and held Ichigo tighter, not stopping his assault on the teens ear though after a few moments of Ichigo's squirming he stopped and went onto 'other' things.

Luckily for both of them Isshin had taken Yuzu and Karin out for ice cream, these trips were becoming more frequent, almost three times a day. Yuzu continued to wonder why they would leave without even offering Ichigo and Grimmjow to join them, though when she asked she would receive a smirk from her father and a look from Karin who had a pretty good idea why the two weren't offered.

XXX

"Jushiro!" Keiko smiled as Jushiro walked into the squad eleven office where Keiko, Yachiru and Nanashi were playing a small game of tag… as you could imagine the office was now not the tidiest of places… not that it normally was.

"How was yer meeting with old man Yamamoto?" Kenpachi questioned.

Jushiro nodded. "It was interesting." He said calmly with a small smile. "I'm just here to see if Keiko is ready to come with me to my squad."

Keiko smiled and walked to Jushiro. "I'll be right with you." she then turned to Yachiru and Nanashi, "I'll play with you later." She gave them and grin then turned to Kenpachi and gave him a small bow. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

He smirked. "Heh, its fine," he pointed to Yachiru. "Keeps her entertained."

Keiko giggled and waving goodbye walked out with Jushiro.

Once they were gone Yachiru looked up at Kenpachi. "Kenny are they going to get married?"

XXX

"So this is your squad?" Keiko questioned as they stood in Jushiro's squad thirteen office.

Jushiro nodded and slid open another door. "Here." He said gesturing to the room the door led to. Keiko paused for a moment before smiling and walking into the room.

The room was small but home-like. There was a medium sized futon on the very edge of the room and next to that was small bucket of water with a small towel laid net to it, also there was a small table and cushions to sit on in the middle of the room. Next to the table was a small tea set. The room was fairly plain and uninteresting thought the door to another room caught her interest.

"Where does that door lead?" Keiko asked pointing at the door.

Jushiro slid the door behind him and glanced at where Keiko was pointing. "It leads to a small bathroom. This is where I stay when I have to stay at work for great lengths of time." He didn't mention his illness as he felt it wasn't the right time.

Keiko nodded and when Jushiro motioned to the table took a seat by it. "It's cozy in here." Keiko commented as Jushiro began preparing some tea for them.

Jushiro smiled and nodded in agreement, yes the room was cozy but it wasn't as nice as his home a place he would have preferred to show Keiko but it was getting late, besides he could show her next time she was here as he had a feeling she would be there again.

"Jushiro…" Keiko spoke, her voice sounding somewhat serious and sad at the same time.

"Yes?" he replied while pouring some tea for him and Keiko.

Keiko shifted uncomfortably before speaking something that had been on her mind for some time now. "Who is that man, Sosuke, and why was he in that cell?" she had to ask as after what Aizen had told her she was confused as she was beginning to believe him and she wanted to know who he was and why he would be being kept in a cell.

Jushiro, who was about to take a sip from his drink, paused and placed the cup on the table. "Why do you want to know that?"

Keiko shook her head. "Its just… he said something… its nothing important… I just wanted to know why he was in there… he seemed so sad…" she tried to explain her thoughts but failed miserably.

Jushiro's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did he say to you?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing…" Keiko said softly not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Never mind…"

Jushiro rose from his seated position as anger took him. He didn't know what was wrong with him but the thought that Keiko was hiding something from him was making him incredibly angry. "Keiko what is wrong!?" he snapped. "What has happened? What has he said to you!?" he sounded meaner than he intended but he was angry that she wasn't telling him about what Aizen had said to her.

Keiko after flinching at the tone in Jushiro's voice rose as well and clenching her fists shot back. "Don't worry! It's nothing important!" she didn't want to tell him that Aizen could be her father until she had proved it to be true.

"Keiko please tell me what happened!" he tried to reason.

"Why is it so important!?" she shot back, not sounding quite like herself. "Why?!"

"Because I care! And I want to know what he said as its obviously affecting you so-" Before he could say anymore Keiko's arms were around his neck and she was kissing him with passion.

'WOOT!! Go Keiko!' Leone chanted from Keiko's subconscious. While she did know why Keiko had done such a bold move she couldn't help but give an encouraging chant.

'K-Keiko!' Jushiro's mind stammered. He wasn't sure how to react to her action. He wanted to know what she was talking about when she had asked about Aizen but feeling her lips against his with the fire behind them…. He felt his resolve slipping and eventually he gave into the kiss and took control of it.

Keiko almost moaned as she felt Jushiro's hands wrap around her and hold her close as his tongue traced her lips in a silent request. This time she did moan and the action allowed him to plunge the organ into her warm mouth.

Keiko's fingers buried themselves in his long white silky tresses. Her finger ran through them, played with them, and clenched in them when she felt Jushiro's hand slide up to cup her breast through her clothes.

Keiko panted lightly as his hand began kneading the mound through her shirt. Suddenly she wanted to touch more of him, to feel him. Her hands moved from his hair and slid down his neck, shoulders, then finally reached his chest.

As her hands began attempting to open his shirts she froze as she began to realize something. 'Do I want this…' her heart clenched. 'I mean the only experience I know is…' when they broke apart for air she looked up into his copped eyes with a look that told him her thoughts.

"Keiko…" He spoke softly, completely forgetting their fight. His hand came up to stroke her cheek lightly. "If you don't want to I understand… however-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Keiko had rose up and kissed him.

The look in his eyes had told Keiko everything she needed to, so she acted before he had the chance to finished. Soon enough she felt Jushiro take control of the kiss and turn them around and start to walk them toward his bed.

"WOO HOO!! GO KEIKO!" Leone cheered raising her fist in the air.

Keiko blocked her hollow out and concentrated on holding Jushiro tightly as he lowered them onto the bed. Once she was lying on the bed Jushiro broke the kiss and crawled on top of her. "Are you sure?" he asked placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll stop if you want…." He looked into her eyes to show his seriousness.

Keiko lifted her head so that she could place a kiss on Jushiro's lips. She then nodded in consent. "Yes…" she breathed.

That was all he needed, he gave her a small kiss on the lips as his hands trailed down her sides, to the bottom of her shirt. Keiko's hands slowly rose to his silky locks. Jushiro's mouth moved from her lips to her cheek then trailed downwards so that he could suckle on her neck.

Keiko panted and slid her hands down his chest to fumble with the ties of his shirts. She tried to tug them open but they just wouldn't budge, which was strange considering how loose they looked.

Feeling Keiko trying, and failing, to open his shirts he pulled away for a few moments and did it for her, the ties coming loose for him with no effort. Keiko sent him a pouting glare for this but soon enough the glare turned into a gasp as Jushiro's mouth moved to her neck.

Keiko panted as his teeth and tongue worked the sensitive flesh and were probably making it so that there would be a mark there. Her hands went to his neck then slid down to his warm chest. Her hands shakily searched his chest, her fingers tracing his abs and feeling the muscles twitch under her touch.

Jushiro shivered lightly as he cool hands roamed his soft yet firm chest. His tongue flicked against her neck and his hands lowered to the bottom of her shirt and began to gently lift the article up.

Keiko lifted herself up lightly so that he could take the shirt off and throw it off to the side somewhere. Once he had done this his mouth returned to her neck and his hands roamed up her stomach to her breasts, cupping the bra covered mounds, making Keiko shiver and arch.

"Jushiro…" Keiko panted as Jushiro's mouth left her neck and moved downwards, kissing a trail to her breasts where he kissed the area between them before moving to the right breast kissing what the bra hadn't covered. Her hands moved to his back and slid downwards to his narrow hips which she gripped lightly and urged him forward, gasping when he complied and thrust his hips onto hers.

Keiko arched as one of Jushiro's hands slid under her and moved up her back to the clasps of her bra. This time it was he who was having trouble untying things. He tried undoing and tugging at the bra but it just wouldn't come undone. He groaned in frustration and moved back to a kneeling position as Keiko sat up lightly and unbuckled her bra for him.

His hands instantly brushed hers away and he slowly slid the bra down her arms and in a fashion similar to her shirt he threw the garment to another part of the room.

Keiko's cheeks went red and her arms flew up to cover her breasts. "Don't." One of his hands reached up to her wrists. "You don't need to hide." He breathed then gently pulled her arms away. At first she was reluctant but soon enough she allowed him to move her hands away. "Beautiful." He murmured placing a kiss on her lips before laying her back down on the futon.

"Jushiro…" she gasped as his hot mouth closed over her right breast and his hand massaged the other. Her hands flew into his hair to keep him in place. He let out a pleasured hum as her hands massaged his head lightly. Soon enough he moved his mouth to the other breast so to not play favorites.

Keiko's hands clenched in his hair as his tongue flicked against her nipple. "Jushiro!" she gasped arching her back lightly.

Jushiro smiled lightly before doing something that had been bothering him for a while, he lifted his hand to the area between her breasts and praying that this wouldn't ruin the mood pressed down. He wanted to know if there was some portal there or something- considering the things he had seen her pull out from there-

Keiko let out a small giggle as she realized just what he was doing. "I'll show you tomorrow." She spoke. He nodded and went back to what he was doing. His mouth moved from her breast and went downwards across her stomach and pressed against the edge of her pants. He sat up again and began slowly unbuttoning the buttons. Keiko shivered as he pulled off her pants as well as her panties.

"Jushiro…" she whimpered her arms twitching downwards to cover herself.

Jushiro shook his head and took her hands. "Don't, you are beautiful." He kissed her hand lightly before moving them away and gently brushing his hands over her abdomen. His mouth then moved down to kiss her abdomen lightly.

Keiko shivered as his fingers slid down between her legs, grazing her thigh lightly. He then moved upwards and leaning on his left arm kissed her lips lightly as his fingers brushed her core. "Oh god!" Keiko shivered as the first finger entered her.

"Are you alright?" he asked brushing his lips against hers. Knowing about her past physical experiences he didn't want to rush anything or cause her any pain.

Keiko shook her head and returned the small kiss. "I'm fine." She breathed as he slowly began to move the finger. She let out another gasp as heat pooled in her abdomen and she became increasingly wet with each stroke.

Jushiro smiled as the sight of her panting and shivering. The expressions on her face were priceless and beautiful to him. "Beautiful." He murmured kissing her lips and slowly inserting a second finger.

Keiko tensed lightly at the intrusion of the second finger but he stilled his movements allowing her a few moments to adjust, almost instantly after she was moaning again. Thrusting her hips lightly as he thrust his long fingers in and out of her.

"Jushiro!" she panted gripping his shoulders tightly as his fingers pumped her. She could feel herself becoming lighter with each thrust of her fingers, she felt her body heat rising and her body coming closer to a peak. "Jushiro!" she cried out as her body got closer to the peak, and just as she was bout to reach the pinnacle he stopped his movements and withdrew his fingers.

"J-Jushiro?" she panted looking up at him confused. Why did he stop?

He smiled and leaned back so that he could take off his shoes and work on the ties of his pants. Keiko realized what he was doing and sat up to assist him. He tried to move her hands away but she swatted his and took over the job of unbuttoning his pants, unlike his shirts she was able to undo the ties of his pants with ease.

Once the ties were undone Jushiro took his pants off. An action which made Keiko blush when she noticed hardened manhood standing proud. 'Will that…' even in her mind she couldn't finish that question.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' Leone cackled as she realized the rest of Keiko's question. 'Of course it will!' she let out a howling laugh.

Jushiro brushed his lips against hers and set her to lie on her back. Setting himself between her legs he questioned her once more. "Are you sure?"

Keiko answered his question by spreading her legs wider for him and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss. That was all Jushiro needed. He positioned himself at her entrance, gave her once last look into her eyes then thrust in.

Keiko let out a gasp and her nails dug into his neck, while she wasn't a virgin this was still somewhat painful for her due to her tightness. Jushiro waited patiently for her to adjust to his size, even though he just wanted to plunge into the heat.

Keiko let out a small groan after a few moments and thrust her hips up. Making both her and him gasp at the movement. Jushiro took the signal and pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, groaning at the feeling.

Keiko let out moans as he continued to slowly pull out and thrust back in. He was so gentle with her, it was as though he was scared that if he went any faster it would break her. She wanted more, she wanted it harder and faster. A small part of her was stunned by this, she had never expected herself to be one of those girls who wanted it hard and fast, not slow and steady. She supposed it could be because of her hollow.

'Don't blame me girly, its all you.' Leone huffed with fake annoyance, crossing her arms and throwing her nose in the air. Only she couldn't hold the fake anger and ended up throwing her head back in a howling laughter.

Keiko ignored her hollow and raised her hips to meet his thrusts hoping that he would take it as a hint to go faster. Jushiro didn't take the hint and kissing her neck continued the slow, gentle thrusts.

As good as it felt, Keiko wanted it harder and faster. She tightened her hold on his neck and kissed him hard while wrapping her legs around his hips and urging him to go faster. "F-Faster." She breathed against his lips before kissing him again.

Jushiro seemed to take the hint, with a groan that sounded like a growl he claimed her mouth and devoured her as he thrust into her with force and almost inhuman speed.

Keiko threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure at the feeling of his thrusts. Soon enough she was unable to keep up with his thrusts so she clung to him. Clung to him as he thrust into her with force and speed her body couldn't match. Beads of sweat rolled down her as their bodies melded together.

Jushiro panted as he thrust harder into her, he could feel his peak coming soon. Keiko let out another cry as hot lava pooled in her abdomen. She could feel the heat rising, her completion was coming soon, and from the way Jushiro's thrusts continued to become faster and faster she could tell he was close to his too.

"Jushiro!!" Keiko screamed throwing her head back and arching her back as the heat snapped and with flashes of white hit her pinnacle. At the sound of Keiko's scream Jushiro hit his peak, the then pair collapsing onto the softness of the futon.

When Jushiro came down from his high he lazily opened his eyes and waked his arm around in search of the blanket. Soon enough he found it and threw it over himself and Keiko, he then wrapped his arms around her and the pair fell into the most peaceful sleep they had had in a very long time.

Review?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Me no own

Chapter 24

You slept through it!?

Tiana's eyes groggily opened but all she was able to see was haze and blur. Her hand rose to her forehead as she felt a small pounding in it from the alcohol she had consumed the previous night. "Where are my glasses?" she grumbled patting her hand across the ground until she found them. Once they were in her hands she put them on her head and saw that she was naked, on the floor of Urahara's shop with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Kisuke?" She spoke twisting her head to the side where she saw Urahara- fully clothed with the exception of his hat- sitting in a corner of the room, his arm rested on his raised knee and his hair covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tiana…" he spoke softly, his voice muffled lightly.

Tiana's expression became confused. "What do you mean 'sorry'?" she scooted closer to him, ignoring the fact that she was very naked. "I mean it's not as though it's the first time this has happened."

He shook his head. "That's not what I'm sorry for." He looked up at her and Tiana's eyes widened as she saw redness in his eyes. He had been crying?

"Kisuke? What's wrong?" her hand hesitantly rose to touch his shoulder. She noticed how he flinched at her touch.

"When we… you know…" he shrugged. "I wasn't well giving you the attention and love you deserve…" his eyes watered some more. "I was thinking of Yoruichi… I'm sorry Tiana we… we have to stop this… I love her…" he looked so guilt ridden as he spoke.

Oddly enough no look of anger was on Tiana's face, only understanding. She crawled over to Urahara and sat next to him a small chuckled escaped her lips and it made Urahara look up at her quizzically. "Kisuke, I know how you feel for her." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I sobered up right before you hit your climax, I heard you call out her name."

Urahara looked away as though disgusted with himself. Tiana sighed and smiled. "Kisuke, you don't need to feel bad you love her I understand. Besides I don't think you and me would have worked anyway."

He looked over to her and saw the smile on her face and the honesty in her eyes. "Tiana…" he placed his hand over hers. "You deserve someone who will love you… I hope one day you find it."

Tiana smiled and sat down next to Urahara and rested her head on his shoulder. She then let out a small laugh and when he looked at her questioningly she responded with. "Well at least you know you didn't knock me up." She pointed to the makeshift bed of blankets and where there were traces of blood. "I'd say today's my last day of the cycle."

He nodded understanding. He had known that considering he had noticed the blood when he had woken up. He put an arm around Tiana. "That would have been interesting to explain." He smirked, a small smile coming back onto his features.

Tiana smiled and laughed lightly "I would have LOVED to see the look on their heads." She chuckled imagining what would have happened if she had gotten pregnant.

Urahara's shoulder's shook in silent laughter. "Tiana." He laughed.

"Umm… Kisuke…?" she spoke after a long silence between the pair.

"hmm?" he hummed.

"Would you be able to get my spare pair of pajamas?" she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

He smirked and detaching himself from her rose and walked to the door which led to other parts of the store. "I'll be back in a minute." With that he left.

Tiana smiled lightly and leaned back against the wall before shooting up and calling. "And a towel! I may as well have a shower here!"

XXX

Keiko's eyes fluttered open as she began to wake up. Her eyes widening as she felt the sun's rays hit her face from the window and memories of the previous night flooded into her mind. 'Jushiro and I…' a small pink tinge formed on her cheeks.

'What a night it was!' Leone laughed. 'I never thought my INNOCENT little Keiko would want things so wild and hard!' she let out a laugh.

'Shut up Leone.' Keiko grumbled scooting closer to the warmth that was holding onto her from behind. "Jushiro." She breathed looking down at the arm that was holding onto her waist protectively a sweet, loving smile forming on her face.

'But seriously Keiko.' Leone continued. 'I'm happy for ya, I just hope it lasts.'

Keiko's brows furrowed in confusion and just as she was about to question her hollow she felt Jushiro's fingers twitch and felt movement in the futon.

Jushiro pushed his torso up so that he was leaning on one of his arms, he moved his head so that he could look down at Keiko, his hair sliding down his shoulder and covering her lightly. "Hello." He spoke raising the hand that was resting on her waist. He then brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Good morning…" Keiko replied leaning into the touch, her hand rising to touch the one on her cheek.

"Good morning." He murmured placing a small kiss on her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked knowing she would know what he meant.

She smiled, her hand now rising to his cheek to brush some stray hairs from it. "I'm feeling fine…" she paused. "Better than fine…" she added though it was barely a whisper.

He smiled as he heard her whisper and brushed his fingers against her lips. After a few moments of staring into eachother's eyes in silence Jushiro leaned down to kiss her… it was then something happened.

"JUSHIRO!!" Shunsui flung open the doors. "ME AND NANAO ARE BACK FROM OUR TRIP AND OUR SQUAD TOLD US YOU WANTED TO SEE US-" He cut himself half way through his sentence and stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

"Captain are you al-RIGHT!?" Nanao had stepped into the room as she had noticed that her captain had gone stiff as though petrified and she had instantly thought that something had happened to Jushiro but now she stands next to her captain, eyes almost as wide as his.

Inside Keiko's subconscious Leone cackled evilly.

XXX

Grimmjow smirked as he looked down at his pregnant sleeping berry. 'Damn brat doesn't know how cute he is.' He thought his smirk widening. He bought his hand down and gently rubbed the berry's cheek in what could be called a tender gesture.

Ichigo in his sleep leaned into the touch and smiled contently as though he was having a nice dream.

Grimmjow smiled and pulled the blanket over the berry to help him stay warm, he did it slowly so not to disturb the slumbering teen.

After making sure the his berry was comfortable he opened a Gargantua to Huco Mondo and stepped into the desert place.

A scowl formed on Grimmjow's face as he walked through the desert of Huco Mondo. He really hated this place and briefly wondered how the hell Nnoitra and Nell could possibly WANT to live here.

'I suppose they spend most of their time fucking they wouldn't even notice this barren fuck-hole.' He inwardly huffed before continuing to walk towards the white building that Aizen used to rule… where he used to live.

XXX

"God how long does it take to get there!?" he growled as he continued to walk. It had only been a few minutes but it felt like hours, that was one of many reasons why Grimmjow hated the place.

Grimmjow was bought out of his musings when he heard a sound… snoring? He quirked a brow and walked in the direction of the sound. It was a short walk but when he reached the source of the sound which was sleeping peacefully by a rock in the desert place his eyes went wide. "YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs pointing at the source of the soft snores.

Light blue with the hint of purple eyes opened and looked up at the stunned Grimmjow. "It's good to see you Grimmjow." Stark yawned stretching his arms and pushing himself up to sit against the rock.

"You should be dead!" Grimmjow exclaimed stunned. First Halibel now Stark? Who's next Wonderweiss!?

"Not so loud." Stark yawned again. "I probably should be dead but Halibel's still here and so are most of the other Espada." he rested his arm on his raised knee.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'Other Espada'!?" Grimmjow ordered.

Stark looked up at the fuming ex- Espada and chuckled lightly. "Relax, I only meant the Espada you know about, Szayel, Nell, Nnoitra, Halibel-"

"I get it!" Grimmjow interrupted. He then calmed down a little and continued to speak. "How come you didn't die in the war? Didn't you fight them? How come the Shinigami don't know about you?" he decided to sit down in front of the dark brown haired Espada.

Stark smirked. "I didn't fight in the war. I was asleep as it went on." He bit back a laugh at the look on Grimmjow's face.

"YOU SLEPT THROUGH IT!!" He damn near roared looking at Stark with a horrified face. How the hell could he sleep while a war was going on!?

"Do you need to yell? I just woke up." Stark gave him a small annoyed look.

Grimmjow sobered up and stared at him for a long length of time. "What do you plan on doing now?" he questioned, if Stark was going to cause trouble…

Stark chuckled as he understood what Grimmjow was getting at. "Relax I wont cause you any trouble." He waved his hand dismissively. "I was actually thinking about going to the human world for a while. Maybe do something there for a while."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding before an idea flashed before his eyes. "Come on! Come with me to the human world! I know a human who would be more than happy to have you in her home… so long as you helped her around the house." He suddenly realized he probably shouldn't have said that as images of Tiana chasing him with a nine iron for 'renting her house out to random strangers' flashed before his eyes.

Stark raised a brow at this. "Why the offer? Why do you care?"

"I don't." Grimmjow huffed crossing his arms. "Just thought you'd like ta know there's a place you can stay if ya decide to go to the human world."

"I suppose I'll go to the human world now then? You ca show me around since from what Nnoitra's told me you're living with that Shinigami, Kurosaki was it?" There was no sarcasm or malice in his voice just curiosity.

Grimmjow glared lightly. "Yeh I am? Problem?" he huffed.

Stark shook his head. "No, no problem." He let out a yawn.

"As fer taking you to the human world you'll have to wait a bit." Grimmjow rose and turned to the white palace. "I gotta see a spoon about me wedding." With that he continued he journey to Nnoitra.

"Wedding!?" Stark choked before laughing, rising and following after Grimmjow.

XXX

"You smug little bastard!!" Atagra roared thrusting as into the wall with his foot.

"Pappa… w-why?" Ash sobbed feeling and hearing a small crack in his ribs. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

Atagra offered no answer to the question. He removed his foot from the boy and lifted him by the hairs on his head. Ash let out a piercing scream and whimpered as his father punched him in the stomach.

"ASH!!" Emilla screamed gripping her husbands bicep and pulled in an attempt to make the man drop her son.

"Away bitch." Atagra growled continuing to punch their son.

"Mommy!!" Ash screamed feeling extreme pain in his chest.

"Ash…" Emilla breathed before doing something that would more than likely not end well for her, but if it helped Ash… She opened her mouth and bit down on her husbands arm with all the strength she could muster.

"You bitch!" Atagra growled dropping Ash and throwing his wife into another wall.

"MOM!" Ash sobbed moving to go to his mother. Emilla shook her head.

"Ash… get out… go to you're Auntie Tiana… Uncle Grimmjow… Sister Keiko… anywhere but here…" she gave her son a soft smile.

Ash let out a sob and giving his mother one last glance ran out of the shop and away from his father… and his mother…

Review?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: A new chapter yay! thank you everybody who added this story to their story alerts and fav story! thank you everyone who added me to the author alert and to their fav Author and last but not least thank you everyone who reviews!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Chapter 25

White Angel

"Stark!" Lilinette called walking through the barren wastes of Huco Mondo in search of the sleeping Espada. "Mr. Stark!!" she called again, a little louder than before.

Naturally she received no response and with a small sound of frustration continued to call out to him. "STARK!!"

XXX

Keiko who was a bright shade of red sat down next to an equally red Jushiro, across from an embarrassed Nanao and a grinning far too widely Shunsui at the table in Jushiro's squad thirteen room.

Keiko twiddled her hands in her lap. After Shunsui and Nanao had walked in on them they had instantly walked out to give them time to change… god Keiko was embarrassed in that moment and Leone wasn't helping!

'Hehahahahahahahahaha!' Leone continued to laugh from her subconscious, she had been doing this since the four had sat at the table.

"Soooooo…" Shunsui began stretching the word out with a voice that was filled with hidden amusement. "How did you meet out Jushiro?" his grin if possible grew wider.

Keiko's cheeks went redder. Jushiro answered for her. "We met in the human world. She and her Aunt are friends with Kisuke. I stayed at their home." He could almost see the lecherous thoughts that passed through his friends mind at that.

Shunsui opened his mouth to say something that was obviously going to be lecherous but Nanao cut him off. "I'm sorry I don't think we've been properly introduced. Ise Nanao." She gave the woman a small nod that was like a bow.

"Captain Kyoraku Shunsui." Shunsui gave her a nod.

Keiko bowed in her seated position. "Nezia Keiko." The pinkness from her cheeks had vanished for a while.

Nanao and Shunsui looked at eachother through the corner of their eyes as though the same thought was going through their minds.

Shunsui then looked over at Jushiro with a look of pity he could tell the girl was human which was bad enough but there was something else about her… however that could just be coincidence.

"So Miss Keiko," Shunsui began deciding not to think on the thoughts that were on his mind.

"Keiko." Keiko smiled, she really didn't like the 'miss' at the beginning of her name.

Shunsui nodded. "Keiko, how long have you and Jushiro been 'together'?"

Keiko and Jushiro went bright red. Jushiro let out a cough, he wouldn't have minded answering those types of questions alone with Shunsui but for some reason he found it embarrassing to answer them with Keiko and Nanao there.

"Umm… well we've known eachother for more than a w-week…" Keiko stuttered towards the end of the sentence. It sounded weird to her 'more than a week' It felt much longer than that and now that she had said it she felt somewhat whore-ish sleeping with a man she'd only known a little over a week. She glanced over at Jushiro, their eyes met and she smiled, something about those copper eyes always seemed to calm her.

Jushiro let out another cough. "But our relationship stared -cough- last night…" his voice softened towards the end and he took a sip of the tea he had made.

Shunsui nodded before turning his attention back to Keiko. "So how long will you be here for?" he was curious as to whether or not the human girl would be staying or whether she would be leaving. He didn't even want to imagine what Yamamoto would do if Keiko was staying.

Jushiro let out another cough.

Nanao's eyes became concerned as she looked at the captain.

"I umm… I'm going back today, but I'd like to come back soon." She glanced at Jushiro and smiled.

Jushiro returned the smile and opened his mouth to reply only to freeze as he felt a pain in his lungs. 'Oh no…' was all he thought before gripping his neck in pain and coughing hoarsely.

"Jushiro!" Keiko cried as she watched Jushiro's never ending coughs. She watched as he became increasingly pale. Her eyes then widened in horror as she watched blood spray from his mouth.

"JUSHIRO!!" she cried, then without even thinking she ripped her shirt off and placed it to his mouth, her spare hand moved to his back and rubbed soothing circles on it. "It'll be okay Jushiro. It'll be okay." She could feel tears of fear roll down her face.

Nanao moved to help Keiko and Shunsui rose to get Jushiro his medication.

XXX

"Thanks for letting me use your shower." Tiana thanked Urahara with a nod.

Urahara smirked. "You don't need to thank me."

Tiana smiled and stepped out of the shop. "I'd better go soon, I'm leaving for Vegas in a few hours."

Urahara's smirk widened and he stepped out of the shop. "Hope you have fun. I think I'd laugh if you came back married."

Tiana laughed. "I can see that. 'Tiana got drunk on her first night in Vegas and had a Vegas style wedding'" Urahara joined her in the laughter.

Tiana then sat down in front of the shop. "I think I'll relax a bit before leaving, you know?" she gestured for him to sit next to her.

Urahara smirked and sat cross-legged next to her. "Chocolate milk?" he offered and when she nodded he called out to Tessai. "Tessai!"

XXX

"Jushiro, are you sure you're okay now?" Keiko questioned as she watched the extremely pale Jushiro take his medication.

He nodded. "Y-Yes." He replied his voice crackling lightly. "Just a small attack…"

"Here you go Keiko." Nanao walked into the room and passed Keiko a spare shirt, it was one of Jushiro's and far too big but it really didn't matter right now.

"Thank you." Keiko took the shirt and quickly put it on. Once the shirt was secure on her she turned back to Jushiro. "What happened to you? Why were you so ill?"

Nanao and Shunsui went quiet and looked away. 'He hasn't told her…' they thought simultaneously.

Jushiro let out a sigh and looked at her with guilt ridden eyes. "I'm sorry Keiko… I haven't been honest…" he sighed again and looked into her eyes. "The truth is… I'm not well I… I have a form of…" he closed his eyes and opened them again. "a form of tuberculosis… now that you know… you… don't need to stay with me…" he had finally said it but now that he had said it fears of her leaving him because of it flowed into his mind, making him feel worse and he could feel his throat still burning lightly from his attack.

Shunsui watched with sad eyes as Keiko raised her hand and slapped him. He knew what was going to happen next she was going to call him a bastard for lying to her then ask to leave because she couldn't handle being with someone so ill, he had seen it happen before.

Shunsui expecting the worse was stunned by what happen next.

Tears rolled down Keiko's face as she scooted closer to Jushiro and wrapped her arms around him. "You bastard…" she sobbed. "You really think I'm going to leave you!?" she clutched him tightly. "Do you really think me that petty?" she kissed his cheek lightly, ignoring the traces of blood that touched her lips.

"Keiko…" he breathed wrapping his arms around her.

Shunsui's heart warmed at the sight before him, a smile graced his features. 'I like her.' he thought before looking up at his Nanao who was watching the scene with an expression that was close to his.

XXX

Tiana yawned and rose from her seated position. "I'd better get going now, gotta pack and all that."

Urahara shook his head. "You haven't packed yet? He questioned.

Tiana scratched the back of her head. "Uh… well mostly… but I still need to put a few things into my bag." She laughed nervously and handed Urahara her empty mug. "I'll be back soon!" with that she left.

Once she was gone Urahara rose. "Tiana…" he murmured shaking his head.

XXX

"What did you think of Shunsui and Nanao?" Jushiro asked as they walked to the area where they were going to meet Szayel and Ulquiorra so they could leave.

Keiko smiled. "They seem really nice… I like them." She held his hand a little tighter as they walked.

Shunsui and Nanao had left shortly after Keiko learning of Ukitake's illness this had given the two time to talk, and they had for a good hour, he had told her about himself and she had listened, listened to his stories about his life and the story of when he had found out he was ill. She hadn't spoken much opting to listen to him, it was nice to sit there listening to his voice and she had learned more about him in that time than she had in the time he had been in the human world.

"Captain Ukitake, Keiko." Szayel greeted as the pair walked into the meeting place.

"Hello." Keiko smiled and waved.

Jushiro gave a nod and turned his attention to a hell butterfly.

Ulquiorra remained silent waited for the portal to open.

'Time to go home…' She thought as Jushiro opened the portal.

XXX

Stark scratched the back of his head as he and Grimmjow left the Huco Mondo palace and entered the desert surrounding it. They had just finished discussing with Nnoitra about him being one on Grimmjow's best men. Nnoitra had chuckled and said. 'Sure, why not?'

"Will ya stop twitching!" Grimmjow snapped at Stark.

Stark laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "Have you ever had the feeling you've forgotten something?" he questioned holding back a yawn. There was something in the back of his mind telling him he had forgotten something.

Grimmjow sent him a look. "All the bloody time but then I remember. 'didn't fuck the berry this morning'"

Stark shook his head. "It's nothing like that."

XXX

"Here we are." Keiko spoke. "The human world."

Szayel walked around the area, studying everything in his sights. "Keiko, what is this?" he asked Keiko holding an object up in his hands.

Keiko giggled before going bright red. "PUT THAT DOWN!" she half yelled half shrieked.

"Why?" Szayel questioned looking at the white substance inside the 'item' he began to realize just what it could be.

"It's a… umm…" Keiko's face went a brighter shade of red as she tried to answer.

Surprisingly though it was Ulquiorra who answered Szayel's question. "It's a form of contraceptive." His face remained stoic but in his eyes the emotion of disgust could be seen. "A used form of contraceptive."

Szayel made a noise and threw the thing away. "Who leaves things like that on the ground? Humans can be so disgusting."

Keiko, deciding she didn't want to be on this topic anymore, began to walk. "Shall we go to my house?" she suggested tugging Jushiro's hand lightly.

Jushiro and Szayel nodded and the three of them went to move but they stopped when they realized that Ulquiorra was going in a different direction to them. "Where are you going?" Jushiro asked.

Ulquiorra didn't even look back as he answered. "Orihime." When Jushiro smiled and nodded the ex-Espada vanished.

"It would seem someone's in love." Szayel smirked.

XXX

"Some leek, onion, paprika, ice cream, wassabi and finally the corn flakes!" Orihime smiled as she mixed her breakfast. A breakfast that would terrify most humans.

Once she had made her breakfast she walked over to her table and began to eat it. Once she had finished her first spoonful she sighed, 'I wonder how Ulquiorra's doing…' she thought to herself. In actual fact she was beginning to miss the stoic arrancar, and wondered if she would ever see him again.

She let another sigh and her eyes moved down to a bandaged wound on her arm. She had been attacked by an hollow during the night, and it had managed to get her arm, however Uryuu had turned up and helped her defeat the thing so it didn't do too much damage.

She was bought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knocking at the door. "I wonder who that could be…" she rose from her seated position and made her way to the door.

"Hello…" she spoke opening the door. When she realized just who it was at the door her eyes went wide and she froze in shock for a few moments before a soft smile graced her face. "Ulquiorra…"

XXX

"Well here it is…" Keiko shrugged as they stood by the fence of her house.

Szayel opened his mouth to say something only to freeze as the houses door flung open and out walked Tiana- still in pijama's- holding two large travel bags in her arms.

"Tiana?" Keiko spoke confused.

'This is the Aunt Tiana?' Szayel stared at the woman.

Tiana's head shot up. "Keiko! Jushiro! And umm…?" she looked Szayel up and down.

"Szayel Aporro Grantz." Szayel introduced with a small bow.

"Tiana, nice to meet you." she turned her attention back to Keiko. "Whatever you want from the house you better get it now, the house is going into lockdown."

Keiko sighed and pulled a face. "Why…?" she groaned.

Tiana put her bags on the ground and began fiddling with the buttons of the security system on the wall next to the door. "Because I'm going to Vegas for a week and don't feel comfortable having the house accessible without me in it for more than a night." She continued to press buttons.

Keiko's eyes went wide. "But where am I going to stay?"

Tiana glanced at Jushiro. "Either with him, Ichigo or Urahara take your pick." She went back to pressing buttons.

Keiko buried her face in her hands. What did she do in a past life to deserve an aunt as paranoid as this…

"I suppose you can stay with me for a week… I'm sure Yachiru would love to see you again." Jushiro tried to comfort her.

Keiko looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you…" she breathed. There was a moment of silence between them before her eyes went wide and her head shot to Tiana. "Don't lock the house up yet! I need to get some things!" with that she ran into the house.

Tiana nodded absentmindedly not really paying attention but paying attention at the same time. "Whatever she murmured pressing more buttons.

Jushiro stared at Tiana for a few moments and as he stared at her what he had talked to Yamamoto about came to mind and curiosity began to get the better of him. He stepped over to Tiana and questioned. "Tiana by any chance were you attacked by a hollow last night?"

Tiana paused what she was doing and looked at Jushiro. "Last night?" she pursed her lips in thought. "Nope, wasn't attacked by any hollows. Why?"

Jushiro shook his head. "Never mind…" he walked back and stood by Szayel on the footpath.

"Now you can lockdown the house…" Keiko sighed as she walked out of the house. Jushiro noticed that she was carrying a bag that more than likely carried her clothing and other essentials but he had also noticed that she hadn't changed out of his shirt and that there was also a light pink crystal flower hairclip in her hair, it looked really pretty in her hair.

Tiana smiled at her niece and pressed a big red button. The front door suddenly swung shut and locked but that wasn't all. Steel blinds rolled down from their containers above the windows and the door, completely covering every window and the door in steel, they then locked into place and became virtually unbreakable and unmovable.

'This is lockdown?' Jushiro stared at the house that now looked like some form of prison.

"Alright now as soon as the Taxi gets here I'm off." Tiana spoke as she lifted her bags and walked to the footpath.

Keiko smiled. "Say hello to purple head and blondie for me." She smirked following after her aunt.

"Will do."

As Keiko came to stand beside Jushiro she noticed Szayel and realized why he was there in the first place. "OH!" she turned to Tiana. "Tiana I wanted to ask you a favor."

Tiana raised a brow. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could show Szayel you research notes on your re-growing limbs experiment?" She asked her aunt.

Tiana placed her bags on the ground and walked over to Szayel. "Why do you need it?"

"Well in soul society I am working on a similar experiment and would like to see your research as Keiko told me you were able to get the experiment to work perfectly." He answered smoothly.

Tiana shot her niece a look before turning her attention back to Szayel. "Sure why not? However the house is in lockdown right now and once it's in lockdown it can't be accessed 'til the set time." She crossed her arms as though in thought. "How about we make a deal?"

He raised a brow but nodded.

Tiana smiled. "I'll give you the research at the end of the week under these two conditions. One: you tell me how you keep your hair that vibrant shade and so shiny. Two: You fill up my spare ticket and come with me to Vegas keep me company on the plane and all that."

'She has a spare ticket!!' Keiko stared at her Aunt stunned. If she had a spare why wasn't she taking her? Sure it meant Keiko got to spend more time with Jushiro but she was somewhat hurt that her aunt wouldn't even offer her to go to Vegas.

'Perhaps she knew you wanted 'alone' time with Jushiro?' Leone suggested.

Szayel blinked and stared down at the woman. She wanted what? He didn't quite know how to answer that. "Umm… My hair is like this naturally…" he then thought on the second condition… he supposed it couldn't hurt… and in the end he would get the research so… "Sure… I suppose… I could go with you to… Vegas?"

Tiana smiled. "Good! Now I'm assuming you're an arrancar like Grimmjow, I can tell so tell me do you have a gigi?"

Szayel blinked again. She could tell? "Umm… no I don't have a gigi…"

Tiana waved the taxi that was making its way towards the house. "Well we'll have to make a stop at Urahara's won't we?"

The taxi pulled up and Tiana turned her attention back to Keiko. "Have fun, I'll see you soon." She spoke pulling her niece into a tight hug.

'Something's wrong with Tiana…' Keiko thought as she returned the hug. She could tell there was something wrong with her aunt from the way she was behaving but there was something in the way that she was holding her that seemed off. Normally Tiana's hugs –when Tiana felt like hugging someone- were normal hugs but this one was tight and it seemed as though Tiana was taking support and comfort in her niece, support and comfort for what Keiko didn't know.

"Goodbye Tiana…" Keiko spoke as Tiana let go of her and began getting into the taxi with a slightly stunned Szayel.

XXX

"The human world is such a strange place…" Stark commented as he and Grimmjow walked down the streets of Karakura.

"The people are stranger." Grimmjow informed turning into Tiana's street. "Her house is just up here." He added after a pause pointing in the general direction of the house.

Stark nodded and continued to walk with Grimmjow. Soon enough they reached Tiana's house… both men's brows raised as they saw the window's and doors covered in steel.

"The fuck?" Grimmjow spoke staring at the house.

"She has an… interesting house…" Stark commented.

Grimmjow stared at the locked up house for a few moments before shrugging and thinking that it was just Tiana being insane he headed towards the house.

Once he reached within distance of the door, he froze as a red light attached to a rope dropped down from the roof and like a policeman's siren it went off.

Grimmjow and Stark's eyes went wide and they remained still as a series of guns spurted from the ground and the walls of the house. "The fuck?" Grimmjow repeated.

Suddenly the sound of the siren increased and before Grimmjow or Stark could react a barrage of bullets was being fired at them. "OH FUCK!!" Grimmjow shouted jumping back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he bolted off towards the other side of the street. "How can she afford this shit!!"

Stark who was still stunned followed after Grimmjow. Once they were a safe distance away the siren stopped screeching and went back into the roof and the guns went back into their hiding spots.

Stark stared at the house for a few silent moments before looking at Grimmjow. "You're friend lives there?"

Grimmjow blinked. "I don't think she's home…" he spoke softly.

"So then… were are we going to go now…?" Stark continued to stare at the house and briefly wondered if he would be able to sleep peacefully if he stayed there.

"Well…" Grimmjow began. "Why don't we just go to the berry's?"

XXX

"Oi Berry, ya home?" Grimmjow called as he and Stark walked into the house where they were greeted with the sight of Ichigo and his family making a fuss about something in the living room.

Grimmjow heard a brief choke of 'Uncle Grimmjow' his eyes widened and he practically bolted into the living room where he saw Ash sitting between Ichigo and Yuzu his eyes bright red and his cheeks covered with tears and small bruises.

"What the fuck happened to ya brat!?" He growled.

Ash looked up and upon seeing Grimmjow leaped from the sofa and half ran half limped to the ex-Espada. "Uncle Grimm he!" Ash clutched onto his 'uncles' leg and cried into his calf.

Stark walked into the room and looked down at the crying boy he felt terrible for the little boy. "What happened to him?" he questioned.

Isshin looked up. "He has a small fracture in his ribs, cuts on his arms and severe bruising on the back on his head and his chest. I've done everything I can he just needs to rest…"

Grimmjow growled dangerously and put his hand on the kids head.

Stark couldn't believe a human would do that to a child. Sure he didn't care if he hurt or killed someone but there is a line. "How did he get them?"

It was Ichigo who answered. "We dunno… we heard a knocking on the door and he was there… he wont tell us what happened…" Ichigo looked at Ash sadly.

There was a silence in the room for a few moments. A silence which was broken when Ichigo's hand flew to his mouth and he ran upstairs.

"Berry!" Grimmjow called. He looked down at Ash. "I'll be back in a sec kid!" he gently moved Ash away and chased after his berry.

Ash made a sobbing sound when Grimmjow left before looking up at Stark. Stark looked at the child with soft eyes and knelt down to his level. "Hello…"

Ash sniffed. "Hello…"

"Who did this to you?" Stark asked wanting to know what kind of person would do this to a child.

Ash closed his eyes and whimpered lightly. Stark was about to tell him not to strain himself only to stop when Ash's eyes shot open in panic. "He's got momma!"

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin's eyes went wide.

"Who has you mother?" Stark questioned placing his hands on Ash's shoulders.

Ash made another whimpering noise and inched closer to Stark then spoke in a voice only he could hear. "P-Pappa…"

Stark's eyes widened lightly. The boy's father did this to them? He may not have ever had a real family but he knew that if he were ever a parent he wouldn't do that to his own family…

"I have to go get momma!" Ash cried moving away from Stark and bolting towards the door.

"Ash don't you'll hurt yourself!" Isshin protested rising from his seated position.

Stark rose to a stand and walked to Ash. "I'll go with you." When Ash nodded he lifted the boy up and placing him on his shoulders had Ash lead him to his home.

XXX

"Is this your home?" Stark questioned the boy on his shoulders as looked at the run down falling apart weatherboard house before them.

Ash trembled and nodded.

The sound of a pained cry escaped the house.

"Momma!" Ash cried moving to get off his shoulders but Stark held him in place. "I'll go get your mother." He could feel the spiritual pressures of the house and from what he could feel… he didn't want the kid to witness that…

He placed Ash on the ground. "Stay here." He said firmly, Ash nodded and stepped back.

XXX

"S-Stop… stop…" Emilla sobbed weakly as her husband bit harshly into her neck and began to pull her pants down. "STOP!!" she screamed as her pants hit her ankles.

"Shut up." He growled punching her in the chest.

She whimpered in pain at the feeling of him punching her chest.

"Stupid bitch." He gripped her head and slammed it into the wall repeatedly. She screamed in pain and her vision was beginning to become blurred.

Atagra growled and gripped her panties but just as he was about to pull them down he found himself flung across the room by a force which he couldn't see, effectively knocking him out.

"W-Wha…" Emilla coughed a small about of blood and took a step forward only to wobble and fall back, but rather than hitting the hard wall she fell into a pair of strong arms.

"W-What…" she groaned opening her eyes and looking at the blurred figure of her savior. But with her blurred vision all she could see was Stark's white clothing, the hints of his brown hair but the thing that was most visible was his eyes. 'he looks like an… angel…' was the only thought her mind could comprehend in that moment.

"Ugh… thank…" was all she got out before passing out in the arms of her white angel.

A/N: was a wee but rushed so if I need to fix annything let me know

Review?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach.

Chapter 26

You're WHAT!?

BRING! BRING!

Keiko grumbled in her sleep and rolled over to face Jushiro in an attempt to ignore the ringing sound. Jushiro who was still fast asleep as it was still the dark part of the morning made a noise in his sleep and reflexively wrapped an arm around Keiko.

It was a day after Keiko had been bought back to Soul society with Jushiro she had spent most of the day in squad eleven playing with Yachiru and getting to know the members of squad eleven who she was liking more and more each day.

Anyway Jushiro had collected her from the squad eleven building at roughly seven pm so that they could go back to his squad where they had some dinner and discussed various things 'til the late hours of the night. They hadn't realized it had gotten so late and when they realized they decided rather than go to Jushiro's house the may as well just stay in his squad room as they were both tired.

BRING! BRING!

Keiko groggily opened her eyes. "Wha…?" she breathed in her tiredness.

BRIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIING!

Keiko blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. 'I think someone's calling me…' she thought groggily twisting in Jushiro's arms to face her phone which was vibrating on the floor. On the screen in flashing lights read. 'Tiana'

'Tiana?' she blinked groggily again. 'Can she even reach me in soul society?' she slowly lifted the phone.

BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!! BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!

"Yes I'm answering…" Keiko sighed flipping her phone open, she absentmindedly noticed it was 2:00am from the time on the phone. She then pressed the answer button and placed the button to her ear. "H-Hello…?" she mumbled, it was still too early for her.

"KEIKO!!" Came the far too cheerful, and loud, voice of Tiana.

Keiko winced at the frequency of her aunt's voice. "W-What's wrong Tiana? Has something happened?" As she began to wake up she began to panic, Tiana NEVER rang her unless it was absolutely necessary.

Tiana's giggling could be heard on the other end, something that made Keiko even more worried because since when did Tiana giggle… "Nothings wrong my darling niece!"

Keiko didn't know what to do… Tiana was acting like Isshin… "Are you drunk…" she tried to sound calm and quiet, she didn't want to wake Jushiro up.

"I suppose I could be… hee hee…" was the laughed reply. "By the way Keiko there's something I wanna talk to ya about!"

Keiko raised a brow. "What?" she questioned.

Leone laughed. 'I like your aunt pissed!'

"You remember how when you were little I used to promise you that at my wedding you could be my bridesmaid?" Tiana half asked half explained.

Keiko nodded. "Yes?" she asked slowly remembering when she was little practically begging her aunt to get married so she could be a bridesmaid.

"Well guess what!!" Tiana practically sang.

"W-What…?" Keiko was somewhat reluctant to speak… she was slightly fearful about where her aunt was heading with this.

"You can't be!" Tiana laughed and this time Keiko could hear another voice chuckle with her… a masculine voice.

Keiko's eyes widened as realization began to hit her. "W-What do you mean…?" she managed to get out.

Tiana's laughter could be heard. "I got MARRIEEED!!" she shouted into the phone gleefully.

Keiko's eyes widened. "You're… you're… YOU'RE WHAT!?" she shouted so loud it effectively woke Jushiro and probably half of soul society.

Jushiro shot up in a panic. "Whats wrong!? Are you alright!! Keiko!" he reached for his weapon thinking that something was wrong.

Keiko's head turned to his. "Tiana's married!!" she exclaimed before turning her attention back to the phone. "To who!? You've only been in Vegas one day!!" she questioned her aunt loudly.

Jushiro sighed in relief before blinking and realizing two things. One: how the heck could Tiana call them in soul society. Two: She was married!? It had only been one night!

Tiana giggled and answered her niece's barrage of questions. "I'm married to the VERY naughty pink haired arrancar between my thighs." Her and his laughter could be heard.

Jushiro who could hear every word as the room was silent and Tiana's voice was quite loud, blinked. Had he heard that right? Tiana had married Szayel in the course of one night? 'How drunk are they…?' was the only thought he could process as he listened to the giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Tiana are you joking? You have to be, can you even get married in one night?" Keiko just couldn't believe that her aunt had gotten married after only spending one night in Vegas.

Jushiro inched closer to her, wanting to hear the answer.

"Well looking at the golden ring on my finger that has an engraving of Elvis next mine and Szayel's names as well as the strange bite mark on my neck, I'd say I'm married love." Another wave of her and Szayel's laughter could be heard… as well as a muffled moan from Tiana which was accompanied with a 'Not now! I'm on the phone!' and another wave of giggles.

Keiko opened her mouth to speak only to say nothing, she didn't know what to say… what could she say? "Tiana… I… congratulations?"

"Thank you!!" Tiana cheered. "Now I have to go, have my honeymoon and all that!" After another fit of giggles and moans she hung up.

Keiko flipped her phone closed and placed it next to her. "She's married…" she spoke still stunned. "Barely gone a night…"

"I suppose good things could come from this?" Jushiro suggested trying to cheer her up.

Keiko let out a sigh. "Why did I not see this happening?" there was a long stretch of silence and Jushiro, who in the darkness couldn't see her face all that well but he could see the illuminated shape of her body. He noticed how her shoulders shook and his instant thought was that she was crying.

"Keiko?" He spoke softly placing a hand on her shoulder. It was then that she threw her head back in laughter, the melodious sound filling his ears and warming his heart.

"Trust Tiana to get married in Vegas!" She laughed harder and soon enough to the point where she was clutching her sides and crying lightly.

Jushiro smiled at her and sat there listening to the sound of her laughter.

XXX

"MR. STARK!!" Lilinette called. "STARK-SAMA!!" she tried again.

"Where is he?" she questioned before letting out a yawn. 'I need some sleep…' she turned to go back to the Huco Mondo palace. 'I'll go back to looking for him tomorrow…'

XXX

Jushiro's eyes groggily opened at the feeling of the sun on his face. 'It's morning already?' he asked himself as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He felt as though he should have gotten a lot more sleep but after the incident this morning he supposed his body would be tired. Who calls someone at two in the morning?

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced to the sleeping figure to the right of him who was facing the wall. He blinked. Wasn't she on the left side? Somehow she must have rolled over him in their sleep without him noticing.

He shook his head deciding he didn't want to know how that worked.

He was suddenly bought out of his thoughts as he felt a clenching in his chest. His hand shot to his mouth and he let out a cough but thankfully it was just that, a cough.

He suddenly froze and his eyes went wide as he heard the sound of feet stampeding towards the door. 'Oh no…' he inwardly groaned as the door flung open and Senataro and Kiyone pushed each other out of the way to be the first one to their captains attentions.

"Captain please forgive me for not being there to meet you and for not getting here before Senataro!" Kiyone shouted in one big rush.

Senataro pushed Kiyone out of the way. "Don't listen to her captain!" he pointed at her accusingly. "It was my fault we weren't able to meet you I accepted the task! It's my fault! Punish me!! And also punish me for pushing Kiyone out of the way!" he pointed to himself before falling to the ground in a pleading bow.

"Don't listen to him it was all my fault!!" Kiyone insisted falling into a similar position to Senataro.

Jushiro nearly twitched at his subordinates but he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to calmly speak only to have his eyes shoot open and his body freeze at the sound of Keiko groaning.

Kiyone and Senataro watched wide eyed as Keiko sat up and stretched, her back arching, her arms stretching high and her bed hair frizzing everywhere.

"Jushiro… too early… please stop yelling…" she was completely unaware of Senataro's shock filled eyes and Kiyone's shocked but also envious eyes. Keiko yawned again and rested her head on Jushiro's shoulder, her arms coming to rest around his neck. "Good morning…"

'W-Who is she!?' Kiyone thought as she stared at Keiko with a look a wife would have if she walked in on her husband with another woman.

"G-Good morning Keiko…" Jushiro tensed. This was NOT how he wanted her to meet his subordinates.

Keiko opened her eyes and looked at Jushiro's face. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Jushiro are you alright?" she questioned.

Leone suddenly burst out into a laughing fit.

Keiko's brows furrowed further and just as she was about to question Jushiro she felt eyes on her. Realization hit her. 'Oh no not again…' she thought as her head turned to the side where she saw the pair staring at her.

She gulped and went red. "H-Hello?"

XXX

"MOMMA!! Momma!!"

'Ash?' Emilla thought groaning and opening her eyes. The first thing she saw upon opening them was Ash's face in hers. "Ash?" she groaned sitting up when he moved.

She looked around the strange bedroom. "Where am I?" she questioned looking at Ash who was the only person in said room.

Ash smiled and hugged his mother. "You're in Auntie Ichigo's room!!" Ash jumped back and ran to the open door. "Uncle Grimmjow! Auntie Ichigo!! Grandpa Isshin!! She's awake!" he cheered before bouncing back to his mother.

"Ichigo's room?" she questioned. "How did I get…" she paused as everything came back to her, Ash, Atagra and her white angel. 'Did he take me here? Who was he…?' she looked up at Ash she wanted to know who had helped her, she wanted to thank him, she wanted to meet him properly.

"Who-" she went to ask but was cut off when Grimmjow, Ichigo and Isshin walked into the room.

"You're awake?" Isshin questioned coming to stand by the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Emilla looked up at him, she noticed he was a doctor from the white coat he wore. White? She looked him up and down to see if he was her savior but one look into his eyes told her he wasn't. "I'm feeling just fine…" she smiled weakly at him.

Isshin gave her a comforting smile.

Emilla turned her head to look at the other two. "You are Grimmjow?" she questioned looking.

Grimmjow, who was in his gigi, nodded.

'He didn't save me… his hair is blue…' she nodded at him. "Ash has told me all about you… thank you for being so nice to him." she smiled as Ash, despite his ribs, climbed onto Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow made a sound and held Ash piggy-back style.

She glanced at Ichigo. 'Not him… that hair is too bright…' "You're Auntie Ichigo…"

Ichigo scowled and nodded.

"Thank you all…" she smiled and pulled herself out of the bed, looking down she noticed that she was wearing tight jeans and a top that had to be a mans. A small tinge formed on her cheeks as she realized that one of them must have changed her. "Um…" she began hesitantly.

It was in that moment Ichigo noticed a similarity between Keiko and her mother. "Stark changed you… don't worry he didn't touch you in any way…" Ichigo explained knowing what was going through her mind.

"Stark?" Emilla questioned she had never heard Ash speak of Stark. She went to continue but froze as she watched Stark walk into the room.

Stark was in a gigi he had gotten from Urahara while Emilla was asleep, he was wearing a pair of fitted jeans that fit snugly around his hips with a pair of black shoes and a white business shirt that had the bottom two buttons undone and the top three undone revealing the hint of his chest, the outfit was plain but suited him perfectly. He looked like a normal human.

'The hair… those eyes…' her eyes widened and she rose from her seated position. "You…" she breathed.

Stark looked at her. "How are you feeling?" he questioned.

She stared at him for a few moments before stepping closer to him. "I…" she hesitated for a moment. "I wish to thank you for… for helping me…"

Stark nodded. "It… was nothing…" he shrugged awkwardly. For some reason he found it hard to say things to her, it was strange.

Grimmjow raised a brow. 'Stark wasn't in a gigi yesterday…' Grimmjow was confused as far as he was aware she couldn't see them without a gigi so how was she able to see him when he saved her… unless she was just assuming it was Stark.

There was a silence before Emilla coughed lightly. "Um… if its n-not too much trouble would I be able to have a d-drink…?" her voice shook nervously.

Isshin smiled. "Sure."

XXX

Stark watched intently as Emilla stood in the kitchen with the others. She accepted the cool glass of water from Isshin. His eyes narrowed as he saw her hands tremble as she took a sip.

"Are your hands hurt?" He questioned taking a step closer to her.

She blushed lightly and placed her hands on the bench. "N-Not really…" she attempted to lie.

"You're lying." He said bluntly before taking her hand and rubbing it gently to feel the tense muscles, being thrust into the wall the way she had been she had probably hurt it.

The others in the room went silent and watched the scene before them. Ichigo noticed how an almost feral grin formed on his father's face.

Ash's eyes went starry and he hugged Grimmjow and thoughts that were similar but a lot cleaner than Isshin's flowed in his head.

The moment was broken however as the sound of a car horn sounded through the house from the outside. Ash and Emilla visibly flinched.

"Mommy…" Ash whimpered climbing down from Grimmjow and tugging on his mothers shirt.

Emilla removed her hand from Stark's and turned her attention to Ash. "Ash I'm sorry…" she kneeled down and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

Another beep was heard.

"Momma I don't wanna go back…" he whimpered.

Grimmjow's urge to kill Atagra was increasing by the second.

Emilla blinked as she felt herself tremble as she felt her eyes sting. "Ash… we need to go back… he is your father…" she seemed so reluctant to say that.

"NO!!" Ash damn near shouted. "I don't care what you say he isn't my pappa!!" he ran forward and hugged his mother tightly. "Don't take me back momma, let's not go back…" he sobbed in his mother's arms.

"Ash…" she held back a whimper. She then moved back and looked Ash in the eyes. "Ash…" she took a deep breath. "I have to go… even…" another deep breath. "Even if for now you don't come with me…" trembling she looked up at Grimmjow who nodded in understanding.

"Thank you…" she breathed before turning her attention back to Ash. "Ash… for now would you stay with Grimmjow? I don't want you to be around your father right now… I can take what he has but you…" he voice crackled as she spoke.

"Don't do this." Isshin spoke not liking the idea of her going back to that man at all.

Emilla rose. "I have to go… please… take care of Ash…" Trembling she turned and made her way to the door.

Stark merely watched he had no idea what to say. She was going back to that?

"MOMMA!!" Ash cried running to his mother, he threw his arms around her mother from behind. "Don't go back to that man!"

"Don't do this Emilla." Ichigo spoke in an attempt to stop her, he couldn't really do anything though, it was her decision, as much as he wanted to do something.

Emilla turned back to them and flinched at the sound of another beep of the horn. "Please don't stop me I have to do this…" she paused and took another breath. "for Ash…" she breathed so low they barely caught it.

"I'll return your clothing soon…" she said to Ichigo before hugging Ash tightly before letting him go and slowly leaving the house.

"Momma…" Ash sobbed softly.

Stark stood there he couldn't believe that after everything that man had done to her that she would still go back to him. He couldn't understand it…

He looked down at Ash who was just staring at the door with an empty look on his face… he began to understand in that moment Emilla's reasoning. He understood her reasoning… even if, for reasons he didn't understand, he didn't like it…

"Ash…" he spoke softly not knowing why he cared. "You're mom 'll be fine…" he couldn't understand why he cared… he just did…

Ash looked up at the ex-Espada, he let out a whimper then flung his arms around Stark's leg and sobbed.

Review?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 27

That was Emmy's

Stark opened his eyes at the feeling of light on his face. 'What time is it?' he thought blinking a few times to wake him up. He sat up, it had been two nights since he had arrived at Grimmjow and Ichigo's house. At first he felt a little strange because since there was not enough room for both him and Ash in any of the bedroom's he was stuck sleeping with the kid on the couch in the Kurosaki's living room, which conveniently folds out- something Ichigo was stunned to learn.

Stark jumped lightly as he felt something grip his arm, he relaxed however as he realized it was only Ash who had after the first night begun holding onto Stark in his sleep. Something Stark found strange…

'The kid is cute…' he thought as he looked down at Ash who had one arm wrapped tightly around Starks and the other one he was sucking the thumb of making him look much younger and cuter.

He was bought out of his thoughts as the sound of vomiting echoed through the house. 'Seems the mother to be is suffering from morning sickness…' he thought with a yawn. He had to admit he was surprised when he found out that Ichigo was pregnant, he was also a little curious as to how it was physically possible.

Speaking of mothers… Stark looked down at Ash who was still sucking his thumb. 'I wonder how the kid's mom is?' he thought with a yawn. He was beginning to understand why Grimmjow liked Ash so much the kid was just so likeable but Stark was concerned about the mother as according to Grimmjow she would always call the next to day to let Ash know she was alright and to see how he was doing… it had been two days and they had yet to hear from her.

"Mama…" Ash murmured in his sleep and clutched stark tighter.

'Can't believe I'm growing attached to the kid…' Stark thought with a smirk before brushing some hair out of the kids face. He let out another yawn. 'Why not?' he thought before crawling back into the bed and going back to sleep.

XXX

"Stark!!" Lillinette called as she continued her search. She looked behind a rock. "STARK- SAMA!!"

XXX

Nell giggled lightly as she watched Lillinette from the window of her and Nnoitra's room.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Nnoitra raised a brow as he came to stand beside Nell, he too deciding to watch the scene.

"She's looking for Stark." Nell spoke not taking her eyes off the searching Espada.

Nnoitra pulled a face of confusion. "But isn't he with-"

"Yep." Nell nodded.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" he questioned.

Nell giggled again. "I wanna see how long it takes before she realizes."

Nnoitra could only blink in response to that, his Nell had been spending too much time with him. "Come on." He chuckled feeling strangely aroused by that notion. Placing his hand on her back he led her to the bed.

XXX

Keiko sighed and walked down the pathway that led to her destination. It had been three days since she had gotten back to soul society, thankfully no one had woken them up like the event with Senataro and Kiyone.

Keiko shuddered, she did NOT want to experience that again. The looks Kiyone had been giving her as Jushiro introduced them had been terrible, it was almost as if Kiyone was going to leap over the table and strangle her to death… Keiko suddered lightly she did NOT want to meet Kiyone without someone with her…

'The bitch tries anything I'll come out and 'play'' Leone huffed, she had felt quite murderous when Keiko was introduced to Kiyone. Leone was no fool, she knew exactly what was going through the shinigami's mind and she didn't like it one bit.

Keiko couldn't help but smile at that. 'Thanks.'

Anyway since Jushiro had to attend to his work and Keiko didn't want to disturb his work she had spent her time in squads, three, eight, ten, eleven and even twelve. She had spent the three days getting to know them and she found that she liked them a lot.

Mayuri was actually very nice to her, she didn't understand why people had so much trouble getting along with him, from what she had gathered as long as you didn't annoy him or get in his way he was pretty easy to get along with. She couldn't understand why his squad was so scared of him, then again she could be a seeing a different side to him than his squad sees.

Kenpachi's squad is just fun, she loves having fashion discussions with Yumichika, playing with Yachiru and Nanashi and even learning how to use a sword from Kenpachi and Ikkaku. She liked Squad eleven and knew she would always have fun with them.

In squad ten she had spent most of her time with Rangiku though she had tried to get to know Toshiro however found that somewhat difficult due to the fact that he was so serious! He needed to learn to have some fun! Sure she understood why his squad respected him but still, the kid needs to have some fun.

'Let me out! I'll play with the kid! It makes sense we both have white hair so we'll get along fine!!' Leone chimed.

Keiko shook her head, sometimes she didn't understand her hollow's logic.

Spending time in squad eight had just been fun, she really enjoyed Shunsui's company and loved seeing how he and Nanao interacted. She was somewhat suspicious that they had something with eachother.

Leone laughed. 'If those two aren't in love then there's something wrong with this fucked up world.' Leone then sat down at a small pond in Keiko's inner world. 'I need a fuck…' she suddenly spoke randomly.

Keiko went red. 'I didn't need to know that!!' she huffed and continued walking deciding to ignore her hollow's cackles.

She smiled as she thought of the time she spent in squad three. Gin was such a nice man! He would discuss things with her and sit there drinking tea with her even when Keiko had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't telling her something. It just seemed that he knew something, just from the way he would look at her, it seemed as though there was something he wanted to tell her but he just couldn't.

'Me thinks me knows what he knows.' Leone chanted with a grin.

'Sure. If you knew you'd tell me.' Keiko replied.

'No I wouldn't. Where's the fun in telling somebody the answer? Figuring it out for yourself is MUCH more fun.' She threw her head back and cackled.

Keiko glared at her hollow.

She decided to ignore her hollow and continued to her destination, the place she had avoided for three days… squad six.

She had been avoiding it and she was pretty sure Jushiro had caught onto the fact that she was avoiding it. Considering every time he had mentioned squad six or suggested she go there she had made a face and avoided the topic. She knew he wanted to know why but she couldn't bring herself talk to him about it because she was scared, she was afraid of what he would say or how he would react, she was also afraid of what would happen if what Sosuke had told her happened to be true. What would happen then?

She hugged herself lightly as she reached the squad six building. She really didn't want to go in there but she had to know the truth, she was also concerned with the fact of how she was going to get in to see him. She had a feeling they weren't just going to let her walk in and have a friendly chat with Sosuke, someone she had a feeling had done something terrible.

'Just go in.' Leone ordered wishing her host would just take risks every now and then.

Keiko took a deep breath and nodded before going to enter the building.

XXX

Renji sighed and continued with his paper work, he'd had a LOT lately. Especially after the whole Keiko/ Aizen thing. Honestly Renji hadn't seen Byakuya that pissed in a LONG time, it seemed that Byakuya had stopped them from having any form of relations and was just giving paper work… it was maddening!

Renji clenched his calligraphy brush and glared at his work wanting nothing more than to beat it and stab it and burn it. Of course that would only make his punishment worse…

He looked up at the desk where Byakuya would normally be sitting and silently thanked what ever deity was responsible for Byakuya being away at a meeting, he really couldn't take another day of the tension, both sexual and non sexual.

Renji jumped at the sound of the offices door being opened. Not bothering to sense the spiritual pressure he assumed it was Byakuya and hastily went back to his work.

"Umm…?" Keiko spoke hesitantly as she slid the door opened . "Byakuya? Renji?" she stepped into the room.

Renji sighed in relief as he saw Keiko enter the room, he REALLY didn't want to deal with the pressure from Byakuya. "Hello Keiko, it's been a while." He smiled deciding not to give Keiko any stress about the Aizen incident, it wasn't really her fault anyway.

Keiko smiled and closed the door behind her. It was only Renji in the office which meant she may have a chance of speaking with Sosuke… hopefully.

'I could always knock him out for ya!' Leone chimed.

Keiko shook her head at her hollow. 'Leone why don't you go play with Hichigo or something.'

Leone grinned, she might just do that.

'By the way… how do you get to eachother's inner worlds?' Keiko had to ask, it had been bothering her for the longest time.

The only response she got before Leone cut the link was. 'When you're in love not even the barriers between worlds can keep you away from them.'

Keiko blinked, her eyes widening at what Leone had just said. Had she just said that? Her hollow was in love… LEONE was in love… murderous, psychotic and extremely homicidal Leone was in love. Keiko froze and tried to get her head around it.

"Keiko?" Renji spoke noticing the dazed look in her eyes. "Ya okay?"

Keiko blinked and broke out of her stupor. "Sorry." She shook her head and looked back at Renji. "I'm fine…" she twitched and fidgeted lightly as she tried to think of a way to ask what she had come there to ask.

Renji waited patiently for her to speak, he could tell that there was something she wanted to get off her chest. Though what he found strange is that why didn't she talk to Jushiro about it? Whatever it was, Jushiro could probably do more for her than he could.

"Umm… Renji, I was wondering if…" she hesitated, she really didn't know how to word this.

Renji looked at her confused. What could be wrong? "What?" he asked softly.

She fidgeted with her fingers again and looked at him worried. "I-I… I wish to speak with Sosuke." She managed to get out.

"No." Renji said almost instantly after, while he was curious about why she wanted to speak with Aizen there was no way in hell he was going to leave that girl with that bastard. BOTH Byakuya and Jushiro would have his head.

"Please." Keiko looked up at Renji with pleading eyes. She knew that he was going to say no so now she had to try to persuade him, she REALLY needed to speak to him. "Even if it's only for a minute I need to speak with him."

Renji shook his head again. "I'm sorry I'm under orders not to let anyone in there alone." Renji spoke unknowingly giving Keiko a thought.

"Please! I don't care if you're with me I just need to talk to him!" she begged.

Renji paused in contemplation of her words. At least if there he could watch her and make sure nothing went wrong. "Alright…" he said slowly nodding. "Ya can see him if I'm there." He rose from his seated position, his work forgotten.

Keiko suddenly realized the problem with that situation. What if he heard something he wasn't supposed to? What if Sosuke was her father? What would Renji do? Her mind filled with thoughts and fears and soon enough she had a small headache.

"Ya alright Keiko?" Renji questioned as she became suddenly pale.

She jumped from her stupor and looked at Renji uncomfortably. "Umm… please… whatever you hear in there DON'T repeat it, please." Her gaze became pleading.

"It depends on what it is, I promise I won't tell anyone but I may not have a choice if Byakuya finds out." Renji stated. "Or if it's like a conspiracy to destroy us." He laughed trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

Keiko smiled awkwardly and followed after Renji who led her down the corridor until they reached the door that led to Aizen's room. Renji looked at the squad member who was guarding it. "I'll take it from here." He gestured for the squad member to leave.

The squad member opened his mouth to protest but Renji gave him a look that said 'don't bother' the squad member nodded and hastily made his leave.

XXX

Aizens's head shot up at the sound of the door that led into the room being opened. He watched as Renji walked into the room. "Lieutenant Renji." He smiled. "How nice of you to-" He froze as Keiko entered the room. "Keiko…" he said softly.

Keiko looked up at him slowly and walked over to the cell. "Hi." She spoke nervously, not knowing what else to say.

Renji shut the door quietly and seated himself beside it. He was really curious now as to what Keiko wanted to say to Aizen.

"How may I be of assistance?" Aizen questioned as he rose from his spot in the cell and moved closer to her.

"I-I…" she hesitated.

'Oh come on Keiko out with it woman!' Leone snapped crossing her arms, it seemed she hadn't left for Hichigo yet.

"I want to know if what you said was true…" Her arms wrapped themselves around herself. "Is it true..? Are you my father?"

Renji's eyes bulged and air caught in his throat. She had NOT said what he thought she said. She had NOT said what he thought she said! He repeated that over and over again in his mind, but it wasn't working, she HAD said that. A feeling of dread took him.

Aizen let out a sigh. "Perhaps we should sit?" he suggested and when Keiko nodded they moved to sit, however as Aizen was moving to the cold wooden floor he noticed the hair clip in Keiko's hair. A small smile formed on his lips.

Renji was horrified by the sight.

"That was Emmy's." he spoke inclining his head to the clip.

Keiko's eyes widened and her hand shot up to the pink crystal clip in her hair. "H-How… do you know?" she questioned. The clip was indeed her grandmothers, she had given it to Keiko when Keiko was ten.

"Emmy loved that thing." Sosuke began to explain. "I am impressed you are the one she gave it to, I would have loved to have seen the expressions on Emilla and Tiana's faces. They always were fighting over who would inherit it." He smiled at a memory of Tiana chasing her sister with a crowbar as they had a 'debate' over who was going to receive the clip when their mother died.

Keiko's eyes widened, her mind began to believe that he was her father considering only members of the family knew about the fights over the clip. And he was right, the expressions on the two women's when Keiko received it was hilarious. Keiko found herself smiling.

"How did you meet my mother? And my family?" she then asked.

Aizen let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as the memories came flooding back. "I was on a mission in the human world." He began. "I was inspecting hollow activity. As I walked down the streets I heard a whimpering sound." He paused for a moment, his eyes seemed to be glazed with an unknown emotion.

"Curiosity got the better of me and I chose to investigate, I looked into an alleyway where I found Emilla pressed to the wall by a man…" he pressed his hand to his chin in thought. "I think it was her boyfriend at the time, I can't remember his name I think it began with an A…" he shook his head.

'This story seems similar to what happened between me and Jushiro…' Keiko thought as she listened to Aizen's story.

"I saved her out of pity… at first she was reluctant to speak to me but eventually she told me about her relationship with him, to say I was shocked she would put up with that is an understatement." He let out a sad sigh and shook his head.

"Either way after that meeting she asked if she could meet me again, I was a bit reluctant at first but something in her eyes… it made me accept… after that we met on a daily basis and soon enough we had become close." A soft smile formed on his lips.

'Aizen's smiling!?' Renji stared horrified. He had seem Aizen's malicious smile but this on was real and that's wouldn't have shocked Renji were this the Aizen before faking his death but since this was the evil Huco Mondo Aizen he was horrified.

"So after saving my mother you got to know her?" Keiko summarized, she didn't know why but that story made her sad.

Aizen nodded. "There is something I wish to ask of you." He began and when Keiko nodded he continued. "What has happened to Emilla and Tiana? It has been a while since I last saw either of them."

"Tiana she's…" she smiled humorously and bit back a laugh. "She got married, Vegas style."

Aizen pulled a face. "Tiana got married?" he raised a brow and smirked. "There is someone who can put up with that woman? Who is the strong man?" he laughed trying to envision Tiana with someone. "This is Tiana we're talking about?" he couldn't help but ask.

Keiko laughed knowing exactly what he meant. "It's actually someone from soul society, a umm… arrancar Szayel."

Aizen's eyes widened. Tiana had married Szayel? He laughed but couldn't help but agree with the pairing, they were somewhat similar.

"She called me in the middle of the night, drunk, and practically shouted it in my ear." Keiko smiled at the memory. "It woke both me and Jushiro up."

Aizen nodded and although he wanted to he didn't ask how Tiana was able to contact them in soul society. Tiana had always been a strange one. "And Emilla?" he questioned noticing all to well that Keiko had spoken of Tiana first and not mentioned Emilla, he did not like the sound of that.

Keiko looked away. "She's… I don't really know what to say about her… I don't live with her anymore and because of her husband I don't see her as much anymore." Keiko could feel tears well in her eyes, she truly felt bad for her mother.

Aizen nodded in an understanding as a memory of four years ago came flooding back to him.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Who the fuck could that be at this hour…" Tiana grumbled as she rose from her seat in the kitchen and walked to her front door where she had heard a knock. It was two in the morning and she was up for her morning snack of booze and a slice of cake after having spent several hours on an experiment with Urahara.

"You mind if I stay in the spare room?" Urahara called from his seat in the kitchen.

"Whatever." Tiana replied and noticed how Urahara practically bolted to the room, tiredness perfectly visible in his eyes. 'He must be really tired…' she thought before being broken from her thoughts by another knock at the door.

"Who is-" she froze as she opened the door and saw Aizen standing there. "You." she breathed her voice visibly trembling.

Aizen's eyes widened a fraction when he saw Tiana standing at the door. "Tiana I-"

A slapping sound echoed through the house.

Aizen slowly raised his hand to his slightly red cheek. "I suppose I deserved that." A small smile formed on his lips.

"Loose the smile or you get another." Tiana spoke darkly glaring at the man.

Aizen nodded and adjusted his glasses as her slap had moved them out of place. He then opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Tiana.

"Why are you here?"

He sighed. "I merely wish to talk."

Tiana remained silent and stepped back gesturing to her kitchen. He nodded slowly and walked to the kitchen. Once he was in there Tiana damn near slammed the door shut and followed after him.

"What do you want to talk about. It has been seventeen years, what could you possibly have to say to me?" Malice was laced in her voice.

He let out a sigh. "I wanted to speak to your sister, I wanted to know the truth…" another sigh. "The truth that I may have a child." He placed his hands in his lap.

"It's true you have a daughter." Tiana flicked some hair out of her face. "A beautiful girl, whom you left to be raised by a bastard." She took a long sip of her liquor.

"You mean Emilla she…" Aizen didn't quite know how to finish the sentence.

"What? After you abandoned her left home got back with her abusive boyfriend? Yes she did, they've been married for some time now and have a son, just thought you'd like to know that." She glared at him darkly and took another sip of her drink.

Aizen maintained her gaze. "I'm sorry… I… I was angry when I left, at the time I was not aware I could have a child… I'm sorry…"

Tiana sighed and placed her drink on the table. "It's not your fault. I know you're a Shinigami, don't ask I can just tell." She waved her hand in an unreadable gesture. "I'm sorry, Its just… things have been terrible lately, Keiko's moved in with me and due to the circumstances of which she moved in everything just made me angry… especially at you." she looked up at him, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Keiko? My daughter? What's happened?" he hadn't even met the girl and he for some reason he couldn't understand felt angered that something may have happened to her.

Tiana sighed. "If you think about it, its all Emilla's fault." Tiana took a long sip of her drink. "Once you left, rather than move on and accept things she isolated herself from us and went back to that rapist BASTIDO!" She slammed her drink down at the end of the sentence.

Aizen's eyes widened lightly at what she had said. "Rapist?" Fear for his daughter and the memory of what Tiana had said to him earlier flowed into his mind, 'Keiko's moved in'. "Surely you don't mean-"

"Yes she means what she said he's a sick rapist fuck. Bastard raped Keiko." A dark female voice answered Aizen's question.

Aizen and Tiana turned and saw a pure white woman standing before them. "So you're Keiko's hollow." Tiana spoke softly.

"It's Leone." Leone spoke taking a seat at the table. "I wish I could have killed the bastard when he did it."

"Why didn't you?" Surprisingly enough it was Aizen who spat those words out, he wasn't going to ask how Keiko had a hollow, if what Tiana and the hollow had said was true then he had a good idea of how Keiko got the hollow.

Leone growled. "If I could have I WOULD have." She let out an almost sad sigh. "But my host, even though I was in control, wouldn't let me kill him. subconsciously she held me back in that regard. He may be an asshole, but he's the only father she's ever known." Leone sent Aizen a glare.

Aizen maintained her gaze, as bad as he may have felt he wasn't going to show weakness to the hollow.

"Would you like to see her?" Tiana questioned, deciding she didn't want to waste any more of her breath on the rapist bastard.

Aizen nodded slowly before following Tiana and Leone up the stairs to Keiko's room.

"Be quiet I don't want you to wake her." Tiana spoke as she opened the door, the light from the hallway lighting Keiko's form.

Leone was the first to enter the room. She waltzed in before placing her hand ontop of Keiko's and was absorbed back into her host's body. Once this was done Aizen stepped into the room and walked to the side of Keiko's bed where he saw her sleeping form.

"So this is my child…" he murmured pushing the purple strands out of the girls face. Keiko smiled in her sleep and leaned into the touch, it was as if even in her sleep she knew her father was there.

Tiana turned away from the scene but not before seeing a tear roll down the mans face.

XXX

"How come Emilla allowed my daughter to be touched in such a way?" he questioned Tiana as they made their way down the stairs.

"She's very dependant on having someone with her, even if she hates her husband she wishes to be with someone." Tiana clenched her fists. "She doesn't want to be alone."

Aizen looked away. "I'm sorry, perhaps had I not left or had taken Keiko with me this could have been avoided."

Tiana stopped and turned to him. "Don't, you don't need to be sorry I understand why you left. If it were me I'd probably have done the same thing, being a shinigami you thought it was impossible for you to have a child…" she proceeded to the front door.

"You will make sure that… man… will not touch my daughter?" he questioned coming to stand beside her. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so protective of her… perhaps it was some strange paternal instinct?

Tiana smiled. "Trust me that asshole-bastard will not be in the same room as her unless I am there and if he touches her again so help me I'll…" she trailed off as images of just WHAT she would do to the 'Bastard' flowed into her mind.

Aizen smiled at the woman. She hadn't changed much really, not in seventeen years. "I have to leave soon, I have to go back to soul society."

Tiana looked at him with a look that was almost sad to see him leave. "Please, if you're ever here again come visit me. Regardless of how it may have looked, I have missed you." she then did something unexpected, she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Tiana!" he spoke stunned by her actions but after a few moments he returned the embrace, knowing it was nothing more than a gesture of friendship… on his side at least...

"I can't promise anything there Tiana." He smiled removing himself from her arms.

Tiana smiled. "If you don't I'll have to hunt you down." She opened the door for him.

He smirked at that. "Goodbye." He walked out of the house and left.

XXX End flashback XXX

"Sosuke? Sosuke?" Keiko inched closer to the bars and got a better look at Aizen who seemed to be off in his own little world. "Sosuke? Are you okay?"

At the sound of Keiko's voice he jumped from his memories and looked up at her. Upon seeing the concern in her eyes he smiled lightly. "Sorry Keiko, did you ask something?"

Keiko nodded wondering what he was thinking about but she didn't ask about it, instead she repeated her question. "How did you meet my family? My aunt and my aunt?"

Aizen smiled at that memory. "You wish to know?" When he received a nod in reply he continued. "Alright I'll tell you how I met your grandmother."

A/N: I dunno if its quite how I envisioned it… what do you guys think?

Review?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own my own characters and the plot but do I own bleach? No.

Chapter 28

How I met your grandmother

XXX Flashback XXX

"Mom he'll be here any minute! Where is my brush?" Emilla cried as she searched frantically around the house.

"Calm down." Emmy spoke as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room where she saw Emilla looking under the couch for her brush.

Emmy was a thin woman who had recently hit the age of fifty however she looked as though she was in her early forties. Physically she looked a great deal like Tiana, her body was thin and somewhat flat but still had decent curves.

She was wearing a pair of plain light blue fitted jeans with a light pink business shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, on her feet were a pair of plain yellowish brown slip-ons.

Her facial features were very similar to Tiana's her eyes were a deep shade of purple and her dark, almost black, purple hair was tied back in a loose bun with some strands of hair hanging down to shape her face. Like Tiana she also wore a pair of thin framed glasses. On her wedding finger was a golden Claddagh ring. "If your so worried about your hair go upstairs and use mine."

Emilla who was in her early twenties nodded and practically bolted up the stairs. "Thank you mom!" she called from the top of the stairs.

Emmy smirked, she knew why her daughter was acting so panicky. She was paranoid that Emmy wouldn't like the new man in her life- not that Emmy could blame her considering the things she had to say about her daughters previous boyfriend.

"Mom what is all the commotion about…?" Came a groaned voice.

Emmy turned to see a fifteen year old Tiana standing in the living room. "Tiana! Is that what your wearing!? Your meeting your sisters boyfriend and you look as though you haven't even had a shower yet!" Emmy snapped upon seeing Tiana's attire.

Tiana was wearing a pair of white pajamas with a yellow star and moon pattern on it with a pair of yellow fluffy slippers. "What's wrong with this?" the teen questioned looking herself up and down.

"You look like a hobo, now get changed!" Emmy ordered pointing to the stairs.

"What if I don't want to get changed?" Tiana challenged her mother with a cross of her arms.

Emmy leaned down close to her daughter. "If you don't I'll cut you up into little pieces and put you in the crawl space between the walls." She grinned sadistically.

Tiana returned the grin and inched closer to her mother. "You wouldn't dare, your too much of a fucking wimp." She clicked her tongue and her grin widened.

There was a long moment of silence where all the mother and daughter did was stare at each other, however after a few moments Emmy snapped and threw her head back in a dramatized sob. "My darling husband! Our daughter is swearing!!"

Emmy placed her hands over her heart and let out a sob. She then bolted to the edge of the room where there was a small table that had a shrine to the girl's father on it. There were two candles on the table and between the two candles was a photo of a man in a golden frame. The man was a well built man in normal clothes, his long red hair hanging down to his waist, he looked like a cliché Irishman.

"Oh Allan!!" she sobbed to the photo. "I'm such a terrible mother!! Our daughter is swearing in my house!!" she let out another dramatized sob before swinging her torso around to her daughter and giving her the guilt trip look sobbed. "How could you swear in this house? What would your dead father say if he saw you now?" she let out another sob and turned her attention back to the photo.

Tiana twitched and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that guilt trip bullshit." She flicked some of her hair out of her eyes.

Emmy turned to her daughter with murderous eyes. "What have I told you about swearing in my house?" she asked in a dark calm voice.

Tiana smirked. "Do I look like I give a fuck?" she taunted her mother.

"That's IT!!" Emilla reached under the shrine table and pulled out what appeared to be soap… that was attached to a pike… "GET HERE RIGHT NOW AND WE'LL CLEAN THAT FILITHY MOUTH!!" she lifted the pike above her head and rose so that she could chase after her daughter.

XXX

Emilla quickly tied her hair back and made sure her light blue dress looked nice before rushing to the front door where she heard the sound of a knock, she ran right past the living room and didn't even notice the commotion in the living room.

"Hello?" she opened the door and blushed lightly when she saw Sosuke standing at the door.

He was wearing a pair of fitted jeans, plain black shoes and a plain white shirt, it was simple, but it suited him nicely.

"Hi." He said with a smile while absentmindedly wondering why the hell he was actually meeting the woman's family. By Shinigami law he shouldn't even be having a relationship with her.

Emilla blushed at his smile before stepping back and gesturing him to enter. "Come in." with a nod he entered and Emilla closed the door behind him.

"Umm… my mother and sister should be in the living room…" she spoke as they moved to walk into the room only to freeze at what they say in the room.

In the centre of the room was Emmy who was holding Tiana by the collar of her pajama's while pressing the soap end of the pike to the teens tightly sealed lips. Tiana was holding onto her mother's neck with one hand and with the other held what appeared to be a mace, the sharp spike ball spinning quickly on the end of the chain as Tiana swung it around.

Emilla and Aizen remained silent and stunned for a few moments before Emilla shouted. "Mother! Tiana! What are you two doing!?" she looked at them with a pleading and somewhat disappointed expression. She had asked them just for one day to not do anything like this but could they do something as simple as that?

The mother and daughter froze. The spiked ball fell limp beside Tiana's hand. The pair slowly turned their heads, their eyes wide like a deer caught at headlights.

Tiana upon her eyes setting on Aizen felt light and her mouth opened in the tiniest of gasp and her eyes raked over his form. None of her family noticed but Aizen did, he found it a little hard NOT to notice the eyes of a girl who obviously felt attraction considering he saw the look on Momo practically every minute of the day.

Emmy stared at Aizen and Emilla with wide eyes for a few moments before removing her hand from Tiana and using her spare hand detached Tiana's hand from her throat and rose to a standing position. "Y-You are t-the Sosuke I have h-heard about?" she spoke trying to regain her composure and act like she hadn't been caught trying to attack her daughter with a soap covered pike.

Sosuke nodded slowly while absentmindedly wondering how someone like Emilla could be related to those two. He spoke. "Yes, you must be her mother, the Emmy I have heard so much about." He sounded really calm and didn't show how stunned he was.

Emmy smiled lightly and took an instant liking to him. "That I am luv, would you like some coffee?" she questioned.

"Yes, um decaf please?" he replied with.

Emmy smiled and moving to go into the kitchen replied with. "It's about time someone other than me drank decaf!"

Tiana sent her mother's back a look before looking back at Sosuke. "Hello." She smiled and put her hands behind her back in a sad attempt at hiding the mace. "I'm Tiana, Emilla's sister."

Sosuke smirked. "Yes Emilla's told me about you. Tell me is it true you made a pipe bomb out of soda cans and set it off in her room."

Tiana smirked and scratched her head sheepishly. "I used more than soda cans… but yer, something like that." She laughed nervously almost sheepishly.

"Sosuke, why don't you take a seat?" Emilla suggested pointing to the couch. "I'm just going to go help mother." She smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Sosuke nodded and sat at the couch. Tiana followed suit and as she moved to sit down Sosuke noticed her sheepish movements and recognized them instantly of those that Momo would sometimes have around him. He inwardly smirked, it seemed he had yet another girl infatuated with him.

"Soooo…" Tiana spoke after a stretch of silence. Then adjusting her glasses she turned to Sosuke with sharp eyes. "What exactly are your intentions with my sister!?"

XXX End Flashback XXX

Keiko held her sides as she laughed almost hysterically. "That's my grandmother all right!!" she laughed at the imagery of Tiana and Emmy fighting with a soap covered pike and a mace.

Aizen let out his own small chuckle of his own, looking back on it now it was a funny scene.

Renji blinked at them. 'What the fuck is going on?' he was feeling very light headed and fearful about this. What would happen if Yamamoto found out?

He was bought out of his musings by the sound of a small knock on the door. "Hm?" he hummed standing and opening the door, where he saw a member of his squad standing there with a bowl of fruit. "I'll take that." Renji grabbed the bowl and practically slammed the door in the squad members face, it wouldn't do well if a squad member overheard anything.

"So I take it you believe me?" Aizen questioned as Keiko came down from her laughter.

At Aizen's words Keiko froze and stared at them man. Did she believe him? She didn't know sure everything he had told her fit in and that was exactly how Emmy looked and behaved but she still didn't know… should she believe him?

"Ummm…" came Renji's hesitant voice as he walked over to them with a bowl of fruit. "Would you like some fruit? A peach or something…" he trailed off still trying to get his head around what was happening.

At the mention of peaches both Aizen and Keiko shuddered.

Keiko's lips trembled as she looked at the man who had shuddered with her. then without warning she let out a sob and reaching out her arms reached out to hug him.

At first Aizen was reluctant but one look into her watery eyes told him all he needed to know and within moments he had moved to the bars and had his strong arms wrapped around her holding her close as she cried into his shoulder.

Renji was so close to fainting it wasn't funny.

XXX

"So did you enjoy your time in squad six?" Jushiro questioned as he finished off his paper work and looked up to see her closing the door to his office.

"Yes, I did, thank you." Keiko smiled a vibrant smile and moved to sit beside him. "How was your day?" She had spent her entire day in squad six and now it was hitting the nighttime. She had almost lost track of time with Renji and Aizen that she was stunned when she realized what the time was and had rushed back so that she and Jushiro could have some dinner… and whatever else came after.

"Work filled, as always." He smiled and coughed a little, he could feel another attack coming on and attempted to hold it back by evening his breathing.

Keiko realizing what was happening to Jushiro rose from her seated position and ran to where his medication was stored. She then quickly got a glass of water and rushing back handed it to him. "Here." She spoke kindly.

He took it from her hands quickly and quickly consumed the medicine. "Thank you Keiko." He coughed lightly after he had taken his medicine.

"It's alright." Keiko spoke softly coming to sit next to him again. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle rub.

Jushiro smiled and felt the pain in his chest begin to subside. "Thank you Keiko." He turned to her and their eyes met.

Keiko smiled and their faces leaned closer and just as their lips were touching…

"CAPTAIN!" Kiyone yelled as she bolted into the room. In her arms was a fresh stack of papers in her arms. "I'm sorry Captain but these papers just came for you to sign!" she thrust the papers in front of Jushiro.

Both Jushiro and Keiko felt like twitching. Jushiro smiled and accepted the papers. "Thank you, I'll sign these later… you're dismissed…" he smiled at her.

'Little bitch knows what she interrupted…' Leone growled not liking the shingami one bit.

'I think she'd just concerned about her captain…' Keiko replied in defense of the woman. Only after she had said that the third seat gave her a 'look' and with a bow left the room.

'Well maybe not…' she then thought as she watched Jushiro rise from his seat and walked to the door.

'Be careful of that shinigami wench Keiko.' Leone warned before cutting the link.

'Thanks Leone…' Keiko smiled and watched Jushiro lock the offices door. A small smirk formed on her lips as she realized what he was doing. She rose from her seated position and walked to him with a soft smile.

"What about your paperwork?" she questioned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It can wait for the morning." He smiled and leaned down and placed his lips over hers.

XXX

Renji sighed and continued with his paperwork. He didn't mind paperwork right now, after the type of day he's had paperwork was like a godsend.

"Renji." A cold voice broke him from his work.

"Captain." He replied rising to a stand to formally greet his captain.

Byakuya walked into the office and closed the door behind him. "Lieutenant Arabai, perhaps there is something you would care to explain to me?" he questioned in a way that sounded like a statement.

Fear struck in Renji, the last time Byakuya had referred to him as 'Lieutenant Arabai' was when he was extremely pissed. "W-What do you mean…?" he hesitantly asked.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you would care to explain to me why in the middle of a captains meeting, a member of my squad came to me and informed me that you and a human girl, went to see Aizen?" he explained.

Renji paled. "Umm… Captain… about that…" he remembered his promise to Keiko. However from the look he was receiving from Byakuya he may not be able to keep it. "I made a promise I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened in there…"

As much as Byakuya respected Renji's loyalties to promises he needed to know why Renji had taken who he assumed to be Keiko to Aizen. "Renji." He spoke firmly, but there was almost a hint of pleading in his voice however that could have been Renji's imagination. "I need to know why you took her to see him. I do not wish to pull rank on you."

Renji sighed knowing if he didn't tell Byakuya would just pull rank on him and he'd have to tell anyway. "Fine…" He said slowly. "I'll tell ya, but I don't think you're gunna like it…"

A/N: I dunno if I'm happy with the ending, what do you guys think?

Review?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 29

Drunken marital bliss

"She's what?" Byakuya spoke, both his voice and his facial expression expressing that he was stunned by what Renji had told him.

If this were an other time Renji probably would have laughed at the expression on his lover's face, but this wasn't exactly the time for laughing at his lover. "Yeh… It's true…"

"Her name makes sense now…" he spoke slowly still trying to comprehend what Renji had told him.

"Her name?" Renji questioned. How could the name Keiko tell them who she was?

"Her last name, Nezia." Byakuya replied.

Renji continued to stare at Byakuya confused. Byakuya sighed. "Nezia is Aizen spelled backwards, an anagram."

A few moments went by before Renji's mouth opened in an 'O' as he got it. "Captain…" he then spoke. "What are we going to do about this? I really don't think it's something we should be telling General Yamamoto."

XXX

Jushiro woke to the feeling of soft fingers brushing his cheek. "Hu?" he spoke as he opened his eyes. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the light beaming into them he looked to the side and smiled as he saw Keiko smiling down at him while gently stroking his cheek. "Good morning." He greeted.

Her smile widened. "Good morning." She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

"That's a nice way to be woken." He smiled at her and she moved back so that he could sit up. Once he was up he noticed the paperwork from the previous night that needed to be signed. "I suppose I should start on those soon." He sighed.

Keiko wrapped her arms around him from behind him and rested her head in his shoulder. "Is there anything I can help with?" she looked down at the paperwork in front of him. Her brows furrowed in confusion, she could read what was written but she couldn't understand what it meant.

Jushiro didn't even need to turn around to know she was looking at the page with utter confusion, he had to admit the paperwork was like that sometimes. "Why don't you go for a walk or go visit one of the squads for a while?" he suggested knowing full well she was going to be bored if she sat watching him do paperwork all day.

Keiko instantly knew where she was going to go, she rose and walked to the offices door. "I'll go see Renji and Byakuya." She smiled and waved him a goodbye before leaving the room.

Her choice of squads somewhat confused Jushiro considering he had noticed that she had seemed to be avoiding that squad then suddenly after her last visit she decides she wants to spend more time there? Just what happened yesterday?

XXX

"Stark!!" Lilinette called as she continued her search for Stark. She had to admit that this was getting a little annoying but she would continue her search for him until she found him. And when she found him he was going to get it.

XXX

"I don't see how ya can find this funny, its getting a bit old if ya ask me." Nnoitra stated as he came to stand beside Nel.

Nel giggled. "I wasn't asking you, was I?"

She received a glare in response to that.

XXX

Renji's head shot up from his paperwork as he heard a knock at the office door. He looked over at Byakuya who didn't seem to be paying attention, he then looked back at the door. "Yeh?" he questioned.

The door slowly opened and Keiko slowly walked in. "Hello Keiko." He greeted.

Keiko looked at him. "Hello-" she cut herself off once she realized that Byakuya was there and now looking at her intently. "Umm… I'm sorry… I've interrupted your work, I'll… umm… come back later." She moved to leave.

"Wait." Byakuya's cool voice stilled her movements.

She slowly turned and her violet eyes met with his blue. "Yes?" she questioned.

Byakuya turned his attention to Renji. "Perhaps you should go and see Kurosaki as requested in his invitation?" he suggested in a way that left no room for argument.

Renji opened his mouth to protest only to close it as he realized what Byakuya was doing. "Captain." He gave the two a nod before leaving the room so that he could to go Ichigo's.

Once Renji had left Byakuya turned his attention back to Keiko. "I shall accompany and bear witness to your rendezvous with Aizen as of now." He said blankly though there was a hint of emotion in his voice but Keiko couldn't define what emotion it was.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he had said. "You know!?" she stammered. "H-How!?"

"Renji informed me." he noticed the small look of betrayal that flashed in Keiko's eyes. "However he was forced to by me so don't blame him." It sounded strange for him to be defending Renji, even to his own ears. It felt good but is sounded so strange.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" she questioned him, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

He shook his head. "As long as there is no plot that will endanger soul society I have no intentions of talking to the General about this." With that walked away in the direction of the cells.

'Renji said something similar…' she thought to herself before following after the captain.

X

After this Keiko spent the rest of her week with either Aizen or Jushiro, her times with both men were pleasant ones and her feelings for both of them were growing by the day. Romantic feelings were growing extremely deep for Jushiro to the point that she was beginning to feel as though she was in love with him, however she didn't want to say anything to him as she was still unsure of her feelings for the captain.

Her feelings for Aizen were growing to the point that she almost felt as though she had known him her whole life, the man felt like her father. She found it strange that her feelings for the man could grow so rapidly in such a small amount of time but she decided not to think on it given her feelings for Jushiro had grown at almost the same pace.

Byakuya and Renji continued to keep their promise and merely watched the events between the two, they never discussed what they saw with anyone else… not even Jushiro…

Now it was time for her to go back home. Tiana should be home soon.

XXX

"Time to go home…" Keiko glanced at Jushiro as he opened a portal into the human world. 'I wonder if Jushiro's going to stay with mw there or leave and just visit…' She personally would prefer him to stay with her but she knew he had work to do so the chances of him staying were slim to nil.

"Shall we go?" Jushiro spoke after opening the portal. "Keiko, are you alright?" he questioned noticing a sad look on the girls face.

Keiko shook her head to remove her thoughts. She then looked up at him with a smile. "Yes I'm alright." She took his hand and the pair walked through the portal.

XXX

"Papa Stark?" Ash spoke moving to stand by the sofa in the Kurosaki's living room that Stark was currently taking a nap on.

Stark cracked an eye open and looked at the child who over the past week had begun referring to him as 'Papa Stark' he didn't mind hearing himself being referred to as 'papa' it just sounded strange and he didn't know what to do about it. The sound of the kid calling him that made him feel warm but it was still strange to him.

"Yeh?" he replied with a yawn. He held back a smile as he noticed that Ash was twiddling his fingers, over the past week he had noticed that that meant he was going to ask him for something.

"Would you…." Ash began looking at Stark with his big adorable eyes. "Would you take me to the park?"

Stark smiled, hollow or not how could anyone say no to that face.

XXX

"Tiana's home already." Keiko spoke as they walked to her house and noticed the 'lockdown' system had ended and all the metal blinds had gone back into their holders.

Jushiro nodded and the two walked to the front door of the house. Once there Keiko took her bag off her shoulders and dug out her keys, she was inwardly proud of herself to find that she hadn't left them in soul society. With a click she unlocked door and the two then proceeded in entering the house.

"Tiana are you home?" Keiko called closing the house door behind her, she received no answer to her question.

"Perhaps she went out?" Jushiro suggested. Keiko paused for a moment before nodding accepting that as a perfectly good explanation.

Keiko opened her mouth to speak again but she paused as she heard a soft sound, almost a groan come from the kitchen. "What's that?" she questioned.

'Go and see.' Leone stated with a wave of her hand, not offering any other information.

'I hate when you do that.' Keiko said bluntly before she and Jushiro moved to the kitchen's entrance, their eyes widening at the sight they saw in the kitchen. "T-Tiana!?" Keiko stammered.

"Oh that feels nice hun…." Tiana practically purred in pleasure as she rotated her head around while sitting on the lap of Szayel with her back facing his front while he rubbed her naked shoulders. Her pajama shirt was on the table next to the bottle of massage oil.

"Oh my god that feels so GOOD…" she rolled her neck again and shifted against him and her head fell back.

Szayel, who was also bare chest, groaned as she shifted against him and his head fell forward making his slightly sweaty hair covering his face, shading his features.

Keiko and Jushiro's mouths fell open.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK YEAH!!' Leone cheered with a fist in the air.

"Where the fuck have you been all my life?" she looked back at him with lidded eyes. She then raised a hand and brushed it against his cheek. He lifted his head and their eyes met. He hummed lightly and lifting his head kissed her.

Tiana moaned into the kiss and lifted herself from him so that she could move around to sit on top of him with his bare chest pressing against hers.

Keiko turned a bright shade of red particularly when Szayel's hand reached down to grope Tiana's rump. She let out a small cough which made the husband and wife freeze.

Tiana's almost white face slowly turned and her wide eyes locked with those of her nieces. "H-Hello…" they spoke simultaneously.

XXX

"Papa Stark push me on the swing!!" As cheered running towards the swings of the park.

Stark who was lying asleep by a tree cracked open an eye and looked at the kid. "In a minute…" he mumbled before closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

If Ash knew what came over him in that moment it may have explained what happened but in this instant it was almost as though another being had taken over his body as his actions in that moment certainly weren't ones he would normally take. He ran up to Stark and kicked him while yelling. "Wake up lazy bones!"

Stark jumped up and stared at Ash wide-eyed. Why did the kids actions remind him of something?

There was a long stretch of silence before he let out a sigh. "Alright let's go…" he let out a yawn and rose from the ground.

"Yay!" Ash cheered before taking Stark's hand and dragging him off to the swings.

XXX

"So it's true you and Szayel really are married?" Keiko, who was sitting at the dinner table next to Jushiro and across from a fully clothed Tiana and Szayel, questioned.

Tiana and Szayel glanced at eachother through the corner of their eyes before looking back at Keiko. "Yes, yes we are." Tiana smiled softly.

Keiko had to admit she was somewhat stunned, she was kind of expecting them to get divorced considering they barely knew eachother but from what she and Jushiro had seen… they seemed to be quite happy…

"Congratulations." Jushiro smiled at the couple.

"Thank you." Tiana returned the smile before turning to Szayel. "Would you make me some coffee? Please?"

Szayel smiled. "Sure." He rose from his seat. "You take two table spoons of coffee and thirteen sugars?"

"You know just how I like it love." She beamed up at him.

Keiko's mouth fell in a gape. 'Doesn't Tiana have alcohol with her coffee?'

'Yes….' Leone responded, equally stunned.

"Alright." Szayel leaned down and kissed her before proceeding in making her a coffee.

Jushiro was a little stunned, since when did a man who was friends with the likes of Mayuri play husband? 'I suppose if you care about someone you change for them… but it HAS only been a week…'

"So what do you think?" Tiana asked her niece.

"I well…" she let out a sigh and smiled. "Congrats…" 'Even if I don't understand this…'

"Thank you!" she grinned. "Look at the weeding photo!" she thrust a photo in front of Jushiro and Keiko.

Keiko and Jushiro stared at the photo and Leone cracked into a fit of laughter.

The photo was of Tiana and Szayel clearly drunk making out and groping each other with bottles and glasses of wine and alcohol on the floor and in their hands, standing behind them was a bewildered priest. On the edge of the photo was an annoyed and completely sober blonde man holding a completely smashed purple haired thief who was attempting to grope the blond.

Keiko couldn't help but giggle at the photo, Jushiro also smiled.

"You look like you had an… interesting wedding…" Keiko spoke after her small fit of giggles.

"It was pretty interesting…" Tiana smiled at the memory. "Now, speaking of weddings…" she decided to change the subject. "Do you know what we're doing for Grimmjow and Ichi's wedding? It is next week."

Review?


	30. Authors note

Sorry this isn't a chapter just an authors note.

I probably should have just asked this when I updated but it slipped my mind at the time anyway I would like to ask a favor of you all.

Since Ichigo's wedding is coming soon, I'd like to ask for suggestions for gifts from the guests. I've already selected what Urahara and Tiana are getting them but I'd like suggestions for gifts from the other guests.

Here's a list of the other guests:

Kenpachi

Yachiru

Yoruichi

Yumichika

Ikkaku

Nnoitra

Szayel

Nel

Stark

Ash and Mom

Gin

Rangiku

Ishida

Nanao

Jushiro

Keiko

Byakuya

Renji

Hitsugaya

Keigo

Chad and Halibel

Ishhin, Yuzu and Karin

Kukaku and Ganju

Rukia

Hanataro

Shunsui and Nanao

Orihime an Ulquiorra

That's all I can think of right now, if there are any other's I'm forgetting just tell me, please I'd very much like everyone's help, thanks a bunch! :)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own my OC's and the plot but I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 30

Mr and Mrs F##k-Jizz

"Papa Stark is that mama!" Ash yelled jumping off the swing mid swing. He landed on the ground perfectly and then ran off in the direction of his mother.

Stark didn't even need to look up to know that Emilla was standing at the other side of the park, he could sense her spiritual pressure, he could sense that physically her body had somewhat recovered but her aura and soul screamed volumes of pain. 'Might as well go see if she's okay.' He let out a yawn and began to follow after Ash, he still couldn't understand why he was so compelled to care about them both though.

"MAMA!" Ash called flinging his arms around his mother's legs.

"Ash…" Emilla smiled softly kneeling down to her sons level so that she could return the embrace. "How are you feeling?" she hugged him tightly.

"I'm feeling good mama!" Ash beamed. "Uncle Grimmjow, auntie Ichigo and papa Stark have all taken real good care of me!" Ash stepped back and smiled sadly at his mother. "What about you mom? What has happened to you? Did that bastard hurt you!?" Stark, who had just approached the scene found it somewhat cute to see Ash like this.

Emilla looked up at Stark. "Thank you for looking after him." Though her smile was weak it held her emotions of gratitude in it. It was obvious to both Stark and Ash that she was ignoring the question.

"It's alright, the kids been pretty good." He decided not to ask if anything had happened to her, he decided that if he was going to he wouldn't ask around Ash- that was probably what she wanted.

Ash seemed to get that his mother didn't want to talk about it as well so he changed the subject. "Momma, guess what I'm going to be a best man!!" Ash cheered with pride, pointing at his chest with pride.

Emilla's eyes widened lightly and she spoke with a stunned voice. "Really, who is getting married?" she pushed some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Uncle Grimmjow and Auntie Ichi!" Ash clapped his hands in cheer.

Emilla's eyes widened. "Really?" from the expression on her face Stark could tell that Emilla wasn't used to hearing of homosexual marriages. She didn't seem disgusted, just, amazed.

"Uh-Hu! You should come too! You can go with papa Stark!!" Ash jumped up and down in excitement.

Stark was a little confused when he noticed a small red tinge form on Emilla's cheeks. 'Why is she going red?' he though as he watched her blush lightly.

"Umm… Ash are you sure it would be alright if I go? And how do you know that Mr. Stark doesn't already have a date?" she questioned Ash calmly though her voice seemed as though she didn't want to be a burden on anybody.

Ash immediately turned around and looked up at Stark. "Papa Stark you don't have a date do you?" he asked twiddling his fingers and looking up at Stark with wide eyes, he looked absolutely adorable.

"Umm…" Stark felt a little weird that all eyes were on him however he saw no problem with what Ash was saying, it wasn't as though he was going with anybody… and besides it wasn't as though they were going as a couple considering the Emilla was married to that –coughbastardcough- man. "I have no problems with it…" he let out a yawn.

Before Emilla even had a chance to speak Ash grabbed the pairs hands and cheered. "YAY!!!!"

XXX

"I still can't believe you're married Tiana…" Keiko spoke before taking a sip of her glass of water.

Jushiro nodded lightly in small agreement before taking a sip of his tea, Keiko did have a point Tiana didn't seem like the marrying type.

Tiana smirked and looked to Szayel who was seated beside her. "Do you wanna see the marriage certificate?" she questioned turning her attention back to Keiko. Before Keiko could respond Tiana had reached into the area between her breasts and had pulled out a laminated piece of paper, she practically thrust it into Keiko's face.

It was in that moment that Jushiro realized that Keiko had yet to tell him how the hell they were able to do that. 'I should ask her again…' he thought to himself.

"We uhh… need to get our last name changed though…" Tiana laughed looking over at Szayel who was chuckling lightly.

Keiko looked confused not quite understanding what they meant so she just looked down at the marriage certificate. "Mr and Mrs-" her eyes bulged. "Aporro fuck-jizz Grantz!"

'I kinda like that name.' Leone spoke giving an approving nod.

Jushiro's eyes widened and he leaned closer to Keiko so that he could read the marriage certificate. 'It actually says that…' his eyes widened lightly and for some reason he found himself holding back a chuckle. 'I've spent too many years with Shunsui…'

Keiko suddenly let out a small groan of pain and clenched her eyes shut. "F-Fuck!" she gasped through clenched teeth.

"Keiko are you alright?" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keiko?"

Keiko's eyes shot open to reveal a yellow-black that Jushiro instantly recognized as Leone. "Perhaps you should warn us the next time you do that?" his voice was slightly annoyed because he didn't like getting worried about someone when there was no real reason for it. But on a bright note at least Keiko wasn't hurt. He smiled.

"Hello Leone." Tiana greeted.

'Is that a… hollow?' Szayel sent Tiana a look, she hadn't told him about that. 'She must be a Vizard… Interesting…'

"How's it going hun?" Leone greeted with a grin. "Congrats on your wedding by the way." She leaned back in the chair and out an arm around Jushiro who froze and stared at her.

Tiana didn't seem to notice Jushiro's discomfort and smiled. "Thank you!" she then smiled in a way that was scarily similar to Gin.

"Don't change the name, it's unique and imagine the stories you can tell yer children about it!" Leone let out a barked laugh.

Jushiro hid a smile as he saw Szayel's skin tone drop a few shades at the mention of children.

Tiana continued to smile not seeming to mind the idea of children- then again Jushiro had learned that she was fairly good at hiding her emotions. "It would be interesting wouldn't it?" she mused adjusting her glasses. "Then again I think it's still too early to be thinking of that? Hmm?"

Leone chuckled. "Well you've got what? An eternity to think about kids," she let out a chuckle at the look Tiana gave her. "Don't give me that look, I'm no fool I know damn well you've done that much shit to you're body to make yourself practically immortal- not to mention that little mark on your neck would add to that effect." Once Leone had said that she grinned at Tiana and let Keiko take control of her body again.

Keiko blinked for a few moments. "You experiment on yourself?" she finally spoke.

For some reason this didn't surprise Jushiro or Szayel.

Tiana raised a brow. "Keiko, you've lived with me for four years and known me your entire life and you didn't know?" Tiana sounded stunned and her eyes were wide to add to the effect.

"Well…" Keiko laughed lightly. "I suppose I always suspected, I just wasn't really expecting you to actually do it…" she scratched the back of her head lightly before noticing she had an arm around Jushiro. "Oh!" she moved her arm. "I'm sorry, Leone's… well Leone…" she laughed nervously.

"It's fine." Jushiro smiled.

Keiko smiled at him before turning her attention back to her aunt. "Umm… what did Leone mean by 'mark on your neck'?" she watched as Tiana's hand flew to her neck where it covered a small dark pink bite mark on her neck. "Umm… just a small hickey… heh…" she laughed almost nervously.

Keiko and Jushiro glanced at eachother. Keiko then looked back at her aunt and went to say something only to be interrupted by Tiana who let out an exaggerated yawn and spoke. "I think its time me and Szayel had a nap… we did just get back from the plane ride." She let out another yawn and took hold of Szayel's ear and practically lifting him from the chair the two left for their room.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch!" Szayel hissed under his breath as he was dragged off by his ear.

Once they were gone Keiko looked over at Jushiro. "Why do I have a feeling I started a fight?"

XXX

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Szayel grumbled rubbing his slightly red ear as he sat on Tiana's bed.

Tiana, oddly enough, had a very plain room there was a double bed in the corner of the room which had an oak dresser beside it, underneath her bed was a pull out bed for visitors and such. Across from the bed was a large television cabinet that had a decent sized T.V in it but the compartments that should contain video's or DVD's was filled with liquor, giving the cabinet the unofficial title of 'Tiana's liquor cabinet'. Next to the cabinet was a set of doors which led into Tiana's walk in wardrobe.

"What the fuck is this thing!" she growled under her breath pointing at the bite mark on her neck. "We're married, by the fucking gods you should tell me this shit!!"

Szayel almost laughed at that. "Why should I tell you anything? You failed to inform me that your niece was a Vizard." He replied cockily, running hand through his pink hair.

"What in the name of fuck is a Vizard? I've heard of Shinigami and arrancar but I've never heard of a vizard!" She snapped back.

"A Vizard is what Kurosaki is! A shinigami with a hollow! You should know this! Your niece is one!!" he snapped right back at her, it actually felt really weird fighting with the woman. Usually he had no problems fighting or arguing with a person but for some reason he felt slightly uncomfortable and had feelings that he shouldn't be fighting with her. 'Perhaps I should investigate into this…'

"Whatever I don't give a shit right now! All I care about is this!" she pointed at the mark on her neck. "What the fuck is it? At first I actually thought it was a damn hickey but trust me, I know for a fact that hickey's don't look like this!"

"It's a goddamn hollow mating mark okay!" he couldn't believe himself, here he was, swearing and shouting… what the hell did this woman do to him? "When we got married my instincts decided they wanted you as my mate and marked you as such! There, happy!?" What the hell was wrong with him? Why was she making him feel so infuriated?

Tiana froze, her mouth hung open in a gape. "Y-You're m-mate?" she visibly trembled.

Szayel felt something clench in his chest at the sight of her, for reason's he couldn't fathom he didn't like the sight of her trembling. He opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by her demanding lips closing over his.

His eyes widened at her actions. First she was shouting at him, now she was kissing him? 'Why does she act like this?' he thought to himself stunned. 'I don't understand her actions… nor do I understand why I have such reactions to this woman-' his train of thought cut off as he felt her tongue slide against his lips and her hips ground down against his. 'Fuck it.' he thought wrapping his arms around her and taking control of the kiss.

XXX

"I don't think their fighting anymore…" Keiko commented as they sat in the kitchen, they had been listening to the entire argument. However since there was no longer the sound of shouting echoing through the house Keiko was left to assume they were no longer fighting.

"I agree, I don't think they're fighting…" Jushiro, who could sense just what was going on in the room, commented.

Keiko turned to face Jushiro. "Umm…" she began.

He turned to her with his kind smile. "Yes?"

"Well I wondering if-" she was cut off as the front door was slammed open with a loud thump and in stomped, Grimmjow with Ichigo, Stark, Ash and Emilla trailing behind him.

"Is she home yet?" Grimmjow called out to Keiko.

Keiko blinked and rising from her seated position she walked into the living room. "She is but I-"

"Good." Grimmjow then stomped up the stairs, intend on doing two things. One: Get permission for Stark to stay there. Two: Find out why the fuck she had left and set her house up like… that…

Ichigo sighed and along with Stark, Ash and Emilla followed after Grimmjow.

If Grimmjow was paying attention to the spiritual pressure flowing through the house he may have been wiser about flinging Tiana's bedroom door open. "Tiana I- WHAT THE FUCK! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!!" echoed through the house.

Ichigo raised a brow and looked over Grimmjow's shoulder. "GAH!!"

Stark looked into the room before looking away and making a sound that sounded like a yawn and a chuckle combined.

Emilla tried to cover Ash's eyes but he jumped away from her and looked into the room. "Is that a paddle?"

XXX

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Keiko looked back at Jushiro, not wanting to stay and watch the commotion.

Jushiro must have been having similar thoughts as he nodded with an uneasy smile. "Sure."

'Aww… you two are no fun.' Leone pouted from Keiko's subconscious, she really wanted to stay and see the outcome of this…

XXX

"Umm… Keiko, where exactly are we going?" Jushiro questioned as she held his hand and led him down the back alley's of Karakura.

Keiko looked back and smiled at him. "You'll find out soon!" she squeezed his hand reassuringly and continued to drag him off.

'Keiko…' he smiled and followed her. The pair chose to ignore the looks they were getting as Jushiro wasn't in gigi.

XXX

"Hello Yoruichi!" Urahara beamed as he fanned himself and watched the cat lady walk into his shop.

"Kisuke." She smiled sliding the door closed and moving to sit across from him. "How are you?"

He smiled and snapped his fan shut. "I'm doing fine, yourself?"

"Heh, I'm alright," she replied before changing the subject. "It's Ichigo's wedding soon, what are you getting the kid?"

He grinned in a manner that was almost like Kenpachi's. "You'll find out at the wedding, unless you want to give it a sample run." He grinned at her.

Yoruichi shook her head, she didn't think she wanted to know just what he was getting them anymore. "Kisuke…" she laughed.

There was a moments silence between the two before she glanced at him and smiling spoke. "So… Is it true that Jushiro is involved with a human?"

XXX

"I like this place… It's so quiet and calming." Jushiro commented as they stood by a tree in a park. This area was almost like a forest and was completely empty, the grass was a bright green and seemed as though it was next to never stepped on. Taking in a breath Jushiro noted that the air was fresher here than it was in the streets of Karakura.

"If you like this…" Keiko began pushing away some branches of some bushes to make a small path. "You'll love this." She smiled gesturing for him to step through the makeshift park.

He raised a brow but did as she asked, closing his eyes he walked through the bushes and when he finally reached the other side he gasped at what he saw before him. It was a small pond that was a vibrant blue and was surrounded by various kinds of flowers, trees, grasses and wildlife. Never before had he seen a place like this in the human world, it was simply beautiful.

"Keiko… what is this?" He breathed as she came to stand beside him.

She smiled knowing what was going through his mind. "I found this place when I was seven… I… I wanted to get away from my stepfather for a while and in my wanderings I found this place." She kneeled down to run her fingers through the clean water. "As far as I know nobody knows about this place… I've never seen another soul here." She looked back at him with a smile.

He smiled back at her and noticed that she suited this place perfectly, there was just something about this placed that fit her perfectly, he couldn't name what it was but as he stood there and watched her he felt as though this place was hers, was made for her, she just seemed to belong there.

She looked away from him and back into the water. "I used to come here to cry… after…" she didn't finish the sentence, not that she needed to Jushiro understood what she was saying.

He knelt down beside her. "It's alright." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to say though I am surprised that no one else knows about this place, you have not told Tiana?"

She shook her head. "No, you're the first person- other than Leone for obvious reasons- who I've told about this place." She blushed lightly and looked away embarrassed.

For some reason hearing that he was the first person that she had ever taken here made him feel warm. A soft smile graced his face. "Keiko." He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Our place?" he offered placing his lips over hers.

"Our place." She breathed in agreement before wrapping her arms around him and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Leone being the closet voyeur she is watched the seen unfold with bright eyes.

XXX

"Grimmjow what the fuck have I told you about knocking before barging into my room?" Tiana sighed as she held the blanket closer to her bare chest, scooting closer to Szayel in the process. The pair where sitting on her bed holding the covers close.

"When the fuck did this happen!?" Grimmjow growled referring to them becoming a couple. The others listened in wanting to know as well.

"Last week in Vegas." Tiana sighed as though getting married was no big deal. "Now what are you doing here? I would very much like to get back to what I was doing…" there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Does that make pinky my uncle?" Ash chimed.

"Pinky!?" Came Szayel's indignant shout.

"Yes that would make him you're uncle…" Emilla answered Ash.

Grimmjow decided to ignore everyone else as he looked at Tiana and asked. "One: Stark-" he pointed at Stark. "-here needs a place to stay, can he stay 'ere? And two: Why the fuck did guns attack us when we went to your house a few days ago?"

"My house was in lockdown, you could say I'm paranoid about people breaking in." Tiana replied coolly opting to answer the second question first.

"And what about Stark?" Grimmjow was somewhat impatient given he had to prepare for his upcoming wedding.

Tiana raised a brow and looked the ex-Espada up and down, a soft smile formed on her lips. "He may stay here on two conditions. One: He tell's me how he keeps his hair like that. And two: he helps me around that house, earns his keep you know?"

A/N: Wow its been a while… what did you all think of it? If there's anything I can fix let me know :p oh and I still need help deciding what the gifts should be, here's the list of those I haven't decided for:

Kenpachi and Unohana:

Yachiru:

Yumichika:

Ikkaku:

Szayel:

Nel:

Stark:

Ash and Emilla:

Gin:

Rangiku:

Keiko:

Byakuya:

Renji:

Kukaku and Ganju:

Chad and Halibel:

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin:

Hanataro:

Orihime and Ulquiorra:

Thank you so much everyone who's helped so far! :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 31

It's a nice day for a pink wedding – Part One

"No! I'm NOT going out in this thing!" Ichigo's voice shouted from his bathroom.

"You think you've got it bad? Look at what we have to fucking wear!" Renji shouted at the closed door, he pointed to himself to emphasis his point despite the fact that Ichigo couldn't see him.

Renji, and the other bridesmaids, were all stuck wearing dresses that were by far better that what the bride had to wear however still things they wouldn't care to wear ever again. The bridesmaids dress was a nice light shade of green, it was a strapless dress that came down past their ankles and had a layer of material that was made to look like a corset as well as another padded layer of material that served for a 'birdcage effect'. It was something that Isshin and Grimmjow had picked out but Renji knew he shouldn't complain- it was nowhere near as bad as what the duo had picked for Ichigo.

"Captain Zaraki's never going to let me outlive this…" Ikkaku whined sitting on a stool in a dark corner- it was actually impressive they got him into the outfit… then again perhaps the fact that Renji and Chad had to knock him out to get him into it was the only reason they got him in it. And that wasn't even the worst part of it! The shoes were by far more painful than any of this! Men just weren't made to wear stilettos.

Chad remained silent standing with his arms crossed in another corner. He looked really strange in the dress especially given that he was one of the more muscular men.

Uryuu, however, was the only one out of the four who actually looked okay in the dress and actually seemed to have no problem with wearing it- then again he does have a rather feminine build. "Do you think this makes my hips look big?" the Quincy spoke inspecting himself in the life-size mirror.

Ikkaku, Chad and Renji twitched and gave the Quincy an almost indignant look.

"And I'm the one marrying a man!!" Came Ichigo's rant on the other side of the door as he heard Uryuu's question.

Renji chuckled at that. "Yeah, now come on out- can't leave you're lover waiting at the alter." He chuckled again before his mind went wandering and thoughts about how Byakuya was going to feel about him in this outfit flowed into his mind. He bit back a shiver, his captain could be a perverted bastard when he wanted to.

The four men heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "Fine…" with that the door opened.

XXX

"No! No I'm NOT coming out Keiko!" Tiana's voice was heard from the other side of her bedroom door.

Keiko sighed and resisted the urge to rub her temples. Just what did she do to deserve relatives like this? "Please Tiana? I doubt it looks that bad." Keiko let out another sigh, Tiana was being difficult to almost a pre-school level. She had not left her room the entire morning and she refused to allow anyone into the room, all because of her dress!

"You look very pretty tonight Keiko…" Emilla smiled weakly as she stood beside Stark and Jushiro, Ash and Szayel were with Grimmjow getting ready for the ceremony. Emilla was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress that clung to her body and rested below her ankles, meeting with her white heeled shoes. Her hair was in its regular style however it wasn't as oily as it usually was, it was now soft and seemed to be like silk.

Stark let out a yawn. "I don't think she's coming out." Stark was wearing a simple black suit he had gotten of Tiana who had claimed that it was from a previous boyfriend. The suit was rather plain but it worked for Stark and fit him perfectly. His hair was tied back in a low tie that in Jushiro's opinion made him look, scarily, a lot like Shunsui.

"I don't understand what's the matter with her," Jushiro began looking at Keiko. "does she not wish to attend the wedding?" Jushiro was wearing a suit much like Stark's only his was newer given he and Keiko had to go out and purchase it for him.

Keiko shook her head. "It's not that, I think it's because she doesn't want to be seen in something other than pajama's…" she let out another sigh. "Please come out Tiana…" Keiko had to admit this was kind of sad, here she was, the young niece trying to get the elder out of the room… wasn't it usually the other way around?

"No!" came the childish pout retort.

Keiko let out a sad sigh. She was wearing a light blue off-the-shoulder peasant shirt with a denim skirt that had leaf and vine embroidery with a longer white skirt underneath. To complete the outfit she had her clip in her hair and a pair of denim boots that suited the skirt nicely. The outfit was different to what she normally would wear out but she still looked very nice in it.

Jushiro decided to help Keiko. "Tiana please," he began stepping beside Keiko. "We're all sure you look lovely in the clothes and think how happy everyone will be to see you there… especially your husband."

Keiko and Jushiro grinned as they heard the click of the door bring unlocked. "Bastards." They heard Tiana grumble as she walked out of the room.

"Tiana!?" Keiko gasped stunned. "Y-You look so…"

"Stupid." Tiana mumbled looking away from them with a small redness tinting her cheeks, she scratched her arm nervously.

She was wearing a short black halter-neck dress that rested just above her knees, showing her long legs and the black stilettos. The dress was low cut and outlined her cleavage nicely and the dress tightened around her breasts making them stand out more. It was not only the outfit that Tiana had changed, it was her hair as well. She had straightened the two purple strands and curled the black part, however since her hair was already very straight the curls came out more like a wave which didn't matter as it still looked very nice. To complete her outfit in her hand was a small black leather bag.

"Beautiful." Stark finished Keiko's sentence.

Tiana's blush deepened. Keiko couldn't believe it, her aunt was blushing… Tiana! Blushing!? "No I don't…" She mumbled in response to Stark's word.

"Yes you do." Emilla gave her input.

Tiana looked up at them all and crossed her arms. "Yeh, whatever!" she moved to the steps. It was obvious that she didn't wear heels very often as she swayed lightly as she walked. Once she reached the stairs she looked back at the four who were watching her. "Well? What the fuck you waiting for? We have a wedding to go to!" with that she stomped down the stairs, but no one missed the fact that she held onto the railing as she walked down the stairs.

XXX

"Uncle Grimm's getting married!!" Ash cheered as he bounced beside Grimmjow who was looking over himself in the tux he was wearing. Ash was in a small custom made suit, he looked so adorable! Especially since the sleeves were a little bit too big so almost covered his little hands.

"I wonder what the 'Bride will be wearing?" Szayel mused adjusting his black tie. He the moved to adjusting the black thin-rimmed glasses that came with his gigi.

Grimmjow chuckled. "You'll just hafta wait and see." He continued chuckling.

"Is it true that only today Ichigo will be seeing his dress?" Szayel looked over to Grimmjow questioningly.

Grimmjow grinned. "Yup."

"Ya know ya gunna have a pissed shinigami chasing you once he sees ya." Nnoitra chuckled as an image of Ichigo in a horrific pink wedding dress flowed into his head. He had yet to see the dress but he just knew Grimmjow had gone all out for it.

Ulquiorra made a sound of agreement from the dark corner he was standing in.

"Grimmjow you have signed yourself a death sentence with that," Szayel flicked some hair out of his face. "You're young lover I imagine not only isn't going to appreciate that he had no choice in his outfit but I don't doubt he wont appreciate just whatever you picked for him." Szayel- like Nnoitra- was envisioning something bright and pink.

Ash looked over to Szayel who was now inspecting his hair and making sure it was in perfect condition. "Uncle Pinky?" he bounced over to his uncle. "Do you love auntie Tiana?"

Szayel choked on air and looked down at the kid wide eyed. "Sorry? What?"

Nnoitra and Grimmjow leaned in suddenly very interested in Ash. Ulquiorra simply raised a delicate brow.

Ash let out a small, almost exaggerated sigh. "Do. You. Love. My. Auntie. Tiana." He spoke each word slowly as though he were speaking to a simpleton- something that greatly offended Szayel.

"I… er… Why do you want to know?" Szayel tried not to sound like he was stuttering, because he did NOT stutter.

Ash crossed his arms. "I want to know because you and her are married and I saw you doing naughty things with the paddle and you kiss but I've also seen my aunt cry after you and her fight and people who love eachother aren't supposed to fight so I wanna know if you love my auntie." He explained and asked in one long breath.

Ulquoirra's eyes widened a fraction when he saw Szayel flinch lightly at the word 'cry'.

Nnoitra hid a grin. He was beginning to like the kid.

Grimmjow smiled lightly as he realized for the first time just how mature Ash really was.

Szayel sighed and opened his mouth to answer Ash's question.

XXX

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi began looking the man up and down. "Just what are you wearing?" she crossed her arms in amusement.

"A priests robe?" He replied somewhat confused, looking himself up and down in his mirror. "Is there something wrong with it?" he twisted his torso around so he could get a look at the back in the mirror.

She shook her head. "It… just doesn't suit you…" she giggled. "And makes you look like you're the pregnant one." She let out another giggle as he stood side-ways in front of the mirror and inspected his stomach.

Urahara gave her a soft glare as he realized that she was joking with him. "I think I would make a great mommy." He petted his stomach. "Imagine this bloated with the blessing of life!" he let out a loud laugh.

Yoruichi shook her head again but soon joined him in his laughter.

XXX

"No! I'm NOT going out there!" Ichigo hissed under his breath as he stood in front of the doors that led into Urahara's makeshift 'wedding chapel'.

"Don't say that!" Isshin took his arm. "You're going to get married to your love and I'm going to give you away!" he beamed.

Ichigo scowled, he was about to be seen by his friends wearing a monstrosity. 'Gods kill me now…' he inwardly sobbed.

'I'll kill ya if ya let me keep the body!' Hichigo chimed.

Ichigo seriously considered that offer for a brief moment but before he could consent the doors opened.

XXX

Urahara and Grimmjow grinned as they watched Ichigo walk down the isle in his dress.

Ichigo was wearing a bright pink wedding dress, the corset fit tightly around his chest and dipped into his naval where a birdcage expanded the lower half of the dress, the top half of the sleeves was large and puffy while the lower half was tight around his arm- the dress looked like something from a children's fairy tale movie. Going across the lower half of the dress were bright pink bows with bright pink ribbons that led a path to the bottom of the dress and went around the bottom.

'Fucking kill me now…' Ichigo inwardly sobbed clutching his bouquet of pink roses tightly. 'I look like something out of the fucking Cinderella movie Yuzu made me watch…' he scowled and continued to walk towards his doom- er… husband…

Tiana, who was sitting in the front row of the grooms side next to Keiko and Nel, grinned as she saw the pink berry walk closer to his groom. 'Why do I not have my camera?' she inwardly chuckled before her eyes caught sight of something in black in the corner of the room. 'Urahara's filming this?' she thought with a grin as she realized what the black thing was.

Nnoitra and Szayel's mouths hung open at the sight of Ichigo. The outfit far exceeded what they had envisioned.

The hairs on the back of Renji's neck tingled as he felt someone watching him, he instantly knew whom it was. 'Byakuya…' through the corner of his eyes he looked over at his lover who for some reason was being very subtly biting his lips and his hand was clenched in his ceremonial hakama's. Renji's eyes narrowed as he realized just why Byakuya was acting so out of character. The captain was holding back laughter! His Captain, his LOVER was having fun at his expense! At first anger flared in him at the thought but then it simmered and a small smile crossed his face… at least Byakuya was having fun… even if it was at his expense.

Ikkaku hesitantly searched out Yumichika with his eyes, he found his lover seated next to Yachiru who was sitting beside Kenpachi and Unohana, Kenpachi hadn't bothered to change out of his Captains uniform something which didn't surprise him all that much.

His eyes locked with Yumichika's and he felt his cheeks go a small shade of red as he noticed the smile that Yumichika had on his face. He slowly returned the smile and continued his march down the isle.

'Ichigo looks so cute!' Keiko thought with a smile as she looked at Ichigo. 'I just wanna hug him!'

'I wonder how Hichi feels about this.' Leone mused letting out a giggle of her own at Ichigo's attire.

Rukia, who was sitting in the front row of the 'brides' side next to Yuzu and Karin, grinned and pinched her arm lightly to stop herself from crying out in laughter. Sure she was happy that her friend was getting married but she couldn't help but find the scene before her funny.

X

"We are gathered here today to join Ichigo and Grimmjow in holy matrimony." Urahara spoke with a wide grin once Ichigo had reached the alter.

Ichigo glared up at Grimmjow as Urahara gave the priests speech. Grimmjow was fully aware at the glare but he simply ignored it and smiled down at him.

(A/N: I'm really lazy and I don't think you guys want me to have the whole priests speech thingy written up…)

"Now," Urahara beamed after finishing his little speech. "Grimmjow! Do you take Ichigo to be your wife-"

"Hey!" Ichigo growled not liking being referred to as 'wife'.

Urahara chuckled. "My apologies," he turned his attention back to Grimmjow. "Do you take Ichigo to be your _husband_?"

Grimmjow grinned at Urahara before looking down at his berry, a soft smile formed on his thin lips. "I do." Ichigo shivered at the tone in Grimmjow's voice, it was so soft and husky and filled with a promise of a sleepless night.

Urahara's grin widened. "Excellent," he clasped his hands together and looked over at Ichigo. "Now do you take Grimmjow to be your husband?"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, the scowl that had been on his face disappeared the instant he saw the smile on his lover's face. His lips curved into a sweet loving smile. "I do…"

"Excellent! Now by the power vested in me by myself I pronounce you man and wif-husband. You may kiss the bride!" Urahara grinned as Grimmjow took his berry into his arms possessively and with a growl took control of his mouth.

A/N: I have a feeling I should have written more but I just couldn't think of a way to end this chapter… lol… anyway, I hope you all liked it and part two should hopefully be up soon! :)

Oh! and i've pretty much gotten everyones presents done but I still cant figure out what Renji and Byakuya are going to get them suggestions would be much appreciated =D

Review?


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor am I making a profit out of this.

Chapter 32

It's a nice day for a pink wedding. (Part two)

Ichigo growled and moved to hurt Grimmjow in whatever way he could think of. They were now in the room Urahara had made up for their reception, it was a large size room that had two buffet tables in the corner of the room and there was a large wooden floored area for the 'dancing' that is if there was going to be a groom to dance with after Ichigo was finished with him. Not only had the bastard made him wear the pink monstrosity for the ceremony, now he had to wear said monstrosity for the rest of the night… he was ready to murder somebody… preferably Grimmjow.

"Calm down berry," Grimmjow grinned the grin he would use whenever he was going to win an argument. "You wouldn't want the children getting hurt from your anger would you?"

Ichigo scowled at that statement. How dare the bastard use the children as an excuse to not get beaten! Why he ought to-

'King what did your husband say about anger and said anger hurting children?' Hichigo chastised with a grin and a wiggle of his index finger.

Ichigo growled and whatever actions he was about to take were halted as the guests began to walk in through the doors. Once they were all in Urahara moved to the front centre of the room. "Alright," he chimed clasping his hands together. "As you know its tradition for the father of the bride to give a speech so here's Isshin!" he ignored the look he received from Ichigo for the 'bride' comment and stepped aside for Isshin to give his speech.

"I wonder what his speech is going to be like?" Keiko breathed into Jushiro's ear.

Jushiro smiled lightly. "I believe Isshin is going to have one of his serious moments… well towards the end of the speech at least." He whispered back.

'Isshin? Serious? What the fuck have you been smoking?' Leone commented even though Jushiro couldn't hear her.

Keiko went to reply but she was cut off by another voice in her mind. 'Actually the guy's right, the insane goat-chin does have some serious moments.' The statement was followed by a chuckle.

'Hichigo!' Leone beamed practically running to her lover.

'I wish I knew how you two do that.' Keiko sighed before turning her attention back to Isshin.

Isshin stepped to where Urahara had been previously standing, he gave the guests a smile before beginning his speech. "I uhh…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't really know where to start. I've been thinking about what I could say ever since Ichigo and Grimmjow decided to get married…" scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Heh, I remember when Ichigo was just born… the kid barely fit in my hands…" he could feel himself become teary already. "His hair was what stood out the most though… It looks just like his mothers." Ichigo smiled softly at that comment.

"Ichigo was always such a good kid, always helping us around the house and looking after his sisters… I always knew he was going to make a good father," he let out a chuckle. "well I know he's going to make a good mother at least." This made Ichigo scowl while Grimmjow and most of the other guests laughed quietly.

"I always knew Ichigo was special- especially when he told me that he could see spirits." He let out a chuckle. "I always knew you were going to take after daddy!" a twinkle appeared in his eyes and he gave his son a starry look.

Ichigo twitched lightly not liking the idea of being like Isshin one bit.

Grimmjow was suddenly filled with images of Ichigo chasing him and their children around the house with his arms flung open while shouting. 'Come to daddy's bosom!' He shuddered at the thought.

"Seriously though…" a more serious and sentimental look appeared on Isshin's face. "Ichigo, you've always made me proud- everything you have done in your life, you've done thinking of others and that makes me so proud of you… I know that you'll be happy with Grimmjow."

"Thanks… goat-chin…" Ichigo smiled suddenly feeling warm and sentimental.

"Come here!" Isshin suddenly grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into a warm, fatherly embrace. Ichigo went red and opened his mouth to make a protest but was cut off by the sound of Yuzu's voice.

"Ichigo! Dad!" with that she flung her arms around them. Looking back at Karin she enquired. "Karin?"

Karin sighed and tried to hold back a sniffle before she joined the 'group hug'. The guests watched with a warm smile on their faces – not including Byakuya or Kenpachi as it was next to impossible for them to physically have a warm smile. For Kenpachi only Yachiru had seen it and on a rare occaision Renji would see Byakuya's.

"Well-" Urahara began clasping his hands together as the family broke apart. "I do believe its time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." Urahara was scarily cheerful today, sure it was a wedding and people were supposed to be cheerful at weddings but Urahara was just far too cheerful- his smile was unnerving some of the guests.

Grimmjow grinned while Ichigo scowled, he really didn't want to slow dance in front of all of his friends… he wasn't even sure if he could slow dance!

Grimmjow took his hand and led him to the area where they would be dancing.

The pair held eachother as some sappy soft music began to play- Urahara really was going all out. Grimmjow pulled his 'wife' close and they began to move with the slow music. Grimmjow didn't seem to have any problems with it but Ichigo was glaring so hard the look just might kill somebody.

XXX

"Ichigo looks happy doesn't he?" Jushiro whispered to Keiko putting an arm around her as she swayed with the soft melody.

"I don't know why he's scowling, this song is beautiful." Her voice showed her appreciation for the classical music.

Jushiro nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

XXX

Ichigo growled lowly as he noticed everybody watching them. "I'm going to kill the bastard." He murmured envisioning pleasant ways of murdering Urahara. He unconsciously snuggled closer to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chuckled as they moved with the music. "Just shut up and enjoy your wedding." He said simply.

Ichigo sent his husband a death glare but upon seeing the look in Grimmjow's eyes he felt himself smiling and complying to the order as his heart filled with a warmth. The look in Grimmjow's eyes were filled with love and complete devotion, something he would never have thought Grimmjow to show in front of all these people.

'Grimm…' he thought closing his eyes as he allowed his joy and happiness to finally show.

XXX

Tiana watched the scene with a smile, she was happy for them but she wasn't happy with herself. She looked around the room for Szayel and when she saw him he was standing watching the scene while talking to some busty woman with green hair whom she had never met before. Her eyes narrowed at the way in which they were interacting, too close for her comfort.

She sighed sadly and adjusted her dress lightly before something on the buffet table caught her eyes. Wine. Her eyes widened and gleamed with that sad happiness to them and she practically skipped to the drinks.

XXX

Slowly, once the first song had finished playing, the other couples began moving onto the dance floor to dance, though some stayed were they were to engage in conversation while others went to the buffet table.

"Keiko…" Jushiro spoke not quite knowing what to say.

Keiko smiled and seemed to know what he wanted to ask. "Sure." She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"You look really pretty today." Jushiro smiled down at her as he pulled her to him and began moving with the music.

Keiko blushed lightly and snuggled closer to his warmth. "You look really handsome in a suit." She raised her hands and placed them around his neck, her fingers played with his hair.

Emilla smiled at her daughter from her spot by a wall standing next to Stark and Ash. "I…" she began hesitantly. "I never thought I would see my daughter so happy, it would seem that that man is making her happy." Her eyes that were beginning to show signs of ageing well beyond her years sparkled youthfully. "I'm happy to see her like this."

Stark looked at with a strange expression before nodding slowly as if he was really taking in her words.

Ash looked up at the two with a grin.

"STARK-SAMA!!"

XXX

"Hello Tiana, it's a lovely wedding isn't it?" Urahara tapped Tiana on the shoulder to gain her attention which was currently on the buffet table.

"Hm?" Tiana turned, her cheeks had a small red tinge to them and in her hand was a glass of white wine. "Oh Kisuke!" she spoke far too cheerfully.

Urahara sighed. 'She's drunk…' he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he noticed the look in Tiana's eyes, it was one he had seen several times before while she was drunk, it was a deep, almost heartbreaking sadness. "Tiana…" he began hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

She snorted at that. "Of course I'm alright," she huffed. "How could I not be alright? I'm married to an asshole who would rather spend his time with a busty green haired woman than even notice his wife is not only present but wearing something other than pajama's." she took another drink of her wine as she finished.

Urahara looked utterly confused. "You're married?"

Tiana nodded while sipping her drink, her hand sloppily raised and she pointed to Szayel who was talking with Nnoitra and Nell. "Excuse me Tiana, I need to talk to someone." Was all he said before making his way to the three.

Tiana nodded absentmindedly not really paying attention, that is until she caught sight of what in her opinion was the coolest hair she had ever seen. She stared at Kenpachi who was saying something to Byakuya with Unohana at his side and Yachiru on his shoulder. "I have to touch that hair…" she put her drink down and made her way to them.

XXX

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji practically ran to the dancing couple.

Ichigo lifted his head from Grimmjow's chest and looked lazily at the pair. "Yes?" he questioned not wanting to move from the warmth Grimmjow was providing, that and he didn't want his friends getting a good look at what he was wearing.

"Congratulations!" they sang in union.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled at that. "Thanks." Ichigo said with a nod.

"Soo…" Rukia began eyeing Ichigo. "When's the baby shower?"

Ichigo chocked on air at that. "W-What!?"

Rukia grinned. "You know the party for your babies." She put her hand to her chin in thought. "That is what human's call those parties right?"

Ichigo blinked. "Yes, but WHY are we having one for me?"

Rukia's confusion increased. "Well you're pregnant aren't you? So… doesn't that mean you should be having one?"

Ichigo paled as an image entered his mind. The image was of him, his stomach bloated from his unborn children, and surrounding him was a group of women, all of which were paying his stomach attention while talking baby babble to his unborn children. He shivered at the thought.

Grimmjow sensing Ichigo's distress chuckled. "I don't think we're going to be having one. Isshin will be enough of a baby shower for us." It was true, Isshin might as well have been a baby shower given the amount of baby essential he had bought for them… not to mention the baby babble.

Rukia seemed put off for a few moments before he smile returned and she grinned at them both. "I'll get a baby shower out of you just you wait!"

XXX

"Szayel." Szayel jumped lightly at the sound of someone behind him, he turned to see Urahara standing behind him. "Yes Urahara?"

"Might I have a small word with you?" He inclined his head to and empty corner of the room as he spoke quite seriously.

Szayel quirked a brow but said nothing and allowed himself to be led to the corner. "Is there a problem?" he asked confused, there seemed to be something off about Urahara, it seemed as though he was angry at him or something.

Once they reached the corner e received his answer. "Tell me, how is your wife?" There was venom in his words, something that was rarely heard in his voice.

Szayel looked more confused. "Wife?" he turned his head and scanned the room for her. "She's fine isn't sh-" he paused and his mouth fell open in a small gape as he saw Tiana asking Kenpachi something then after he nodded uncomfortably she reached up and touched his hair.

His head snapped back to Urahara. "Oh god she's drunk isn't she?"

Urahara nodded. "Do you want to know why?" when Szayel nodded he continued. He tapped his chin in thought. "Now what did she say? Oh yes! I quote 'I'm married to an asshole who would rather spend his time with a busty green haired woman than even notice his wife is not only present but wearing something other than pajama's.'"

Szayel paled. "She said that?"

Urahara nodded.

He looked over to his wife who despite being drunk seemed to be getting along pretty well with Shunsui, though he had to question why Kenpachi was giving her the 'stunned mullet' look. Upon seeing her sway a little he decided it was best that he went to see if she was okay. "Excuse me Urahara…"

Urahara sighed as he watched the arrancar make his way to his wife.

"Are you alright Kisuke?" Urahara jumped at the sound of Yoruichi's voice from behind him. "Hello Yoruichi!" He turned to her with a smile.

A/N: I wanted to keep writing more on this chapter but since I haven't updated in so long I figured I would make this a 3-parter.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, to start off with I went on holidays then when I got back I got really sick so its been hard for me to write, but I'm getting better so hopefully the next chap should be up soon =D


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I do however own my OC's and the plot.

Chapter 33

It's a nice day for a pink wedding (Part 3)

Stark's eyes went wide as he turned to the sound of the scarily familiar voice. "L-Lilinette?" suddenly all of the thoughts that he had been forgetting something hit him with full force. It was Lilinette! It was his fraccion that he was forgetting!

Ash stared at the strange girl running towards them, he didn't know whether to like or dislike her.

"Who?" Emilla spoke upon hearing Stark's voice, she followed his line of sight and saw the strange looking girl running towards them. "Who is she?" she asked somewhat confused. 'Is that a hat…? What happened to her eye?' she shifted uncomfortably before realizing that the girl might be one of those arrancar people Stark and Keiko had explained about to her.

"It's-" Stark went to reply but was cut off as a foot connected with his face.

"STARK-SAMA!!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the ex-primera Espada. "Where HAVE you been!?" (A/N: Oh gods all I can envision is Molly Weasly right now… XD)

He stared down stunned at Lilinette, was she always this… savage? "I've uhh…" he lost his words lightly still in shock over the fact that not only was Lilinette here, her behavior was next to psychotic and that he had actually forgotten her.

"He's been with me and mom!" Ash jumped in glaring at the arrancar girl.

Lilinette glared at the boy. "And just who are you?" she poked Ash. "And WHAT are you doing with Stark-sama?!"

"Excuse me, Miss Lilinette?" Emilla knelt down to her level. "Please don't speak to my son like that."

Lilinette turned her wrath on Emilla. "And just who are you? and where do you, a HUMAN, get the idea that you have any right to tell me what to do." She glared up at Emilla with her one eye.

Emilla's eyes went wide as she registered the look she was receiving from the girl… it was filled with so much disdain… just what did the girl have against her? "W-What?"

Ash went to say, or yell, something at Lilinette but Stark beat him to the punch. "Lilinette that was unkind, you should apologize to them." His voice was soft, yet firm, like a parent scolding their child.

She looked up at him. "Stark-sama, why should I apologize to them?" she pointed angrily towards the pair. "They took you away from me! You left me! Those humans made you forget me!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Uhh… actually Lilinette umm… Grimmjow was the one who took me away and I actually kind of forgot you on my own… eh-heh…"

Lilinette's eye stun and she looked up at Stark with an almost sad expression, but before he could apologize or say anything else her fist flew up and hit him square on the jaw. "You… YOU JERK!!!" she raised another fist not caring about the looks she was receiving from some of the other guests- especially Shunsui who found the scene scarily familiar for some reason.

"Please don't hurt him!" Emilla pleaded putting her hands out.

Lilinette seemed to angry to even listen, well could one blame her? She had spent ages looking for him while he was living it up with humans. "Don't tell me what to do!" she whacked Emilla's hands out of the way but the force of the blow was what she had used on Stark and to a human that was.. well painful.

Emilla's mouth fell open in a silent scream as she looked down at her hands, they were red and hurt in a way that made them feel broken though they weren't. She felt her eyes sting. "E-Excuse me…" she whimpered before quietly running out of the room so as to not draw any attention to herself.

"Mom!" Ash charged after his mother.

"WAH!" Lilinette gasped as she felt herself being lifted by the back of her shirt. She flailed her arms and legs around in an attempt the worm her way out of Stark's grasp but soon enough she was eye to eye with him.

"Now Lilinette," Stark began. "That wasn't very nice," he shook his head. "You're going to apologize." With that he carried a flailing Lilinette across the room to find Emilla.

XXX

'She's really drunk.' Szayel thought as he watched his wife stumble over to where Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing and talking. 'I'd better go stop her before she makes a fool out of herself…' as he made his way over to her he noticed certain things about her, the way the dress hugged her every inch, the way she swayed lightly on the heels- he was willing to wager she did that without the wine- her hair also seemed shinier today.

'She really did try very hard to dress nicely today…' He noticed she was getting closer to Ikkaku and Yumichika, he moved after her.

X

"Yumichika I-" Ikkaku paused as Tiana stood beside them. "Hello?" he could tell she was drunk so he decided to sound as nice as possible considering he didn't know whether or not she was a friendly drunk.

Yumichika gave her a disdainful look, he found drunken people to be so unattractive… Ikkaku was an exception…

Tiana giggled. "Hello…" she looked the pair up and down. "Hee hee, you have pretty hair." She directed this at Yumichika who smiled and suddenly took a liking to the woman. She looked at Ikkaku. "And you, hee hee, you have no hair!" she petted his bald head.

Before Ikkaku could respond Szayel was at Tiana's side. "Tiana! Perhaps you should take that pill?" he suggested putting an arm around her.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stared confused. Pill?

Tiana giggled and latched onto Szayel. "This, this is my DARLING husband." She kissed his cheek. "And I love his hair." She let out a series of giggles while running a hand through his pink hair.

"Tiana…" he sighed and kissed her forehead. "Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink pill. "Take this."

She stared at him for a few seconds. "Is that like a Mentos or something?" she giggled again before taking the pill from his hands and swallowing it without the aid of water. She instantly passed out.

"D-Did you just drug your wife!?" Ikkaku sounded scandalized as he pointed at Tiana.

Szayel smirked and brushed a strand of hair out of his unconscious wife's face. "Not technically." Upon seeing their confused faces he elaborated. "It's a pill she designed, if taken when inebriated the person will pass out for several moments before awaking perfectly sober."

They nodded in understanding. "Now tell me, why did you have it in your pocket?" Ikkaku damn near demanded.

Szayel's lips twitched. "Well that's and interesting-" he was cut off by the sound of his wife groaning. "Well hello dear." He smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb while trying to ignore the loud voice in his head that was telling him it was his fault she ended up drunk.

Her eyes groggily opened, at first everything was a blur but soon everything set into place. "Szayel?" she lifted a hand to his face. "What…" she winced as the memories of everything she had done drunk came flooding to her. "I've made an idiot of myself haven't I?"

Szayel chuckled lightly and helped her stand up. "No more than usual my dear." He twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers in an… affectionate? Way.

She glared at him. "Jerk."

"Ah yes but you love this 'Jerk's' hair." He smugly retorted.

Ikkaku and Yumichika remained silent and watched, they had clearly been forgotten.

Her glare deepened and just as she was about to growl something unkind at him he stepped back and held his hand out to her. "Dance?"

XXX

Retsu looked over to Kenpachi who looked somewhat solemn. "Is something the matter Kenpachi?" she asked, he soft voice filled with concern.

Yachiru leaned down from her perch on his shoulder to look at his face. "What's wrong Kenny?"

He looked at them both, his eye switching between the two before he sighed. "Its just now that Ichigo's knocked up I can't fight 'im"

Retsu held back a giggle at Kenpachi's words, but she held herself back as warmth filled her at the thought that Kenpachi had honor enough not to attack a pregnant person. She smiled. "Perhaps a little while after he has had the children you can fight him?" she suggested.

He grinned broadly and tapped the hilt of Nanashi. "I intend to."

Yachiru smiled at the thought of watching Kenpachi fight with Ichigo, she had noticed that Kenpachi seemed to be mellowing a little since the war so a good fight with the berry was all he needed to become his old self! She grinned as she plotted the fight. She glanced down at Retsu, there was something else she needed to plot…

"Kenny?"

Kenpachi looked up at the pink blob on his shoulder. "Eh?"

"When are you a braid lady going to get married?"

XXX

"Emilla? Are you out here?" Stark spoke as he walked out of the shop through the door she had fled through.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded from the alleyway.

Stark still carrying Lilinette walked into the alley and saw Emilla leaning against the fence rubbing her hand in a soothing motion.

"Are you alright mom?" Ash spoke concerned looking up at his mothers hands.

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes, don't worry about me… I've been hit harder…" she said the last part under her breath so that Ash couldn't hear it, but Stark and Lilinette did.

Lilinette's eye widened and she looked up at Stark silently demanding him to explain. He didn't answer her, instead he took a step closer to Emilla and practically dropped Lilinette in front of her. "Someone has something to say to you." he poked Lilinette and gave her a stern look which looked completely foreign on his face.

Grumbling under her breath she looked up at Emilla and slowly sighed, it was obvious she wasn't used to apologizing.

Emilla smiled at the girl. "You don't need to-"

"I'm sorry for attacking you!" she loudly interrupted Emilla. "It won't happen again!"

Emilla seemed stunned for a moment before she smiled again and put a hand on Lilinette's shoulder. "It's alright."

Ash however didn't seem to accept the apology and continued to glare at Lilinette who returned the look whole-heartedly.

Stark chose to pretend he didn't see the heated glares that Ash and Lilinette were exchanging and turned his attention back to Emilla. "We should probably go back inside."

She nodded.

XXX

"I didn't know Tiana could dance…" Keiko mused as she lifted her head from Jushiro's shoulder and looked over to Tiana and Szayel who were dancing rather well.

"She can't." came a voice from behind her.

Jushiro looked up and Keiko twisted her head back to see Grimmjow and Ichigo standing there.

"Hello Ichigo, Grimmjow," Jushiro greeted with a smile.

Keiko smiled and nodded in greeting. "What do you mean 'she can't'? they look like they're doing perfectly fine right now." Keiko looked back at her aunt and her uncle in law and didn't see anything wrong with their dancing.

Grimmjow damn near rolled his eyes. "Look at 'em neither of them can dance but since they're both shit dancers they're dancing looks normal." He chuckled as he saw Tiana stumble a bit.

Keiko paid attention to how they were dancing and noticed that they were in fact dancing pretty poorly but since they were both 'shit dancers' they it did look like they were dancing normal. "You're right Grimmjow." She commented.

Grimmjow glared lightly. "Tsk, don't sound so shocked."

Jushiro laughed and Ichigo went to say something but was cut off by his father.

"Ichigo my son! Shall we open the presents!"

XXX

They all sat in a large circle on the floor of the room on top of the cushions that Urahara had laid out for them. In the circle, directly in front of Ichigo and Grimmjow was the neat pile of the wrapped presents.

"Umm…" Ichigo hesitated not quite knowing what to do or say. "Which should we open first…?"

"Just grab a random one!" Grimmjow growled impatiently.

Ichigo glared at his lover though it didn't have much affect given that he was wearing a bright pink dress. "Bastard.." he mumbled lifting a random present.

"To Ichigo and Grimm, from Tiana." He read the tag on the box then looked up at Tiana who was grinning. Hesitantly he tore the wrapping paper off the box and slowly opened the box and peered inside. "What…the…fuck…?" Were the only words he could think of as he looked at the gift.

Tiana's grin widened.

"Eh?" Grimmjow grabbed the box and looked inside. He barked a laugh. "I know how we'll be using these," he pulled out the fishing wire, normal wire, the duct tape and the butchers knife. "The fuck we gunna do with a banana?" He pulled the banana out with his finger and thumb.

Isshin, Urahara, Nnoitra, Shunsui, Gin and Tiana all giggled as they each thought up a way that the couple could use the banana.

Grimmjow grinned as the perverted part of his brain started to work. "I think we're going to have fun with these, thank you Tiana." Tiana nodded in response.

Ichigo also said thanks to Tiana before lifting another present. "From Urahara…" something inside him told him that he shouldn't open the box, that he should burn it and never hear of it again… but he went against his gut instinct and slowly opened the box almost dropping it as he realized what was inside. "YOU!!!" he growled pointing at Urahara.

Urahara fanned himself while laughing almost hysterically.

Grimmjow and the rest of the guests suddenly became very interested in what was in the box. Grimmjow took the box from Ichigo and peered inside. "Eh?" there was about seven medium sized bags inside the box, he took one out and read the label of the bag which read 'Catnip'.

He threw his head back in laughter as he turned the bag so that the other guests could see what the bag said. Those who understood why this was so funny joined Grimmjow in his laughter, those who didn't looked to those who did for answers.

"This isn't funny you bastard." Ichigo hissed at Grimmjow.

"I'm definitely having fun with this." He chuckled leering at Ichigo. "For once ya did something right sandal man." That was probably the closest thing Urahara was going to get as a 'thank you' from Grimmjow.

Ichigo grumbled but didn't say anything else on the topic as he lifted another present. The box was wrapped in a very professional way and as he read the card he realized why. "Shunsui and Nanao." The writing was very professional and it was obvious that Nanao had done everything.

He kind of felt bad tearing the paper because it was so neat and perfect but he supposed it was no used regretting it now. Once he had unwrapped it he took the presents out. A bottle of alcohol which was obviously from Shunsui and a book on parenting that had Nanao written all over it.

He held the book in his hands, something told him they were going to be using this a lot. "Thank you both." He smiled at them.

They nodded with smiles.

Grimmjow lifted a random box, after reading the tag he looked at Nnoitra who was grinning like a madman. "It's not going to blow up is it?"

Nnoitra laughed and shook his head.

Grimmjow slowly unwrapped and opened the box. Upon seeing what was inside he looked up at Nnoitra and said with all sincerity. "I love you." the pair grinned at each other.

Grimmjow's choice of words seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the guests and most of them craned their necks in an attempt of seeing what the present was.

"Grimm?" Ichigo watched as Grimmjow took out a copy of the Karma Sutra out of the box. His face went bright red and he pretended not to hear several of the guest's snickers.

"Kenny what's that?" Yachiru's bright curious voice filled the room, Yuzu and Karin nodded their heads in agreement, the three of them had never heard of the book.

"It's a book that show's-" Emilla quickly covered her son's mouth before he could finish, from the look that 'kenny' man had he obviously didn't want his little girl hearing about that sort of stuff… though she had to silently ask herself just HOW Ash knew what that book was…

Urahara threw his head back in laughter while he fanned himself. Yoruichi chuckled.

Rukia, Renji and Hanataro all went red at the sight of the book, they may not read human literature but it was pretty obvious what that book was.

Shunsui gave Nanao an impure look which resulted in him being whacked over the hand with a fan.

"Okay let's just put this away for later…" Grimmjow put the book in one of the inner pockets of his tuxes jacket.

Ichigo lifted another present. "From Ukitake." He looked up and smiled at Jushiro who returned the smile. He slowly opened the box… after a long stretch of silence he spoke. "What… is that… me?"

Jushiro grinned and the other guests watched as Ichigo pulled out two clear bags. One bag was filled with little orange candies that were made in the shape of Ichigo's scowling head while in the other bag were blue candies that were shaped as Grimmjow's grinning head.

"Heh looks just like yeh berry." Grimmjow grinned at the candy, he wondered how they would taste.

Ichigo held the candies closer to his face to get a better view. Dear god they did look just like him, he smiled in a morbid way they were kind of cute. "Thanks Jushiro."

"How did you get those made?" Keiko whispered to Jushiro.

He smiled but didn't answer.

"Okay who's next…" Grimmjow lifted a small box which had 'Szayel' written on it. He looked up at Szayel as he carefully opened the box… triggering the box to explode would be something Szayel would do for kicks.

"Eh? Perfume?" he lifted the small glass perfume bottle out of the box and stared at the purplish black liquid inside.

"It's _special _perfume." Szayel said putting emphasis on the 'special' a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Okay…" Grimmjow began unscrewing the lid to give it a sniff to see whether or not he liked the scent.

"Please don't!" Szayel held his hand out and the expression on his face told them he didn't want them smelling the perfume. "There are children present and once you sniff that you may not have control of _certain _instincts."

The expression on the scientists face told Grimmjow and most of the other adults all that needed to be said. It was an aphrodisiac, probably one Szayel had made himself so it was obvious to Grimmjow that it would be pretty powerful. He screwed the lid back on and placed the bottle in a pocket near the Karma Sutra. "Thank you Szayel." He then said.

Szayel nodded before smiling as he remembered the hours he and Tiana had spent testing the aphrodisiac… glancing over at Tiana he could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

Ichigo flushed red at the images that popped into his head at the thought of the aphrodisiac, he hastily reached for another present. "From Yachiru." He glanced up at the pink blob who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"YAY!" She beamed.

Ichigo slowly opened the box. His face going a red to rival Renji's hair as he opened the box, inside were roughly 200 candy flavored condoms.

"Do ya like them Ichi?" Ichigo jumped back as he noticed that Yachiru was extremely close to him. He looked up to see her looking at him expectedly.

Grimmjow grinned. "We love 'em." He draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Don't we love?" he leered.

Ichigo was still in a small shock that Yachiru of all people had bought him this… "Yeh…" he breathed stunned.

Grimmjow chuckled as Yachiru bounced back to her spot on Kenpachi's shoulder. He then grabbed another present. "With love from Gin…?" He starred at Gin with a look that said 'Why the fuck did you write 'with love'?'

Gin grin widened.

Gin's present wasn't in a box from what Grimmjow could feel the soft something had just been wrapped around, not that it really mattered. He slowly tore the wrapping. He grinned at what he saw inside.

"I'm gunna love this." He spoke holding up a bright pink maid's outfit that had been made to Ichigo's body shape.

Ichigo went bright red and gaped at the outfit. "H-How…?" he attempted to ask how they had gotten it made to his exact specifications.

Gin grinned and inched his head pointedly to Uryuu. "Had a little help from the Quincy." He explained.

A dark cloud settled on Ichigo's head and turning he glared darkly at Uryuu. "Ishida you didn't make this did you?" he spoke under his breath.

"Ichigo don't give me that look, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Besides, I had help from your father." Uryuu waved his hand dismissively, his lip curling upward slightly as he noticed Ichigo's dark look moved to Isshin.

"Ichigo my son!" Isshin chimed. "Now you and your husband can play sexy games like me and your mother did!" He stretched his hands out enthusiastically.

Ichigo shuddered. He did NOT need that image.

"Thank you Gin." Grimmjow thanked far too happily.

Ichigo mumbled a 'Thank you' under his breath before lifting another box. "From Yoruichi." He looked up at the cat-lady who was grinning in a manner that was similar to Gin's. He was rather hesitant in opening the box but he eventually opened the box.

This time he didn't go red at what he saw inside the box, this was only because he was expecting Yoruichi to get him something like this. He lifted the items to show the others. A pair of spiritual pressure handcuffs, a ninetails whip, and a cock ring.

Byakuya upon seeing the gifts resisted the large urge to shake his head. Trust Yoruichi to give those things as gifts.

Grimmjow grinned and ran his fingers across the whip, images of what he was going to do with said whip flowing into his mind. He zoned out for a few minutes.

"Grimm?" He jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"Yeh?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nevermind… You're turn to pick a box." He gestured to the boxes.

Grimmjow grumbled lightly for being interrupted from his daydreams but none the less picked a box. "Orihime and Ulquiorra." He opened the box and found a series of plushie's inside, each one was made to look like one of them. "Is that me…?" he looked down at the glaring plush version of him.

"Yup!" Orihime clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Hey there's a little Nel one." Ichigo lifted the doll that looked like Nel in her child form.

"He Nnoitra ya look like a pshycho." He held the little doll up so that Nnoitra could see it.

"Oh that looks just like you!!!" Nel clasped her hands together excitedly.

Nnoitra scowled.

After sever minutes of looking a the plushie's Ichigo grabbed another box. "From Rukia." He opened the box and sweat-dropped as he saw the Chappy the Rabbit dinner set that sat inside it. "Thank you Rukia."

Rukia grinned while Grimmjow sat there wondering what the fuck a Chappy the Rabbit was.

Grimmjow lifted a small box. "Stark." He opened the box and found a bottle of sleeping medicine inside. He looked questioningly at Stark.

"For your kids." He explained. "Or you, whoever needs it at the time."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding.

"From Nel." Ichigo read aloud lifting another box. He gaped at what he saw inside the box. "Is that… YOUR DROOL!!!??"

"Uh-hu." Nel nodded.

Grimmjow grinned and put an arm around a gaping Ichigo. "We love it." he plucked the jar out of Ichigo's hands and placed it carefully on the ground, he wanted that drool kept safe knowing what it could do.

Some of the other guests were a little confused so Ichigo and Grimmjow had to explain about Nel's 'healing Drool'.

"Okay... whose this from…" Grimmjow muttered lifting a neatly wrapped gift. "Hanataro." He looked up at the small healer who smiled timidly. He then unwrapped the gift to reveal children's toys and a first aid kit. "Hey thanks." He offered the smaller a smile.

"Hey this is cute." Ichigo held up one of the toys Hanataro had given them, it looked like a cat crossed with a bat. It was black with little wing shooting from its back.

Grimmjow smirked as he watched Ichigo put the toy beside him and lift another present which was badly wrapped. "From Kenpachi." He unwrapped the gift and was pleasantly surprised to find some lube and Sake. This wasn't as bad as what he could have gotten them. In actual fact Ichigo was half expecting his sword spirit Nanashi to leap out of the box and attack him so he was absolutely fine with lube and Sake.

"Thanks Kenpachi." He smiled at the captain who had become one of his closest friends. Truthfully, the only reason he didn't consider asking him to be a bridesmaid was because he valued his eyesight very much.

Grimmjow plucked the lube out from Ichigo's hands and stored it next to the Karma sutra in his pockets.

Kenpachi chuckled knowing his present was going to be used A.S.A.P.

"Ikkaku." Grimmjow read aloud as he grabbed another gift. He slowly opened the present and chuckled as he saw the gifts of a feather whip and an anal plug.

"A feather whip?" Ichigo held up the whip that had a long feather attached to the end. "Wouldn't this defeat the purpose of whipping someone?"

"It gives a rough tickling sensation which causes the person to fell small amounts of pleasure." Tiana spoke in a professionals voice.

Ikkaku nodded in agreement, so did Yumichika, Byakuya, and Renji.

Ichigo didn't want to ask.

Shaking his head Ichigo lifted a wrapped box which had beautiful wrapping paper and a perfect bow. He knew whose gift this was before he even read the Label. "Yumichika." He slowly unwrapped the paper and opened the box.

The gifts the were inside the box were a set of sweet smelling bath salts and a back massager that didn't look one bit like a back massager.

"Heh, thanks pretty boy." Grimmjow thanked lifting the back massager out of the box and after examining it, he sent Ichigo a less than pure look.

Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow. "Thanks Yumichika." He smiled.

Yumichika smiled and nodded in response while ignoring the look he was receiving from Ikkaku over the 'back massager'.

"Ash and Emilla." Grimmjow unwrapped the gift and grinned broadly as he saw baby clothes and chocolate flavored condoms inside. "Thanks Ash, Emilla."

"You're welcome!!!" Ash cheered before going back to having a glare-off with Lilinette.

"You're welcome." Emilla smiled.

"Photo's of your honeymoon would be a great thank you, Rangiku." Ichigo read aloud after lifting another box. He looked at Rangiku who was grinning in a manner which was scarily similar to her fiancé's.

Ichigo slowly opened the present, his face going a bright shade of red from what he saw. "Is that… US!!!?" he damn near shrieked. The present was a small bag of little penis lollies, some relaxation music and a small pile of 'incriminating' photos of Ichigo and Grimmjow. Some of the photos were taken during the war, some after the war, heck some were taken the previous week!

"Heh, these are pretty good you should be a photographer." Grimmjow spoke as he inspected the photo's.

"Thank you!" Rangiku grinned.

"Let daddy see the photo's son!" Isshin held his hands out.

"Gah! No!!" Ichigo grabbed the photo's and practically shoved them into one of Grimmjow's tux pockets. There was NO way in HELL he was going to let his father see those photos… having Rangiku and possibly Gin seeing them was bad enough.

Grimmjow chuckled as Isshin pouted. He lifted another gift. "Keiko." He looked up at the purple haired girl.

"It's more something for y-your kids b-but I hope you like it." she stammered nervously.

Grimmjow nodded and opened the box, inside was what appeared to be a wind up lantern. In the center was a flame shaped light bulb and lantern itself had a ancient look to it, the holes for the light to come out were cut into shapes of stars and moons. The lantern rests on a circular plate that looks as though the lantern turns.

"Let me try it." Ichigo lifted the lantern and twisted the key around several times before placing it on the floor and let it switch itself on. A pleasant soothing song began to play as the lantern slowly turned. The light bulb flashed on, at first it shown a deep blue before its colour changed to purple, red and finally green.

"This is really cool, thanks Keiko." Ichigo thanked. "What's the song?"

"I asked the shop clerk and he said it was called 'Fragments of memories' by 'Nobuo Uematsu' I really like it." Keiko explained.

"It's nice." Ichigo agreed.

Their discussion was cut short by a knocking, well, more like banging at Urahara's front door. "Who…?" Ichigo asked as Urahara pushed himself up to greet whomever was at the door. After a few moments of silence Ichigo's name was shouted out followed by his school friends and the Vizard.

"…uhh…" Ichigo was speechless, he really didn't know what to say. "Why…?"

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted running out of the group. "What the hell man!? Getting married and not telling us!!" he crossed his arms.

"Yeh Ichigo, I'm a little offended." Shinji agreed, it was then that they all took in what Ichigo was wearing. Their eyes twitched before they all threw their heads back in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's funny." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's-haaaaaahaaaa!!! PINK!!!!" Keigo clutched his chest in laughter.

Just as Ichigo opened his mouth to respond Kukkaku and Ganju jumped up from their seated positions and announced. "The night sky is perfect now for us to give you our gift!!" Anyone who had anything to say against this received a glare from Kukkaku which shut them up immediately.

XXX

"What is this 'gift'?" Ichigo asked as they all stood outside of Urahara's.

"You'll see." Kukkaku grinned as Ganju walked out of the shop, his arms filled with fireworks.

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction as he realized what the gift was. Kukkaku and Ganju were giving him a fireworks display, he smiled. He had always loved fireworks.

"Alright we're ready!" Kukkaku pumped her fist up in the air.

"Thanks Kukkaku, Ganju." Ichigo smiled standing beside Grimmjow as he watched the explosives expert reach into her pocket and pull out some matches.

"Ready?" she grinned.

The guests all watched in awe as Kukkaku lit the fire works. They shot to the sky like rockets before exploding in an array of bright colours, some of them even taking shapes like dragons.

X

"Wow this is really something isn't it, captain?" Renji asked his lover as he watched the colours fill the dark sky, it was truly a beautiful sight.

"Hm?" Byakuya glanced at Renji through the corner of his eyes. He watched as the colors of the fireworks shone on the red heads face. "It is." He said softly his eyes not leaving Renji.

Renji glanced at his lover, his face heating up as he noticed that he was being watched.

X

"Look at all the bright colors Kenny!!" Yachiru cheered bouncing up and down on Kenpachi's shoulders.

"Like 'em do ya brat?" He asked looking up at her with his eye.

She nodded excitedly and continued to bounce up and down.

"The Shiba's know how to do fireworks." Unohana commented softly as she watched the sky fill up with colors.

Kenpachi nodded in agreement.

X

"Look Ikkaku doesn't it look pretty?" Yumichika asked brightly as he watched more fireworks being set off. He glanced at Ikkaku and giggled. "Look Ikkaku the colors are reflected on your head!"

Ikkaku grumbled in response.

X

"This has been a really nice wedding." Rangiku said softly looking up into Gin's eyes. "And the fireworks are a gorgeous way to end the night." She smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back and put an arm around her, his smile widening as he felt her lean into his embrace. "It is," he began. "Perhaps we should do something like this for ours."

She looked up at him wide eyed for the briefest of moments before leaning up to kiss him warmly, knowing he meant every word of it. The war had changed him like that. "I'd like that." She breathed against his lips. "I'd like that.

X

"These are 'Fireworks'?" Halibel looked up at the color-filled sky, the word 'firework' sounded so foreign to her ears.

Chad looked at her. "You have never seen fireworks before?" he found that a little hard to believe that she had never seen them before, even if she came from Huco Mondo.

She shook her head, her blonde hair turning a bright pink as it reflected a pink firework. "They're…" she paused as if not knowing the word to use. "…nice."

He nodded in agreement and they continued to watch the fireworks.

X

"Aren't they such pretty colours!" Orihime beamed clasping her hands together as she watched the fireworks, she had always loved fireworks and these ones were exceptionally gorgeous.

Ulquiorra glanced at her through the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything. Secretly, he liked them too.

As the fireworks continued to explode in the sky Orihime turned to Ulquiorra, her eyes reflecting thousands of emotions. "Umm…" she scratched her arm nervously, a habit she had always had. "There's something I want to tell you but I don't know how…"

"What?" curious as to why she was so uncomfortable.

"Well its just…" before he knew what was happening her lips were on his and she grabbed his hand an placed it over her abdomen. His eyes widened in shock.

"You…" he spoke once her lips left his.

She nodded.

"……" at first she took his silence as an indication that he was angry but those thoughts flew out the window as he bought his lips down on hers.

X

Yoruichi's lips twitched as she noticed the normally stoic and cool arrancar held Orihime in a way that could only be labeled as 'passionate'. She felt eyes on her back and turned to see Urahara grinning at her. "What?" she asked with a raised brow and a cross of her arms.

"Wanna give it a try?" he asked suggestively.

She smiled and laughed. "Not tonight Kisuke." She looked up at the sky. "Not tonight…"

"Alright…." Urahara murmured moving to stand beside her.

X

"I-It's really pretty." Hanataro spoke standing with Rukia, Keigo and the others.

Rukia grinned at him. "It is."

"Who are half of these people?" Keigo asked his eyes locking on Tiana's cleavage.

X

"I haven't seen fireworks in years!" Tiana beamed standing beside Szayel.

"Hm." Szayel replied before noticing through the corner of her eyes the look that Keigo was giving her- well more specifically her breasts. He placed his arm around her in an almost possessive manner, dark eyes shot to Keigo who jumped lightly and looked away innocently.

Tiana sighed unaware that some teenager had been staring at her cleavage. "It's nice." She smiled lightly before she felt a shiver go up her spine. "heh, a little cold." She mumbled.

His lips twitched. "I didn't think someone as cold as you would feel the cold." He joked.

"Hardy, har har." She laughed sarcastically. "Jerk." She muttered snuggling into his arms.

"So polite." He laughed looking up at the fireworks.

X

"Hee hee pretty!!" Nel beamed clasping her hands together.

Nnoitra sighed and felt the sudden urge to have some liquor, he wasn't really a fan of fireworks.

X

"Look at the fireworks mama!" Ash pointed at the fireworks with an excited grin on his features.

Emilla smiled. "It's nice." She decided that she would enjoy tonight as much as she could, even though she knew she would be suffering the consequences with her husband tomorrow.

Lilinette pulled a face and mouth and impression of Ash. Ash noticed and the two ended up in a childish fight.

Emilla and Stark sighed and Emilla pulled a squirming Ash away while Stark simply lifted the girl by the back of her shirt. They glanced at eachother, their eyes widening as they happened upon the same idea. They would get Ash and Lilinette to spend time with eachother in hopes they would at least learn to remotely like eachother… or at least not attack the other whenever they were within the vicinity of the other.

Emilla smiled and nodded in their silent agreement.

X

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo turned his head to see his father and sisters walking up to him.

"Hey." He smiled moving from Grimmjow's arms to walk over to his family. "What's up?"

Yuzu and Karin looked up at Isshin who smiled and nodded, the pair then thrust a small box into Ichigo's arms. "Here's your present!"

Ichigo looked down at the small box in his hands, it barely fit in the palm of his hands. What did they get him? He slowly opened the box and looked confused as he pulled out a set of keys, he looked up to his father silently asking for asking for an explanation.

"We bought you a house." He explained calmly before smiling. "It's right across from us so you won't miss us!" he smiled brightly.

Ichigo was speechless, his father had bought him a house. A HOUSE! He felt his eyes water. "Thanks goatchin."

X

"Look at everybody being so romantic and sweet Nanao!" Shunsui grinned at Nanao who was standing beside him, her face had softened and a small smile played her face as she looked up at the fireworks. "Perhaps we should join in the romantic bliss!" he suggested.

She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes.

THWACK!

"You're so rough with me." he chuckled holding the hand she had whacked with her fan.

A small smile played her lips.

X

"It's really nice." Keiko smiled watching the fireworks.

"I know." Jushiro stepped beside her. "The Shiba's have always been good with fireworks." There was a tone in his voice that showed his fondness for the Shiba clan.

Keiko's hand inched towards his and brushed lightly against his. His smile widened and he took her smaller hand.

"There's something I wanna say…" Keiko began softly.

"Hm?" he hummed.

She sighed and as another firework flew into the sky spoke. "I love you."

A/N: Well there you have it, the end of another chapter, I hope you all liked it =D this was probably the longest chapter I've ever written ^^'

Thank you everyone who suggested ideas for presents! =D


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own my OC's and the plot but I don't own Bleach

Chapter 34

Back to Soul society

Tiana groggily opened her eyes as she began to wake. 'What time is it?' she thought blinking so she could focus her eyes, her eyes and head ached like a hangover. That was the problem with taking those sobering pills she still wound up with the hangover, oddly enough, she was the only one that the pills had that affect on.

"Ugh…. Six a.m… I didn't even know there was a six a.m…" she grumbled rubbing sleep from her eyes. "God it feels like there's bunch of tradesmen turning on electric saw's on in my head…" she gripped her head and groaned.

"W-What… What are y-you doing up?" Came Szayel's sleep filled voice. His arm patted the bed in search of her. "Too early…" he patted her stomach to make sure it was her, his arm coiled around her waist and he went to pull her to him. "Sleep…"

"But I feel so shit…" she whined scooting back into the bed.

He turned his head so that his face was facing her, his eyes were a little red from just waking up. This was something he had never had in Huco Mondo and he assumed it to be something to do with the Gigi. "Then sleep." He murmured pulling her to him and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Sleep fixes everything…" his voice was slurring a little and it was obvious that he was about to fall asleep again.

She smiled and stifled a yawn. "But I feel so terrible…" she reached for his hand and took it. "So terrible…"

She felt more than heard him sigh. "You complain too much…" he grumbled his lips moving to the mark on her neck.

She let out a gasp as a strange warmth spread through her body and almost instantly the pain dissipated making her feel light, like a feather. "I knew there was a reason I keep you." she kissed his ear.

He made an indignant sound and bit the mark making her throw her head back in a moan. "B-Bastard!" she gripped his hand tightly as she felt him chuckle against her.

"You 'love' this bastards hair." He said in an almost taunting voice.

"Jerk…" she pouted moving to jump out of the bed, if he was going to be like that she wouldn't stay with him.

"Don't move…" he groaned holding her tighter. "Warmmm…" he trailed off as he dozed off to sleep.

"Alright…" she breathed dozing off.

XXX

Keiko's eyes shot open as she felt movement in the bed, she turned to see Jushiro sitting on the edge of the bed. "J-Jushiro?" she pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better view of him. "W-Why are you up so early?" she asked, he was never up this early.

'Considering what you were doing 'til at least three a.m I'm pretty fuck'n impressed he can get up.' Leone commented with her arms crossed and an approving nod.

Keiko felt her face heat up and she glared at her hollow. 'Shut up!!'

Leone threw her hands up in defeat and sat by a pond in Keiko's inner world. 'Alright whatever.'

Jushiro looked down at Keiko, his hair sliding down his shoulder as he turned. "I have to go back to soul society." He said simply knowing there was no other way to say it to her.

Keiko's eyes went wide and she sat up. "W-What?" she really didn't want him going so soon. 'Can't he stay a little bit longer?'

As though he knew what she was thinking he spoke. "I have to go, I have quite a lot of paperwork to do." It was obvious from his tone that he didn't want to go but he really had no choice if you threw Yamamoto into the mix.

"I understand…" she scooted closer to him and plopped her head down on his shoulder. "If…" she began somewhat hesitantly. "If it's not too much trouble… I'd like to go too…"

'You have no idea how much trouble that'll cause…' he thought to himself but said more or less the exact opposite. "If it's only for a little while I suppose it could be okay…" Little did he know how much those words were going to hurt him later.

Keiko smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." she kissed his cheek. A long stretch of silence passed them before Keiko spoke. "W-When are we going."

"As soon as possible." He replied staring at his Zanpato that rested on her floor. "In a few hours I suppose." He really didn't know what else to say to her.

"I see." She offered him a smile. "Hey cheer up," she scooted closer to him. "you look like your mom just died." She was aware that it was a lame joke but it succeeded in making him smile.

"I am alright…" he turned in the bed and coiled an arm around he. "Now, we should probably rest."

'From the look in his eyes I don't think you're gunna get much sleep, ne?' Leone chimed, suddenly wishing she had popcorn.

XXX

"Gotta clean kitchen and house…" Tiana groaned dejectedly as she walked down the stairs. It was now about ten in the morning. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and walked through her living room, not noticing that it had been cleaned.

"There better be coffee in the cupboard…" she grumbled scowling as she opened the cupboard. Her scowl instantly becoming a look of shock as she noticed the state of the cupboard. It was organized! And CLEAN!! "W-What!?" she stammered shocked. "W-Who?" a note on the refrigerator caught her attention.

"Have gone out with Lilinette to get her a gigi, I also cleaned, Stark." She raised a brow and looked up at the kitchen which had a strange shine to it. She blinked. "He cleaned?" something in that statement seemed wrong to her.

There was a long stretch of time where she simply stood there stunned before shrugging and moving to get her Coffee.

XXX

"Mmm… this is glorious." She moaned as she felt the hot caffeine slide down her throat. Her ear twitched as she heard hushed footsteps making their way towards the front door. "If you're going to sneak out you could at least take some of my special water with you." she leaned on the side edge of her chair to see Keiko and Jushiro frozen mid-step. "Oh and Keiko you might wanna take some pads with you, you're about due aren't you?" She hid a grin as Keiko's face went red.

'Pads?' Jushiro thought with a raised brow. 'Armor pads?'

Keiko went bright red. "Tiana!!" she stomped her foot embarrassed.

Tiana laughed and opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by the tired and groggy voice of her husband. "Too loud… voices down…" he uncharacteristically staggered down the stairs with his face in his hands wearing nothing but loosely hanging black pajama pants.

"You need more sleep." Tiana cooed gesturing to the chair in font on her, which he slumped in, not caring that his back wasn't facing the back of the chair but the front of his wife.

"There, relax." She soothed raising her hands to his shoulders. "How does this feel?" she asked as her fingers and thumbs made circular motions up and down his shoulders.

His head rolled forward relaxed. "Nice…" he sighed, he knew he was behaving strangely but he was tired and had spent the entire night apologizing to his wife for the way he had treated her at Ichigo's wedding… so he was entitled to some out of character behavior.

"Umm…" Keiko scratched her arm uncomfortably not quite knowing what to say or do as the couple continued with their ministrations.

Jushiro looked at her knowing exactly what was going through her head, he cleared his throat gaining the pairs attention. "Where do you keep the 'Special water' stored?"

"Oh," Tiana pointed to the refrigerator. "In there, the blue bottle." She explained before going back to her task of rubbing Szayel's shoulders.

He gave a respectful bow. "Thank you." with that he walked to the refrigerator to retrieve the item.

"So umm… Tiana…" Keiko began hesitantly, gaining her aunt's attention and an annoyed groan from Szayel who, once again had had his backrub interrupted. "Are you alright with me going to soul society?" she didn't know why but she felt as though she needed her aunt's approval.

Tiana raised a brow, clearly surprised at the gesture. "Keiko, you're in yer twenties now," she began waving her hand dismissively. "you can do what you want… just…" her glasses slid down her nose and she looked at the two over the frames. "…one thing… don't come back pregnant." Even if there was humor in her eyes it was obvious that she was serious.

Both Keiko and Jushiro went a shade of red, though Keiko was brighter than Jushiro. "Tiana!!" Keiko shouted trying to hide her blush.

'Ya know that mean's ya gotta come back pregga's' Leone chimed grinning.

"Oh shut up Leone!" Keiko growled not realizing that she was saying it aloud.

"What did Leone say?" Tiana chimed a brow raising in curiosity.

Keiko blinked. "I said that aloud!?"

Leone cackled.

XXX

"You know…" Keiko began taking a seat in Jushiro's squad thirteen office. "This room is actually really cozy." Her voice was soft and sounded somewhat embarrassed about saying that.

"Thank you." Jushiro smiled sitting beside her. "I've never really noticed it before, but now that you've said it… it seems more true." He gestured to the tea that sat on the table. "Would you like some-" he was cut off as the room's door was flung open and in ran Kiyone and Senataro.

"Captain I'm sorry we're late in greeting you!" Senataro got down on his hands and knees. "Please blame me for it was me that held us back!"

Kiyone pushed Senataro out of the way to get her say in. "Not blame me!!" she pointed to herself. "It was me that lost the keys to the room we were in!!" it was obvious that they hadn't noticed Keiko yet.

Senataro pushed Kiyone aside and inched closer to Jushiro, still in pleading position. "No!! It's MY fault! I'm the one that let her take the keys!!!" he pointed to himself. "Me!!"

Before Kiyone could push Senataro and get another word in, the sound of laughter filled their ears. They went silent and the three of them turned their heads to see Keiko holding her hand over her mouth as she laughed. "Y-You two a-are so funny!!!" she laughed.

Jushiro smiled at her before letting out a chuckle of his own, understanding entirely what she found funny… even if it had been a while since he had found it amusing.

Senataro smirked clearly enjoying bringing his Captain and his Captain's woman amusement. 'Dunno what Kiyone's talking about, she seems alright.' He thought looking at the giggling Keiko.

Kiyone on the other hand… she glared coldly at the human who was so obviously enjoying herself at their expense. She really didn't like this Keiko person.

X

Keiko studied Jushiro's sword as he read over some paperwork, Senataro and Kiyone had long since left. 'Why…?' a thought came to her mind. "Jushiro?" she called to him and when he looked up from his work she continued. "Why is it that I don't have a sword? I mean I have a 'hollow' so shouldn't I have one of these zanpato things too??"

'Oh god..' Leone smacked her face into her hand, sometimes Keiko's idiocy could be a real bother.

Jushiro blinked. "Well," he began to explain. "I suppose it's because you've yet been taught how to focus your energy into summoning your zanpato." He was a somewhat stunned at how little any of her friends with knowledge of these things had actually explained to her.

"I see…" she looked down at her hands and wondered if she would be able to make a sword of her own.

Jushiro placed his paperwork on the table and rising he walked to her and sat down in front of her. "Would you like to try?" he asked taking her hands in his.

Looking up at him she nodded.

"Alright…" he said releasing her hands. "Hold your hands out." She did. "Now, close your eyes and focus all of your energy into those hands, feel the energy seeping to your fingertips… envision the sword in your hands."

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and focused on her energy. She saw a silver-blue light before her eyes and felt the hot power against her fingertips, the energy was so hot it almost burned her but she held strong and allowed the energy to form at that precise spot.

Jushiro's eyes widened as he saw the silver-blue light flow around her and flow down to her hands, taking the form of what appeared to be a katana… a six foot long Katana. "Keiko its working!" he smiled excited.

Keiko smiled as her finger's coiled around the surprisingly light sword. "Y-Yue…" she felt herself saying the swords name. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the energy calm, and the warmth cool.

"T-This is my s-sword!?" she gasped looking down at the long Katana in her hands, she felt it hum and pulsate as though answering her question.

Jushiro nodded a warm feeling of pride seeping through him.

Keiko's eyes watered, she let out a choked laugh before flinging her arms around him, sword in one hand. "Thank you!!" she laughed happily.

XXX

"The human was bought back with him?" Yamamoto questioned Kiyone, his voice calm but filled with his anger.

"Hai sir." She nodded.

"I see.." he closed his eyes in thought. "Watch them." He finally said. "If it becomes known to you that they are romantically you are to tell me immediately.

"Hai sir." She bowed, a smirk tugging at her lips, she would get rid of that human girl, Keiko.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Its just a LOT of crap has happened lately and my mind has just been elsewhere. Hope you liked it!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I hope none of you chase me with hammers after this chap… ^^'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I own the song 'This is my idea'

Chapter 35

This is my idea

XXX

I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer

XXX

Ash Glared at Lilinette who was standing across from him at the park. His mother and Stark thought that it would be a great idea for the two of them to be friends- it didn't help that Ash couldn't stand the arrancar and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

Lilinette, who was in the gigi she had gotten from Urahara, crossed her arms and returned the glare, she couldn't believe that Stark had dragged her down to this 'park' place so that she could spend time with that human brat 'Ash'

"Ash what do w-we say?" Emilla smiled at her son giving him a pat on the shoulder before going to speak with Stark.

Ash didn't have it in him to glare at his own mother so he settled for glaring more darkly at Lilinette. "Hello Lilinette." He ground out after taking a deep breath.

"Lilinette." Stark spoke warningly before yawning. "Hello Emilla." He smiled greeting the woman.

Lilinette stomped on Stark's foot before taking a step towards Ash. "Hello Ash…" If looks could kill the pair would be dead from the looks they were giving eachother.

X

I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box

X

"How are you today Stark?" Emilla smiled rubbing her wrists that were covered by her long sleeves, her eyes twitched in a way that showed she was holding back a wince.

Stark narrowed his eyes at her actions but said nothing about it. "Feeling well actually," he let out another yawn. "had a nice sleep too."

Emilla was about to comment on the fact that how could he be yawning if he had a nice sleep but something in her peripheral vision caught her attention. "ASH!" she gasped as she took in the sight of the two.

Ash was on his back, on the ground with his legs wrapped around Lilinette's neck, while Lilinette was in a similar position. The let out grunts as they tried to strangle the other with their legs, they almost looked like wrestlers.

Stark stared, Lilinette's behavior not surprising him in the least. Something told him that if the pair didn't end up killing each other they could end up being great friends.

"Ungh…" Ash grunted tightening his grip around Lilinette's neck and let out a small gasp for air as she did the same. "Grr…" Ash growled, he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon.

X

He looks conceited

"A-Ash!" Emilla gasped rushing over to the pair. "L-Let go of each other!"

The pair ignored her and continued to strangle eachother.

Stark's lips twitched, this was kind of entertaining.

"NOW!!!" Emilla's hands clenched as she growled at her son.

Jumping at the sound of his mother growling Ash slowly unhooked his legs from Lilinette. But she didn't, her legs remained tightly wound around his neck.

"Hey let me go!!" Ash grumbled pulling at her legs.

"NO!" Lilinette smirked.

"Lilinette." Stark said warningly.

Glaring at Stark Lilinette grudgingly removed her legs from his person. The pair then proceeded in glaring at each other.

X

What a total bummer

X

"Come on," Emilla pleaded. "Please be nice to each other, it hurts me to see this side of you Ash."

Ash looked away from his mother suddenly feeling guilty. He couldn't help the way he acted around Lilinette, something about her made him angry. "Sorry.." he muttered.

Lilinette grinned at the fact that Ash had to apologize to her and was grateful that Stark wasn't forcing her to apologize to the brat Ash.

How wrong she was… "Lilinette." Stark warned before letting out a yawn.

Crossing her arms and grumbling a few curses under her breath Lilinette glared at Ash. "Sorry." Oh, Stark was going to get it when they got home. That was a promise.

Emilla smiled weakly and rubbed her wrists again. "Thank you both," she knelt down to their level. "Can we please try to get along? I think you could both be great friends."

Ash and Lilinette didn't say anything, they just continued to glare at the other, their arms crossed in a pout.

X

If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

X

"Mom…" Ash walked up to Emilla holding his stomach. "I don't feel too good…" he coughed lightly and let out a groan.

Stark's lips twitched, it was obvious to him that the kid was, for lack of a better term 'Faking it'.

Concern flashed in Emilla's eyes and she knelt down to his level. "Are you okay?" Wincing as she did this, she placed the back of her hand on her son's forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"But I feel terrible…" Ash let out another cough.

Emilla's eyes widened as she caught onto what Ash was trying, having seen Tiana try it several times during their lives… not that she ever tried it herself… *cough* "Nice try." She smiled at her son and crossed her arms, taking a morbid liking to her sister. "Now go have some fun." With that she turned to go back to Stark.

X

So happy you could come

X

Glaring Ash turned to Lilinette. ".you?" he ground out clenching his fists and wishing that he was somewhere else. Heck doing chores for his auntie Tiana seemed more fun than this.

XXX

"A-A-A-AACHOO!!" Tiana sneezed mid sip of her coffee, spraying the hot liquid all over Szayel. "Eh-heh" she laughed nervously and reached over for a hand towel to wipe the liquid off her glaring husband. "Sorry."

XXX

".fine." Lilinette ground out while going over ways that Stark was go pay for this through her mind.

X

So happy to be here

X

Emilla smiled nervously as she watched the pair glare at eachother with all the depths of hell. She really didn't know that her son had such a savage side.

Stark smirked, maybe if the beat eachother up for a while it would get all of their hatred out and allow them to get along a little better.

"What would have mom done?" Emilla thought aloud, her mind answered her question though by providing her with images of her mother chasing her and Tiana down the street wielding a chainsaw while shouting 'GET ALONG!!!'

Emilla felt her lips twitch at the thought, the sad part was that her mother would have done that…

X

How I'd like to run

X

'Maybe if I run I'll be able to go to Uncle Grimm and Auntie Ichigo's and hide…' Ash thought to himself looking around for an escape route, not even knowing that Lilinette was thinking something similar.

'If I can slip away maybe I can go back to Huco Mondo and wait for Stark to come and get me and beat some sense into him!' she glanced around for an escape route. Her face brightening as she found one. 'Got it!' with that in mind she slowly began to creep away towards the large tree a few meters away from Stark, it was wide and would be perfect for her to hide behind with she opened the portal.

'This isn't going to work' a small part of her mind sighed. 'Oh shut up.' She growled at that part.

Ash glanced over at his mother and noticed that she was still talking with Stark. Slowly, he began creeping towards the parks exit…

"GAH!!!" both shouted as they felt someone grab onto the back of their shirt. Looking back Ash found his mother holding onto him while Lilinette found Stark holding onto her though he wasn't even looking at her, just looking straight ahead.

Sighing, they crossed their arms and huffed.

XXX

This is not my

This isn't my idea

Of fun

XXX

Ash glared at Lilinette from across the kitchen table in Tiana's house. It had been three days since he had seen her and he had enjoyed those days immensely. Though he didn't get to spend time with Auntie Ichigo and Uncle Grimmjow he was able to spend time with his Auntie Tiana and Uncle Pinky, it had been a fun three days and the best part was that he hadn't seen Lilinette or his father in those days… his mother however…

Pain flashed in Ash's eyes as he watched his mother limp lightly towards the chair next to Ash with a cup of tea in her hands.

"How are you both today?" she asked, directing her question to Stark and Lilinette.

Stark nodded. "Fine." Briefly he wondered where Tiana had gone, she had practically given them the house for the day dragging Szayel out with her.

"I'm going to watch T.V," Ash began and anticipating what his mother was about to say he took out a shaky breath. "Would. You. like. To. Come. To?" he glared up at Lilinette.

Lilinette felt the eyes of her gigi twitch. "I'd. love. That." She grumbled pushing herself from the chair and following Ash into the living room.

X

The children seem to get along quite nicely

X

"At least they're not trying to kill eachother today…" Emilla smiled weakly.

Stark hid a smirk, he could practically feel the flames emitting from Lilinette. "I suppose." He yawned.

"Would you like a coffee?" Emilla suddenly asked.

"Hm?" he hummed, the question was a little too random.

She continued. "It's just you're always yawning, I was wondering if maybe it was because you're tired and maybe wanted some coffee to wake yourself up a little." She let out a nervous laugh.

Stark noticed a similarity between Keiko and Emilla, they both babbled. Shaking his head he spoke. "No thanks."

"Are you sure?" she pushed. "What about some water or something?"

"Alright, water then." He gave in.

Smiling she rose to go get him some water, his eyes narrowed at the sight of her limp.

X

We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks

X

"Perhaps," Emilla began. "Perhaps we'll be able to get to know eachother more if the two become friends." She turned to him, her hands shaking as they held the now full glass. "I… I would like to learn about you and where you came from." she passed him the glass before sitting on her chair.

"What do you want to know?" he asked glancing into the living room to see Ash and Lilinette sitting on the sofa with crossed arms, watching what appeared to be a brown square or maybe rectangular monster with large teeth and a rabbit companion…

X

My dear King William, that's my point precisely

X

"Well…" she looked away as though embarrassed. "What exactly are you?" she hastily took a sip of her drink.

"I'm an arrancar." He said bluntly.

"What is that…?" she asked, his answer really didn't help her in any way.

Stark yawned as he felt a headache coming on. "Lilinette put down the hammer."

The pair in the living room froze and sat back down instantly in an attempt to look innocent, but anyone could see the mace behind Ash and the hammer in Lilinette's hands.

X

It's such good parenting

X

"Ash…" Emilla sighed, rising to limp to her son. "Please," she held out her "hand me the mace."

Looking down in shame Ash handed his mother the weapon and her eyes widened as she realized that the weapon was her mothers, she recognized it from the days where their mother would chase Tiana with it. She felt a sentimental smile form on her lips.

"Ash." She spoke, still in a sentimental daze. "This is very old so please don't use it." with that she turned and limped back into the kitchen with the mace in her hands.

Stark raised a brow as he watched the woman place the weapon on the table before taking a sip of her drink. He wasn't going to ask.

X

And politics

X

"You wanted to know about arrancar?" Stark quipped after a moments silence.

Emilla jumped out of her trance. "Oh! Yes!" she said excitedly.

He nodded.

X

So happy we agree

X

Slowly he began to explain to her about the Arrancars, Hollows and Huco Mondo, though he wisely left out the parts about the Shinigami and the war. He wasn't too sure whether or not she needed to know that.

Once Stark had finished explaining Emilla remained silent for a few moments. "Something doesn't make sense about that…" she began slowly.

"Hm?" he hummed taking a sip of his drink.

"You say hollows have no hearts?" She looked up at him and waited for him to nod before she continued. "I don't believe it."

"Why not?" her statement piqued his curiosity.

"Well…" she looked away as her face heated up. "It's just my understanding of the few hollow's I've met… I mean if that Grimmjow had no heart then why did he marry Mister Ichigo… or why did you save me?"

Stark's eyes widened, he had nothing to say to that.

X

I think we've got a deal

X

"Anyway…" Emilla spoke after an awkward silence. "Do you think it w-would be alright if we all were able to meet up again…" her face heated up. "I t-think it would be g-good for Ash to h-have a friend…"

Stark nodded and took another sip of his drink. It would be good to have Lilinette distracted… the more time she spent with Ash the less time she would spend kicking him in the nuts to wake him.

X

Derek's quite a catch

X

"Grr…" Ash growled as Lilinette held him in a headlock, he struggled for a few moments before finally he was able to flip her over onto her stomach and hold her arms back behind her while laughing madly.

XXX

This is my idea

This is my idea

Of a match

and such fun

XXX

"Lilinette." Stark sighed wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his bed and sleep, but alas, he had promised Ash and Emilla that they would meet them today, considering that it had been a week since they had last seen them.

X

Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Derek waiting

X

"Come on let's go." He yawned.

"No!!" came her voice from the other side of their room's door. "I don't wanna see that stupid human!"

Stark resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he flung the door open and found Lilinette sitting defiantly on the edge of her bed. Her arms were crossed and he nose was upturned.

"Lilinette." Stark sighed moving to lift her up by the back of her shirt.

"I'm. not. going." She growled before letting out a stunned gasp as Stark lifted her effortlessly.

X

I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And father I get seasick

X

"I'M NOT GOING!!" Lilinette yelled as she clutched the doorframe tightly.

Stark was more than annoyed by Lilinette's actions and what he was reduced to doing. "Yes you are." He said calmly placing his foot on the wall beside her and pulled.

"No I'm NOT!!!"

"Will you two shut up I'm trying to sleep!!" Came Tiana's voice from her room.

X

They soon will be arriving  
Is that respect you're showing

X

"I wonder where they are?" Emilla said looking around the street for Stark and Lilinette, they were supposed to be meeting for lunch but they had yet to turn up.

Ash snorted and crossed his arms, he personally didn't care if Lilinette came, personally he would like to spend time with Stark.

X

You make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick

X

"I'm NOT spending time with that girl." With an upturned nose he looked away from his mother.

Emilla sighed and winced as she pushed herself up from the ground. "I really think you two could be friends." She turned at the sound of footsteps. "Oh here they are!" she waved to them.

"Great." Ash muttered.

X

One day Prince Derek will be her intended

X

"Maybe one day they won't hate eachother as much as they do now…" Emilla sighed as she watched the pair send eachother death glares as they walked down the street.

X

Splendid

X

Stark almost snorted. For some reason he greatly doubted it.

X

We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her

X

Ash smirked as he hid behind a dumpster. This was so perfect! Lilinette and the others would think him lost and he would be able to run off and have fun! Though… guilt took him as he thought of how worried his mother would be.

"If you're going to run away you'd better do a better job than that." Ash jumped at the voice and looked up to see Lilinette glaring down at him.

"Gah!!" he jumped up. "Get away from me!!" with that he ran off.

X

Hey fellas, wait up!

X

"Hey!!" Lilinette charged after him. "Don't you tell me what to do you stupid human!!"

Stark yawned and Emilla blinked as the Lilinette chased him down the street.

X

Quick, put on some speed

X

Ash arched his chest forward in an attempt to push himself further away from Lilinette. "Get away!" he flailed his arms back in an attempt to get her away from him.

Lifting a nearby branch that had obviously fallen from its tree, Lilinette continued to chase after him, this time swing the branch in an attempt to hit him.

"Ash!" Emilla chased after the two.

Chuckling, Stark put his hands in his pockets and followed after them.

XXX

When picking teams

Or friends

I never choose her

You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read

XXX

"Get away from me!!" Ash growled from his spot in a tree in Tiana's yard.

Lilinette snorted at his request and began kicking the base of the tree.

X

This really isn't fair

X

From the kitchen Emilla and Stark talked.

"Umm… Emilla." Tiana began, gaining the pairs attention as she looked out the window. "You do realize that tree's extremely old right?"

X

We really couldn't care

X

Emilla's brow creased in confusion. "Yes, why?"

"Well I just thought that your son is in the tree while a girl with hollow strength kicks at the base of the tree." She crossed her arms and turned to Emilla and Stark. "So when the tree snaps and collapses from the pressure of little Lilinette's kicks then don't take it up with me."

With that said Tiana turned and called out to her husband. "Szayel those pants better be off by the time I get back!" her laughter could be heard through the house.

X

Boys, it's all or none

X

It took a few moments for Tiana 's words to sink in, but once they did Emilla shot up like a rocket and bolted towards the yard, completely ignoring the pain that shot through her as she ran.

It was too late however, because just as she reached the yard a loud crashing sound echoed through the area as the tree crashed down…resulting in a broken leg and arm for Ash and a sprained ankle for Lilinette.

XXX

This is not my

This isn't my idea

Of fun

Long before they met

Derek and Odette

Were destined to be wedded

However anyone could see

The only point on which they didn't disagree

Was that the very thought of summertime

Was dreaded

XXX

Tiana walked into her living room and was greeted with the sight of an irate Ash sitting on her sofa, grumbling as he watched cartoon's. "What's wrong with you?" She enquired plopping down onto the seat beside him.

"Lilinette." Ash Grumbled the name.

Tiana quirked an eyebrow. "Oh and what did Lilinette do?" she already knew the answer but she thought it would be fun to tease Ash for a while.

"She broke my leg and arm!!" wincing, he lifted the broken limbs to put emphasis on his point.

X

She tries to talk me into playing dress-up

She's always flirting with the castle guards

X

"It can't be THAT bad." Tiana waved her hand dismissively.

Wincing further Ash twisted his cast arm so that he could show Tiana the pretty drawings of flowers and unicorns and other girly things that Lilinette had decorated his arm with.

Tiana bit her lip to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape her lips. "Cute." She teased adjusting her glasses.

X

I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up

X

"I think you like her." she grinned.

Ash scowled. "I. Do. NOT." he ground clenching his fists.

"I think you do." Tiana sang as Szayel walked into the room.

"Do what?" he asked taking in the way that Ash looked quite annoyed.

Ash opened his mouth to say something but Tiana cut him off.

"Ash likes Lilinette~"

X

I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
(spoken) Four sevens and a ten

X

Szayel grinned. "Lilinette?" his eyes became starry. "Imagine the research that could come from their children.

"We are NOT experimenting on children." Tiana growled leaning on the edge of the sofa to glare at her husband.

Szayel waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing too major, it wont even hurt the children."

Tiana growled in an almost animalistic way.

Slowly, Ash slipped away from the start of the fight.

X

I think I've won again

X

At the sound of a loud thud Ash just had to swing his head into the living to see what had happened. He held back a laugh as he saw Szayel's front pressed into to the carpet while Tiana sat on his back pressing his face further into the carpet.

"You like eating carpet huh?!" She yelled pushing down on the back of his head.

"I bet you anything by the end of the year one kills the other."

X

Every time she's won

X

Ash turned to see Lilinette standing behind him watching the scene. He grinned. "You're on."

She smirked. "Winner gets to do whatever they want to the looser for a month without any repercussions."

Ash nodded agreeing to the terms. He was going to win that bet, he knew his Aunt and Uncle secretly cared too much about each other to do it… then again… he began to second thought the bet as he heard a loud crashing sound from the living room.

XXX

This is my idea

This isn't my idea

Of fun

We need a royal wedding

I'd love to be invited

At least we'd get a holiday to rest our plows and axes

Someday these two will marry

Two lands will be united

And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

XXX

"Ash seems to have a real problem with the situation." Emilla sighed sadly taking a sip of her drink, it had been two weeks since they had attempted to have Ash and Lilinette become friends had so far failed, in fact, it seemed that the pair hated eachother more than they first did.

"He come's with me to these meetings when I ask him to but I can see how much he just wants to say 'no, fuck off mom!'" she sighed and took another sip of the coffee.

X

What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?

Urge her!

X

Stark didn't say anything, just listened to what she had to say.

"I see him spending all this time with people who are much older than him, and I have no problem with it…" she gestured helplessly. "I just want to see him with friends his own age…"

Stark continued to say nothing, he didn't think she was quite up to the talk about just HOW much older Lilinette was than Ash.

X

For as long as I remember

We've been told we'd someday wed

Every June until September

X

"Hello Ash." Tiana smiled walking into the living room. She was wearing a pair of black pajamas with white slippers.

Ash gave a grunt from his spot on Tiana's sofa with his foot resting on the coffee table. "Hello." Was all he said before going back to watching a show on T.V. where overweight people where beating their relatives.

Tiana smiled. "Would you like some hot coca?"

Ash practically beamed. "Yes please!!" he grinned, looking something like his old self.

Tiana smiled and nodded before walking into the kitchen to make him so hot coca.

X

their pushing and annoying hints

I've got bruises with their fingerprints

I can do much better I am sure

X

"Hey.. Lilinette…" Lilinette's head shot up at the sound of Szayel's voice.

"What?" she spoke annoyingly from over the book she was reading in her and Stark's room.

"Can you go into the living room and get me a book from under the sofa?" Lilinette blinked at the request. Why the fuck was he asking her to do something?

"Why should I get you anything?" she piped, slamming her book shut. She wasn't some slave, nor was she Szayel's servant, so why should she have to get things for him?

"Would you rather be living with Urahara?" he offered and was slightly impressed by how fast she was in leaving the room.

"Stupid Szayel." She grumbled walking down the stairs.

X

He's so immature

I see him smiling and my knees start buckling

I see inside him and my doubts are gone

She started out as such an ugly duckling

And somehow suddenly became a swan

X

"Oh… Hello Ash." She grumbled walking into the living room.

Ash glared up at her. "Hello." Though there wasn't as much venom in his voice as there normally was, though that could be because he was happy about being waited on by Tiana who was now making him some chips to go with the hot coco.

X

So happy to be here

'Til now I never knew

It is you I've been dreaming of

This is my idea

X

At the sound of Lilinette's voice Stark and Emilla poked their heads around the wall separating the kitchen and the living room.

X

This is my idea

X

"I…" Ash began an apologetic look in his eyes, it was obvious he was about to say something he really didn't want to.

Lilinette raised a brow.

"I… I don't hate you." he quietly said before quickly adding. "I dislike you."

X

What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion

This is my idea (This is my idea)

Such a good idea (Such a good idea)

What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion

This is exactly my idea

Of love

X

Lilinette smiled. "I dislike you too."

X

This is my idea

This is my idea

X

Emilla smiled, perhaps she would see her wish of Ash having friends his own age fulfilled… because 'dislike' was a hell of a lot better than hate.

Stark yawned before laughing as Emilla ran into the room to break apart the pair who were now fighting again on the floor…

X

This is my idea

Of love

X

A/N: This chapter had been in my mind for a while and I just couldn't help but do it… ^^' don't worry next chap will go back to Keiko, Jushiro… and Kiyone…


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: It's been a while since I updated ^^;

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only own OC's. Don't sue.

Chapter 36

Spy

"Soon you may be able to summon the spirit of your Zanpato." Aizen commented as he watched his daughter practice her swordplay. He was somewhat impressed at the way she handled the sword, considering he knew she had next to no training with a sword.

Byakuya remained silent and continued to watch.

"Thank you." Keiko smiled as the memory of three weeks ago when her father found out about her sword flashed through her mind.

XXX

Flashback

XXX

"You have a Zanpato?" Aizen looked the sword in Keiko's hands up and down. "When?…and how?"

Keiko smiled and sheathed the sword. "Last night actually…" she blushed. "Jushiro helped me…" her blush increased as memories of what happened after she had acquired her sword flashed through her mind.

Byakuya felt his lips tug upwards… but then something caught his eye in one of the small window's of the room. His eyes narrowed and with a flick of his wrist the wooden flaps that served as blinds slammed shut.

Aizen's lips twitched at her blushing but he didn't say anything about it. "Last night?" he looked at her strangely. "How did it happen?"

Keiko paused for a moment as she remembered how she had acquired her Zanpato. "I told Jushiro I wanted one… he told me to focus my energy and well…" she shrugged. "…it just appeared in my hands. It… was surprisingly easy."

Byakuya raised a brow, it couldn't have been THAT easy.

Aizen stared at her for a few moments. "Could I speak with your hollow for a few moments?"

Byakuya's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he watched Leone practically leap from Keiko.

"Yo." Leone smirked looking at Aizen. "What do you want?"

Aizen studied the hollow for a few moments before speaking. "I want to know how Keiko was able to summon her Zanpato so easily." He gestured to the sword. "As her hollow you must know."

Leone grinned and let out a laugh that was oddly similar to Kenpachi's. "Shouldn't you be proud that your daughter was strong enough to summon her sword so simply?" sitting beside Keiko she crossed her arms and gave him a raised brow look.

He didn't answer but continued to watch the hollow, his thin lips forming something close to a smirk.

Keiko looked between the two as they had their 'stare-off' this went for roughly a minute before Leone let out a laugh. "Ya wanna know?" she leaned back and used her hands to support herself. "She got 'er sword- Zanpato- five years ago.

Keiko's eyes widened and she paled at what memories she had of that night, though a small part of her wondered why Sosuke seemed so angered by the Leone's words… he didn't know did he?

Byakuya inched forward curious.

Aizen's lips tightened and his fists clenched. "Pardon?" His voice was calm but the venom that laced it could be practically tasted.

Leone sighed. "That night was a full moon and you know what full moons can do to a person's spiritual strength right?" when Aizen nodded she continued. "Well, when she snapped and I was created the moon reacted to her spiritual pressure and the zanpato was created." She smirked. "She's had it all along. That's why she can heal people so easily, it's part of her swords power."

Keiko's head shot to Leone. Just how much did Leone know and wasn't telling her?

"Then why did she have no knowledge of her sword until last night?" Byakuya quipped, he too had the feeling that Leone knew more than she was letting on.

Leone waved her hand dismissively. "That's because we decided to never let 'er have the blade until she really needed it." she laughed. "I didn't wanna give her the sword just yet but HE overruled me…" she scratched her head. "That and whenever HE walks up to me I loose all straight thoughts… damn men walking around with no shirts."

Keiko blinked. He?

"He?" Aizen raised a brow.

Leone laughed. "The spirit of her zanpato. He's FUCKING gorgeous. Just the sight of him makes me drool… I don't even wanna know what would happen if I ever saw him naked…"

Keiko stared. Didn't Leone have Hichigo?

"Anyway…" Leone shook her head. "There's the story. "If you don't mind I have a hollow waiting for me in Keiko's little inner-world"

XXX End Flashback XXX

As he watched Keiko train Byakuya began to feel as though someone was watching them. This was a feeling he had been getting more often and it made him feel uncomfortable… with a flick of his wrists the wooden doors on the window's slammed shut.

"Something the matter Byakuya?" Aizen glanced at him through the corner of his eyes.

Byakuya remained silent but sent a hinted gaze to the window.

Aizen nodded in understanding.

"I wonder what he's like?" Keiko mused aloud looking at her sword.

Aizen smiled. "I think he is a very patient man."

"Why's that?" Keiko looked down at the seated Aizen.

Aizen smirked. "He has to spend his days with Leone."

XXX

"Damn." Kiyone hissed under her breath as she stared at the closed windows of the cell, she was so close to seeing what was inside too!! 'Why would that woman be seeing Aizen though…?' she thought confused. She had seen Keiko visit Aizen's cell numerous times in the three weeks since she had returned to soul society.

Grumbling under her breath she rose so that she could walk away. She was going to have to find a way to see just what was going on in that cell.

XXX

Stark let out a yawn as he felt the couch shift. "What's the matter Szayel?" he asked with closed eyes knowing it was Szayel who was sitting beside him- even if his eyes weren't open.

"What do you think?" Szayel growled sarcastically.

Stark let out the smallest of laughs. "Why isn't your wife talking to you this time?"

Szayel scowled. "Wench doesn't want me going back to soul society." He let out an exhausted sigh. "I have reports to make!" his voice sounded suspiciously like a whine.

Stark chuckled. "She can't be that bad." He honestly had no problem with Tiana, she was a nice woman to him- insane, but nice.

Szayel sent him a look. "She's mad, crazy! And sometime's I swear she just wants to kill me and experiment on my carcass!!"

At that Stark threw his head back and laughed. Why was Szayel complaining? It wasn't as though he wouldn't do the same thing to her. "You know," he chuckled. "You sound like… heh… like you've been married to her for years."

Szayel's scowl increased. "Why don't you marry her? I'm sure she wouldn't have any complaints about being married to _you_." There was a certain venom in the way that Szayel said 'you'.

Stark opened his mouth to ask Szayel why he sounded so angry but shut it as Tiana grumpily walked into the room.

"Hello dear." Szayel greeted dryly.

Tiana glared at him and opened her mouth to say something only the sound that came out of her mouth wasn't her voice… it was the sound of a thunderous lions rawr.

…the room went silent for a few moments, each person believing that it was Tiana that had made the sound…

Szayel suddenly let out a sound that was somewhere between a snort and a laugh as he realized that the T.V was on a discovery channel and that was doing a special on lions… and that it was the T.V that had made the sound. Not Tiana.

Stark felt his lips twitch as he rose to leave the room deciding to leave the pair to sort out their own problems.

Tiana let out a laugh of her own before stepping towards her husband.

XXX

"How was your time with Byakuya and Renji?" Jushiro asked as he put some finishing touches on some paperwork.

"I had fun." Keiko smiled. "They both are really friendly." She leaned beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jushiro smiled absentmindedly wondering how many people in the world would EVER use the word 'friendly' in association to Byakuya. "There." He smiled placing his calligraphy brush down. "Done."

"You have lots of paperwork…" it wasn't really a question or a statement… it was more of a musing.

Jushiro nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "Hmm.." he kissed her forehead lightly. "Why don't we spend tomorrow together?"

She smiled warmly and snuggled to him. "I'd like that idea…"

"So would I…" he murmured, his lips moving down to hers.

XXX

"Report." Yamamoto said coldly.

"Sir!" Kiyone bowed respectfully. "I've discovered that Captain Ukitake and the human girl are indeed in a relationship."

Yamamoto's eyes went wide with rage. "What?!"

Kiyone nodded. "But that's not all sir."

His rage subsided and he sent her a look. "What do you mean?"

"I've yet to discover the reason why but I've witnessed the human spending time with the traitor Aizen."

Yamamoto studied her. "Find the reason." He ordered coldly.

"Sir.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I hope you like the chap ^^

Chapter 37

El final

"Jushiro…" Keiko looked around the strange forest-like place they were trudging through, in her hand was a basket that contained food for the picnic they were having. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "You'll find out when we get there." He teased- he felt a little bad about making her have to wait considering he did have to put the outing on hold for 'til the afternoon due to some unexpected paperwork he had received that morning that needed to be done then and there.

From inside Keiko's mind Leone laughed. 'If I didn't know better I'd say he was becoming like me!'

Keiko fought back a shudder at the thought of Jushiro becoming anything like Leone- ONE was more than enough.

'…Now that was hurtful…' Leone pouted after hearing Keiko's thoughts.

Keiko smiled. 'You deserved it.'

"We're here." Keiko jumped at the sound of Jushiro's voice.

"Here?" Keiko looked around to see where 'here' was. 'Is that a hot spring?' she thought as the hot springs were the first things she noticed before taking in the rest of the place. The place was mainly rock formations and what appeared to be training grounds but there were some trees that served to give the place a strange 'homey' feel. "Where are we?"

He smiled. "This was originally used as a training ground for Yoruichi and Kisuke, however we can use it." Yoruichi wouldn't mind- in fact if she knew she'd probably tell them to use the healing properties of the spring for all they were worth.

Keiko nodded and moved towards the spring. 'It looks so relaxing.' She thought, her fingertips brushing the hot water.

'You two should try it later.' Leone chimed grinning.

'Oh shut up.' She replied though there was only mirth in her voice.

Leone let out a laugh. 'Hah! YOU were thinking the same thing weren't you!!!' with that said she erupted into laughter.

'Leone!' she crossed her arms indignantly.

"Is Leone bothering you?" Keiko jumped as she felt Jushiro's hand touch her shoulder.

Shaking her head she laughed. "N-No… she's alright." She sighed annoyed. "Just saying things."

Jushiro's lips twitched. "I see." He had an idea what Leone had said- it was more than likely the exact same thing Shunsui had said… perverted bastards.

Keiko smiled and turned to him- her mind wandered to memories of when she had to spend some time in Squad twelve this morning flashed through her mind. "Jushiro…" she began. "There's something I need to tell you…" Flashes of what had happened that morning continued to shine through her mind.

XXX Flashback XXX

Keiko smiled as she sat in a squad twelve office with Mayuri. She felt as though she hadn't spend all that much time with Mayuri- she had spent lots of time with, Gin, Kenpachi and Byakuya but today she wanted to spend some time with the squad twelve captain, she was rather fond of him.

"Dammit!" Mayuri growled slamming his fist down on the table he was working on.

Keiko flinched, Mayuri seemed to be in something of a mood… "Umm.." she began hesitantly, at seeing him glare she hurried. "Is something wrong?"

Clenching his fist Mayuri answered. "The cells aren't joining!" he looked into the microscope to see the cells destroying each other on the glass plate.

Jumping from the surgical table she was sitting on, Keiko walked up to him- maybe there was something she could do to help him? Sure she wasn't an expert in science but she did learn a few things from Tiana. "Is there umm… some way I can help?" she offered.

"No." he said bluntly not even looking up from his work.

"Oh okay…" slowly she turned to sit back on the surgical table.

'Grumpy ass.' Leone crossed her arms and sent him a glare, fully aware that he couldn't see it.

'He's just having a bad day…' Keiko defended the captain.

Leone huffed. 'Bad day my ass,' she let out a laugh. 'that man has a permanent stick up his arse… and not in the kinky way….'

Keiko wasn't even going to dignify that statement with a response…

"Wait." Keiko turned to see Mayuri giving her a strange look. "There is something you may help me with." Reaching into a nearby drawer he pulled out an empty syringe. "Some of your blood should suffice."

"Eh…?" Keiko blanched. "What?" She may have sounded a little rude but she was more than shocked at his request.

Leone let out something between a laugh and a growl. 'I get what he's doing now…' she crossed her arms.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "You're blood contains hollow and Shinigami blood." He said bluntly.

"Oh." It hit Keiko, he wanted to combine hollow and Shinigami blood or something like that. "Umm… alright…" she held out her arm to him, at least she was wearing a dress so that she didn't have to pull sleeves up or anything.

Smiling in his strange way Mayuri pulled out an empty syringe and pushed the air out of it. "Hold your arm still." Was all he said before stabbing the syringe into the soft flesh.

"Ngh…" Keiko groaned as she felt the blood being taken from her, it was such a strange feeling…

'Don't you go getting light-headed on me Keiko.' Leone warned, the last time Keiko had gotten light-headed, Leone had to take over and as fun as it was the last time she REALLY didn't want to be alone with Mayuri- as cool as he seemed she didn't care for being flung on a 'surgical' table and experimented on.

"There!" Mayuri sang almost cheerfully… it was kind of scary…

Keiko watched as he pulled the syringe out of her arm and looked at her blood with almost orgasmic delight. "Thank you Miss Keiko you are a great help. With that said he practically bolted back to his desk.

"Umm…" Keiko began, she was feeling a little tired now, and felt as though she needed a drink. "Is there somewhere where I can get a drink?"

Not looking up from his work Mayuri pointed to the door on the other side of the room. "In there, ask and someone will get you something." his voice was distant as though his mind was in another world.

"Thanks." Holding her arm, Keiko headed towards the door… only to slip and in fashion similar to the last time, landed her hands on a electronic table to support herself. "Gah!"

'…you have a habit of that…' Leone sighed crossing her eyes.

"Must you always do that woman!" Mayuri snapped stomping over to her. He opened his mouth to snap at her some more but he cut himself off as the screens lit up with code. Looking down he realized she had landed on the exact same scanner she had landed on the first time. What irony.

"…ummm….?" Keiko smiled nervously and looked at Mayuri. "S-Sorry…"

Mayuri suddenly let out an insane laugh. "It seems congratulations are in order." He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, he smirked as he saw the confusion in hers. "You are pregnant."

Keiko's eyes went wide as her world froze.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant with Jushiro's child.

A smile began to form on her lips as it began to sink into her. she was going to be having Jushiro's child!!

"You're serious?" when Mayuri nodded he found himself forced into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy!!!!" Keiko cried.

'Congrats.' Leone smirked.

'You knew… didn't you?' Keiko couldn't help but ask.

Leone nodded and Keiko didn't have it in her to be angry, she was just too happy!

"I need to tell someone!" she suddenly let go of Mayuri- who looked a little stunned. "Bye! Thank you so much!!" she then ran out of the room to go tell 'someone'.

XXX

On some level Keiko felt a little sorry for Byakuya, the poor Captain hadn't done anything wrong, he was just sitting at his desk doing work when she had barged in demanding to see Aizen. Though he was calm about it, it was obvious to Renji and her that he was a little bit stunned.

"…here." Byakuya opened the cell's door and gestured to her.

"Thank you Byakuya!" she beamed practically racing into the room. "Dad!" the word sounded a little strange to her ears but she liked the way it sounded in a strange way.

"Keiko?" Aizen stepped out of the shadows. "What's the matter?"

Keiko beamed. "I have something I have to tell you!!" she clutched his hands from the other side of the cell. "I'm pregnant!!"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

Renji gaped.

Aizen's eyes widened for a few moments before he smiled. "Who may I ask is the father?"

"You know who he is." Keiko retorted.

He chuckled in response. "Ah, that I do." He brushed some hairs from her face. "Have you told the father?"

Keiko shook her head. "Not yet, I'm going to when we go out on our picnic."

"…I suppose there will be more than picnicking going on?"

XXX End Flashback XXX

Jushiro cocked his head to the side. "What do you want to tell me?" he could see excitement in her eyes, it made him smile- but it also made him wonder just what it was she had to tell him, he hadn't seen her this excited in a while now.

Keiko smiled and took his hands in hers. "Well I-" before she could finish what she had to say, Soi Fon and two members of squad one appeared a few feet away from them.

"Soi Fon." Jushiro turned to her and smiled. "How are you?" upon noticing the cold look in Soi Fon's eyes, he frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Soi Fon placed her hand on her zanpato. "Captain Ukitake." She regarded him coldly. "Human Keiko." She didn't even spare Keiko a glance before continuing. "You are to be taken into custody and bought to General Yamamoto- should you resist you will be struck and taken by force."

"W-Why!?" Jushiro gasped stunned. "W-What has happened? What is wrong!?"

Keiko's eyes went wide. 'What's going on???'

'Keiko get the fuck outta here!!' Leone shouted , but it was too late, the pair were already being taken away to squad one where all of the captains were waiting for them.

XXX

"Ukitake Jushiro." Yamamoto regarded the Captain coldly. "You are here because you have been accused and witnessed having relations with a human-"

"Sir!" Jushiro tried to intervene but Yamamoto cut him off.

"SILENCE!!" he growled. "You HAVE been witnessed having relations with a human!" he pointed at Keiko accusingly. "THAT human!! He calmed a little. "Are you aware of the laws regarding this?" he knew it was pointless to ask that, because he knew that Jushiro knew them, well.

Jushiro faltered. "Sir…" he glanced at Keiko through the corner of his eyes and hoped nothing happened to her. "…yes sir…"

Shunsui watched with sad eyes, he knew was going to happen… glancing at a few of the other Captains, he knew they knew too… hell even Mayuri looked sad, and that was saying something!

Yamamoto regarded Jushiro coldly for a few moments before continuing. "You realize the seriousness of your actions? You have interfered with human lives!" when Jushiro nodded and let out a 'sir' he continued. "However… that is not the only crime against soul society that has been committed here," he pointed to Keiko. "That human has been witnessed conspiring against soul society with the traitor Aizen Sosuke!"

Keiko's eyes widened. Conspiring? When the hell did she conspire!?

'Keiko…' Leone held herself sadly.

"Sir!!" Jushiro waved his arm indignantly. "I can tell you now that Keiko would NEVER conspire against us! She loves this place!!"

Yamamoto growled. "She has been SEEN with Aizen Sosuke, who is her-"

"Sir." Byakuya stepped forward. "If I may-"

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto roared. "I have a witness who has seen with their own eyes the human girl plotting against soul society with Aizen Sosuke."

"I haven't!!" Keiko cried out. Why were they doing this to her? What had she done?

Jushiro shakily put a hand on Keiko's shoulder in a comforting gesture, but when Keiko looked at him she found that he wasn't even glancing at her. "General Yamamoto." He began. "Who claimed to have witnessed this?"

Yamamoto made a hand gesture. "Me Captain…" from the shadow's walked Kiyone.

"K-Kiyone!?" Jushiro gaped, betrayal shooting through him.

'Kiyone!?" Keiko's eyes widened. Sure she and Kiyone never got along, but she NEVER expected the Shinigami to do this…

"W-Why…?" Jushiro breathed stunned, hell most of the Captains - with the exclusion of Yamamoto and Soi Fon- were stunned, they really didn't believe that Kiyone had it in her to do this to Jushiro.

"That is irrelevant." Yamamoto waved his hand dismissively. "What is relevant is that the human, Keiko, is conspiring with her father Aizen Sosuke against soul society."

Jushiro's eyes widened. "F-Father??" his head shot to Keiko.

"She didn't tell you?" Yamamoto mused.

"K-Keiko?" Jushiro shakily turned to face her. "F-Father?"

Keiko looked away ashamed. "I…" she began shakily. "I w-wanted to tell you… I was just… afraid…"

"Keiko…" Gin breathed softly, looking away from the scene.

"Aizen Keiko," Yamamoto began calmly. "You are human, so I cannot interfere with you, however," he gestured to Soi Fon. "I banish you from Soul society," as he spoke this Keiko was grabbed by the upper arms by Soi Fon. "You are forbidden from entering Soul society and you are forbidden from ever contacting Ukitake Jushiro again- too long have you interfered with him."

"NO!" Keiko sobbed as she struggled in Soi Fon's grip. "Jushiro!"

Jushiro remained frozen at his spot. She had lied to him, HIM! After everything he had done for her… she had lied about one of the most crucial things a person could lie about…

"JUSHIRO!!"

"Jushiro…" Jushiro remained silent as he heard Shunsui address him, he stiffened as his friends hand came down upon his shoulder. "Give the girl a goodbye…" he whispered, knowing that Jushiro would do the exact same thing for him.

At Shunsui's words Jushiro felt his eyes sting. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!! "KEIKO!" he called out, running towards her.

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE!" Yamamoto roared.

Keiko felt tears stream down her face as she heard her name being called. "Jushiro!" she struggled again but couldn't move an inch as Soi Fon dragged her towards the portal that had been opened.

'Keiko.' Leone spoke seriously. 'I can give you one minute, use it wisely.' With that said, streams of immense spiritual pressure burst from Keiko, forcing everyone except for Keiko and Jushiro to the ground.

"Jushiro!!" Keiko cried flinging herself into his arms.

"Keiko..." he held her close and inhaled her scent, memorizing it…

"Un…" she sobbed, her hot tears soaking his clothes. "I-I need t-to tell you something…" pushing herself back she looked into his copper depths. "I-I'm…" her lips trembled. "I'm pregnant…" she whispered.

Jushiro's eyes widened. She was what?! He watched as she took his hand and placed it over her abdomen… that action… his eyes watered and he took the moment to kiss and hold her in an embrace they soon won't forget.

'Keiko…I'm…' Leone struggled as the minute began to reach it's end. 'I'm… s-sorry…' with that said the spiritual pressure ended it's hold on the Captains and Soi Fon was pulling Keiko away at that instant.

"Jushiro!!" Keiko reached out for him and tried to struggle but Soi Fon's grip was too much.

Jushiro got up to move only to find himself being held back by Shunsui and Gin. "Don't.." Shunsui said slowly. "You'll only end up getting Keiko hurt." It pained him to say that, especially when he saw the tears rolling down Jushiro's eyes.

"Jushiro!" Keiko struggled as she was pulled closer to the portal. "Jushiro! JUSHIRO!!" with that final cry Soi Fon had flung her through the portal and into her own world.

XXX

Szayel and Tiana jumped as Keiko was flung out of a portal into their living room. "Keiko!?" concern automatically took Tiana as she saw the tears rolling down her nieces face. "Keiko?" she reached out for the girl only to have Keiko shove her away and run upstairs with her hand covering her mouth.

"Keiko!?" Szayel and Tiana followed after her.

Keiko let out a choked sob as she ran through her room and into her bathroom. "Unn…" she let go of her mouth and released into the bowl. "Ulgh…" she sobbed as more and more of the foul tasting substance rose out of her mouth.

It was then she felt something trickle down her leg. "O-Oh god…" trembling she reached down and lifted her skirt up. "Un…" she sobbed as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed…

It was…

Blood…

A/N:…I'm not sure what to put here….

…Review?


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I'm going to say sorry to everyone who thought that the previous chapter was the last, trust me, it isn't, this story still has a while to go ^^ (though why do I have the feeling your going to attack me after this chapter?)

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach

Chapter 38

Five years later

"Sweetheart where are you? You'll be late for school!" Keiko called out as she walked from Tiana's kitchen to the living room. "Dear?" she looked around the room but all she found was Szayel sitting on the sofa watching one of his autopsy shows.

"Not in here." Szayel said bluntly. "What are these people morons!!" he suddenly shouted glaring darkly at the television. Honestly Keiko didn't know why he kept watching them, it was obvious to everybody that he hated them… maybe it was just his way of relieving stress since Tiana had apparently put 'live subjects' on hold for the time being.

"Is something wrong Szayel?" Keiko tried not to smile, for some reason she found him so amusing when he was in one of his moods.

Szayel shrugged and said nothing.

"Where are you?" Keiko went back to her initial search. "Where-" she froze at the sound of a sword being drawn. "Huh?!" she turned to see Szayel slice the television in half. "Wha!?"

'Someone's on their rags.' Leone commented with a cross of her arms.

"Stupid creation." Szayel glared at the sparking remains of the television. "Only a moron would indulge in such mediocre technology." For some reason Keiko felt a little insulted by what he had just said.

"Umm… S-Szayel-" she went to speak but was cut off as Tiana waltzed into the living room, her eyes widening at the sight of her television.

"Szayel!" she stomped to him. "What the hell is this!?" she demanded pointing down to the rubble that was once a T.V. "What the hell did the T.V do to you!?" she waved her hand in anger.

"Oh shut up." Suddenly Szayel thrust his sword forward in a joking attempt at stabbing her… only this time the blade went straight through her abdomen.

Keiko and Szayel's eyes widened in horror.

"Ungh…" Tiana's hands shot to the bloody wound and her eyes locked with Szayel's. "W-Wh-" she collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood before being able to say any more.

Keiko stagger back as though she had been struck. "Y-You…." she tried to form words, but nothing came. She was stuck in a shock, and could you really blame her?

Szayel was frozen in place. He had just killed Tiana. TIANA. He… he... he staggered back, his blade dropping to the carpet with a small thud. "I….?" he looked down at his blood stained hands- the entire thing seemed surreal to him, he was waiting to wake up and this all be a dream… he couldn't have killed her could he?

Well… he had most certainly THOUGHT about it at certain times, but it wasn't as though he would do it, no, she was like a live test subject… always willing to try new things on herself.

Though… that wasn't all she was…

He looked down at the cold eyes peering up at him, they looked almost like two, cold, glazed ice jewels staring up at him… holding him in a haunting gaze. "S-She…"

Keiko felt a drop fall onto the back of her hand- it was then that she realized that she was crying. "T-Tiana…"

"What?"

Szayel and Keiko's heads shot up and while Szayel almost gaped, Keiko actually gaped at the visage of Tiana at the bottom of the stairs. "W-Wha!??' her eyes shot between the dead Tiana on the floor and the living one.

Tiana raised a brow and crossed her arms. "What's going on he- SZAYEL!! What the hell did you do to my television!?!!?!" she practically shrieked before stamping over to the broken television- not even noticing that she had stepped on the dead version of herself while she did so.

Szayel turned and stared at her as she inspected the remains of her television. "You? Tiana?" on some level he was ashamed that he was stammering, however he believed he had every right to considering that his HUMAN wife just bought herself back from the dead.

Tiana turned back to them and sent the two a strange look. "Why are you staring at me like that?" It was then that she noticed the bloody remains of 'herself' lying on the floor. "The fuck?" she suddenly let out a dramatic sigh. "Well this is great…" she put one hand on her hip and the other pointed directly at Szayel. "What the fuck did I tell you about killing my creations?!"

Keiko's eyes widened. 'What-'

'-the fuck?' Leone finished.

Szayel was silent for a few moments before raising a brow. "Excuse me?" how dare the wench speak to him like that!

"You heard." She grumbled kneeling down to the bloodied floor. She shook her head. "I was working on a sort of clone thing, you know so that you can be at two places at once." She looked up at Szayel. "However if it can't even dodge an attack from you it's obviously not up to my level yet." Grumbling darkly she rose from the ground.

"Damn!" she hissed. "Now I need to clean the floor!!" growling curses under her breath she stormed from the living room and headed to her lab to collect the cleaning supplies.

An eerie silence took the room once she was gone- it was almost awkward in the fact that neither knew what to say to the other.

"Well…" Szayel put his hands in his pockets. "I… suppose-" whatever he was going to say was cut off by a child's cry of "Mommy!" he watched as a little boy shot into the room and flung his little arms around Keiko's legs.

"Hey sweetheart." Keiko kneeled down and looked at her son.

The boy was four, and would soon be turning five. His hair was a strange colour, it wasn't quite white, but it wasn't quite violet either, it was a pale colour in the middle of the pair. His face was very similar to Jushiro's, and while he was still only young and still had some baby features it was obvious that he was going to grow up having very defined and attractive features. However it was his eyes that Keiko both loved and was pained to look at, at the same time. The boy had Jushiro's rich copper eyes that were filled kindness and love- the boy was the image of his father and that pained Keiko as every time she looked at him flashes of what had happened five years ago shot through her mind.

"What did yoo want?" The boy smiled brightly, not noticing the body on the floor. He smiled and slid the sleeves of his blue jumper up.

Keiko smiled softly. "We're going to visit Uncle Grimmjow and Aunty Ichigo, but first you're going to school."

Her son grinned brightly. "YAY!!!" jumping up and down the four year old clapped his hands enthusiastically. "I love seeing dem!!"

Keiko smiled and took her son's small hand in hers. "Come on Sweetheart," she began walking him out of the room hoping that he didn't notice the dead body currently lying on the floor.

Szayel watched the pair leave the room with the tiniest of smiles on his face. He was glad that the child had not died five years ago, he was adorable and did supply his with good blood to study…. On that once-a-blue-moon occasion that Tiana would allow him to take a sample.

He let out an inaudible sigh as he remembered the night she was banished from the Soul Society…

After storming to her room he and Tiana had chased after her to see just what had happened- Tiana in a something of a state of panic had charged into Keiko's room and panicked even further when she didn't see Keiko in the bedroom.

Tiana did relax a little when she heard the groan from the bathroom, but the relaxation had quickly dissipated as she stampeded into the room- Szayel chased after her when he heard her scream… her scream… he resisted the urge to let out a shiver, something in her scream had sounded so terrified and pained that it was the last thing one would expect from Tiana.

…it was mere luck that they were able to save the baby- had Leone not taken over and half told, half demanded them that they had to do something or the baby would die, they might not have even noticed the blood trickling down Keiko's leg until it was too late…

…It had taken some time but thanks to Tiana's lab they were eventually able to stabilize Keiko and her child.

Taking a step away from the dead body Szayel crossed his arms as he remembered the reactions of everyone when they found out what Soul Society had done to Keiko…

…Tiana had been pissed. More than pissed. Furious, and the only thing that had stopped her form charging into Soul Society to murder a 'few' people was the fact that she had to take care of Keiko…

…Urahara had offered his support but there wasn't much else he could do considering he wasn't in much of a favorable position in Soul Society…

…Grimmjow and Ichigo… well saying that Ichigo hadn't been happy about the situation would have been an understatement considering when he found out he punched a hole in Tiana's wall and stormed off to Urahara's to gain access to the Soul Society- Grimmjow had followed after as he was pretty pissed off himself.

Apparently the pair had gone up to Yamamoto and demanded that Keiko be allowed back, only to be turned down with the statement of 'they broke our laws, so they bought this upon themselves' before being dragged back to the human world- they aren't forbidden entry to the Soul Society however they are in Yamamoto's bad books…

…Keiko's mother, Emilla, had- strangely enough been very supportive of her daughter and while their relationship wasn't even close to being repaired, it seemed as though Emilla was the only one who had a close understanding of what Keiko was going through…

"Szayel! Help me in here!" Tiana's voice cut him from his musings and with a sigh he went to find his wife who was undoubtedly doing something terrible in the lab.

XXX

Stark yawned, today was going slowly- perhaps if he took another nap the day would go quicker? Yes he liked the idea of that… closing his eyes he scooted into a comfortable position in the bed that had officially become his after living in Tiana's house for five years.

"Urgh…" Stark's eyes scrunched as he tried to find sleep, but he couldn't, the noise his roommate was making was just too annoying. "What are you doing?" he sighed opening his eyes to see an older looking Lilinette searching through the wardrobe.

A rather unusual side-effect of Lilinette using a gigi from Urahara was that she aged. She was almost like a human in the way her body was changing- Stark nearly shuddered, he could have killed the sandal-hat when he discovered that Lilinette could have periods…

"I'm looking for my uniform, have you seen it?" came the annoyed voice of Lilinette. When it was discovered that her gigi could age, it was decided that she could go to school- if only so that she had something to do other than threaten to murder Stark.

Stark let out an inaudible groan and covered his eyes with the back of his arm. "No. Check the laundry."

Growling Lilinette stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her in a way not dissimilar to a rampaging teenager- which, in essence, she was. Stark was more than grateful that she wasn't currently on her period- he would rather flee to hueco mondo than spend another week with her mood swings… god he would hate to see her pregnant…

With a shudder Stark closed his eyes and attempted to let sleep claim him- however just as sleep began to take him, he remembered that he had arranged to meet Emilla for a coffee. "Damn…" he groaned pulling himself up from the bed- this wasn't his lucky day.

XXX

"Ash!" Ash looked up to see Lilinette- in her high school uniform- stomping towards him. Smiling he waved and standing up from the park bench he was seated at he swung his school bag over his shoulder.

Ash, who was now fifteen had changed over the past five years- he was now a lot more taller and came up to Grimmjow's nose. His brown hair had thickened, he had changed it's style as well. His bangs now hung to one side and partially covered his left eye while the rest of his hair was left to its own devices and a lot of stray strands helped to shape his now pointed features- in his own way he had become quite attractive.

Stopping in front of him, Lilinette crossed her arms. "Don't you smile at me." she pushed a stray strand from her face.

Ash smirked as he looked her up and down, it was then he realized what she was wearing. "Are you wearing a dress?" he laughed before wincing as she punched his arm.

"Shut up." She growled. "It was all that was left that wasn't being washed."

Ash let out another laugh. "Ha! Hahahahaha- ouch…" he rubbed his arm as she punched him again.

"You want me to do it again?"

Ash shook his head in a 'no'.

Lilinette smirked. "Good, come on lets go to that slaughterhouse." She began walking again.

"…I think you mean 'school'…" Ash stated running up to catch up with her.

"I know what I meant."

XXX

Keiko smiled as she walked away from her son's school- he was such a sweet boy, he was always smiling and always concerned about whether or not people were okay… in so many ways he was just like his father…

Keiko flinched as she through about Jushiro- gods she missed him. She missed his smiles, the way he was always careful with her, the way he made her smile, but most of all she missed being with him.

She bit her lip as she felt tears sting her eyes. Hastily she turned into a small alley and leaned against the cold stone wall. "Jushiro…" she murmured sliding slowly to the ground…

"I miss you…"

A/N: well umm… it's been a while…. I hope you all liked the chapter… ^^

Review?


	40. authors note 2

Hey, guys I need a little help ^^;

For the next chap im introducing Grimmjow and Ichigo's children, and umm I need name suggestions ^^

So if you guys could, I'd really appreciate if you could suggest some girls names for me =D

Thanks!!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who suggested the girls names for me! It was really hard picking two 'cause I really liked a lot of them.

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach.

Chapter 39

Life without you

Part one

Lilinette sighed and stared at the teacher who was babbling on about some project they were about to receive… she wasn't too sure what it was about due to the fact that she had zoned out a good twenty minutes earlier. 'I'm sure Ash'll fill me in…' she thought staring up at the clock, could it go any slower!?

Ash smiled as he watched Lilinette from his seat on the other side of the room. He could tell that she had lost track of the subject and that he would have to fill her in, but he didn't mind, he did it all the time. 'She looks so annoyed.' He grinned in a way that was scarily like Ichimaru Gin's Grin…

"Your assignment will be due in two weeks, no more- however if you wish to bring it in earlier then I will be more than happy to accept it." The teacher smiled. "You will also need to work in pairs for this assignment." At that statement Lilinette and Ash looked at each other- they were going to work together, they always did.

At the sound of the bell the teacher dismissed them.

Sighing Lilinette grinned at the thought of being freed from the 'hell hole' that was known as school. Moving her books into her bag she flung it over her shoulder to make her way to Ash.

Ash smiled, his mind was already processing how the pair of them could get the project completed. He knew it would be difficult to get Lilinette to work on it but that didn't bother him- he enjoyed working with her. 'I wonder how mom's meeting with Stark went…' he wondered remembering how much time his mother had spent getting reading for the 'meeting'.

"Umm… Ash?" Ash looked up from his seated position to see one of his classmates, Yumi, standing beside his desk, her arms placed behind her back in an almost nervous gesture.

"Yes Yumi?" he smiled in a friendly way.

She twisted her hands behind her back. "Umm… I was wondering if… if you would like to come with… m-me to the shops for a-a bit…" red tinted her cheeks and she pushed a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

Ash smiled. "Is it alright if we go tomorrow? Today I was going to work with Lilinette on the-"

"Just go!" Lilinette snapped having overheard the question.

"Are you sure?" Ash looked over to the blonde.

Lilinette snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, sure." She crossed her arms. "_Enjoy yourself_." There was a strange tone in her words, and it wasn't a happy one.

Ash studied her for a few moments before nodding slowly. "If you're sure…"

Lilinette turned. "Yes!" she snapped. "I'll see you at Tiana's tonight." With that said she practically stormed from the room.

Ash remained silent for a few moments staring at the spot where Lilinette had previously been standing. For some reason he felt guilty about spending time with Yumi… shaking his head he moved to gather his things.

"I'll just get my bag!" Yumi smiled before trotting off to her table.

XXX

"Hey sweetheart!" Keiko called out to her son who was walking out of the school building, he looked a little tired but that was to be expected considering he had just finished a day at school.

"Mama!" The boy grinned and ran to his mother with his arms spread open.

Keiko kneeled down to the ground and spread her arms open catching her son as he flung into her arms. "How are you?" she pushed herself back so that she could look into her sons coppery eyes. Even though she felt pain looking into them, she still felt love that overtook the pain.

"I'm great mommy!!" he clapped his hands together excitedly. "Are we going to see uncle Grimmjow and Aunty Ichigo!!?"

Before Keiko even had the chance to speak the voice of 'Aunty Ichigo' answered for her. "Yes you are." The pair turned to see Ichigo walking up to them with his two little girls who were in the same class as her son.

"Yay!!" her son grinned before jumping back from his mother and practically running to the two girls and Ichigo. "Hello Uncle Ichi! Hello Chi, hello Rin!"

Chi took very much after Grimmjow, her features were very feline and while her hair was the same color as Ichigo's, her eyes were the teal of Grimmjow's. She wears her hair up in a high pony tail with her bangs coming to rest just above her eyebrows. For clothes she wears a pair of dark blue jeans, cute little blue runners and a light blue top with a drawing of Don Kannochi on the front- Grimmjow hated the shirt and the only reason Chi was allowed to wear it was that she had begged her father to let her wear it… and Grimmjow not being able to say no to her, had agreed.

Rin was the exact opposite of Chi, her features were softer like Ichigo's. Though her hair was the colour of Grimmjow's her eyes were Ichigo's. She wears a light pink dress with matching shoes and her teal hair was tied back in a plat with her bangs coming down just above her eyes.

The two girls grinned at him and waved in union, their actions were perfectly unified in a way that would take most people years to perfect. And while the twins were dressed differently they still said and acted scarily similar. "Hello!" They said simultaneously.

Keiko smiled at the two girls. They were so adorable!! "How are you Ichigo?" she pushed herself up from the ground, it had been some time since she had last seen Ichigo so she was happy to see him again.

He grinned. "I'm alr-"

"Miss Nezia?" a cool voice interrupted.

The three children went quite and the five of them looked over to see her son's teacher, Mrs Sento, walking towards them. Her hands were clenched and she looked rather displeased. "Miss Nezia?" She addressed Keiko.

"Umm… Yes?" Keiko always felt intimidated around the woman, she had the most bitter eyes and had an aura of someone who had never been happy once in their life.

The teacher pushed her glasses up her nose with her index and middle finger. "Might I be able to talk with you for a few moments?" the tone of her voice suggested that Keiko had no real choice.

"Well…" she looked down at her son, she had a feeling that the teacher wanted the meeting to be just her, but she didn't want to just leave her son alone.

"I'll watch him for ya." Ichigo suggested understanding exactly what was going through her mind.

Keiko smiled. "Thanks Ichigo." She then gave her son a goodbye hug and followed after the school teacher. In a morbid way it kind of looked like a prisoner following the guard to the electrocution chair.

XXX

"I'm here!" Lilinette's shout echoed through Tiana's house as she walked in the front door. Sighing she flung her bag beside the staircase so that when she went upstairs she could just walk it up with her.

"Hey Lillinette! Ash!" Tiana called out as she walked out from the kitchen holding a pair of oversized tweezers. Upon seeing Lilinette she blinked. "Where's Ash?"

Lilinette shrugged disdainfully. "Out with some girl." With that said she promptly walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it. "Where's the remote?" she looked around for the item as she was not going to spend her relaxation time watching the news.

Tiana nodded calmly not really comprehending the words. This was more than a little odd as she would usually be able to catch onto statements like that quicker than The Flash… It was a full minute before she took in what Lilinette had said. "What!?" she jumped. "Ash is out with a girl!!?" she practically squealed.

Lilinette eyed her wearily, just what was wrong with Tiana today? "Yeah…" she replied slowly. "She's some girl called Yumi." Lilinette picked up the remote from the floor and lazily flicked the T.V channel to the cartoon's- she had grown attached to the rather violent cartoons that were on at this time.

Tiana rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "He's on a date!" she suddenly squealed jumping up and down.

Lilinette's eyes widened and she watched horrified as Tiana jumped up and down in excitement. "What the hell is wrong with her?" she murmured more than a little afraid.

"I have no idea…" Lilinette jumped in her seat at the sound of a voice behind her. Craning her head back she saw Szayel standing behind her. "I'm doing my best to avoid her though…" he added as an afterthought. "She's acting more insane than usual. She wouldn't even allow me to use her in an experiment…"

Lilinette wasn't even going to comment on the 'insane' statement made by Szayel, but she did have to agree with him… Tiana was behaving strangely. "Wonder what's wrong with her?" she mused as she watched Tiana reach for an unopened bottle of whiskey.

Screwing the lid off her drink Tiana pulled a face as the smell of booze hit her nose. "Odd.." she murmured as her nose curled upwards. "This is one of my favorite drinks…" shaking her head she ignored her nose and pressed the bottle to her lips. Before she could even tip the bottle to taste the drink, her body convulsed and the bottle was forced out of her mouth and it was only her grip on the glass that .

"Uhgh…" Tiana groaned, her free hand moved to her forehead which was heating up. Her eyes blurred lightly and she only just managed to look down at the drink in her hand. "W-What's wrong with me?" she slurred lifting the slightly blurred bottle to her eyes.

"Perhaps we should run a test?" Szayel suggested trying to sound calm about the fact that his clearly alcoholic wife had just nearly barfed at her drink, and she hadn't even drank a sip yet!

Lilinette was gaping. Never, NEVER had she seen Tiana be gag at her drinks.

Tiana shook her head solemnly and placed the drink down on the coffee table. "No… I think I'll lie down for a bit…" turning to the stairs she slowly walked towards them, then up them to her bedroom. Her steps were slow and she glided so slowly across the floor that one could almost mistake her for a ghost. Her bedroom door closed with a soft click behind her.

The living room was silent for the longest time before Lilinette broke it. "What the fuck just happened?" she blinked, but her eyes still remained wide.

Szayel walked to the drink that Tiana had abandoned. "I don't know." He lifted the drink and took a sip. "There is nothing wrong with the drink…" his brow furrowed. "I'll run some tests on it…" murmuring to himself he hurried to the lab.

Lilinette sighed and looked back at her cartoon's. Where was Stark? She… she was feeling lonely…

XXX

Emilla smiled a smile that reached her eyes as she looked over at Stark who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep though, she had, over the past five years, caught onto his movements and behavior when he is or isn't asleep- she had actually noticed that he had a habit of twitching his nose when he was asleep, where if he was awake and pretending to sleep his body was completely still.

"Thank you." she said softly looking over at a small family of ducks that were walking towards a small pond. "This has been a nice day." She rose her knees and rested her hands on them.

Stark cracked an eye open. "What's so special about it?" his open eye moved to her. "We've met like this once a week, every week for the past 5 years."

Emilla scratched her arm uncomfortably and let out a soft laugh. "I didn't think you'd understand." She pushed some hair behind her ear.

Stark remained silent and couldn't help but notice the gray strands that were beginning to show more predominately in her hair. He frowned something about her ageing he did not like, he wasn't quite sure what it was though.

She let out a sigh. "Even if to you it's nothing special, I must admit I've come to cherish this time with you…" Stark watched a hint of red took her cheeks.

His brow furrowed and he opened his other eye. She 'cherished' the time they spent together? Why would she- 'oh…' his eyes widened a fraction as he saw a hint of purple on her neck, it looked small but he could tell that the rest of the mar was covered by her hair and shirt. His frown deepened, he really hated seeing those marks on her, but there wasn't much he could do- she had already told him not to harm her husband… so he was just going to have to wait until he caught the bastard doing something.

"I see…" he continued to stare at the mark.

"So…" Emilla looked at him to change the subject. "How's Lilinette doing at school?"

XXX

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Keiko asked Mrs. Sento whom was seated at her desk in the classroom, while Keiko was seated on the opposite side of the desk. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the teacher leaned to get something out of her drawers.

"I wish to show you something that your son drew today." The sound of paper moving could be heard and Keiko watched as Mrs. Sento pulled out a piece of white paper with some drawings on it. "Would you like to see it? This is what he drew when asked to draw his family." without giving Keiko a moment to answer she placed the paper on the table in front of her.

Keiko inched forward in her seat and looked down at the paper. On the left side of the page was a drawing of two figures, one with glasses, purple and black hair and a pair of pink spotted pajamas. The figure beside it was also wearing glasses, but had pink hair and was wearing a white lab coat- both figures grinning madly. Keiko instantly recognized them as Tiana and Szayel.

What disturbed her about the 'Tiana and Szayel' part of the picture was that Tiana was holding a syringe in one hand and in the other was a bottle of what appeared to be wine. While Szayel was holding a severed head, the body of which was at their feet- her son had even drawn blood! Blood dripping down from the severed head and a pool of blood where the head of the person used to be on the ground.

'Oh god…' Keiko thought as she looked at the red texta on the picture. 'No wonder she wants to speak to me…' her eyes moved to the center of the page.

In the center of the page was a picture of what appeared to be Lilinette and Stark- now this part of the picture Stark was on his back his face sort of looked like pacman with brown hair and a white face. His mouth was open and 'Z' marks were floating away from him. Sitting on top of Stark was the Lilinette figure who was sitting on top of Stark, a aggressive expression on her face as she had her arm down Stark's throat.

'Oh god… why does he have to draw actual household occurrences..?' Keiko thought with a wince as she remembered something like this happening on more than one occurrence.

Her eyes moved to the far right of the page and she found herself smiling at the image. The figure was one of herself, it had purple hair and was wearing a light blue dress, the figure's face was smiling and written next to the figure was one word, 'Mom'.

"Oh my little sweetheart…" she felt her heart warm and she looked up at the teacher who was staring at her with an expression that demanded an explanation for the picture. "Umm… Keiko thought for something that could explain the Tiana and Szayel part of the image. "His Aunt and Uncle are well… they work for a special effects crew, my son has seen a lot of their works."

The teacher narrowed her eyes but she remained silent.

Keiko scratched her back. "An umm… Stark and Lilinette live with us." She let out a laugh. "They're old family friends." She hoped that would suffice. "And well you know me. We're all that live with my son."

"I see." The teacher said coldly. "But that is not why I have called you in here today." A boney finger tapped on the image of Keiko. "Why is it there is no father in this image?"

XXX

Gin and Shunsui looked at eachother as they headed towards Jushiro's home. "Have you spoken to him yet?" Gin asked, his head turning to Shunsui who sighed.

"I spoke to him yesterday…" he looked down at the ground. "He isn't good…" he shrugged helplessly. "It seems that his condition is getting worse… how he's still alive is amazing…"

Gin frowned. "This isn't right…" his fists clenched.

"I know…" Shunsui replied.

"I wonder how she is dealing with it…" Gin mused sadly.

"If I knew anything about their relationship…" Shunsui looked at the lavender haired man. "Then she's suffering just as much as he is…"

A/N: sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy lately…

Review?


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! My computer died and I lost all of my stories... *sobs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 40

Life without you

Part two

"Uhg!" Jushiro let out a cough of pain as he lye on his squad thirteen futon, his pale hand rose to his mouth as he coughed again. He felt a hot liquid hit his palm. 'Oh god…' he thought as another wave of coughs hit him, his hand doing its best to stop the blood from spraying across the room, but it doesn't really work as blood still hits his clothes and blanket.

It was some ten minutes before the barrage of coughing ended, leaving Jushiro to collapse to the ground and pant heavily. His chest rising heavily with each pant. "S-So…" he fell back onto his soft bed. "…t-tired…" sighing he closed his eyes and relaxed his body with each pant, soon enough he had calmed down from the attack.

'Blood…' he thought opening his eyes. "Need… to…" shakily he sat up and looked down at the blood splatter on his blanket and clothes. "Great…" he sighed as his pale hand lifted the blanket off him. Slowly and shakily he rose from the bed and came to a shaky stand.

"Ung..." he reached out to the wall for support as he headed towards his closet that contained all of his fresh clothes and some cloths for cleaning. He briefly wondered where Senataro was, but answered himself almost instantly. Senataro was with Kiyone.

After the event five years ago Ukitake had not removed her as third seat but he had placed her as far away from him as he physically could. And while Senataro was technically supposed to be spending his time assisting Ukitake, the third seat spent pretty much all of his time with Kiyone- he was pretty much one of the only ones who still spoke to her- aside from the people in Squads One and Two, but they were the only ones. Heck even Kiyone's flesh and blood in Squad Four rarely spoke to her now.

Letting out a groan he reached into the closet and took out a towel and a small bucket that he was intending to use to clean up the mess. He dropped the towel though as he began coughing again and needed to cover his mouth.

"Jushiro!" Two familiar voices shouted as he slumped against the wall. He heard the sound of feet rushing into the room and he looked over to see Shunsui and Gin hurrying to him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay!" Shunsui practically shouted placing his hands on Jushiro's shoulders. "Quick! Gin, help me!" Gin nodded and the pair carried him back to the bed, neither seeming to care about the blood landing on them as Jushiro coughed.

"Gin, get the medicine and warm water and a cloth!" Shunsui commanded as he eased Jushiro onto the bed. Gin nodded and hurried off. "Relax Jushiro..." Shunsui placed Jushiro on his side and rubbed soothing circles on his back- to most people this would be considered a fairly intimate gesture, but the two Captains had been friends that long that it wasn't even a thought in their minds.

"Where is Senataro? Or any of your seats?" Shunsui tried not to make it sound bitter but he failed miserably. He, like several others wanted Kiyone kicked out of squad thirteen, but couldn't do much because of not only Jushiro but also General Yamamoto.

Jushiro opened his red eyes. "I-I don't know…" he said softly. His voice was shaky and weak, and his body was trembling- to Shunsui he looked nothing like the strong Captain he used to be, it was as though his illness was actually going to kill him soon.

"Here Shunsui." Came Gin's soft voice as he walked back into the room, in his arms were some clean towels, medicine and a bucket of warm water. He walked up to the pair and placed the items beside Shunsui.

"Thanks Gin." Shunsui spoke as he sat Jushiro up against the wall. "Here." Taking one of the cloths he soaked it in the water. "We need to take care of the blood.." Shunsui rung the water from the cloth before dabbing it against Jushiro's face to collect the blood staining his face.

Gin looked around the room for a few moments before realizing something. "Where the hell are you're seats!"

XXX

"Here." Shunsui passed a cup of tea to Jushiro who was sitting at the table with himself and Gin.

"Thank you…" Jushiro said softly accepting the cup. Placing it to his lips he closed his eyes in a small bliss as the scent of the tea hit his nose… Lemon and Myrtle… "It smells good.." A small smile tugged at his now clean lips as he took a sip.

Shunsui was silent as he watched Jushiro drink the tea, there was something he wanted to say to him but he wasn't quite sure how to say it. Considering how long they had been friends for it was generally quite simple for Shunsui to talk to Jushiro about anything but the one thing he wanted to talk about was a touchy subject with Jushiro and he knew it would be difficult.

"Jushiro…" he began slowly, waiting for Jushiro to look up at him he took a silent breath. "I know… I know she meant a lot to you, but I also know she wouldn't want you to be like this. I think it's time you…" he paused. "….you let it go…" he watched as Jushiro's eyes widened for a fraction.

For some reason Gin found the room suddenly very cold.

"Shunsui…" Jushiro slowly placed the tea cup on the table. The room was silent for several moments before he continued. "I understand what you are trying to say, and I agree…"

Both Gin and Shunsui's eyes widened. What?

"But…" Jushiro continued, his pale fingers playing with the edge of the teacup. "You need to understand Shunsui that it's not something I can simply let go…" he sighed. "…she meant a lot to me," another sigh. "but that doesn't mean I wont accept it if she met someone and started a new life- even if the thought stabs me deep inside…"

Gin and Shunsui wanted to say something but remained silent- there was a look in Jushiro's eyes that said they wanted to hear this one out.

"…even if she gets married, I can live with that, even if it kills me, as long as she is happy…" there was a pause as he closed his eyes, as though in deep thought. "…Shunsui, what I can't accept is the thing you don't know about.."

Shunsui and Gin both seemed to inch forwards without even realising it.

A wet glaze covered Jushiro's eyes and the hand holding the teacup trembled. "…what I cant accept is that somewhere out there with Keiko is a child- my child." He took a quick sip of his drink before practically slamming the cup against the wooden table. He then lowered his head and stared down at his hands that were plopped in his lap.

Gin's eyes widened and his mouth hung open- it would have actually been a pretty funny sight if the situation wasn't so serious. "You're what?" he was the only one to voice his thoughts, Shunsui remained very silent.

Jushiro nodded in confirmation, but he didn't look at Gin, his eyes were locked on Shunsui who was looking down at the ground, his eyes concealed by shadow.

"Jushiro…" Shunsui muttered a tone in his voice that slightly frightened Gin, it was so hurt and sounded somewhat angry as well. "Why didn't you tell me?" he lifted his face to reveal somewhat red eyes. "You could have at least told me! I could have tried to help you! You left me thinking it was 'just some woman' you were pining over- but Jushiro this is serious!"

Gin didn't want to take sides as he could understand both sides, but he had to admit things might have gone differently if Jushiro had have told them. "Jushiro," he spoke softly, not wanting to enlarge the problem. "I can understand that you didn't want us knowing," he didn't look at Shunsui as he knew the man would be glaring at him. "but why didn't you tell us? This information… we may have been able to use it to help you."

XXX

"So…" Lilinette Drawled as Ash walked through the front door to Tiana's house. "How did it go?" She tried not to look disturbed as Ash just smiled happily.

"Went well? All we were doing was having some drinks- I suppose it went well?" he smiled at her again and went to move to sit beside her when he froze at the sound of thunderous footsteps rushing through the house, drawing towards him.

"ASH!" Ash's eyes went wide as Tiana practically leapt down the stairs and landed in front of him. "My darling Nephew Ash-"

Both Ash and Lilinette had to hold back a shudder at Tiana's words of 'My Darling'.

Surprisingly strong feminine hands took Ash's shoulders. "How was your DATE!" Ash's eyes went wide and the almost frightening expression on Tiana's face- her eyes were wide with glee and her mouth was open and curved into the largest grin, the small wrinkles her smile made, seemed to make her face even more frightening.

Ash resisted the urge to gulp and run away from his Aunt as he answered. "Tiana, it wasn't a d-date…" he said the word 'date' with a stutter, but also a certain hint of disdain, as though the very of idea of going out on a date with that particular person disturbed him. "…it was two friends having a drink after school- is something the matter with that?"

Tiana's face suddenly changed, her body relaxed and her eyes lowered. "I'm sorry Ash…" she said softly, her grip on him relaxed. "I'm not too sure what's come over me…" she placed her finger to her chin as though in thought. "I'm going to the lab to check myself out…." With that she staggered away from Ash and headed towards the study.

When Tiana was gone, a silence took the household until Lilinette decided to speak. "Shouldn't you go and check on your _wife_?" she rolled her head back and looked at Szayel who was cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. "Since, you know, she is your wife."

Szayel's nose and lip curled upwards at the sound of the word 'Wife'. "Whatever is wrong with her, she can take care of it herself." He took a sip of his drink. "Besides I have work I have to do on myself." With that said he turned and walked away from the kitchen.

"Geeze…" Lilinette rolled her eyes- even after knowing the man for all these years, she still didn't get him.

XXX

Keiko held back tears as her eyes went wide at the audacity of the question she had just been asked. 'Why is it there is no father in this image!' her mind swirled as she tried to find the words to answer the teacher. "Wha-" she gasped.

The teacher's pointed brow rose expectantly and her upper lip twitched with annoyance. "Well Miss Nezia?"

Images of Jushiro flashed through her mind and she felt her eyes sting and her heart clench with the painful memories of the last time she had seen her son's father. "I'm sorry but why is t-this so i-important?" she asked with a stammer, her eyes red with unshed tears.

The woman pushed her glasses up her nose, making light hit the lenses and hit Keiko directly in the eye. She squinted her eyes to try to make the pain of the blinding light lessen. "A father is a very important part of a young mans life, they need a male role model in their life otherwise they will never become real men, so please Miss Nezia." She said Keiko's name with venom. "Where is the boys father?"

Keiko bit her bottom lip. "He…" she tried to think of something, she couldn't very well tell the teacher that the father was a Shinigami living in another world and she wasn't aloud to see him because they had apparently broken some age old law. "He's dead…" she finally said thinking that this answer was probably the only response that would satisfy the teacher without making Keiko break down.

The teacher quirked an eyebrow. "Dead?" she said sharply giving Keiko a strange look.

Keiko nodded biting her bottom lip, she tried her best not to cry, she couldn't take this- why was it so important that her son didn't have a father? It wasn't as though her child didn't have a variety of male role model's to pick from, heck they lived with two males, not to mention Grimmjow and Ichigo- mind you Keiko wasn't sure if she wanted her son to look up to Szayel as a role model.

The teacher's upper lip twitched and she sneered at Keiko. "I see." She fidgeted with some papers that were in front of her. "Very good, I will see you at another time Miss Nezia."

Keiko rose from the chair, there was a tremble in her body as she stood. "Y-Yes…" she stammered. "Umm… Until next time…" putting her hand to her mouth she hastily left the room.

XXX

"That is what he told you?" Byakuya spoke calmly as he poured some tea for himself, Gin, Shunsui and Renji. There was an odd expression on his face, it was something the others couldn't quite name, even Renji had trouble identifying it.

Shunsui nodded. "She's apparently out there somewhere with their…" he had trouble saying the last word. "…child." He looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

Renji's brow furrowed. "But can't we use that to out advantage?" he looked at the three captains with his hands held out. "I mean since there's a kid involved wouldn't they give Jushiro some er, special considerations?" Renji went silent as though he was having trouble getting his point across.

"I understand what yer sayin' Renji, but it doesn't quite work like that." Gin spoke quietly. He smiled weakly and accepted a cup of tea from Byakuya.

Renji looked at Gin with a frown. "What do you mean?" he crossed his arms and looked less than pleased with the situation. He glanced at Byakuya as though silently asking him to explain.

Instead of Byakuya answering, it was Shunsui who decided to give Renji a response. "Because Renji," he took as sip of his tea- which smelt as though it had been spiked with alcohol. "Information that is given after a decision has been made is put before the higher-ups and left for them to decide."

Renji looked confused. "Well wouldn't they choose to let them see eachother because there's a kid involved?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Nah, they might let them see eachother once a month or something- but the thing is, because old man Yamamoto is the one who decided the original judgement, so they'll probably take his side-" Shunsui shook his head. "nah, if we're telling them about the kid then we might as well go all out."

Renji looked confused. "How would we 'Go all out'?" he crossed his arms and looked at the captains with a sceptical look- if it had been any other occasion Byakuya would have snapped at him for his impudence, but now wasn't exactly the time.

Gin sighed. "There's nothing short of a god or a dying mans last request That'd do it." He took some of his tea and let out another sad sigh.

Simultaneously, Byakuya and Shunsui's eyes widened.

XXX

Keiko sighed as she walked into her home- that teacher was the last thing she needed she couldn't believe that! Where did she get the right to treat her like that! If she had bothered to look at her son's record, she would have seen that Keiko had put 'deceased' on the enrolment forms for her son.

"Mommy!" she smiled weakly and walked into the living room where her son was smiling up at her as he sat on the floor in front of the television.

"You were takin' to long." Grimmjow smirked at her from the couch with his arms crossed.

Keiko nodded. "It's okay, I had a feeling that you guys that would take him home." She leaned against the wall. "Thanks."

Ichigo smiled. "You're welcome." He looked down at his daughters who were running around the room holding something that looked suspiciously like a weapon from Tiana's lab. "Come on guys, its time for us to go home." He rose from the couch.

"Aww I wanna stay." The girls both said at the same time while they dropped the objects at the same time. Ichigo tried not to be disturbed by the way the objects sunk about 4 inches into the floor.

"We're going." Grimmjow gruffly rose from the couch and picked the girls up by the back of their jumpers.

"Hey!" the girls shouted kicking their legs and flailing their arms around.

Grimmjow smiled and walked to the door.

"Grimmjow put them down!" Ichigo chased after them.

Keiko stood and listed to the 'argument' as they walked out and door and down the street. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a loud banging sound echoed through the house.

"Fuck!" The sound of Tiana's voice seemed louder than the bang. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Keiko jumped back and watched with wide eyes as Tiana came running past her with her left hand on fire.

"I told you that if you added the nitro-glycerine that this would happen." Szayel called out as he walked out of the lab.

Keiko followed Tiana. "Are you okay?" she asked placing a hesitant hand on her aunts back. Her eyes widened, Tiana was trembling, never, not once in her life had she seen her aunt trembling. She peeked over her aunts shoulder and staggered back.

"Mommy." She turned to see her son walking into the room.

"No sweety!" she jumped in front of her son and turned him around. "Come and watch T.V with me." Placing a hand on his back she lead him out of the room.

X

Keiko looked up as Tiana walked into the room with what had to be at least thirty bandages wrapped around her hand. "My hand…" she sighed looking at her hand that had wrapping that came out at least five inches off her hand.

"I told you." Szayel's voice was heard from the lad.

Keiko wanted to smile, she wanted to laugh because Tiana's situation was actually pretty funny when she thought about it. She couldn't smile though, her mind was focused on the earlier events of the day… her mind was lost with thoughts of Jushiro.

"Aww no!" Keiko's son frowned and jumped dramatically. "Why aren't they getting married?" the boy looked back at his aunt and mother. "Why?"

"They just aren't." Keiko replied bluntly trying to hold back tears as thoughts of Jushiro shot through her mind.

"But dey should get married." He crossed his arms.

"He's a human and she's and immortal, and a Unicorn, it's not going to work." Tiana spoke nursing her hand. "It's okay baby…" she murmured caressing her hand.

Keiko clenched her fists. Her eyes slammed closed and she bit her bottom lip.

The boy's frown deepened. "But dey lub each other don't they?" he asked.

Tiana nodded. "Just because they love each other it doesn't mean that it's going to work- especially when she's and immortal and he's a human."

Keiko began to tremble.

"But-" Before the child could even get into his sentence started Keiko rose from the chair.

"Stop! They don't get together! Just stop it!" she shouted running from the room and up the stairs.

Tiana sat on the sofa wide-eyed.

The little boy's eyes watered.

X

Keiko gripped the pillow as she cried into it. Her heart felt as though it had been stabbed. Flashes of Jushiro flew through her mind causing more tears to fall. She let out a choked sound as she thought of how she had treated her son… their son…

"Jushiro…" she sobbed gripping her pillow tightened.

The door slowly opened and Keiko jumped at the sound. She hastily rubbed her eyes and looked up from the pillow. Through her tear-stained vision she saw her son standing in the doorway.

"Mommy?" he asked stepping slowly into the room. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh sweetie…" she sighed holding her arms out to him.

The little boy raced into her arms and clutching her tightly cried into her shoulder. "Mommy!" he sobbed.

Keiko held him close and cried. "I'm so sorry sweetie…"

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: A new chapter ^^

Chapter 41

Plans, Jealousy and… Photos?

Byakuya looked at Shunsui with as though silently asking the man if he were thinking the same thing as he was… Gin's words had filled him with thoughts of something that they could do…

Shunsui nodded and looked at Gin. "Gin… do you think that could work…?" he took a slow sip of his tea. Gin was a good schemer, heck he had managed to make them all believe that he was on Aizen's side, but Shunsui seriously doubted that the idea that Gin had just subtly implied would work…

Renji looked between the captains confused- he wasn't catching on to anything they were saying… he tried not to sigh as a feeling if being the odd one out took him. He looked at Byakuya and wondered if his Captain really minded being with an utter moron.

Gin sighed and drank some more of his tea. "I think it might." Hints of his signature smile formed on his lips. "If we go about it the right way." He opened one of his eyes and glanced at the other Captains. "We would need a lot of support though."

"I could probably convince Unohana to help… She's probably do anything to make Ukitake happy and healthy again." Shunsui replied taking a sip of his tea.

Byakuya looked at his tea. "Zaraki would most likely agree, he enjoyed her company, and besides…" a hint of a smile graced his face- it was the kind of smile that always made Renji a little frightened of his Captain. "She was good at keeping Yachiru busy.."

"Mayuri might be difficult." Gin added. "But I suppose he did like running tests on her, so he might be willing to help us." Gin shrugged, he sounded a little doubtful of Mayuri helping anyone though.

"Hitsu-chan might help- he's noticed how sad Jushiro is and I can tell he doesn't really like it." Shunsui commented. "I mean I think the kid is even staring to miss the candy Jushiro used to chase him with." A wistful smile took his face as he remembered the days when Jushiro used to chase Hitsugaya with bags of candy.

Renji piped up. "You'll need more support than that." When the Captains looked at him, he smiled he may be slow, but he had just caught onto what they were planning. "I can help with that."

XXX

"Good morning Keiko." Stark greeted as Keiko walked into the room. "How are you?" he picked up his coffee and had a sip.

Tiana didn't look up from the newspaper she was reading at the table. "Good morning Keiko." She spoke, her voice distant as though she wasn't even focusing on the newspaper.

Szayel was standing at the kitchen counter making something that Keiko wasn't sure whether or not she could call coffee, sure there was a jar of coffee beside him but the vials that contained strange coloured liquids was a bit disheartening. "Good morning." He said in a bored tone. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." Keiko answered Stark's question softly taking a seat beside Tiana. "How are we all?" she asked.

Szayel let out a grunting sound.

Tiana shrugged and went back to reading the paper.

Stark smiled and yawned. "I could do with a little more sleep."

Keiko let out a small laugh. "When don't you need more sleep?" she asked smiling.

Stark smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Your son is chasing your brother." He stated, clearly not intending on answering her question.

At that moment, as if on que, Ash came running through the kitchen with a little lavender haired boy chasing after him with something that looked suspiciously like a feather duster. "Pweese let me tickle yoo!" the boy shouted flinging his arm forward.

"Get away from me!" Ash shouted with a laugh. "No!" he ran out of the room and the boy chased after him.

Keiko blinked. What had just happened?

"Your son has discovered that his uncle is ticklish pretty much everywhere on his body and is trying to exploit his discovery for all it is worth." Tiana explained noticing Keiko's confused expression. "I am surprised it took this long for him to figure out that Ash is as sensitive as a virgin woman." Tiana let out a chuckle.

"Well I doubt my son understands what a virgin woman is Tiana." Keiko replied dryly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Szayel chuckled. "especially after his little raid of Tiana's 'special' movie drawer."

Keiko froze, her eyes darting to her son who had somehow managed to pin Ash to the floor and was currently laughing while tickling the poor distressed teen, her little boy, her happy little boy… looking in Tiana's 'special' drawer.

"Mommy come help me get Ash!" her son called out with a toothy grin.

"I'm going out for a while…" Tiana said suddenly. Szayel gave her an odd look as she walked out.

Keiko smiled, it was… nice seeing her son chase her brother around. She then glanced at Tiana as she walked out of the room- something seemed off about her, she wasn't acting like her usual self and she had been very distant of late, not to mention that she hadn't stepped in her lab for a full three days- there was definitely something wrong with Tiana… she decided that perhaps she should talk to her before it gets out of hand…

XXX

"Alright!" Gin grinned as he clasped his hands together. "We have a short amount of time and very little chance of success," he glanced at the people in the room with open eyes. "are there any questions?" his question was answered with silence and looks of determination on the faces of the people he had directed said question to. His opened eyes twinkled with a determination that seemed to be contagious as form just looking at him the other men in the rooms' eyes filled with a similar twinkle.

Renji put his hand up. "Just how exactly are we supposed to be doing this?" he ignored the look he received from Byakuya- what? He wanted to know, he wasn't about to just go out there and do things without fully understanding it.

Gin nodded. "I want you to deal with the squads eleven and nine, start only with people you trust, then give it a day or two, then work on the others, by then the word should have spread through the squad."

Renji nodded in response to this, he supposed it was probably better to start with nine, he already knew that eleven would support anything he said so he didn't need to stress, it was nine that would be the main problem.

"We should make haste." Byakuya said rising from his seated position. "We have much to do." He eyed Gin who had his eyes were closed and seemed to be focused on other things.

Shunsui jumped up from his seated position and put his hands on his hips, he radiated a certain air that screamed of the leadership he was known to have. "Right." He glanced at them all. "We all know what squads we have to deal with, we need to be extremely careful, make sure we don't get caught." When no one said or did anything he flailed his arms angrily. "Well go on! Shoo!"

X

Gin walked into squad twelve- why did he get squad twelve? Of all of the bloody squads he had to get, it had to be squad bloody twelve. He cringed he still had problems going into the squad after ingesting Mayuri's 'truth serum' in fact he could count on one hand the amount of times he had been in that squad in the past five years.

He took a shaky breath as he walked towards the door to Mayuri's office, it had been a very, _very_, long time since he had been into these quarters and he didn't much care to be here again… he closed his eyes and walked, although it had been a long time since he had been there his feet seemed to know the way, the thought of that alone disturbed him, it was a sick feeling in his chest that took him as his feet came to a halt. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know where he was.

He took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock on the door. Hear heart felt heavy in his chest as he ratted on the door- the lest time he had felt fear like this was coincidentally the last time he had spent time alone with Mayuri.

"What do you want Ichimaru!?" Gin nearly jumped at Mayuri's snap.

Gin put on his happy face and waved, despite the fact that the door was shut, he knew that Mayuri could see him. "Hi Mayuri!" he clasped his hands behind his back. "I wanted to come and have a friendly chat!"

"I have neither the time or the desire to waste my time being idle with you!" the tone in Mayuri's voice left little means of argument, he sounded as though he was in a particularly nasty mood- Gin couldn't understand why, it was a pretty lovely and sunny day today.

Gin was almost tempted to go and try Mayuri another day, but then he remembered Byakuya having a 'whine' about how time was of the essence and the everything needed to be done swiftly. 'Deary me…' he let out a deep sigh and knocked again. "I need to talk to you… and if you don't wish to, well, then… stiff, cause I'm coming in anyway." Once he had finished speaking he didn't even bother to wait for a reply, he just opened the door and waltzed into the room.

Mayuri glared up at him from his seated position at his desk, he appeared to be filling out some paper work. "Whatever you have to say, say it now." He looked back down at his paperwork. "Your very presence is irritating to me."

Gin looked down and away for a few moments, if one were to bother to study the man they would notice that he was carefully thinking, no deciding, on what to say- he knew it would probably be better to just be blunt with a man like Mayuri, however he also knew that people like Mayuri needed, no wanted, to actually want to do something and Gin understood that he would need to get Mayuri to actually want to hear him out for this to be worthwhile.

"How do you feel about gaining an interesting research prospect?" he asked with a sly grin.

Mayuri's fingers twitched and Gin knew that he had piqued the scientists interest. He sat himself down on the edge of Mayui's desk in a lazy manner, were one to look at him in that moment they would think that he had turned into Kyoraku. He twirled his fingers against the smooth wood of Mayuri's desk, drawing lazy circles. "How would you like the opportunity to study someone like Ichigo…?"

Mayuri's arm stilled and Gin grinned, he was winning. The smiling Captain leaned in closer to the scientist, his mouth hovered over the mans ear. "How would you like an opportunity to gain scientific data on the child of Ukitake and a human?" It was a low act, Gin knew it, he knew that if this offer were found out he'd be in a lot of shit- but hey, if he knew Szayel the man had that kind of information so it wasn't like he was lying to Mayuri- technically.

Mayuri's eyes shot to his, and Gin's grin widened, check and mate. "What are you talking about?" the captain asked slowly, the gears turning in his head.

Gin grinned and opened his mouth to answer.

XXX

Renji walked towards squad eleven with a newfound feeling of confidence- he had just finished 'dealing' with squad nine and he had found it to be surprisingly easy, he didn't think that he would win them over _that_ easily, but apparently after watching Ukitake for the past five years the squad knew that whatever the plan Renji had was, it had to be better than the current situation.

As Renji reached the door he frowned, he actually didn't know how he was going to bring this up with Kenpachi and the rest of his squad- he knew that they had given him squad eleven because of how 'easy' this squad should be to get to join them, but now that Renji was actually about to discuss things with them, it was actually quite hard, he wasn't quite sure what to say to Kenpachi. The man was massive, dangerous, and a psychopath, he wondered if the man would actually give a damn about their situation.

"Abarai?" Renji jumped at the sound of Ikkaku's voice, he looked over to see the bald man looking at him through the window. "What are you doing here?"

Renji's voice caught- he was nervous! He was actually fucking nervous! Of all the times for nerves to kick in, he couldn't fucking believe it! "Erm…"

"Is he here to fight?" Kenpachi's voice floated through the window and into Renji's ear. " 'cause if it he is I'll take the challenge!"

Upon feeling the spiritual pressure of the squad eleven Captain raise, Renji broke from his stupor and said in a rather inelegantly loud voice. "I'm here to talk!"

Silence took the area. A silence of which Renji found quite unpleasant, a silence that ate upon his fragile heart, gnawed at the edges of his sanity and tickled the edge of his spine. The silence was one that he had not experienced in a very long time- and to make matters worse he could feel Ikkaku's eyes drilling holes into his skull, this was maddening, insane… he was going to go crazy if nothing happened soon.

When he thought that the silence was going to eat away his last shreds of sanity the gruff voice of Kenpachi cut through the madness. "Well come in and talk! Be fucking quick about it to!"

Jumping to attention Renji slowly entered the squad eleven room, as he walked towards a spot to sit, he stole a glance at Kenpachi, the man was looking utterly bored and a little annoyed- Renji wasn't sure if he quite had the balls to deal with an annoyed Kenpachi today, he really did like his nuts where they were located and he also wasn't sure if he had it in him to last more than a minute against the psychopath.

Kenpachi, who had noticed the squad six lieutenant's uncomfortableness smiled menacingly before barking out a; "Well, out the fuck with it!" he didn't have the time to deal with simpering ninnies!

Renji scratched the back of his head, how was he going to start this…? "We want your help…" well that sounded like a good place to start.

Yumichika and Ikkaku who were sitting behind Renji raised their brows, just what on earth could Renji be talking about? Kenpachi seemed to be thinking something similar as his eye rose right up and he inched closer as though he was actually interested in what Renji had to say.

"Why would squad six need my help?" Kenpachi drawled- at least he knew why Renji was here now, he let a smirk grace his face, like Byakuya was going to go and ask him for help so he sent his fuck-toy instead.

Renji sat up straight, he suddenly had a boost of confidence from some unknown part of his body, he wasn't going to argue though if it helped him with what he needed to do. "This isn't just my squad." He said firmly. "Several squads are banding together to help Ukitake."

Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other, this was an interesting turn of events for the day- and more interesting than anything else they might have had planned for today.

Kenpachi's brow rose further, this was interesting, very interesting indeed. "And why would we need to help Ukitake?" he slouched more comfortably. "If he's ill then he should go and see Unohana, not mine or any of the other squads."

Renji shook his head. "It's not like that." His voice was becoming clearer and clearer the more he spoke. "We want to help him with Keiko."

Kenpachi let out a snort. "Why the fuck are you even bothering?" he then let out a laugh. "Old man Yamamoto already made his choice, 'aint much you can do."

Anger flared in Renji, anger at Kenpachi choosing to find humor in the situation- a situation that yes there was no point in bothering with before, but now… now there was a shred of hope. "Captain." He said quietly making Kenpachi furrow his brow. "I don't care if Keiko and Ukitake end up together, that's not my concern," the voice he adopted sounded scarily like Byakuya's. "The truth is Kenpachi that Ukitake has a child with that woman, a _child _Kenpachi."

Again silence filled Renji's life as Kenpachi eyed him, if it were any other time Renji would have given himself a high five for actually managing to leave The Zaraki Kenpachi speechless, but right now wasn't the time- maybe later tonight over drinks with Rangiku.

"We're gunna help Kiki right Kenny?" came the voice of Yachiru from the ceiling. Renji looked up and saw her swinging from the support beams. She jumped down and crawled over to Kenpachi. "Right Kenny?"

Renji noted that Kenpachi had a strange expression on his face, it was one that he had not seen on the Captains face before, it was… dare Renji say tender!? He wasn't sure what to think about the Captain at that moment. He watched as Kenpachi glanced at Yachiru for a long moment, the 'tender' expression that Renji saw in the man's eye seemed to grow and his whole face softened.

Kenpachi then glanced back at Renji and a feral grin took the captains face, Renji let out a sigh, at least Kenpachi had his feral face back on, he really wasn't sure just how to deal with a 'tender' Kenpachi.

"I'm guessing pretty boy Byakuya knows?" when Renji nodded the man's grin widened. "Well then, tell me about this plan."

XXX

Lilinette sighed as she watched Ash do laps of the oval, she rested her chin in her hand and let out another sigh. She really hated waiting for Ash while he did sports after school, seriously it was a pain in the ass spending the day in the hell hole, why in the world would someone voluntarily spend more time in the place was beyond her.

She watched Ash's muscles move as he jogged, she couldn't believe how much he had changed in just five years- when she had met him, the boy looked like he was six, he behaved like it to, though that could have been a result of his childhood… but somehow in just five years, just five years without living with his father and the boy had not only shot up in stature but also had matured into a pretty decent guy… she smiled at the thought.

Her eyes went wide as Ash stripped his top off and flung it away as he ran. 'Whoa…' she thought at the sight of muscle she didn't realise existed, sure he was lean but his muscles were something to be impressed about, especially for someone who was sixteen.

She plopped back onto the grass and looked up into the sky, she watched lazily as the clouds moved along the Lucia blue sky. She let out another sight, why in the world did it have to develop these 'feelings' she was happy when she was a hollow, when she didn't have the gigai she didn't have to deal with this emotional sappy crap… but now… she let out a bitter laugh of course it had to be Ash of all people to make her feel like this…

"Lil?" a shadow covered Lilinette as Ash leaned over. His shirt was on- much to Lilinette's displeasure. He smiled at her warmly, the kind of smile that had she not been exposed to human emotions would have made her sick but now it made her feel warm.

"What are you doing here?" he put his hand out to help her up. She accepted and he helped her stand.

Lilinette dusted off her skirt before answering him. "I'm here because we have an assignment to do and I wanna get it done so I don't have to worry about it." It was a poor excuse and she briefly wondered if Ash could see that, but she didn't care- it wasn't like she was going to flat out tell him that she was there to watch him run around half naked.

Ash smiled and put an arm around her, on his part it was an innocent gesture between friends, but for her it was so much more. "Lets go then, I'm a bit thirsty so I'll have to get a drink on the way, you want one too?" he kept his arm around her and led her from the oval- had he bothered to look at her he would have seen that her face shone a colour that could rival Renji's hair.

XXX

As Keiko walked up the stairs towards her room she heard her sons voice come from Tiana's room. "Auntie Tiana whose that?" curious Keiko walked to the door and peeked into Tiana's room, she briefly noted that the room was exceedingly clean and without a single drop of alcohol. Tiana and her son were seated on the queen size bed looking through old photo albums.

"That is your Great-Grandfather, my father…" Tiana replied softly to the boys question, there was a softness in her eyes when she looked at the photo. "He died when I was eight- a record really, most men in the family disappear before then- he and mum were together for nearly twenty years."

Keiko frowned at that statement, just what could Tiana mean by that? Atagra was still around, Szayel was still around… she leaned into the doorway a little bit more so she could look at the photo's as well. She smiled as she saw the photo of her grandfather, she had always wondered though why none of them had red hair, or any other Irish traits considering his features- then again Tiana certainly had the Irish drinking…

"Whose that?" Keiko smiled at her son, she loved how curious he was!

Tiana smiled wryly. "That is your Grandfather, Keiko's Dad."

Keiko's eyes widened and she looked at the page, it was a little difficult but she could clearly see a picture of Sosuke, he looked so much more healthier in that photo- his face looked fuller, younger and the glasses added to the effect.

Tiana touched the photo with a strange expression on her face- it wasn't one that Keiko could name, it was almost sad, but loving at the same time, it bought a pain to her chest just looking at her aunt while she bore an expression like that.

"Your Grandpa left a long time ago- he and Emilla were only together for a year…" she laughed. "It's a bit of a family tradition for the men in the family to either leave us or die…" Tiana then continued to show the boy pictures of his ancestors, and with each photo she would describe what the people were like, what they did and in the photo's of men who had married into the family she would describe what had happened to them.

"Whose that?" The boy asked interrupting a very inappropriate story about how a great uncle had died in a whorehouse. "He looks scawy." Keiko smiled at the boys attempt to say 'scary'.

Tiana leaned down and had a look at the photo she frowned at it. "That's my Grandfather- I never met the man, he apparently left when he found out my Grandmother was pregnant…" she scratched her head and let out a laugh. "I don't remember his name, Keiko do you know?"

Keiko jumped at the sound of her name, she didn't realise that Tiana had noticed her presence. Her son smiled and bounced at his mother and hugged her tightly as she lifted him onto her hip.

"Hi Momma!" he squeezed her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Keiko gave him and smile and returned the embrace. "Hey sweetie," she spoke into his hair. "are you having fun with Tiana?" her smile widened when he nodded and explained to her that Tiana was telling him 'vewy important family stuff.'

Keiko walked over to the bed and looked down at the photo the pair had been looking at, it was a photo of her Great Grandmother, who she had not met, and an older looking man- he looked almost to old for the woman beside him. However it was not his age that really struck Keiko it was his face, there was something about him that was so startlingly familiar he was bald, and had a moustache and a small beard, there was also a scar on his face- she didn't know how or why, but she knew him- she had seen him before… or maybe she hadn't and had just seen someone similar before, that could also be true…

"I don't think Emmy ever told me about him…" she finally answered Tiana's question.

Tiana watched her with a thoughtful expression for a few moments before shrugging. "Oh well, it doesn't matter- not like the old guy would be alive by now." She laughed.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: sorry for the delay enjoy!

Chapter 42

Suspicions

Keiko was having a nice morning, it wasn't great, but it was nice. She had dropped her son off at school and had done some house cleaning and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet. It was sunny outside and Keiko thought she might go for a walk- even see if Stark wanted to go to, the man needed to get out more! All he did was sleep.

She took a sip of her tea and looked down at the newspaper, yes she might just go dor a walk tody. As she began to read an article she heard the sound of someone walking through the living room, she smiled and through it was probably Stark wanting his mid-morning coffee and biscuit. She smiled as she was correct in her assumption as Stark staggered into the room and proceeded to make himself a pot of coffee.

"Good morning Stark." She said with a smile looking up from her newspaper.

Stark gave her something that looked like a smile with his nod while he searched the cupboards for his stash of cookies… only to find that there were none, his eyes narrowed, when he found out who stole his cookies….

The kettle beeped and he went about making coffee though he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it as much anymore especially with no cookie. He finished making his coffee and sat down beside Keiko and looked at her smile, she was such a nice person.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked with a drowsy tone before sipping his coffee. His eyes closed in ecstasy as the smooth liquid slid down his throat- by the world he loved this stuff, it was one of the only things that made him happy. So he naturally relished in the stuff, it wasn't very often something made him so happy- it must have been the caffeine or something, then again living with Tiana coffee would become anyone's best friend.

Keiko sighed and looked down at the newspaper. "I'm not sure what I want to do." She shrugged helplessly. "I'm thinking about looking for a job- something to do you know." She then pointed to an article in the paper. "Or I was thinking that maybe I should go back to school, get a university degree…?"

Stark took another sip of his coffee and again took relish in the feeling of the hot drink going down his throat. "School might be a good idea?" he suggested, he didn't care either way but he had taken notice of how her eyes had lit up when she had mentioned going to university- now it couldn't be said that Stark didn't pay attention to people.

Keiko gave him a smile in response to his words. "That sounds nice, but I don't know how I'd do." She let out a nervous laugh. "I mean its not like I'm as smart as Tiana or anything."

"I think you'd do better in university that I would." Came the melodious sound of Tiana's sleepy drawl as she came staggering into the kitchen. She instantly walked over to the cupboard and growled when she saw that there were no cookies- which partly solved Stark's issue with where all of his cookies went- she instead went to make herself some coffee.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked tilting her head in confusion. "You are so smart, you must have done so well in university."

Tiana snorted. "I might have, if I went, but alas I never passed high school, I couldn't handle the standardised exams." She shrugged and poured herself a drink. Trying her hardest to ignore her niece who was currently gaping at her.

Keiko's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at her Aunt. How was it possible that Tiana had not gone to university? Tiana was the smartest person she knew, this didn't make any sense, what's next? Pigs flying? Politician's caring about the people?

"B-But you are so smart!" she voiced her thoughts with a voice that spoke of pure confusion. "You can speak like five other languages!" she was very close to standing and shouting, she could not believe this- how in the world could Tiana fail something as trivial as exams!?

"Thirteen Languages, thank you." Tiana replied smoothly as she set her coffee down and sat beside Stark. She nodded at stark and took a sip of her coffee, Stark returned the nod and in turn took a sip of his coffee.

Keiko was having trouble processing this. It just didn't seem possible and the more she thought about the fact that Tiana, _Tiana _of all people had not even passed high school… all hopes for her to even be remotely smart enough to go to university flew out of the window.

"Tiana, what's nine thousand five hundred and forty three minus three thousand six hundred and fifty four?" Keiko asked staring at her aunt expectantly.

"Five thousand eight hundred and eighty nine." Came the swift reply of Tiana after she took a sip of her coffee. She was able to answer that without the aid of a calculator and yet she couldn't do her exams? Keiko shook her head and left the room.

Stark, who did not really care about trivial things such as schools chose to change the subject as Keiko left the room. "You've been eating my cookies." He said bluntly, now usually this was something he would let slide, he wasn't a very petty person and little things like cookies didn't bother him. However these weren't just any cookies, these cookies triple chocolate dipped cookies that tasted as though they were made from all the happiness in the world.

Tiana looked at him with a frown. "I can't help it! I'm just craving so many different foods lately and your cookies looked particularly tasty and-" before she could continue with her ranting Stark raised a hand to silence her.

"Alright… fine whatever… just buy me some more." He really didn't need to hear her crying over some cookies. So long as she replaced them he could deal with it. He took a glance at Tiana while she took a sip of her drink- there was something off about her, she had been behaving differently lately and he wasn't sure what was doing on with her. At times she would be insanely happy then instantly after be melancholy- she had been like this for weeks and it was starting to really grate his nerves.

Tiana smiled weakly. "Alright. I'll get some more next time I'm out." Again silence took the room for a few moments before she stood. "Might as well go now- I've got to see Kisuke anyway."

Stark eyed her as she left, there was definitely something off about her. While he wasn't an expert he knew that women just didn't behave like her unless there was some sort of reason for it. He watched her retreating back for a few moments before shrugging and going back to his coffee- he liked coffee, it was simple and lacked the bullshit of life.

XXX

Szayel was by nature a night person, he usually would spend hours of the night researching. It was natural, it was unavoidable and he liked it. It was by these reasons that he was not in fact a morning person. So naturally when he awakens at nine in the morning he finds something wrong- he should be asleep for at least another hour.

He groaned and sluggishly got out of his bed, he supposed it was better for him to get up early rather than late so that he could get some work done. So he got dressed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where he could get some pepper up coffee.

When he got to the kitchen he noticed that Stark was sitting at the table quietly sipping some coffee. Szayel grunted at Stark and went straight for the kettle, when he touched it and found that it was warm he let out a grateful sigh- at least something about the morning was going nicely.

As Szayel poured himself his hot drink he leaned his head back and spoke to Stark. "Dare I ask where my _darling _wife is?" he spoke with sarcasm.

Stark inwardly sighed. If Szayel was talking about his wife in that way, it meant that they had had another argument. Probably the night before- either way he didn't care and didn't want to get involved.

"I think she's at Urahara's." he said bluntly.

Szayel let out a snort. "Of course she is. When isn't the wench there?" he resisted the urge to rub his temples. The woman had told him that they would do some tests on her blood today, but no, apparently Urahara was more important. He grumbled and rose from the chair.

"I'll go collect her then." His voice was cool, but held an annoyed undertone. It was his voice that led Stark into deciding to leave the house for the day- he did not want to be there when they got home.

XXX

Tiana sighed as she slouched into the cushions on Urahara's floor. She loved this place, she really did. It was just so comfortable and relaxing. She almost wished that she could spend all of her time in the place. Snuggling into the cushions she laid on her side and looked up with a smile as Urahara came walking in with to mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate.

"Mmm… Kisuke you sure do know how to make me feel better." She pushed herself up from the cushions and smiled gratefully as he passed her one of the mugs. She clutched it with both hands and held it up to her nose. Inhaling she sighed- how she loved the smell of hot chocolate.

"You say that every time I bring you food." He smiled and took a spot beside her. He copied her action of smelling the hot drink before he took a sip of it.

Tiana watched him with warm eyes Kisuke was such a nice person- well as far as nice people went who she could call friend. She looked down at her mug sadly, when she thought about it, it was actually quite sad that Kisuke was the only person that she could trust with the secret she had been harbouring of late.

"Kisuke I'm pregnant."

The sounds of Kisuke choking on his drink would have been quite amusing at any other time, but at the current moment however she could not see the humour. Nor could she see much else with the feeling of dread that had settled in her stomach and was obscuring her view of much else.

"You're… You're…" Kisuke looked at her with eyes wider than saucers. He looked more shocked at the idea of Tiana being pregnant, than he did when he had found out about Ichigo being pregnant.

Tiana nodded solemnly, if one were to look at her at that moment they would have assumed that her mother had died, not that she was an expectant mother.

"I know… I bloody know…" she buried her face in her hands.

"Wow Tiana if I'd known you were going to throw this at me first thing in the morning I'd have had something stronger than coffee." He glanced at her and frowned, how on earth had he not noticed? Her usual thin waist was a little more round than usual and if he was honest he was a little more crazy than usual.

Tiana laughed. "I know, you'd think that after all the times we had sex I'd have gotten pregnant, but no, instead my body picks when I'm married to get fertile."

Kisuke laughed and put an arm around the woman. If one were to look at them after hearing their conversation they would have thought that they were a happy couple basking in the creation of their child. Unfortunately for them someone was watching them talk and this man, a man with pink hair was the last person who should be listening to them. At least until he had talked to Tiana.

"So…" Tiana mumbled scooting closer to Kisuke. "What the hell do I do about this?"

Kisuke raised his brow and patted her shoulder. "I'm damned if I know, you might want to tell people, especially the father."

XXX

Tiana frowned as she entered her house. It was clean, no it was more then clean it was _sparkling_, it looked like one of this display homes where you couldn't touch anything out of the fear of breaking it. This wasn't her house, there were no scorch marks on the walls, no knives in the ceiling… nothing… it was creepy… no not creepy, this was creepy's crazy rapist cousin…

She walked into the kitchen and let out a sigh at the sight of Stark at the table, at least some things were the same in the house.

"Stark what in the world happened to my house?" she asked slowly.

Stark lifted his hand to his mouth as though he was going to take a sip of the drink, it was only when his hand reached his mouth did he look down and notice that his cup was missing. His eyes went wide and he looked around the room in shock.

"Your husband has gone mad." He breathed.

Tiana looked at him with a raised brow, she leaned against the doorway and wondered just what could have happened. "I know that already, what I don't know is what happened in here."

Stark rose to make himself another cup of coffee. "He came here angry and just started cleaning…" Stark shuddered and poured some of the coffee into the mug. "It was fucking scary."

Tiana's brow furrowed and she glared at the sparkling kitchen sink. This was not her house, Stark was right it was scary. Her brows furrowed as she tried to think about what would cause Szayel to go completely crazy like he was. She sad down at the table and rested her head in her hand. Looking down she let out a cry- she could see herself in the bloody wood!

"What happened next Stark?" she asked. "Where did he go after this?"

Stark walked back to the table and took a sip of the coffee, he smiled at the rich taste as it rolled down his throat- gods he loved this human drink, why the hell did Aizen want to be rid of them? They had some of the most amazing food and drinks! "He went back to Soul Society." He finally said answering Tiana's question.

Tiana tilted her head. "He seeing Kurotsuchi?"

Stark shrugged and paid his attention back to the coffee.

Tiana rose from the chair and headed towards her basement- she was going to visit soul society.

XXX

"Why should I care if you're wife is sleeping with another man?" Mayuri gave Szayel an incredulous look.

"I don't care if you care!" Szayel growled as he cut off the finger of the person currently sitting on Mayuri's 'operation table'. The person howled in pain, which caused a smile to take the Arrancar's face. He lifted a syringe and took a sample of the blood that was pouring out of the finger.

"Then why did you tell me?" he asked while jotting down some notes.

Szayel shrugged and continued to look over the body that was on the table. Occasionally he would poke and prod at varying parts of the body, smiling whenever the body would flinch or let out cries of pain. Mayuri glanced and watched as Szayel did this, and he noticed that while the man seemed to enjoy it as he usually would but the arrancar was off, he seemed distracted. Perhaps he was genuinely upset about his wife's affair? Mayuri shook his head and continued to jot down notes, its not like he cared.

X

Tiana walked out of the portal and into a place that was decidedly not Mayuri's office. In fact if she were to hazard a guess, she would assume that she was in the office of Byakuya Kuchki, and from the expression on the Captain he was not impressed with her being there. His lieutenant didn't seem that impressed with her being there either.

"Err… hi." Tiana waved and laughed awkwardly. "I like your office, if I was a Captain I think I'd strive to have something like this."

Byakuya looked as though he was going to say something rather unkind to her, but before he got the chance Szayel appeared before her- he looked more annoyed that Byakuya if that were possible.

He crossed his arms and sneered at her. "What are you doing here dearest wife?" he ground out, this was supposed to be his sanctuary, she had no place being here!

She opened her mouth to reply before her brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. "Is that Sosuke?" she stepped closer to the hallway leading to his cell. "I can feel Sosuke…" with that said she took a sprint in the direction of Aizen's cell.

Renji jumped to charge after her only to have Szayel raise his hand. "I'll go collect the witch." He calmly headed after her.

"Renji." The read head looked over at his Captain who had gone back to signing paper work. "I want you to go and continue persuading those in your list." His voice was sharp and anyone else would have flinched away at it, but Renji found himself smiling at it, it was so obvious that Byakuya really cared about the plan.

XXX

Tiana slowly walked into the dark cell, at first she couldn't see Aizen so she thought that she was maybe mistaken in her sensing him but then she saw him, hunched over in the corner of his cell, looking ragged and unkempt.

"Sosuke?" she blinked and walked closer to the cell- surely this wasn't right? Sure the man was a bastard and had done some wrong things but he didn't deserve this did he?

Aizen's head shot up and he looked at Tiana with wide eyes. "What are you doing here Tiana?" he asked rising to stand. He slowly walked over to her, his brow furrowing as though he were trying to decide whether or not she was real.

"You look like shit." She laughed, her words seemed to make him settle on her being real and he smiled at her. Through the corner of his eyes he noticed that Szayel was in the doorway watching him. He nodded at his former subordinate and received a slight nod in return.

"I feel actually very well given the circumstances." He shrugged and sat on the floor, he gestured for her to do the same and she sat next to him, the only thing separating them was the bars.

"I thought they would have executed you by now," Tiana said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. "I mean instead of keeping you locked away in this cell for how many years now?"

He shrugged. "I think their waiting for the right time, when people and places are rebuilt- its not so bad, especially when I find myself in a position of power with certain people." There was a dark smile on his face that reminded Szayel of when he had been in full power.

"Certain people?" Tiana enquired resting on the bar.

Aizen chuckled. "Byakuya and his company wish for me to use my final wish, to aid Keiko and Jushiro in seeing each other again."

Tiana's eyes went wide. "You should do it!" she said with an expression that neither Szayel or Aizen had seen on her before, it was almost dreamy but forceful at the same time.

"And pray tell why should I do it?" Aizen asked with a raised brow.

"Because she's your daughter!" Tiana slapped her hand against the cold ground. "Because you son of a bitch it's the right thing to do, the right thing for both Keiko and your grandson!"

Silence took the room for a few moments before Aizen let out a chuckle. "You were always so forceful and self righteous, I suppose that's what I've always liked about you."

Tiana looked at him, her eyes filled with something that Szayel had never seen in his wife, her eyes were happy, tender… _loving_… something clenched in his gut- now he knew that he didn't love his wife, he would probably be the last person to say that he loved her, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed seeing the person who he was bonded too looking at another person with an expression that she had never even given him… especially after he had found out that she was apparently pregnant with that blonde bastards child! His fists clenched and he held back a growl.

"You should help your child." She reached into the cell and touched his cheek. "Please."

Aizen let out a chuckle. "For you my crazy friend. I'll consider it."

A/N: O_O


End file.
